Crónicas De Un Concierto
by Capuchina
Summary: Vamos Al Concierto... ¿Qué Es Lo Peor Que Puede Pasar?... ¡Aventuras De Una Nueva Generación!. Justo Lo Que Necesitas Después De Leerte Deathly Hallows Y Sentir Que Quieres ¡Más!.TERMINADA x3
1. Tenemos Que Ir A Ese Concierto

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Por fin he regresado con mi "Historia larga", saben que solo he escrito one-shots, así que espero no haberlo hecho tan mal.**

**También quiero hacerles algunas promesas de campaña y unas notitas:**

**1.- Actualizaré cada viernes SIN FALTA!!... Y que me coma un colacuerno si no!!... doy mi palabra de que tendrán un capitulo nuevo cada viernes.**

**2.- Soy de la creencia de que puedes compartir el secreto de la vida en una sola frase, así que no planeo hacer muy largos los capítulos (luego hasta da flojera leerlos), pero no por eso dejarán de ser sustanciosos e incluir postre, café, té o leche.**

**3.- Esta es una historia totalmente única!! Y me atrevo a decir que hasta un poco lejos de la versión original de Harry Potter y todo su glorioso esplendor, pero no se asusten!!... me refiero al hecho de que esta casi en su totalidad basada en los retoñitos.**

**4.- Tome muchas ideas, personajes, situaciones y líneas de tiempo de mi segundo fic: "El Nuevo Guardián", así que si le pueden dar una pasadita antes, tendrán todo lo que necesitan para no preguntarse: ¿Y quién demonios es este?. **

**5.- Espero que me hagan saber si les gusta!! Por favor dejen reviews!! Odio profundamente a la gente que no participa, esta historia es para los fans… ustedes, para que la disfruten y para que se olviden un rato de sus problemas, por favor no me abandonen. **

**6.- (Ultimo pero no menos importante) Espero que se diviertan mucho!! Tanto de leerla, como yo cuando la escribí!!**

* * *

**.:.Crónicas De Un Concierto.:.**

**Tenemos Que Ir A Ese Concierto**

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba desierta, eran diez minutos para las doce y solo tres chicos parecían tener "animo" suficiente para seguir ahí.

-¡Tengo sueño!

-Ya casi… solo un poco más.

-¡Es media noche!

-Espera, solo me falta…

-¿Ya?

-Mmm…

-Me pica.

-¡Listo!

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, ven… mira.

La pelirroja guió a su hermano por los hombros hasta conducirlo junto al viejo espejo de madera que había bajado a escondidas del cuarto de chicas. Rosie y Hugo Weasley eran la viva imagen de Ron, cabellos rojos, ojos azules, hermosas sonrisas y ese característico estilo del humor, sin embargo, cualquier maestro de Howarts estaría dispuesto a testificar que aquellos dos jóvenes eran tan asombrosamente brillantes como su madre.

-Estas loca… ¿No podías haber hecho otra cosa?

-Haa vamos, te ves bien… te verías bien… dos siglos atrás.

Una fuerte carcajada se expandió sobre la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Te ves, te ves… lo siento pero…

-Cállate Lily.

Lily Potter bajo somnolienta por la escalera del cuarto de chicas, arrastrando sus pantuflas por toda la alfombra, Molly Weasley jamás se cansaría de presumir que siempre tendría a su pequeña hija en esa niña, cabello largo, lacio y rojo, ojos marrones y dueña de una imponente personalidad, definitivamente una copia miniatura de Ginny.

Nuevas risas por parte de la menor de las pelirrojas se oyeron, mientras se dejaba caer en el mullido sillón junto a su hermano.

-Fantástico Rosie, verdaderamente fantástico, estoy segura que tendrás la calificación más alta. –dijo Lily secando sus lagrimas.

-Mas me vale, llevo cuatro noches trabajando en esto.

-Hiciste una perfecta replica de una túnica de gala de hace dos siglos, para tu proyecto de Historia de la Magia, claro que tendrás una buena nota y… yo en lo personal te pagaré diez galeones si me dejas sacarle una foto a Hugo. –Lily comenzaba a reírse de nuevo.

-¡No!... y ya dejame quitarme esto, me estoy asfixiando.

-Bien, ya, quítatelo… ¡Pero ten cuidado con lo holanes y los encajes, no los vayas a romper! –gritó Rosie viendo a su hermano menor desaparecer en la escalera.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí tan tarde?... ¿Al?... ¡Albus! – Lily sacudió enérgicamente al muchacho.

-Mmm… ¿Qué?... haaa…

-¿Qué haces aquí?, es media noche.

-Hago una redacción de transformaciones –contesto Albus Potter tallando sus ojos con fuerza, si su hermana Lily era muy parecida a su madre, él se llevaba los aplausos, prácticamente solo le faltaba la cicatriz para ser idéntico a Harry.

-¿Bromeas?... ¿Apenas la estas comenzando?... Albus, McGonagall la dejo hace dos semanas. –le regañó Rosie asombrada.

-Tranquila… ya la terminé.

-¿Eso?... ¡Yo hice 6 pergaminos!... tú… –le arrebató la redacción de las manos- ¡Albus copiaste dos párrafos del libro!

-Es lo más importante, dame mi redacción ya me quiero ir a dormir… no quiero tener sueño mañana en la practica.

-¡Haaa lo olvidaba!, no tendremos práctica de quidditch hasta la próxima semana .

-¡¿Por qué?! –preguntó Albus enfadado.

-Porque termino el primer semestre, y es semana de proyectos finales, todos necesitan más tiempo.

-Pe-pe-pero… ¡No puedes cancelar el quidditch!

-No lo estoy cancelando, lo estoy posponiendo. -dijo mientras abría su mochila y comenzaba a rebuscar en sus cosas. –Hice un volante de los nuevos horarios, lo pegaré en el corcho de avisos.

-¡Rosie tenemos un partido importante el mes entrante contra Slytherin, no puedes posponer los entrenamientos!... ¡Se supone que eres nuestra capitana!

-Solo es una semana, mientras todos se ponen al corriente con sus deberes… y tú deberías agradecerme… tienes mucho trabajo, sobretodo después de que McGonagall vea tu redacción.

-Ten Rosie… no quiero volver a ver esta cosa nunca.

Hugo bajo la escalera del dormitorio de chicos cómodamente enfundado en su pijama, sosteniendo con repulsión la túnica que su hermana había hecho.

-Prometo que no tendrás que volver a verla… ¡Muchas gracias Hugo! –dijo Rosie cariñosamente tronando un beso en la mejilla de su hermano menor.

-Agradéceme dejando que me vaya a dormir.

El pelirrojo le sonrio y dándose la vuelta se dispuso a subir nuevamente por las escaleras.

Rosie, se colgó su mochila al hombro y tomo el volante que había hecho para pegarlo en el corcho de avisos en la pared, cuando vio algo que la dejo asombrada…

_Salem _

_El grupo de rock británico más exitoso de la última década_

_Se presenta en vivo desde __**Holdcrof **__en el__** Callejón Diagon**_

_Sábado 26 de Octubre de las 10:00pm hasta el amanecer…_

_100 galeones el boleto_

_Perdérselo sería mucho peor… que una maldición imperdonable…_

-Chicos… -susurró suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa Rosie?

Lily se acerco preocupada y siguió la mirada de su prima.

-Por Merlín…

Las dos pelirrojas se quedaron inmóviles frente a la pared repleta de papeles y anuncios, mirando en una sola dirección.

Albus y Hugo se miraron confundidos y se acercaron también.

-Salem… aquí –murmuró Hugo mirando sin parpadear el cartel.

-Jamás vienen a Londres… -apoyo Lily con tono de ensoñación.

Albus se acerco más y dijo seriamente:

-No podemos ir.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-El sábado 26 de octubre es la fiesta de "Sortilegios Weasley", cerrarán el trato de la fusión con la compañía oriental y habrá un homenaje para el tío Fred...

-Es cierto –concordó Rosie- No, nos dejaran faltar.

-¡Pero es Salem!... es nuestro grupo favorito y es la primera vez que se presentan aquí, DEBEMOS de ir… -dijo Hugo con indignación- Este sábado hay cena familiar en la Madriguera, podemos pedirles permiso.

-No creo que el tío George se moleste si faltamos. –contestó Albus animándose también.

-No, el tío George no, pero… ¿Y nuestros padres?... ¿Y los abuelos?... –Rosie parecía muy decepcionada.

-Son 100 galeones por boleto… -susurró Lily.

Hugo se cruzo de brazos y murmuro cabizbajo:

-Termina al amanecer… nunca nos dejarían estar fuera tan tarde.

El cuarteto se quedó mirando fijamente el cartel, repasando mentalmente una y otra vez los obstáculos que le impedían estar ahí esa noche, obligándolos a rendirse antes de dar la batalla.

Y fue entonces que las alucinantes notas de: "Noche De Animagos", se escucharon fuertes, claras e invitantes en sus cabezas. Sonidos jóvenes y eléctricos que incitaban a bailar, en una noche llena de rock, haciéndolos gritar por la emoción de su grupo favorito en vivo.

-TENEMOS QUE IR A ESE CONCIERTO. –dijeron los cuatro Gryffindors en una sola y determinante voz…

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Espero que haya podido "engancharlos" y que quieran leer el próximo capitulo.**

**Se que este me quedo un poco chiquito pero el siguiente incluye desayuno continental jijijiji.**

**Hasta el próximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	2. Si Algo Puede Salir Mal

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Solo quiero hacer un pequeño comercial, para recomendarles "El Diccionario Org" (Harry Potter) es una pagina muy completa y la visito mucho para no regarla con mis fics, Visítenla!!**

**Pero Basta De Palabrería Y Pasen A Leer!!**

* * *

**Si Algo Puede Salir Mal… Seguro Que Sale Mal**

-¡¿Quieren darse prisa?!... ¡Vamos tarde! –gritó la joven claramente enojada.

-No solo tarde, es increíblemente tarde –apuntó la mayo de las pelirrojas, desplomándose sobre el sillón más grande de la sala común.

-Los odio, ¿No se supone que son las mujeres las que deben tardar horas en arreglarse?

-No Lily… has vivido engañada, ellos también tienen que maquillarse los ojos y rizarse las pestañas.

-No puedo llegar tarde a pociones de nuevo, el profesor Ferrel me matará.

-¿Bromeas?, McGonagall nos da transformaciones a los de séptimo, ella hará algo peor que solo matarme.

-¡Pues vámonos!

-Yo no puedo, Hugo tiene mi libro de pociones avanzadas y no puedo entrar a clase sin el.

-¡¿Le prestaste a Hugo un libro de pociones avanzadas?! … ¡A Hugo!

-¿Qué quieres que haga?... él sabe que se meterá en problemas, ya es lo suficientemente grande, además… me dio dos ranas.

-¡Rosie, dejaste que Hugo te sobornara con chocolate!

-¿Quieres una?

-Si.

-Lance llevará la sangre coagulada de dragón.

-¿Donde consigue eso un chico de 15 años?

-Es Lance… generalmente no le pregunto.

-Será genial, desearía estar en tu clase.

-Sí yo…

-!Demonios Weasley ¡ -gritó Lily.

-Le gritas después, caminas ahora. –dijo Rosie tomando a su hermano del brazo, alejándolo de su prima.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan para ponerse bien su corsé?

-¿Qué es un corsé? –preguntó Albus curioso.

-No quieres saberlo Albus. Muévanse. –le cortó Rosie.

Los cuatro Gryffindors cruzaron el retrato de la señora gorda y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos desiertos.

-No entiendes Lily, será asombroso, Lance y yo vamos a… -empezó el pelirrojo hasta ser interrumpido por su prima.

-¡No!... Lo que se que ustedes dos va a hacer, no puede ser hoy, no entendí la ultima poción, NECESITO la clase.

-Haa vamos, no te preocupes, no dejare que te pase nada a ti, te avisaremos antes de que explote.

Rosie se paró en seco y tomo a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Escuche mal?... dijiste… ¿Explote?

Hugo le sonrio temeroso.

-Dame mi libro demonio.

El pelirrojo saco rápidamente un enorme libro empastado en cuero rojo y se lo paso a su hermana que se lo arrebató de un jalón.

-Vámonos Albus. –ordenó Rosie tajantemente, doblando el pasillo a la izquierda.

-Suerte –susurró el muchacho a su primo y corrió tras la pelirroja.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta vez?

Lily miró a su primo con desconfianza y este le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Algo increíble, Lance y yo vamos a…

-¡Hey!–gritó el joven corriendo hacia ellos.

Lance Longbottom era ligeramente mas bajo que Hugo, tenía el cabello negro, la tez blanca y un par de brillantes ojos oscuros, era muy popular con las chicas y eso poco le importaba. Al igual que Hugo solo pensaba en quidditch, dulces y…

-¿Lo tienes?

-Lo tengo.

-¡¿Eso es pelo de Centauro?!

-Shhhhh!!

Lance miro a ambos lados mientras tapaba con su mano la boca de la pelirroja.

-Lily no puedes ir por ahí diciendo que tenemos pelo de centauro –dijo en un susurro.

-Menos aún la sangre coagulada de dragón.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso? –pregunto asombrada mirando a Lance.

-Shhhhh!!… jamás le preguntes eso. –dijo Hugo mirandola firmemente a los ojos.

-¿Están dementes?, ustedes saben lo peligrosos que son esos ingredientes y eso es lo que lo hace mas aterrador, ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal?

-Lily mira con quien estas hablando… ¿Qué podría salir mal? –presumió Hugo mientras se sonreía arrogantemente con Lance.

-Hugo… Si algo puede salir mal… seguro que sale mal. -apuntó la pelirroja mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Potter, Weasley y Longbottom!

-Buenos días profesor Ferrel. –dijeron al unisono los tres chicos.

El profesor Ferrel había entrado a Howarts como maestro de pociones recién reconstruido el castillo, fue miembro de la Orden del Fénix y parte de la resistencia de magos en la parte sur de Londres durante la guerra. Un excelente maestro cuya única debilidad eran dos jóvenes inquietos de quito curso.

-¿Qué hacen fuera de l salón?, Solo me demoré un segundo, vamos adentro, ¡Adentro!

El trío siguió al profesor hasta la mazmorra y tomaron sus asientos.

-Buenos días a todos. Hoy vamos a hacer una poción de esencia de Díctamo, que sirve para… Señor Weasley…

-¿Podemos mezclarlo? –preguntó Lance.

-¿Estas loco o solo eres muy estúpido?

-Señor Longbottom….

-Tenemos que mezclarlo o destruirá el caldero antes de terminar.

-Mézclalo y nos destruirá antes de que podamos ponerlo en el caldero.

-¡Weasley y Longbottom!

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron.

-Señor Weasley, ¿Podría contestar la pregunta?

-¿Qué pregunta?

El profesor Ferrel aspiro hondamente con exasperación.

-¿Para que sirve la esencia de Díctamo?

-Cura heridas sangrantes. –contestó el pelirrojo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Efectos Longbottom.

-Cura la herida como si tuviera varios días y una piel nueva se forma sobre lo que era carne viva.

El hombre los miro con recelo y dijo en voz alta:

-Espero que todos hayan anotado eso.

Ruidos presurosos de pergaminos y tinteros abriéndose llenaron el salón mientras el profesor Ferrel escribía en el pizarrón.

-Solo unas gotas de solución Quodpot –susurró Lance.

-No, no podemos mezclar la sangre, ni siquiera podemos agitarla mucho, hagamos el resto y dejemos eso para le final.

-¿Cuánto tomará?

-Tal vez media hora, es complicado, mira…

Hugo saco un pequeño cuaderno azul de su mochila y lo abrió en una hoja llena de garabatos.

-Demonios… también hay que hacer la poción de Ferrel o tendremos problemas, me tomará tan solo unos minutos y después te ayudo con eso.

-Bien.

El profesor empezó a caminar por las mesas tratando de ignorar el rápido y temeroso traqueteo de cristales y calderos que constantemente escuchaba provenir de la mesa de Hugo y Lance.

-Profesor Ferrel –le llamó Lily acercándose hasta el hombre.

-¿Sí señorita Potter?

-¿Podría pasarme a una mesa vacía?, Necesito aprender a hacer esto sola o no pasaré mi TIMO de pociones.

-Por supuesto señorita Potter, es bueno saber que alguien se preocupa por su futuro, pase a… Mmmm… junto a Weasley y Longbottom hay mesas vacías… tenga cuidado.

-Gracias profesor –contestó Lily tomando sus cosas, caminando en dirección a los muchachos.

Hugo y Lance acostumbraban sentarse en la parte más alejada del salón y poco a poco sus curiosos experimentos fueron empujando al resto de sus compañeros hacia adelante, al grado de que algunos preferían sentarse en el suelo junto al pizarrón con la excusa de poder ver mejor, antes que estar junto a ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lily?

-Vengo a hacer mi poción sola… oigan, denme por lo menos media hora para hacerla y después podrán hacer lo que sea que vayan a hacer esta vez.

-Vamos, es esencia de Díctamo, cosa de cinco minutos –dijo Hugo con aburrimiento.

-Tres. Sale una poción de Díctamo.

Lance, embotelló su poción verde cristalino, la tapó con un corcho y se la dio a Lily.

-Lamento no ser un genio en pociones como ustedes, necesito más tiempo.

-No importa, nos tomará media hora hacer nuestra poción.

Hugo tomo un puñado de un polvo que Lily jamás había visto y lo vacio rápidamente sobre el caldero que de inmediato comenzó a hervir.

-Por favor no nos maten –les susurro mientras se volteaba.

Lily escucho con miedo, muchos más ruidos a su espalda por varios minutos, sintiendo que el caldero explotaría en cualquier instante, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorarlos se dispuso a igualar el color de la poción en la botella que le había dado Lance.

-¿Cómo esta? –preguntó curioso Hugo.

-Grumosa.

-Perfecto. Dame el pelo de Centauro.

El pelirrojo tomo el puñado de cabellos grises y lentamente lo dejo caer en el caldero.

-No lo huelas, te quemaría la nariz. –dijo Hugo haciendo a Lance retroceder.

-Bien, ya solo nos queda la sangre coagulada de dragón… ¿Estas listo? -preguntó Lance señalando la botellita, llena de liquido carmesí, en cuyo interior, flotaba un coagulo negro.

-Hazlo. –contestó este con una picara sonrisa en sus labios.

El joven destapó cuidadosamente la botellita, tomo una pinzas pequeñas y delicadamente comenzó a sacar el coagulo del resto de la sangre.

-Oye Lance como…

Lily se volteo rápidamente hacia ellos y empujó la botellita con su codo haciendo que el contenido se agitara violentamente.

La botella comenzó a temblar entre los dedos de Lance y el cristal se rompió provocando que todo el liquido incluyendo el coagulo, cayeran dentro del caldero.

-¿Cuánta sangre había en esa botella? –preguntó Hugo visiblemente temeroso.

-Como… 80mililitros… -respondió Lance con un gesto de terror.

-¡Todos al suelo! –gritó Hugo poniéndose de pie, tomo a Lily del brazo y junto con Lance corrieron a esconderse debajo de una mesa vacía, solo un par de metros mas allá de la suya.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y todo el quinto año de Gryffindor se escondió bajo sus propias mesas. Bastaron solo cinco segundos y una estrepitosa explosión se hizo presente, acompañada de una fina neblina gris.

-Por Merlín Hugo… ¿Dónde están los restos de la poción? –preguntó Lance totalmente pálido.

Hugo aflojó el abrazo en que tenía envuelta a Lily y comenzó a revisar el suelo aterrorizado.

-No lo se…

-¡Hay algo en el techo! –gritó la voz de una chica del otro lado del salón y como si hubiera sido una señal, grandes grumos blancos empezaron a caer ruidosamente del techo, como una pesada lluvia de masa para Waffles.

-¡No los toquen! -se oyó la fuerte voz del profesor Ferrel que con un rápido movimiento de varita movio todos los calderos llenos de pociones inconclusas detrás del escritorio.

-¡La botella Lily!... ¡¿Dónde esta la botella de esencia de Díctamo que te di?! –gritó Lance.

La pelirroja busco la botella con la mirada y la encontró hecha añicos en el suelo a causa de la explosión, con todo el liquido formando un pequeño charco a su alrededor, apenas pudo abrir la boca cuando un pesado grumo cayó justo sobre la poción derramada. El grumo blanco empezó a inflarse rápidamente sobre la poción y el característico humo verde de la esencia de Díctamo comenzó a emanar de él hasta que reventó, una pegajosa mucosidad violeta salió del grumo reventado y no tardo mucho en alcanzar al resto de los grumos, que provoco que uno por uno, explotarán acompañados de la misma mucosa.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Lily aferrándose más a los brazos de su primo.

Las mucosidades violetas comenzaron a burbujear sobre las mesas y poco a poco la madera empezó a crujir.

-¡Haaaa! –gritó alguien cerca del pizarrón.

La madera de la mesa más vieja se había desquebrajado por completo, dejando un enorme agujero que no pareció importunar a la mucosa, que nuevamente empezó a burbujear en el suelo… y todas las mesas empezaron a crujir.

-¡No se muevan!... hay más alrededor, el suelo ya podría ser inestable. –ordenó el profesor mirando las mucosas que había en el resto del piso.

-Podríamos secarlas, usemos un hechizo. –sugirió Lance dirigiéndose a Hugo.

-¡No!, La fuerza de un hechizo haría su polvo seco altamente toxico. –dijo el profesor en voz alta, del otro lado del salón.

-No, no, no, ¿Qué haces cuando contaminas una poción y quieres comenzar de nuevo? –preguntó Hugo haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

-Agua con algas –dijeron Lance y el profesor al mismo tiempo.

Hugo soltó a Lily y corrió al final de la mazmorra para buscarla dentro del almacén, pero la teoría del profesor era cierta y antes de poder llegar, el suelo bajo sus pies se debilito provocando que tropezara.

-Demonios –susurró por lo bajo y un nuevo crujido de madera se esparció, las mesas no aguantarían mucho tiempo más.

El pelirrojo se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y llegó hasta el almacén, dos enormes tarros de agua con algas descansaban en la parte más baja del estante.

-¡_Accio_ tarro! –gritó el profesor y atrapó el tarro con las dos manos. –Vamos Hugo, a la cuenta de tres lanzamos el agua al centro de la mazmorra y hacemos un hechizo para expandir, ¿Entendido?

-Si –contestó Hugo abriendo el tarro tembloroso.

-¿Qué va a pasar? –preguntó Lily temerosa.

-Ven –susurró Lance nerviosamente. –Habrá mas explosiones. –El joven abrazo fuertemente a la pelirroja y cerro los ojos.

-Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Ambos lanzaron el agua lo más alto que pudieron y apuntando el líquido con su varita gritaron: ¡_Expando_!

Una copiosa cortina de agua cayó sobre la mazmorra seguida de una serie de fuertes y gelatinosas explosiones.

Una vez terminadas, los estudiantes pudieron observar inertes masas de gelatina azul cubriendo el lugar.

Nerviosas risillas y suspiros de alivio se oyeron por toda la mazmorra.

-Dime que ya termino, por favor, dime que ya termino. –dijo Lily aún con los ojos cerrados, apretando fuertemente los antebrazos de Lance.

-¡Weasley y Longbottom! –gritó el profesor Ferrel completamente furioso.

-No. Apenas esta comenzando –susurró Lance soltando poco a poco a Lily.

-¡Es la ultima vez!... La ultima vez, ¿Me oyeron bien?, Los dos a la oficina de la directora, rápido. ¡Potter vaya por el señor Filch!

-Sí Profesor. –dijo Lily saliendo rápidamente de debajo de la mesa pasando a su lado, deseosa de salir de ahí.

El profesor Ferrel, salió velozmente de la mazmorra y como dos soldados, los dos chicos lo siguieron inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es ese olor? –preguntó un chico olfateando, mientras todos comenzaban a salir de debajo de las mesas…

-Quédense en la entrada de la oficina, voy por la directora que no va estar del mejor humor, ya que interrumpiremos su clase.

Hugo y Lance asintieron obedientes y comenzaron a caminar hacia la enorme águila dorada.

-Merlín Hugo, esta vez nos arrojarán con la gente del lago, McGonagall no tendrá misericordia.

-¿Y qué me importa McGonagall? … Mis padres Lance… mi madre… ella si me da miedo.

-¿Y qué crees que me pasará a mi?... Mi padre conoce las técnicas más crueles de tortura, heredadas de la maestra del terror… la abuela Longbottom –termino en un susurro entrecortado.

-¡Como sea el experimento falló!… ¡Salió mal!, Lily tenía razón… todo salió mal, se suponía que debía expandirse como una nube sobre el techo y así causar en todos… granos… y… salpullido.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron en seco y se miraron a los ojos.

-¡Demonios! –gritaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a correr en dirección opuesta, devuelta a la mazmorra.

El panorama era mucho más que horrible, varios chicos había empezado a vomitar, algunos otros comenzaban a cubrirse de ulceras llenas de pus y los más afortunados se rascaban incontrolablemente la piel, a causa de la comezón y el ardor. Obviamente el "pequeño" accidente con la sangre de dragón había deformado y empeorado los resultados que Hugo y Lance esperaban, reflejándose en la atónita expresión de ambos muchachos.

-¡Les dije que esperaran junto a la oficina de la directora! –retumbó la imponente voz del profesor Ferrel, que caminaba amenazadoramente en dirección a ellos, seguido muy de cerca de la profesora McGonagall que parecía no poder contener su rabia por mucho tiempo más.

Ambos maestros se quedaron perplejos junto a la puerta… sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-Hooo por Merlín.

Se escucho el suave susurro de Lily que llegaba con Filch.

-Voy por la señora Pomfrey –dijo la pelirroja inteligentemente alejándose del lugar. No quería estar presente cuando la bomba de tiempo que era la profesora McGonagall explotará… y todo parecía indicar que sería más que pronto…

* * *

**No olviden dejar sus reviews!!**

**Hasta el próximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	3. La Mejor Forma De Homenajear Al Tío Fred

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia, se que hasta el momento es… extraña, los primeros capítulos carecen de dirección y eso es algo que quería aclarar, me gustan mucho los one-shots porque son capítulos independientes y quise seguir esa línea en esta historia a pesar de ser un fic largo, cada capitulo es como una historia pequeña, pero se relacionan entre si. En fin les prometo que se pondrá bueno Jajajajaja.**

**Pero Basta De Palabrería Y Pasen A Leer!!**

* * *

**La Mejor Forma De Homenajear Al Tío Fred**

-¡¿No les dirás nada?¡

-No-no-no todavía.

-¡No puedes mentirle a mis padres!

-No les voy a mentir… diré la verdad… después… si se los digo ahora, no me dejarán ir al concierto.

-¡¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa?!

-Sí me castigarán el resto de mi vida… que sea mi vida después del concierto.

-¿Y McGonagall?

-No lo se… esta tan enfadada que aún no piensa en un castigo para Lance y para mí.

-¡Pues mi mamá tendrá muchas ideas!

-Ya lo se, ella es la que me preocupa, mi papa también va estar muy enfadado…

-¡Y no es para menos!

-Se suponía que solo sería una broma… nada debía salir mal.

-¿Cómo se les ocurrió eso?, Y más importante… ¿Dónde consigue todo eso Lance?

-Rosie, por tu seguridad… jamás le preguntes eso -dijo el pelirrojo muy serio.

-Lo que sea Hugo, tienen mucha suerte de que la señora Pomfrey controlara todo y no pasará a mayores –Rosie dejo de gritar y se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a su hermano –Lance y tú ya no son unos niños y deben aprender a ser más responsables.

-Nos disculpamos con todos por una hora, ayudamos a la señora Pomfrey a hacer las pociones necesarias, todo esta bien, los chicos ya no están enojados, Lance y yo lo sentimos.

-No se trata de sentirlo Hugo… y tampoco de ayudar a remediar los problemas… se trata de pensar en las consecuencias ANTES de actuar.

Hugo bajo la mirada y susurró suavemente:

-Sí…

-Escucha, seguiremos con el plan del concierto y prometo ayudarte a… a… a decir la verdad después todo lo que pueda, pero quiero que pienses que tú y Lance merecen lo que sea que pase y que no traten de evadirlo… ¿Sí?

El pelirrojo beso tiernamente la mejilla de su hermana.

-Te quiero Rosie. Eso haremos, lo prometo.

Rosie sonrio complacida.

-Bien, ahora cámbiate de ropa, nos vamos a la Madriguera en veinte minutos.

Hugo miró a su hermana salir de su habitación y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme.

Hacia ya varios años que Howarts había dejado de ser un internado propiamente, muchos alumnos aún vivían allí todo el año, algunos viajaban a sus hogares para las fechas especiales, pero la mayoría prefería pasar los fines de semana en casa, los padres solo debían firmar una forma cada principio de año, para permitirles a los chicos viajar por las redes flu, "recientemente" instaladas en el castillo.

El pelirrojo bajo lentamente las escaleras de su casa, esperando no toparse con ninguno de sus padres en el camino, sabia que si pasaba "más" tiempo con ellos, de lo que la situación requería, terminaría sucumbiendo ante la fuerte mirada de su madre.

-Vamos cariño, tu padre ya nos espera en el auto.

_Muy tarde…_

-Sí, mamá.

La castaña deposito un amoroso beso en la frente de su hijo menor.

-No te vi llegar, ¿Cómo te fue esta semana?

-Haammm…

-Vamos… es tarde y ya tengo hambre –interrumpió Rosie, tomando a Hugo del brazo.

Hermione los miro extrañada y los siguió hasta entrar en la camioneta.

-Listo… ¿Nos vamos?... ¿Qué es eso Ron?

-Correspondencia, acaba de llegar… y encontré algo muy interesante…

Rosie y Hugo se miraron temerosos.

-¡Cupones para cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas!

Los chicos soltaron un enorme suspiro de alivio.

-Lo canjearé mañana en mi turno en la tienda- dijo Ron metiendo el papel dentro de su bolsillo.

-¿No tienes práctica de quidditch mañana?

-No, el domingo hay partido, quiero que los chicos descansen.

Ron encendió el auto y como todo un muggle, condujo hasta la Madriguera durante treinta tranquilos minutos.

-¡Ya llegamos mamá! –gritó Ron acercándose para besar a su madre.

-Ya estamos completos, todos a la mesa-dijo Molly entrando en la cocina.

Y como si de una orden se tratara, todos comenzaron a sentarse animadamente a la enorme mesa del comedor, que George había comprado para la Madriguera cuando empezó a crecer la familia.

-Mis tíos están sonriendo, ¿No has dicho nada? –susurró Lily sentándose junto a su primo.

-No, seguiremos con el plan y si después no me dejan ir a mí, al menos ustedes ya tendrán permiso.

La abuela Molly puso los grandes platones de guisos en la mesa y entre una alegre charla todos empezaron a comer.

-El salón está listo, hoy contraté a alguien que se encargará de decorar todo…y mañana podemos…

-Ya contraté a alguien para hacer las invitaciones, serán sencillas pero tendrán…

Ron y George hablaban sobre los preparativos de la fiesta de "Sortilegios Weasley".

-Y le dije: "Vuelve a llamarme así y tu varita será una nueva extensión de tu cuerpo"

-Merlín Ginny, ¿Y que dijo el senador?

-Nada, ¿Qué podría decir?... pero el Ministro me subió el sueldo.

Bill y Ginny comentaban los pormenores su semana en el Ministerio.

-No, no, no Harry tienen que hacerse responsables de sus propios "incidentes", San Mungo no es su enfermería privada.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo decirles a los Aurores?... tu herida no se ve tan mal, vete a casa y ponle hielo.

-El miércoles un hombre llegó con un cuchillo de pan, enterrado en la pierna… ¿Eso es parte del entrenamiento de Auror?

Hermione y Harry se enfrascaban en una nueva discusión sobre las libertades que el Ministerio de Magia se tomaba con otras instituciones.

-Vicky y Tedd escribiegon ayeg, lo pasan de magavilla en Pagís, Hooo!... Y mandagon una foto, migé…

-Se ven tan lindos juntos, que hermosa se ve mi nieta embarazada…

Fleur y Molly charlaban sobre las últimas noticias del más reciente matrimonio de la familia.

-Es asombrosa, mis hijos Ron y Ginny tienen una en casa… simplemente fascinante.

-¿Cómo lograron meter a todas esas personas ahí?

Arthur y Clarie, la esposa de Percy, compartían su curiosidad por la televisión muggle ante la risueña mirada de este último.

Los cuatro primos se miraron nerviosos.

-¿Lo haremos o no? –susurró Albus.

-Si ya… ¿Quién lo hará? – dijo Rosie de igual modo.

Los tres la miraron.

-Gallinas.

Rosie se levantó de su silla y carraspeo.

-Haamm oigan… podrían…

Todos los presentes cortaron su plática y miraron a la pelirroja.

Rosie sonrio nerviosa.

-Nosotros solo…mmm…queremos pedirles algo… !Habrá un concierto de "Salem"¡-gritó con emoción para romper la tención.

-¿Quién es Salem? –preguntó Arthur confundido.

-Es un grupo de rock papá –contestó Percy.

Rosie saco una pequeña replica del cartel en Howarts y se lo paso a sus padres.

-No veo cual es el problema –dijó Harry sonriéndole a su sobrina.

-Comienza de las diez… al…amanecer papá- Lily sonrio tímida.

-El boleto cuesta 100 galeones –apuntó Hugo indeciso.

-Y es el sábado 26 de Octubre… -dijo Ron levantando la vista del papel.

-Sí… ese es el problema… no queremos perdernos el homenaje del tío Fred –admitió Rosie, y los cuatro chicos bajaron la cabeza.

Y como si fuera un imán, todos miraron al último de los gemelos…

-¿Nos das permiso tío George? –preguntó Lily tiernamente.

-Haaa –el pelirrojo empezó a reír- ¿Por qué me lo preguntan a mí?

-Sabemos, que la fiesta de Sortilegios es importante, y no queremos parecer irrespetuosos con el tío Fred –dijo Albus sin levantar la mirada.

George miró sonriendo a sus sobrinos.

-Creo…

Todos le miraron atentos.

-Creo que no hay mejor forma de homenajear a mi hermano que con una larga noche de estrepitoso rock.

Los chicos sonrieron.

-Es más, si no hubiesen pedido permiso, habría sido el homenaje perfecto para Fred, vayan… bailen, griten y métanse en problemas, es lo que mi hermano hubiera querido.

-¿Entonces podemos ir mamá? –pregunto Rosie animada.

Hermione suspiro y le paso el volante a Ginny.

-Son 100 galeones y…

-Nosotros conseguiremos el dinero –dijo Albus rápidamente.

-No tendrán que poner ni un knut –apoyó Hugo.

-No dije que no les daría el dinero, ¿De donde sacarían ustedes 400 galeones?-preguntó Hermione inquieta

-Juntaremos nuestros ahorros, nos las arreglaremos… solo queremos su permiso -intervino Lily.

-Me parece que el amanecer, es una hora muy tarde para que estén afuera. –dijo Harry mirando a sus hijos.

-Estaremos bien, Rosie y yo ya casi somos mayores de edad, nos cuidaremos entre todos.

Harry miró a Ron.

-Yo pasaré por ustedes a Holdcrof y dormirán en casa –dijo Ron en su tono de "eso no esta a discusión"

Los chicos hicieron una mueca y asintieron con resignación.

-No creo que consigan el dinero –apuntó Ginny mirando a los chicos- ni siquiera pueden retener su mesada.

Lily recordó que había pasado con la suya, y se maldijo mentalmente.

-Tenemos un mes y medio, ya veremos que hacer –dijo Albus sonriendo.

Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny, se miraron poco convencidos.

-Haaa vamos, ya déjenlos ir, ya tienen mi autorización... estarán bien y si queman algo, mi difunto hermano lo agradecerá. –bromeo George revolviendo el cabello de Hugo.

-Bien –acordó Harry y los chicos gritaron de alegría.

George Weasley miro a sus entusiasmados sobrinos sonreír y pudo ver a Fred en cada uno de ellos, alegre y lleno de vida, ¿Qué mejor homenaje podría pedir?…

* * *

**Todos te extrañamos Fred!!**

**Hasta el próximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	4. Regaños, Castigos Y Crueles Amenazas

**A petición del público hoy no hay palabrería.**

* * *

**Regaños, Castigos Y Crueles Amenazas.**

-Hugo, Hugo… ¡Vamos despierta!... ¡HUGO!

El pelirrojo se revolvió entre sus cobijas y soltó un gruñido de molestia.

-Hugo, tienes que despertar, ¡VAMOS!...

Hugo lanzó un par de gruñidos más y se acomodó boca arriba en su cama, se talló fuertemente los ojos y estiró los brazos todo lo que pudo desesperezandose.

-¿Qué pasa Rosie? –murmuró somnoliento.

-Las calificaciones del semestre llegaron. 

-¿Y por eso me despertaste?

-Hugo las tuyas no están, una lechuza trajo esto…

Rosie le paso un pergamino membretado con el nombre Howarts que contenía solo una pequeña nota de la elegante caligrafía de la profesora McGonagall…

_Estimados Señores Weasley:_

_Lamento, tener que pedirles que acudan al castillo lo más pronto posible._

_Deseo tratar en persona, asuntos concernientes a su hijo Hugo Weasley._

_No quiero hondar en detalles._

_Atentamente Minerva McGonagall Directora de Howarts._

-Estoy muerto. –dijo Hugo sentándose rápidamente sobre su cama, sin quitar la vista del pergamino.

El característico ruido de alguien apareciendo por la red flu de la chimenea, llegó hasta la habitación y los dos hermanos se miraron esperando lo peor…

-¡HUGO ARTHUR WEASLEY! –gritó la enfurecida voz de su madre, desde el piso inferior. 

Hugo le lanzó una temerosa mirada a su hermana mayor y sin decir palabra alguna se dispuso a ser comido por los leones.

-Bu-bu-bu-buenos días. –saludó Hugo sin terminar de bajar las escaleras, lo mejor era mantenerse suficientemente alejado…

Hermione lucia un par de tonos más rojos de lo habitual y Ron permanecía serio, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando a su hijo fijamente.

-¿Quieres explicarnos que hacíamos en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall por quinta vez este semestre? –preguntó la castaña tratando de contenerse todo lo posible.

-Yo…haaa…pues… bien, miren… fue un accidente no queríamos….

-¡¿UN ACCIDENTE?!... ¡¿Un accidente?!... ¡Hugo tus compañeros terminaron en la enfermería!... sin mencionar los daños en la mazmorra, ¡No creo que fuera solo un accidente!... tienes suerte que los padres de tus amigos, no levantarán cargos legales contra la escuela… ¡O contra nosotros! –gritó Hermione perdiendo toda compostura.

-Lo siento… yo… -empezó Hugo bajando la cabeza pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por su madre.

-¡HOOO claro que lo sentirás!... Estas castigado… tres, no, cuatro, no, cinco, ¡SEIS MESES!... seis meses, sin televisión, ni escoba, ni amigos, ni música y tendrás que…

-No. –dijo Ron firmemente hablando por primera vez. –…No irás a ese concierto.

Hermione le miró satisfecha y se volvió nuevamente hacia su hijo.

-Ya escuchaste a tu padre.

-¡NO!... ¡POR FAVOR!, se que no lo merezco, yo… haré lo que me digan, lavaré la camioneta, limpiare mi habitación, los baños, cocinaré, lavaré la ropa, cortaré el césped, pintaré la casa, todo a la forma muggle, pero por favor… déjenme ir al concierto. –suplico el pelirrojo maldiciendo mentalmente su oferta.

Hermione dedicó a Ron esa mirada de: "Tu decide, yo te apoyo, estoy demasiado encolerizada para pensar con claridad" y este que aún permanecía totalmente serio tomo aire y dijo:

-Bien. Pero necesito una razón… una razón y solo una razón para hacerte validos esos seis meses, SIN NADA Hugo… y me refiero a NADA… sin quidditch, sin ajedrez, sin nadar, sin televisión, sin música, sin libros, sin amigos, sin postre, sin mesada y hablaré con la profesora McGonagall para que no recibas pociones en dos meses… es claro que no necesitas las clases.

El pelirrojo sostuvo temeroso la pesada mirada de su padre y tragó saliva. Ronald Weasley conocía demasiado bien a su hijo… y sabía exactamente como castigarlo.

-Sí papá. 

-Pero eso no implica que no estés castigado, vas a hacer muchas cosas por aquí… empezando por el desayuno, tienes –Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera- media hora.

-Sí –dijo Hugo obedientemente y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, dejando a sus dos padres de pie en el recibidor.

Hermione suspiro cansadamente y camino hasta la sala para desplomarse en el sillón más grande. Ron la siguió y se sentó junto a ella. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mirando hacia la nada, preguntándose como es que nuevamente se encontraban en esa situación. No era la primera vez que su hijo menor se metía en problemas, y todo parecía indicar que nunca sería la última, Hugo no era un rebelde sin causa, pero su "brillantemente incomprendido cerebro", parecía jugarle malas pasadas, haciendo que siempre terminara castigado.

Lance Longbottom era otro asunto, Ron y Hermione sabían que era un buen chico y nunca lo consideraron una mala influencia, él y Hugo eran amigos desde que eran prácticamente unos bebes, pero parecía haber una especie de "chispa" entre ellos, ambos eran "peligrosamente inteligentes" y apenas entraron a Howarts empezaron a tener problemas de esa índole, la innata curiosidad de los dos chicos los llevaron a inventar sus propias pociones, sus propios hechizos y sus propios y aventurados experimentos. 

No era que no gustarán de otras actividades propias de su edad, como el quidditch, las visitas a Hogsmeade, nadar en el lago, o pasar tiempo con las nuevas criaturas de Hadrid, sin embargo había algo diferente en ellos para tener solo quince años, mientras que Lance tenía la misma fascinación de su padre por la Herbología, Hugo gustaba de experimentar con pociones y formular nuevos hechizos.

Por supuesto Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville apoyaban estos talentos en sus hijos, pero no estaban muy contentos con el hecho de hacer visitas frecuentes a la oficina de la directora McGonagall, incluso habían probado castigándolos en conjunto, Ron y Neville se habían sentado varias veces a ingeniar escarmientos que los dejaran descansar en paz, por algunos meses hasta que tuvieran que liberar a sus hijos después.

Así que, una ves más, cuando Ron y Hermione Weasley, se sentaban en el sofá después de reprender a Hugo tenían la misma conversación…

-Es brillante. –dijo Ron.

-Asombroso… -murmuró Hermione.

Los dos se sonrieron, y el pelirrojo le paso un brazo por los hombros para que ella descansara en su pecho.

-Ambos… ambos son brillantes… pero… Lance es… -comenzó Ron.

-¿Aterrador?... ¿Dónde consigue todo eso?… -preguntó la castaña tratando de no imaginar demasiado.

-No lo se amor, pero intuyo que es mejor no preguntarle -apuntó Ron riendo.

Hermione se enderezó un poco hasta quedar de frente a su esposo.

-Tú también eres asombroso, estuviste fantástico en el castigo… me has superado –dijo la castaña sintiendo los risueños besos del pelirrojo en su mejilla.

-No lo creo, tú siempre serás encantadoramente malvada… y en ocasiones más malvada que encantadora… ¿No crees que seis meses son demasiado?

-¿Demasiado?... solo te falto quitarle la luz del sol a mi pobre muchacho –le reprocho sonriente mientras se volvía a acomodar en los brazos de su esposo.

Ron solto una carcajada.

-¿Sabes algo Ron?... Esto es muy injusto, de la increíblemente numerosa familia que se ha ido formando, Fred Weasley decidió reencarnar en nuestro hijo, no se vale…

El pelirrojo rio más fuerte y beso sonrientemente a su esposa.

-Howarts volverá a estar tan limpio, como cuando tus hermanos estudiaban ahí, McGonagall los hará trabajar como esclavos. –dijo suspirando la castaña.

Ron la miró sonriente y la empujo suavemente con su hombro.

-Oye, nosotros también nos vamos a divertir aquí… puedo hacer que limpie las ventanas… por afuera –ofreció el pelirrojo con una picara sonrisa.

-No, haré que lavé, tienda, recoja, doble y acomode una gran ronda de calcetines sucios… a la manera muggle por supuesto.

-¿Lo ves?... encantadoramente malvada.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y paso ambos brazos por el cuello de su esposo, dispuesta a mostrarle cuan encantadoramente malvada podía ser… 

* * *

**Hasta el próximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	5. Apostemos Niñita De Papá

**Por Única Ocación!!, HOY MARTES, hay ACTUALIZACIÓN!!, sucede que tengo la oportunidad de ir a tomarme unas vacacioncillas relampago, antes de regresar a prisión, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews!!**

* * *

**Apostemos Niñita De Papá.**

-¡HOO!... tengo una lata, en el fondo de mi armario…

La pelirroja se hincó a las puertas del ropero y rebuscó un buen rato, entre ropa, zapatos, cajas, libros y cosas que ya ni siquiera recordaba que tenía.

-¡Aquí esta! –gritó abriendo la lata rápidamente. –¡NADA!... ¿Nada?... no tengo nada… ¡CLARO!... guardo monedas en la caja de música.

Se abrió camino entre toda la ropa que había sacado del closet y gateo hasta la mesita junto a su cama, donde una bonita caja de música descansaba sobre la superficie de madera.

-Un knut… genial… -dijo enfadada mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Lily has visto mi… ¿Qué haces?... –preguntó Albus asomando la cabeza dentro del cuarto.

-Busco dinero… y no tuve suerte… ¡No tengo nada!... nada… bueno un knut… ¿Me prestas Al?

-Lo siento… solo tengo diez y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo voy a conseguirlo… pero tú… ¿De que te preocupas?-dijo Albus, recargándose en le marco de la puerta, mientras se metía a la boca un gran trozo de pan de naranja que traía consigo

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –preguntó Lily interesada.

Albus entró en la habitación y termino de masticar sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-A que mi papá te dará el dinero… tú no lo conseguirás… -contestó con indiferencia recostándose.

Lily tomó uno de los cojines del suelo y lo lanzó con fuerza a la cara de su hermano.

-¡AUUUCH! –el muchacho se cubrió su lastimada nariz.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?... que horrible eres.

-Merlín Lily, nos dieron nuestra mesada la semana pasada… ¿Qué hiciste con ella? –cuestiono Albus con cansancio.

La pelirroja lo miró frunciendo los labios, y se levantó rápidamente hasta su guardarropa.

-Compré… esto –Lily sonrió avergonzada, mostrándole una bonita blusa color lavanda.

Albus la miró anonadado.

-Lily… ¿Apenas tienes dinero en la mano… solo puedes pensar en atestar más ese armario?

-Esta preciosa… y es mi color favorito, debía comprarla… -se defendió la pelirroja sabiendo que su argumento era más que débil.

-Si… como sea, ya te lo dije… papá te dará el dinero…

-¡¡No le voy a pedir nada!!... acordamos que no les pediríamos nada y… no le pediré nada… -recalco ofendida.

Albus le sonrio suspicaz.

-¿Dónde vas a conseguir cien galeones?, Y más importante… sin comprarte otro trapo.

-No lo se, pero no le voy a pedir dinero a mi papá.

Lily Potter, al ser la más pequeña y además niña de entre sus hermanos, era la más consentida por su padre, Harry se enamoro perdidamente de su bebé apenas nació y aunque amaba a sus hijos por igual tendía a complacer más a la pelirroja, muy lejos de que sus hermanos mayores se molestaran por esta actitud, gozaban de hacerle burla y llamarle "Niñita de papá", Lily no era la más feliz con la situación y hasta cierto punto le molestaba que su padre tuviera la idea de que necesitaba más cosas o más atención por ser una niña, incluso tenia que aceptar que había aprendido a dejarse consentir y jamás había tenido la necesidad de "esforzarse" por algo.

James y Albus no se quedaban atrás, y no permitían que nadie del sexo masculino que no aprobara sus expectativas se acercara a su hermana, y eso sin mencionar a Hugo y Lance que también la "cuidaban celosamente", Lily estaba harta de esta actitud y deseosa de mostrarles que podía cuidarse sola.

Albus, sonrio al escuchar la teoría de su hermana, sobre que podría conseguir el dinero ella misma, se acercó rápidamente a la pelirroja y la olfateó exageradamente ante la confundida mirada de esta.

-Apestas a apuesta.

-Que bobo eres… –dijo Lily haciendo una mueca tonta.

-Apostemos niñita de papá –alardeó Albus levantándose de la cama.

-¿Enserio? –le retó ella sonriente siguiéndolo hasta la puerta.

-Enserio… ¿Qué quieres de mí?...

Albus se recargó nuevamente en el marco y posó sus verdes ojos sobre su hermana.

Sí algo adoraba ese chico era hacer rabiar a su adorada hermanita.

-Albus Severus Potter… quiero la chaqueta que te envió James desde Rumania, ya sabes… la que tiene un dragón Galés verde en la espalda.

-Hecho. –contestó Albus sin miramientos.

-¿Así?... ¿Sin más?... ADORAS esa chaqueta. –le sonrió Lily sospechosa.

-No voy a perder… y yo… te pediré algo más útil… harás mis tareas en casa… dos meses.

Lily abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¡ESTAS ABUSANDO!

-¡Oye, quieres mi chaqueta Rumana!... Tómalo o déjalo –presiono el muchacho estirando su mano para que Lily la estrechara.

-Bien. –murmuró entre dientes aceptando el gesto.

-Perfecto, buenas noches… -se despidió Albus caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

La pelirroja lo miró alejarse y justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta, su hermano se colocó rápidamente frente a ella.

-Oye, si cambio de opinión… ¿Crees que puedas prestarme esa blusa lavanda?... creo que haría resaltar mis ojos… ¿Qué opinas? –bromeó Albus antes de que Lily le azotará la puerta en la cara.

-¡¡Buenas noches!! –gritó risueña, mientras escuchaba los dolorosos quejidos de su hermano.

Lily recogió el desorden que había dejado en el suelo y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama abrazándose a un cojín… ¿Cómo demonios conseguiría ese dinero?...

* * *

**Besos Capuchinos!! **

**Hasta el próximo viernes!!**


	6. Una Hora Para Formar Una Familia

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Siguen con suerte porque hoy tampoco los aburriré con palabrería. Jijijijiji.**

* * *

**Una Hora Para Formar Una Familia**

-Es la última redacción, ya esta calificada.

La profesora McGonagall, movio ágilmente su varita y un enorme montón de pergaminos flotaron en el aire, para caer lentamente sobre los pupitres de los alumnos.

-Termino la clase. Disfruten del almuerzo. –dijo amablemente la mujer mientras el séptimo año de Gryffindor comenzaba a salir del salón de Transformaciones.

Albus miraba silenciosamente su pergamino cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Nos vamos Al?

El joven levantó la mirada.

-Adelántate Rosie, los alcanzo después. –murmuró él inexpresivamente.

La pelirroja imagino a que se refería su primo y sin ánimo de avergonzarlo asintió suavemente y salió del aula.

-¿Profesora McGonagall?

La elegante mujer que se disponía a salir en busca de un merecido almuerzo se giro sobre sus talones, sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa por la presencia de Albus.

-¿Si Señor Potter? –preguntó como si no supiera que diría el muchacho.

-¿Puedo hablarle un segundo?... Tengo problemas con mi calificación.

La profesora frunció los labios indignada y camino hasta su escritorio

-¿Problemas con su calificación?... dígame señor Potter… ¿Qué hay de malo con su calificación?

Albus pudo notar la molestia en su tono de voz pero ignorándola, la siguió como sin nada hasta su mesa.

-No creo que… "_No voy a tomarme la molestia de calificarla_"… sea una nota. –dijo el chico mostrándole su pergamino.

McGonagall sonrió.

-Hooo, me temo que si Potter… "_No voy a tomarme la molestia de calificarla"…_ es una nueva nota, nota que verá cuando vuelva a tener el descaro de copiar dos párrafos del libro de Transformaciones, en lugar de una redacción para la que di dos semanas de anticipación. –contestó visiblemente enojada.

-Es lo más importante –se defendió el moreno- además… vale por lo menos un "aceptable"… ¿no cree?

-¿Desde cuando es usted un estudiante mediocre señor Potter? –preguntó ofendida inclinándose hacia él.

Albus suspiro.

-Lo siento profesora… pero he estado ocupado, no tengo tiempo de hacer estas cosas… mire, siempre pongo atención en sus clases, nunca he fallado en un hechizo… pero hacer redacciones… es demasiado aburrido… y no las necesito… espero que lo entienda.

La mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin dar crédito a las palabras del joven que ella particularmente apreciaba tanto.

-Pues espero que usted también entienda… que con esta calificación esta reprobado en mi materia Potter… pero es un alivio saber que no la necesita –dijo la profesora dispuesta a salir del salón.

-¿Reprobado?... no, yo no puedo estar reprobado… usted debe de…

-No Potter USTED debe de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo en el campo de quidditch y más haciendo sus deberes. Llevo años enseñando y créame cuando le digo que NECESITA hacer sus redacciones y demás deberes teóricos, si quiere ser un buen mago.

-¿Cómo podría…?... no… no lo creo, la enseñanza practica es mucho mejor que pasar el día escribiendo veinte pergaminos sobre un hechizo que tomará cinco segundos –contesto Albus retando enfadado a la profesora.

-¿Eso cree?

El muchacho asintió harto.

-Interesante teoría… de cualquier manera esta usted reprobado, así que si me permite ya tengo diez minutos menos de mi descanso. –murmuró la mujer caminando hacia la puerta.

Albus la miro molesto, y justo iba a abrir la boca de nuevo cuando lo pensó mejor y aspiro hondamente.

-No… espere, por favor profesora…

McGonagall se detuvo aún dándole la espalda.

-No puedo reprobar… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para recuperar la calificación? –continuo el chico forzándose a hablar lo más amablemente posible, aunque quisiera seguir defendiendo su punto.

-Claro Potter, es mas… voy a apelar a tu vanguardista forma de pensar, porque esta… es precisamente una "tarea practica" – dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el estante. –Es el tercer año, que llevó acabo este "taller"… ha tenido más éxito del que esperaba…

Albus se acerco curioso, mientras la profesora le pasaba un pergamino blanco.

-Es obvio que hay alumnos en Howarts que necesitan… ser más comprometidos y eso, es exactamente lo que "Padres Responsables" hace.

-¿Padres Responsables?

-Exacto un taller de "paternidad" para los jóvenes, hacen parejas y se les asignan diferentes situaciones y uno o dos bebes… el año pasado alguien tuvo trillizos.

Albus la miro asustado.

-Tranquilo señor Potter, obviamente, no son bebes de verdad… por Merlín, son Dumnsroons…

La profesora McGonagall movio su varita y una enorme y pesada caja, apareció sobre el escritorio, quitó la tapa y treinta pares de ojitos se dirigieron a Albus, los Dumnsroons eran pequeñas, esponjosas y adorables criaturas que resultaban perfectas para el peculiar taller.

-Hadrid los trae de Albania, juegan, ríen, comen, duermen y…

Uno de los más inquietos se golpeo contra el suelo e inmediatamente solto un estridente y agudo quejido que rápidamente se contagio a los otros que también empezaron a gritar.

-Claro… lloran… ¿Qué sería de una paternidad sin un bebe que llora? –apunto la profesora con sarcasmo mientras regresaba al Dumnsroon a la caja y con un nuevo movimiento de varita, la desaparecía. –Así que… ¿Qué dice Potter?

-No, lo siento, no, debe haber otra forma de obtener esa calificación…

-Lo lamento mucho pero no puedo pensar en ninguna otra –dijo irónica la mujer –usted decide, toma el curso de paternidad responsable o permanece reprobado y toma clases de regularización en verano.

-¡NO!... usted no puede…

-A la una…

-Esto es muy injusto… solo es una…

-A las dos…

-¡BIEN!... lo haré.

-Excelente… la lista de los alumnos inscritos esta al reverso del pizarrón, búsquese una buena esposa Potter… tiene una hora para formar una familia.

Y dicho esto la profesora McGonagall salió del aula encaminándose al gran comedor, dejando al joven Gryffindor rojo del coraje junto al escritorio.

Albus se llevo las manos al pelo, totalmente enfadado, estaba seguro de que no necesitaba ese estúpido taller, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer él ahí?... ni siquiera le interesaba tener novia… ¡Mucho menos esposa!... ¡E hijos!, el moreno soltó un gruñido y llegó a zancadas junto al pizarrón, lo golpeo fuertemente con el puño y se acerco para revisar la lista. La mayoría ya tenia pareja y solo al final resaltaban los nombres solitarios de los alumnos que aún permanecían "solteros", y había únicamente tres chicas disponibles.

Helga Brumonski, una gorda de Hufflepuff que se guardaba los postres en los bolsillos de la túnica dejando un camino de migas por donde quiera que pasaba, y que además gozaba de "flirtear" con cuanto chico se cruzara en su camino. –la descartó de inmediato y paso a la siguiente.

Brandie Houston, una chica de Slytherin tan increíblemente estúpida como lo era de bonita, Albus jamás había conocido a nadie tan hueca y boba con ese par de espectaculares piernas.

Y finalmente… Leanee Longbottom…

El moreno hecho a correr tan rápido como pudo el largo camino hacia el gran comedor.

Llegó sin aliento y rápidamente repaso la mesa de Gryffindor con la mirada, hasta que la vio conversando animadamente con Lily y Rosie. En le camino Helga Brumonski le sonrio "coquetamente" y con nuevos ánimos, Albus emprendió la carrera, llegó derrapando en le suelo, bañado en sudor, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por la boca y casi sin aire dijo:

-Leanee por favor se mi esposa.

Leanee Longbottom era la hija mayor de Luna y Neville Longbottom, rubia, dueña de un hermoso para de ojos azules, siempre sonriente, muchos chicos habían intentado acercarse a ella en varias ocasiones, pero su "peculiar" forma de ser parecía hacerlos cambiar de opinión rápidamente, era una chica muy dulce y por demás divertida, sin embargo pocas personas se habían tomado la molestia de descubrirlo…

Lily al escuchar la "propuesta" de su hermano, se atragantó con una papa cocida que estaba comiendo y poco falto para que Rosie escupiera su jugo de calabaza.

-Ohhh… ¿También te inscribirás en el taller de la profesora McGonagall? –preguntó Leanee alegremente.

-Eso parece… ¿Quieres estar conmigo? – Albus se levanto del suelo y se sentó dificultosamente junto a ella.

-Lo siento Al, pero estoy planeando esto desde el año pasado, ¡Seré madre soltera! –dijo emocionada ante la atónita mirada del chico.

-¿Te inscribirás en "Padres Responsables"? –preguntó Rosie que estuvo apunto de ahogarse. –La redacción… yo te dije que…

-Sí, ya lo se, ya recibí un sermón… ¿Entonces aceptas Leanee?

La rubia estaba golpeando suavemente la espalda de Lily que recién se reponía de su atraganto.

-No puedo Al, la taza de madres solteras ha incrementado en un setenta porciento las ultimas décadas, creo que todos debemos tomar conciencia de esto y prepararnos para lo que pueda suceder…

El trió la miró como si estuviera delirando…

-¿Estas diciendo que esperas estar preparada para cuando tu marido te abandone? –cuestionó Lily totalmente confundida.

Rosie la reprendió con la mirada.

-Por favor Leanee, eres mi salvación, si no hago esto McGonagall me reprobará y mi padre me obligará a dormir en la alacena debajo de la escalera…-suplico Albus mirandola desesperado.

-Pero yo quería…

-¡Por favor!

-Debe haber alguien más con quien…

-¡NO!... Leanee por favor, tu eres la única, ¡Por favor!

-Al… no creo que…

-¡POR FAVOR!

-Pero es mi ultimo año y…

-¡LEANEE TE LO IMPLORO!

-…Bien…

-¡GRACIAS! –gritó el joven abrazandola.

-Pero más te vale que tomes el taller en serio, porque…

-Lo haré, lo prometo, de verdad.

-No puedo creer que entres al taller… si hubieras hecho la redacción, tu no… -empezó Rosie…era más que obvio que era hija de Hermione.

Albus solto un bufido.

-Ya lo sé… pero, ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?, se que no estoy reprobado, McGonagall solo lo hace para… "darme una lección" –apuntó rodando los ojos – pero si mis padres se enteran… adiós al concierto… y no puedo faltar a ESE CONCIERTO…

-Si pero… -continuo la pelirroja.

-Como sea, ya lo solucione Rosie, hago el taller, recupero mi calificación, voy al concierto y todos felices… además… es una nota regalada, cuidas un Dumnsroon un par de días, haces un reporte y se acabó… será divertido, ¿Verdad Leanee?

-No debe serlo, debes ser un padre de verdad… y no es una nota fácil, el año pasado tuve trillizos y mi esposo estaba desempleado… ¡Fue increíble!

Lily solto una carcajada.

-¡Merlín amo a esta rubia! –dijo abrazando a su amiga.

-Necesito que te comprometas Albus, esto debe ser real… -susurró Leanee posando sus azules ojos en él.

-Lo prometo, seré el mejor esposo que hayas tenido –apuntó el moreno con arrogancia –pero todo lo que quiero ahora es comer, estoy hambriento...

Albus se acercó un plato y estaba apunto de servirse carne cuando esta desapareció de la mesa.

-¡¡El almuerzo terminó, todos de vuelta a clases!! –dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras todos comenzaban a salir del gran comedor…

* * *

**Gracias por leer!!**

**No olviden sus reviews!!**

**Hasta el proximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	7. En Busca De Galeones

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Check it !! Esta lleno de "pistas", muchos detalles que son cruciales para el resto de la historia y un par de cosas que dejan ver algo del final.**

**Todos los maestros y materias, son totalmente "reales", claro tomando en cuenta que es un libro... ¬¬ jajajajaja.**

* * *

**En Busca De Galeones**

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que su cara lo dice todo. –apuntó Lance.

-Cuarenta y ocho galeones, dos stickles y un knut… estoy perdida. –la mayor de las pelirrojas esparcio sus monedas sobre la mesa.

-Bienvenida al club… aún así… eres la que más tiene –dijo Albus mientras se sentaba junto a su prima – Yo tengo diez galeones y nada más.

-¡Pero al menos ustedes tienen algo!... ¡Yo no tengo nada!... ¡NADA! -farfulló Lily tapándose la cara con las manos-

-Ohhh… que pena hermanita –murmuró el moreno por lo bajo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, recordándole su apuesta.

-Cállate Albus –dijo ella sacándole la lengua.

Rosie, Lily, Lance y Albus conversaban en la mesa más alejada de la sala común, ninguno de sus compañeros podía creer el hecho de que les hubieran dejado ir al concierto, muy pocos chicos de Howarts irían y dado que parte del acuerdo era conseguir el dinero ellos mismos, querían alejarse lo más posible de las burlas sobre su "obvia derrota".

-¿Por qué demonios rechazaron el dinero de la señora Weasley? –preguntó Lance balanceándose en las patas traseras de su silla.

-Por que apenas conseguimos que nos dieran permiso… y hablando de eso… ¡¿No vas a ir?! –Albus parecía totalmente anonadado, si alguien era fanático de Salem era Lance Longbottom.

Lance le sonrio maliciosamente y se acerco poco a poco indicando que les contaría un secreto.

-Ya saben que es la primera vez que Salem viene a Londres, vendrá gente de todos lados… he oído que hay grupos que se toman demasiado enserio eso de ser… "seguidores", han adaptado las canciones asegurando que existen mensajes subliminales… que les ordenan hacer cosas extrañas, cosas que no pueden controlar y harán lo que sea… lo que sea… por acercarse al grupo y… reclutar gente nueva…

Lily lo golpeo fuertemente en el hombro.

-¡¿Dónde escuchaste eso?!... estas loco, hablas como si fueran mortifagos…

Lance le sonrio.

-Oye eso es lo que yo he escuchado... ¿Te asustas?... –le bromeo haciéndole cosquillas en la cintura.

Lily soltó un pequeño grito y comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo.

-¡No hagas eso Lance!

-Ya esta bien… ¿Cómo van a conseguir el dinero? –preguntó dejando de molestar a Lily y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-No lo se… pero no tenemos mucho tiempo… tenemos que estar en PERMANENTE búsqueda de galeones… incluso un knut nos sirve… si nuestros padres se enteran de que no reunimos el dinero para el veinticuatro de Octubre, será la excusa perfecta para que no nos dejen ir. –dijo Rosie, jugando con las monedas.

-Bien tenemos cincuenta y ocho galeones, entre Rosie y yo –comenzó Albus juntando todo el dinero –Lily… es tan pobre como un vagabundo y Hugo… Hugo… ¿Y Hugo?

Todos se miraron.

-¡¿NO ENTIENDES NI UNA SOLA PALABRA DE LO QUE DICE EL PROFESOR FERREL?!... ¡¿O el profesor Filtwick?!... ¡¿Qué tal la profesora Vector?!... ¡Explicaciones!, ¡Deberes!, ¡Incluso Pociones!... ¡Solo ocho galeones!... ¡Diez si eres de séptimo y demasiado estúpido para entender a la profesora McGonagall! –gritó Hugo encaramado en un par de mesas que había acomodado previamente a forma de una tarima, hizo un movimiento de varita y un pedazo de sabana vieja se colocó detrás de él como una pancarta:

**¡¡SOLO HOY!!**

DEBERES- 8 GALEONES

EXPLICACIONES- 4 GALEONES

POCIONES- 8 GALEONES

SI ERES DE SEPTIMO- 10 GALEONES (IDIOTA)

**Se vence en cuanto tenga 100 galeones**

Rápidamente los alumnos en la sala común comenzaron a formarse detrás de las mesas de Hugo, la mayoría eran chicos de primero, segundo, y sexto, algunos pocos de tercero, cuarto y quinto año y un par de chicos de séptimo que formaron avergonzados.

-Es enserio… ese chico es mi alma gemela –dijo Lance levantándose de la mesa para hacerle segundas al pelirrojo.

-¡Vamos acérquense es solo por hoy!... ¡También Herbología!... ¡Para todos aquellos que son atormentados por mi padre! –gritó Lance mientras chocaba la mano de Hugo y se sentaba junto a él.

Albus, Lily y Rosie, se miraron boquiabiertos, hasta que la mayor de las Weasley se levanto enfadada y camino hasta su hermano.

-¡Hugo no puedes hacer esto!... ¡Es contra las normas hacer los deberes de alguien más!... ¡Y COBRARLES! –la pelirroja lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa amenazadoramente.

Su hermano le sonrio.

-Llevo setenta galeones. –susurró mostrándole un enorme tarro de jalea vació, con las monedas que había recaudado.

Rosie lo miro desencajada y gritó:

-¡Runas Antiguas!... ¡Gracias a la profesora Babbling la materia OBLIGATORIA más difícil de séptimo gado!... ¡Solo hoy!... ¡Diez galeones por traducción!

El resto de la sala común termino de vaciarse, pues absolutamente todo el séptimo año se había formado frente a Rosie, con pergaminos en brazos.

-¡Esa es mi hermana! –sonrio Hugo besándole la mejilla.

-No puedo creerlo… –balbuceo Lily mirando como las enormes filas comenzaban a disiparse, después de que los ya tranquilos alumnos dejaban sus deberes en las manos del trío.

-Yo si, que listos… ¿No? –se escucho la suave voz de Leanee sentándose junto a ellos. –Necesitan dinero y están explotando sus talentos para conseguirlo… creo que es genial.

-Sí, genial… mi tía Hermione lloraría de orgullo. –apuntó Albus con sarcasmo.

-Bueno… mi tío Ron ciertamente lloraría de orgullo… -Lily comenzó a reír.

-Al, la profesora nos dio nuestro trabajo –dijo Leanee mostrándole un sobre –es hora de saber que clase de matrimonio somos.

Lily miro risueña a su hermano y dijo:

-Mejor los dejo solos… voy a la biblioteca a entregar unos libros o tendré multa.

Albus suspiro resignado y tomo el sobre que Leanee le ofrecía.

-Bien… veamos…

_Leanee Longbottom y Albus Potter:_

_Su situación: Están apunto de terminar el séptimo grado en Howarts, llevan ya un año de noviazgo cuando la señorita queda embarazada, los expulsan del colegio y tienen que vivir en la casa del padre del joven. Ambos están obviamente desempleados y sin haber terminado su educación. El joven consigue un empleo nocturno como cuidador de un negocio de bodegas alquilables con un sueldo miserable y la señorita se queda en casa con el bebe. _

_Su misión: Encontrar un buen empleo y salir de casa de "papá", apoyándose el uno al otro y anteponiendo las necesidades del bebe._

_Su reporte: SEAN REALISTAS, informes detallados de su situación, problemas, peleas y momentos de felicidad._

_Suerte._

_Minerva McGonagall._

-¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE! –gritó Albus enfadado.

-Lo se cariño, solo tenemos un bebé. –murmuró Leanee tristemente.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó el muchacho sorprendido.

-Bueno el año pasado tuve trillizos, solo nos darán un Dumnsroon y…

-No, eso no… ¿Cómo me llamaste?...

-¿Qué?... ¿He?... ¿Cariño?

Albus abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, al notar que no había escuchado mal.

-¿Qué tiene?... empezó el proyecto, somos una pareja ahora y tenemos que velar por nuestro…

-No, no, no, no Leanee esto SOLO ES UN TRABAJO, tú y yo no somos…

Leanee solto una carcajada.

-Tranquilo Al, por supuesto que no… es para darle realismo, somos amigos.

Albus le sonrio nervioso.

-Haaaa… lo siento, ya sabes es…la primera vez que hago esto.

-No importa, el año pasado McGonagall nos dio puntos extras por "esos detalles", ella siempre encuentra la manera de vigilarte. Mañana nos dará nuestro bebé.

-Que bien, estoy ansioso. –comentó irónico, doblando nuevamente el pergamino.

-¡Doscientos Galeones en veinte minutos!... ¡Y apenas los juntamos dejamos de recibir deberes!... ¡Faltaron muchos chicos!... ¡IMAGINATE!- gritó Rosie seguida de Hugo y Lance mientras se sentaban junto a ellos.

-¡Más de doscientos!... Lance, amigo, estos cincuenta restantes te corresponden. –dijo Hugo pasándole las monedas.

-Gracias, pero no podría… mmm… dámelo, iré a comprar porquerías llenas de azúcar y colorantes artificiales para todos.

-Gracias Lance – rio Rosie mientras lo abrazaba.

-Es simplemente fantástico, ¡Juntaron el dinero de su boleto en tan solo un día! –apuntó Albus sonriente.

-¡Lo se!... pediremos los boletos por correspondencia mañana… se están agotando. –dijo Hugo golpeando suavemente el hombro de su primo… -Tú y Lily deben darse prisa…

-Lo se… pero no se me ocurre nada, además… creo que debí formarme para Runas. –suspiró dejando caer su torso sobre la mesa.

-Vamos no es tan difícil, solo debes explotar tus cualidades –sugirió Leanee.

-¿Cómo cual? –pregunto Albus desanimado aún con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos.

-Bueno, eres muy guapo –dijo la rubia con tranquilidad ante la atónita mirada de Hugo y Rosie.

No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba… no lo ignoraba… poco le importaba y aún el mismo, se consideraba demasiado tímido para sacarle provecho como su hermano James, sin embargo si era la primera vez, que una chica se lo decía DIRECTAMENTE… no sabia porque… pero aquello le hacia sentirse extremadamente apenado en voz de Leanee Longbottom…

Albus se incorporo con lentitud salvajemente sonrojado.

-¡Ohhh ya se!... ¡Vamos, también usaré mi talento!

Leanee le tomó de la mano y lo llevo junto a las mesas donde hacia tan solo unos minutos Hugo y Rosie habían hecho fortuna, se subió ágilmente a la mesa más alta y coloco su varita junto a su cuello.

-Leanee, ¿Qué estas haciendo?...

-Tranquilo cielo, juntaremos tu dinero –susurró la chica guiñándole un ojo y otro violento sonrojo se hizo presente en el rosto del muchacho.

-¡Chicas de Gryffindor!

La voz de Leanee pareció sonar atreves de un micrófono y la recién "calmada" multitud le prestó atención.

-Bienvenidas a la subasta semestral de… ¡Albus Potter!

Curiosas sonrisas se hicieron presentes en los bellos rostros de las chicas de Gryffindor y se acercaron presurosas alrrededor de Leanee.

-¡Ven sube! –murmuró la joven a Albus.

-¡NO!... ¿Estas loca?... que

Leanee lo miro sonriente e ignorando sus preguntas lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a subir junto a ella.

Apenas subió, risas y chiflidos empezaron a oírse de parte de las chicas en la sala.

-Tranquilas, tranquilas… bien, Albus Potter ofrece una cita romántica para una, y solo una afortunada que sepa ponerle precio a uno de sus besos.

Las chicas sonrieron ampliamente y comenzaron a hacer escándalo en torno a las mesas.

-¡NO!, Leanee… ¿Qué estas haciendo?... ¡Yo no voy a salir con estas chicas! –le susurró enfadado.

-No saldrás con todas, solo es una cita… vamos, esta bien si me eres infiel una vez. –dijo la rubia ante la aturdida expresión del chico.

-¡NO!... ya conseguiré el dinero de otra forma… yo… ¡Ya tengo diez galeones!

-¡Genial!... ya solo necesitamos noventa. –apuntó Leanee sonriente. –Bien chicas, ¡Qué empiece la subasta!

Todas aplaudieron y gritaron.

-¡Diez Galeones! –gritó una sonriente chica de cuarto levantando la mano.

-¡Veinte! –dijo una de sexto riendo.

-Veinte Galeones… ¿Quién da más? –pregunto Leanee dirigiendo la subasta.

-¡Veinticinco! – una bonita chica castaña de quinto levanto las monedas en su mano.

-¡ALTO!... ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO! –gritó Rosie acercándose a las chicas.

-Merlín… gracias Rosie eres… -comenzó Albus.

_-¡__Muffliato! _-gritó la pelirroja levantando su varita. –Podría venir un profesor… continúen chicas –dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a su primo.

-¡ROSIE! –le regaño enojado mientras su "esposa" seguía acumulando ofertas.

-¡Es una excelente idea!

-¡ME ESTA VENDIENDO!

-No exageres, estas consiguiendo el dinero… quítate la túnica.

-¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡No voy a quitarme nada!... No puedo creer que estés de su lado.

Albus busco apoyo de Hugo, pero lo encontró riendo y chiflando al otro lado de la sala común, con el resto de los chicos de Gryffindor.

-Vamos, solo es una cita, un beso y ya, quítate la túnica.

-¡NO VOY A SALIR CON NADIE!... ustedes están locas… estas chicas no van a pagar tanto como para…

-¡Cincuenta galeones! –gritó un grupito de hermosas chicas de séptimo, juntando sus monedas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Albus comenzó a desabotonarse la túnica….

-¡Cincuenta galeones!... vamos chicas, una velada con Albus Potter…

Las chicas gritaron más fuerte, al ver como él se quitaba la túnica.

-¡Sesenta! –ofreció una niña de segundo.

-¡Sesentaicinco! – dijo otra de tercero.

-¡Sesentaicinco galeones!... ¡Por el buscador estrella del equipo de quidditch! –gritó Leanee sonriendo mientras le quitaba la corbata a Albus.

-Solo la corbata y ya… se supone que tú… eres mío. –murmuró Leanee, echándose la corbata de un sonrrojadisimo Albus a su cuello.

-¡Setenta!

-¡Ochenta galeones! –vociferó histérica una chica de sexto.

-Ochenta y cinco galeones –dijo una preciosa chica de séptimo.

-¡Uuuuuuu! –corearon divertidos los varones del otro lado de la sala, ante Amanda Logganm, una bellísima chica rubia, que se había resistido a salir con cualquiera de ellos, pero estaba dispuesta a apagar por Albus Potter.

Albus sonrio intimidado.

-¡Noventa galeones! – gritó de improviso otra chica.

-¡Vendido en noventa galeones a la encantadora Tina Graham de primero!

Todos los chicos empezaron a reír, mientras que decepcionadas las chicas retrocedían para que la "ganadora" pasara.

Tina Graham era una curiosa niña de primero, dueña de una boba y molesta risilla, siempre estaba rascándose el cabello y mordiéndose las uñas, le gustaba sentarse hasta adelante en las clases y opinar de cuanto tema escuchara, no importaba que no tuviera ni la menor idea del mismo, era increíblemente extrovertida, y no esta por demás decir que estaba totalmente encantada con su compra…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Dejen sus reviews!!**

**Hasta el próximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**

**Notita importante: Si leyeron "El Nuevo Guardián" como sugerí en el primer capitulo, entendieron porque Leanee dijo que usaría su talento para ayudar a Albus.**


	8. Un Empleo ¿De Ensueño?

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Para todos los que creían que Lily había desaparecido en el capitulo anterior, ¡No!... solo tuvo la mala fortuna de irse a la biblioteca XD**

* * *

**Un Empleo… ¿De Ensueño?**

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Tal como lo oyes.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

-Yo estaba ahí.

-Leanee subasto a mi hermano… ¡ Y me lo perdí!

-Hooo si.

-¿Tina Graham?

-La misma.

-¡Noventa galeones!

-Contantes y sonantes.

-¡RAYOS!

El pelirrojo empezó a reír.

Lily y Hugo caminaban tranquilamente rumbo al campo de quidditch para ver a sus respectivos hermanos entrenar, era jueves por la tarde y ambos se habían quitado los zapatos para sentir el pasto fresco bajos sus pies. Acostumbraban ir a mirar las prácticas aunque no jugaran, conversaban, leían, hacían deberes, comían ranas de chocolate y en las tardes calurosas se sentaban en el césped y se quedaban dormidos. Esa tarde, al terminar las clases, Rosie le había pedido específicamente a Hugo que la ayudara a trazar nuevas jugadas para su próximo partido contra Slytherin, la afición del pelirrojo por el ajedrez le había dado ese "toque extra" que lo hacia planear figuras asombrosas y justo con allá se dirigían cuando algo se interpuso en su camino…

-Tranquila Lily, ya lo obligaremos a que nos cuente los detalles.

-No es eso…

-¿No?

Lily miró preocupada a su primo.

-¡Haré sus deberes por dos meses! –gritó tapándose los ojos con las dos manos.

-¿Qué?... ¿Deberes?...

Lily se detuvo y susurró:

-Hice una apuesta con Albus, se supone que debo conseguir el dinero yo sola, el muy bobo cree que voy a correr con mi papá, y si no lo hago haré sus quehaceres en la casa por ¡Dos meses!

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! –preguntó Hugo perplejo.

-¡Haaa gracias!, tú también crees que no lo conseguiré.

Hugo cambio su expresión por una de cansancio y la miró a los ojos.

-Lily, yo estaba ahí el día que te dieron tu mesada, ¿Recuerdas cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que te compraras esa blusa morada?

-¡No es morada!... es lavanda… y ese no es el punto, soy la única que no ha comprado el boleto… ¡Y sigo sin un knut!... ¿De donde voy a sacar cien?

-Rosie te ofreció sus cuarenta y ocho galeones.

Lily rodo los ojos.

-Sí, Albus también me ofreció sus diez… -dijo con sarcasmo- no puedo aceptarlos, sería lo mismo… ¡Igual pierdo!...

-Cálmate, seguro que hay una manera de…

-¿Cuál? –le interrumpió clavando sus marrones ojos en él.

Hugo se sintió intimidado y retrocedió sonriendo.

-No lo se, debe haber algo que puedas hacer…

-¿Insinúas que no se hacer nada? –preguntó enfadada.

-¡Claro que no!, pero no se me ocurre que…

Hugo se quedo callado de repente, algo le había golpeado en el pie.

-¿Qué es esto?

Lily se agacho a ver.

-No se… parece un balón… -dijo Hugo agachándose también.

Una ovalada "pelota" con manchas marrones yacía sobre el césped, era demasiado grande para ser de quidditch y su forma parecía no ser la adecuada para un simple balón.

Hugo estiro su mano para tocarlo cuando este se movio.

Ambos primos se sobresaltaron y enderezándose retrocedieron un par de pasos.

La inconfundible figura de Hadrid no tardó en aparecer detrás de un árbol y haciendo señas a los chicos de que se calmaran susurró:

-Tranquilos… no hagan ruido…

Hugo y Lily dirigieron nuevamente la mirada al "balón" y comprendieron de qué se trataba.

-¡Es un huevo enorme! –dijo Lily con la "voz baja" más fuerte que pudo hacer, mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-¿De qué es? –pregunto Hugo curioso al notar que el huevo no dejaba de moverse.

-Es de hipogrifo.

Los chicos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y Hugo se colocó delante de su prima.

-¿Estas loco Hadrid?, ¿Dónde esta la mamá?... nos hará trizas cuando no vea su huevo.

-No tiene mamá… encontré el nido vació… sospecho que fueron los centauros… tienen un nuevo y violento líder, creo que no vieron el huevo.

-Hooo pobrecito –murmuró Lily suavemente intentando acercarse, pero Hugo extendió su brazo impidiéndoselo.

-¡Hadrid está apunto de nacer!

-Lo se, apenas lo he podido seguir, parece ser muy inquieto ha estado rodando por todas partes.

-Hadrid, estas criaturas no pueden nacer en cualquier parte, menos aún lejos de su madre es peligroso que estemos cerca. –dijo Hugo volviendo cada vez más sus pasos pues el huevo no dejaba de acercarse.

-Vamos Hugo… es tan solo una cría, apuesto a que es inofensivo…

El huevo empezó a crujir y un pequeño agujero se formo en el cascaron.

-¡Esta naciendo! –sonrio Lily agachándose en un descuido de Hugo.

La pequeña criatura asomo su cabeza y se abrió camino con sus pesuñas.

-¡Lily! –gritó Hugo tratando de apartarla.

-¡NO!... espera, nadie se mueva… podría asustarse –Hadrid se agacho detrás del huevo y sonrio. –Míralo a los ojos Lily…

Lily le obedeció y observo a la criatura sin parpadear en lo que parecieron los segundo mas eternos de su vida, esta hizo un leve asentimiento con su cabeza y le miró también.

-Le gustaste Lily… justo como tu padre –murmuró Hadrid acercándose más.

El hipogrifo se sacudió del cascaron y miro a su alrededor, emitió unos extraños ruidillos y comenzó a inquietarse,

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Hugo asustado.

-No lo se… tal vez esta lastimado –comenzó Hadrid cuando Lily le interrumpió.

-No… esta buscando a su mamá…

La cría se movio inquieta y empezó a gaznar fuertemente, un chillido agudo que parecía expandirse como una ola.

Hadrid y los chicos taparon sus oídos.

Lily se acerco temerosa e instintivamente tomo al hipogrifo entre sus brazos, mientras acariciaba su cabeza, la criatura, grazno más fuerte durante un par de minutos, hasta que poco a poco fue quedándose dormido. Ninguno de los tres atinaba a moverse, Hadrid estaba impresionado, Hugo temeroso de que el hipogrifo atacara sorpresivamente a su prima y Lily se sentía como "la no mamá" de un "no bebé", que podía arrancarle el brazo de un picotazo. Los tres se miraron asustados, indecisos sobre moverse o hablar, hasta que el hipogrifo se acurruco cómodamente y pareció caer en un sueño profundo.

-Hadrid… ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Hugo nervioso.

-No lo se… nunca había visto una conexión tan rápida con un hipogrifo… vamos, llevémoslo a la cabaña…

Lily se enderezó lentamente y el trío emprendió el camino hasta la cabaña de Hadrid, recostaron a la criatura en la vieja cesta de Fang y esta pareció sentirse cómoda en su nuevo hogar. El viejo Gran Danés se acerco curioso y olfateo al hipogrifo hasta que se hecho junto a el a dormir.

-Para ser un viejo y cobarde perro parece no tenerle miedo a un hipogrifo. –apuntó Hadrid sentándose en su silla- Y bien Lily… ¿Cómo lo llamarás?

-¿Yo? –preguntó esta confundida.

-Si, bueno es obvio que le gustas, así que tú debes nombrarlo…

-Mmmm… ¿Qué te parece Beaky?... como le llamabas de cariño a Buckbeak…

Hadrid sonrio nostálgico.

-Haaa Buckbeak, mi pequeño Beaky… hace ya más de un año que lo deje libre en las montañas Europeas, para que formara una familia… parecía tan feliz…

Lily y Hugo sonrieron también.

-Beaky será- murmuró Lily acariciando las orejas de Fang que ya roncaba junto al hipogrifo.

-Lily será mejor que nos vallamos, la practica de quidditch ya termino y Rosie y Al deben estar buscándonos.

La pelirroja asintió y se dispuso a salir junto a su primo.

-Esperen… -dijo Hadrid- Lily no puede irse… al menos no hasta que Beaky despierte de nuevo, los hipogrifos son criaturas maternales, solo dejara que ella le alimente… hay que preparar leche…

Lily sonrio.

-Es cierto Hugo debo quedarme…

-No creo que… -empezó este pero Hadrid le interrumpió.

-Lily esta oficialmente contratada para ayudarme con el hipogrifo.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó ella entusiasmada.

-incluso te pagaré… es un gran empleo… -dijo Hadrid alegremente.

-¡Gracias Hadrid! –Lily se paro de puntitas y apenas se abrazó a la cintura del semi-gigante.

Lily estaba más que contenta, igual que a James, el cuidado de criaturas mágicas siempre le había parecido asombroso, hacia ya un par de años que el mayor de sus hermanos se había ido a Rumania a criar dragones con el tío Charlie; se escribían con frecuencia y Lily siempre se dormía soñando con poder convivir con las feroces criaturas, incluso después de escuchar el relato de su padre sobre que "volar en un dragón" no era lo mejor del mundo, y ahora tenia la oportunidad de cuidar de uno de los más hermosos especímenes del mundo mágico y además ¡LE PAGARIAN!... era perfecto, ganaría la apuesta con Albus y pagaría su boleto de "Salem", sin duda tenía el mejor empleo del mundo…

-¡Excelente!, ahora vamos, hay que agregar algunas sorpresas a la leche de Beaky.

-¿Sorpresas?

-A los hipogrifos les encantan los insectos, hay que moler algunos para ponerlos en su comida… date prisa hay que casarlos frescos…

Un empleo… ¿De ensueño?

* * *

**Besos Capuchinos!!**

**Y no olviden visitar "En Equipo"!!**


	9. Un Nuevo Cazador

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Aw!! no puedo creer que este viendo la pantalla de mi Laptop... :3... ¬¬ hubo una horrible baja electrica en toda mi colonia por cinco dias!! se imaginan?, al principio debo haceptar que fue muy divertido, pero despues fue una verdadera tortura, espantoso... al final mi hermano menor estab tan aburrido que corto todo el pasto del jardín y yo hice lo que nunca en mis cinco sentidos... repase mis apuntes de Calculo Diferencial ¬¬**

**En fin que se hizo toda una pachanga para que vinieran a arreglar y entre que comprabamos velas y tirabamos la comida que se hechó a perder del refrigerador esto parecia el carnaval...**

**Y cuando llegó el viernes descubrí con horror que no tengo los capitulos en otro dispositivo... pero luego lo pensé y aunque los tuviera... el "Café Internet" tampoco tenía luz... como sea, aquí esta el capitulo que les debo y les sabrá más fresquesito el de este viernes :3**

* * *

**Un Nuevo Cazador**

Por fin… no lo podía creer… por fin tenia en sus manos el boleto de la que sería la noche más emocionante de su vida, el primer concierto de _Salem_ en la ciudad, la primera noche de juerga con sus primos y todo parecía caminar sobre ruedas. Los exámenes habían terminado, el equipo de quidditch jugaba de maravilla y solo debían ganar el siguiente partido contra Slytherin para pasar a la final contra Revenclaw…pero como digna hija de Hermione, Rosie Weasley sabía que siempre que las cosas "van demasiado bien" el equilibrio natural del universo pide problemas a cambio…

Caminó hasta las habitaciones de las chicas con ese molesto pensamiento en su cabeza y regañándose mentalmente por no disfrutar de los buenos momentos sin tener que pensar que pronto algo saldría mal. Abrió la puerta de la abitación y una joven rubia dijo:

-Rosie tenemos problemas…

_Maldito equilibrio del universo…_

Anee Vreston era la mejor amiga de Rosie, era la cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor y la persona más sarcástica en un rango de ochenta kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la pelirroja rogando porque el problema fuera un mal corte de cabello.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¡Esto pasa!

Anne levantó de la cama una preciosa túnica de gala dorada.

-¡Qué hermosa! –Rosie se acerco a ella mirando embelesada la muy probablemente costosísima prenda.

-Sí… no está tan mal si descartas el hecho de que no puedo respirar en ella. Mi hermana mayor Dothy "La reina del drama" se va a casar.

-¿Y ese es el problema?... ya se que tu hermana no es la persona más agradable del mundo, pero solo debes callarte y sonreír… -apuntó Rosie midiéndose mentalmente la túnica por encima del uniforme.

-Ese no es el problema, se casa dentro de dos semanas… el sábado…-Rosie abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- …pero quiere que me vaya el jueves para ensayar la recepción… a Roma, su novio es Italiano y bueno… es obvio que no entiende ni una palabra de lo que ella dice o jamás le hubiera propuesto matrimonio…

-¡El sábado!... ¡El viernes es el partido de eliminatoria contra Slytherin!-gritó Rosie olvidándose de la túnica.

-¡Ya lo se!, ¿Acaso ves una sonrisa en mi cara? –preguntó enojada la rubia.

-Debe haber alguna manera de…

-No Rosie, mi madre ha hablado, pasará por mí el jueves en la noche y regresaré el lunes por la mañana.

-¡Pero tienes que estar en el partido el sábado!... ¡No hay cazadores suplentes esta temporada!

-Weasley. Cuando te dije que teníamos problemas esperaba que ayudaras a resolverlos, no que gritaras lo que ya sabemos.

-¡¿Qué quieres que diga?!... ¡Nadie aprenderá las formaciones del equipo en dos semanas!

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! Ya intente razonar con mi mamá, pero esa mujer esta más interesada en el pastel de la boda que en "nuestro estúpido juego de pelota" –dijo Anne imitando la irritante voz de la Señora Vreston.

-Hagamos una junta, tal vez alguno de los chicos pueda suplirte y podamos usar a alguien de la banca.

-¡Ohh claro Rosie!... ellos van a estar encantados –la joven rubia se cruzo de brazos.

-No veo otro modo… tienen que entender…

Anne levantó una ceja con ironía.

…

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos al unisono.

Rápidos veinte minutos pasaron cuando el resto del equipo de Gryffindor estaba reunido en los vestidores a petición de su capitana y a juzgar por sus expresiones… no habían tomado bien la noticia. Después de todo, todos trabajaron muy duro para lograr calificar en la semifinal y al faltar un miembro, el juego en equipo se venía abajo.

-¡No puedes faltar el viernes!

-¡Es el partido para la final!

-¡Nadie nuevo aprenderá las formaciones!

-Genial… ¿Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que todo el equipo repita nuestros problemas de uno en uno? –preguntó Anne mirando a sus compañeros.

-¿Y si hablamos con tu mamá?... Tal vez podrías irte en traslador terminando el partido –sugirió un chico de cabellos oscuros caminando hasta ella. Edward Rogers era el mejor golpeador del equipo y el candidato más evidente para ocupar el puesto de capitán el año siguiente.

-Créeme hablaras con la pared Edward –dijo Rosie dejándose caer en una banca.

-Rosie esta pensando en que alguno de ustedes tome mi lugar y usen el equipo de reserva para completarse –Anne se sentó junto a su amiga.

-Tal vez si fuera otro puesto… nadie de la banca es tan fuerte como Edward y Roy para ser golpeadores –dijo Artie McRown el tercer cazador de la escuadra.

- ¿Qué tal tú Betty? –preguntó Rosie dirigiéndose a Elizabeth Beaker, que fungía como guardiana.

-No soy tan rápida Rosie, y bueno… solo Albus Potter es capaz de encontrar una Snitch.

-¿Y donde demonios esta Albus? –preguntó Roy buscando al moreno en el vestidor.

-Al esta ocupado… tiene esposa e hijo… -susurró Betty con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-¡Como sea!... necesitamos una solución, jugar sin un miembro amerita perder por de faul y no llegamos hasta aquí para darle ese gusto al imbesil de Malfoy… ¿Conocen a alguien que pueda jugar con nosotros?...

-¡Hugo es asombroso!... además no tendría problema alguno en aprenderse las jugadas ya que… él las escribió –apuntó Artie coreado por la aprobación del resto del equipo.

-Sí… buena suerte, Hugo no quiere jugar y no se porque, mi papá se lo ha pedido desde hace dos años y mi hermano no dice nada… yo ya me rendí con eso… olvídenlo… -bufó Rosie sin mirar a los chicos.

-¿Bromeas?... sería perfecto, sobornémoslo con algo… -dijo Edward frotándose las manos.

-Hugo es caso perdido… pregúntale a Albus… además siempre que sacamos el tema mi hermano termina de mal humor… pensemos en alguien más…

-¡¿Porqué no hablamos con la Coach Gear?!... tal vez pueda darnos otra penalización.

Los jóvenes se miraron sin una mejor idea y salieron rápidamente del vestidor en busca de la Coach, Melinda Gear era la profesora de vuelo en escoba y la responsable de todo lo que empezara o terminara con la palabra quidditch, como el resto de los profesores "nuevos" había sido contratada en la "Apertura de Howarts" del 2009 en el reacomodo del personal, era una mujer pequeña pero con una fuerte presencia y un profundo amor por el deporte… muy en especial por el quidditch, su esposo era el famoso buscador de Groenlandia Dom Gear, y aunque ya estaba retirado su puesto de Coordinador de asuntos deportivos en el Ministerio de Magia, aún le brindaba grandes satisfacciones.

Los Griffyndors no tuvieron que caminar mucho, pues apenas estaban traspasando la cancha cuando vislumbraron a la Coach Gear sentada en una de las gradas, garabateando en su cuaderno de asistencias. Se acercaron con confianza hasta la mujer y saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hola chicos!... ¿Listos para el partido?

-Sí… casi… -murmuró Rosie –Coach queremos pedirle, bueno, verá, supongamos... supongamos que uno de nosotros no juega en el siguiente partido y no tenemos remplazo.

La Coach los miró perspicaz pero contesto con tranquilidad.

-Sabes cual es la penalización Rosie… perderían por de faul.

-¿Solo eso podría pasar? –preguntó Edward sentándose junto a la mujer.

-Sí, es lo que pasa… ¿Por qué?

-No podré jugar el viernes, Dothy se va a casar –dijo Anne con cansancio.

-¡Dothy Vreston!... la chica más torpe para los deportes que he conocido en mi vida, ni siquiera podía encontrar el lado correcto para sentarse en la escoba… ¡Que Merlín ayude a su esposo! –bromeó la Coach.

-¡Ohhh la quiero Coach Gear! –Anne se abrazó a su maestra con cariño y se sentó al otro lado de ella.

La coach le palmeo la espalda maternalmente y preguntó:

-¿Por qué no jugarás?... ¿No será otra de las tontas ideas de tu madre acerca de "nuestro estúpido juego de pelota" o sí?

-Tal vez… no lo se, pero el punto es que no podré jugar y no tenemos quien supla mi puesto –susurró Anne.

-Bueno… hay otra penalización… pero no se usa, desde que Howarts dejo de ser un internado como tal, nos parece un poco cruel…

-¿Cuál es? –preguntaron Rosie y Edward impacientes.

-Son treinta puntos menos en su marcador al iniciar el juego y… un mes sin permiso para salir los fines de semana…

Los chicos se miraron horrorizados, ninguno de ellos se quedaba en el castillo los sábados y domingos.

Rosie lo meditó un momento, serían treinta puntos menos, el obvio detalle de lo difícil que sería jugar sin una cazadora y lo más preocupante… sin permiso para ir al concierto… Un agudo sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, la Coach metió la mano en su túnica y miro su chivatoscopio.

-¡Ohhh pero claro!... Mi marido llega temprano hoy, y tengo que preparar la cena… -la mujer se levantó- lo siento chicos… pero eso es todo, sería una pena que perdieran sin dar la batalla… han trabajado tanto y jugado de maravilla… -la Coach acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Rosie y se dirigió al castillo.

La pelirroja la miró marcharse y sin decir una palabra empezó a caminar en dirección a los vestidores, los muchachos la miraron confundidos y salieron corriendo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haremos Rosie? –pregunto Betty siguiéndole el paso como podía.

Rosie se dio la vuelta y mirando fijamente a su equipo dijo:

-Tendremos un nuevo cazador.

* * *

**Sí este esta muy chiquito pero ahora si, ya viene lo bueno, la cucarachilla de la inspiración ha estado de mi lado estos días y esto se va a poner genial!!**

**En fin los espero este viernes!!... sin falta¬¬**

**Los dejo porque me meresco un par de sustanciosas horas frente al televisor...**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**

**Posdata: Para más información sobre las negativas de Hugo, lean "El Nuevo Guardían" fue mi segundo fic y aunque tengo que "limpiarlo" me hace reír mucho XD!!**


	10. Azul

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para quejarme de mis problemas o de aburrirlos con palabrería, estoy en la escuela y acabo de salir de una clase doble de Fisica, siento mi cabeza explotar... creo que pensé demaciado... en fin creo que ya me queje de mis problemas de nuevo y los aburrí con palabrería jajajajajaja.**

**Disfruten del Capitulo!!

* * *

**

**Azul**

Caminó a paso lento hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, retrasando lo más posible la hora de su llegada, sabía que sucedería… pronto todos estarían pidiendo una reseña completa de su "cita" con Tina Graham, si no es que esta lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos primero… y estaba enfadado, muy enfadado con Leanee, prácticamente lo había vendido como un trozo de carne en un aparador, muy en el fonda sabía que no estaría tan disgustado si el grupo de chicas lindas de séptimo o Amanda Logganm hubieran ganado la subasta, pero había pasado tres horas de su vida junto a una niñita de once años que no dejo de reírse estúpidamente toda la tarde y que además se había atrevido a ¡Besarlo!... Leanee le iba a escuchar… ¡Claro que le iba a escuchar!, había pensado todo lo que le diría la noche anterior, alimentado por la furia de una noche romántica que de romántica solo había tenido las velas. Lo único que le servía de consuelo era saberse poseedor de un boleto para _Salem_, ahora sus padres no tenían ninguna excusa para no dejarlo ir al concierto y como bono extra Lily aún no juntaba el dinero, así que estaría libre de deberes en dos meses y era claro que su amada chaqueta rumana se quedaría con él un tiempo más…

Resignado se vio así mismo delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda y pronunciando la contraseña entró en la extrañamente solitaria sala común. No había rastro alguno de sus compañeros… como si hubieran salido rápidamente, pergaminos empezados, cervezas de mantequilla nuevas, mochilas abandonadas por doquier, definitivamente poco común. Rebuscó unos segundos con la mirada y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir "victorioso" de ahí.

-¡Hola Albus! Por fin llegaste.

Sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas y sonriendo maliciosamente se dio la vuelta para saludar a su "querida esposa".

-Quedamos de vernos a la cuatro en punto… y son diez para las cinco, ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó la joven rubia acomodando cuidadosamente una canastita en una mesa cercana.

Albus se acercó a Leanee dispuesto a gritarle hasta perder la voz, pero apenas llegó a su lado ella besó cariñosamente su mejilla. El muchacho la miró extremadamente confundido y todo el discurso que había planeado se borro de su mente.

-Mira, este es nuestro bebé, pase por el antes del almuerzo. La profesora McGonagall preguntó por ti, pero no te preocupes le dije que estabas trabajando –dijo Leanee con una tranquila sonrisa.

Un adorable Dumnsroon dormía plácidamente en el fondo de la cestita, era de un suave color azul y producía un tierno sonido al respirar.

-¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó él más suavemente de lo que hubiera querido.

Leanee suspiro.

-Los de tercero tienen un extraño proyecto de transformaciones y han estado convirtiendo rocas del lago en rosquillas… parece que saben bien… son gratis así que ya te imaginarás…

Albus solo tuvo que analizarlo dos segundos: ¡Azúcar gratis!

-¿Y que hacemos aquí?... ¡Vamos! –gritó animadamente.

-No Al, tenemos que quedarnos con el bebé, es nuestra responsabilidad ahora.

El muchacho la miró desencajado y su enojo pareció volver en un santiamén

-Me vendiste –dijo él con la voz más ronca que pudo hacer.

Ella le miró un momento sin entender hasta que una traviesa sonrisa se formo sobre sus labios.

-Es cierto… ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?, no he visto a Tina.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¡¿Cómo puedes tener el descaro de preguntarme eso?!... ¡Me vendiste Leanee!

-Cállate vas a despertar al bebé –dijo ella asegurándose de que la criaturita no se despertara.

-¿Quieres dejar eso un segundo?... Estoy hablando contigo, ¡Yo te grito y tú me gritas!

-Albus baja la voz, el bebé se va a despertar y me costó mucho trabajo dormirlo… y escucha cada quien mira las cosas como quiere, tu puedes entenderlo así, pero en lo que a mí concierne ayude a que recaudaras el dinero para irte a un concierto.

-Leanee… ¡Esa niña me besó!

Ella rió suavemente.

-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?... por eso pago, deberías estar feliz, hay chicas dispuestas a pagar noventa galeones por uno de tus besos…

-¿Feliz?... ¡Feliz!... ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?... ¡Me ofreciste como si fuera una, una, una "cosa"!

-Claro que no, tú estas exagerando. No voy a seguirte el juego por algo que ya pasó, tienes tu dinero, tienes tu boleto, ¿Qué más quieres?

-¡Quiero que te disculpes!

-Albus por favor guarda silencio.

-¡No!... Que demonios… ¡Vamos!... esto es una pelea… ¡Tienes que gritarme también!

-No voy a gritarte.

-¡Merlín Leanee!... enfádate, defiéndete, ¡Grítame!

Un agudo y espantoso llanto lleno la abitación, Albus y Leanee se taparon los oídos y se alejaron de la canastita, el Dumnsroon se había despertado y su insoportable chillido parecía aumentar más y más.

Leanee miro a Albus con expresión de: "te lo dije" pero no pronunció palabra alguna, se dirigió a paso seguro hasta la criaturita y la levantó en sus brazos, la borlita de pelo azul pareció llorar más fuerte y la joven comenzó a caminar arrullándolo. El moreno se acercó indeciso.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él en voz alta, visiblemente apenado.

-No lo se, supongo que se asusto, pero no se porque no deja de llorar… ¿Quieres cargarlo tú?

Albus pareció muy sorprendido con la invitación y la miró nervioso unos instantes.

-No-no-no-no creo yo… nunca he…

-Vamos, no es tan difícil –le animó ella con una tierna sonrisa.

El chico la observó unos segundos… no solo no había accedido a gritarle, si no que además no parecía estar molesta, Leanee siempre sonreía…

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, ella estaba acomodando al Dumnsroon ente sus brazos. Albus lo abrazó torpemente y para su sorpresa pareció calmarse… poco a poco dejo de llorar y en cuanto Leanee lo cubrió con su cobijita se quedó dormido. Ambos se quedaron mirando al Dumnsroon dormir por unos minutos más, pronto todo volvió a estar en calma y Albus recostó a la criaturita en su cestita nuevamente.

-Lamento eso, no sabía que lloraran tan fuerte… ¿Estas molesta? –preguntó Albus lo más amablemente que pudo sin mirar a la chica.

-No… pero tú si… ¿Quieres terminar de desahogarte? –bromeó ella divertida.

Albus sonrió.

-Sí… pero… cuando no este el Dumnsroon aquí…

Ambos rieron más tranquilos y se miraron con confianza.

-Lo siento… tienes razón, debí preguntarte primero y no… "ofrecerte como una cosa" –Leanee uso un tono serio muy inusual en ella.

-No, yo lo siento… también tienes razón… estoy exagerando… conseguí rápido y fácil lo que quería y bueno… -bufó resignado- … fue solo un beso…

-¿Enserio?... quiero decir, ¿No te gusto ni un poco?

-¿Bromeas verdad?... si tengo que volver a escuchar "jijijijiji" una vez más me lanzaré por la ventana –dijo él imitando la molesta risilla de Tina.

Leanee rió alegremente ante la sonrojada mirada de Albus.

-¿Y como te gustaría llamarlo? –preguntó ella de improviso, refiriendose al Dumnsroon.

-¿Quién yo?

-No hay nadie más aquí… ¿Cierto?

Albus sonrio nervioso.

-Pues… no lo se…

-¿Qué te parece Tostador?

El joven frunció el entrecejo, esperando haber oído mal.

-¿Tostador?... eso no es un nombre.

-Claro que sí… es muy común en el mundo muggle… mi vecina la Señora Peterson es mitad muggle y le dice a sí a todo mundo…

-Leanee, la Señora Peterson tiene noventa y ocho años y le dice a tu hermano "teléfono"… créeme cuando te digo que Tostador no es un nombre…

Leanee lo miró suspicaz y se rindió.

-Bueno. ¿Y entonces como lo llamamos?...

Albus la miró fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes y sonrio, después miro al Dumnsroon y dijo:

-Es azul.

Ella rio.

-Que original.

-Azul suena bien… ¿No?

-Mmmmm… supongo que le "queda" bien el nombre…

-Bien. Azul se llamará.

Leanee y Albus se sentaron alrededor de _Azul_ y conversaron como nunca lo habían hecho… eran amigos y se conocían desde hacía años, pero hasta hora Albus era "El primo del mejor amigo del hermano de Leanee"… era cierto que sus padres se consideraban familia, pasaban las fiestas especiales juntos y ella les visitaba seguido en Grimmauld Palace cuando junto con Rosie iban a dormir con Lily… pero por alguna razón ellos dos "no se conocían"… era extraño… después de todo un lazo muy especial entre Potter-Weasley-Longbottom se había formado… sin embargo hasta ese momento Albus ignoraba que ella amaba bailar y Leanee jamás hubiera imaginado que Albus era buen cocinero…esa noche hablaron de quidditch, de música, de la escuela, de sus pasatiempos y de todo aquello que habían ignorado a lo largo de los años, rieron, recordaron y sonrieron ante la "obligación" que tenían ahora de pasar más tiempo juntos…

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Para todas las que me han dicho que les gusta la parejita... pero no se confien Albus aún puede arruinarlo todo... los hombres siempre lo arruinan todo ¬¬**

**Jajajajaja**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews!!**

**Nos vemos el proximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	11. Viejas Tentaciones

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Son las 11:52 de la noche... pero sigue siendo viernes!! XD jajajaja... suelo subir temprano pero hoy apenas tuve tiempo de respirar, en fin.**

**Este capitulo refuta cualquier duda sobre si Hugo y Lance empezarian a comportanse decentemente... claro que no!!**

**Que Merlín bendiga a este par!!**

**

* * *

****Viejas Tentaciones**

Si había algo que Hugo Weasley y Lance Longbottom sabían hacer era… aprovechar el tiempo. Dos semanas habían pasado ya, desde el "Incidente" en la clase de pociones del profesor Ferrel con los coágulos de dragón y los dos Gryffindors seguían limpiando el castillo a modo de castigo hasta que la directora McGonagall "pensara en algo mejor". Podar al sauce Boxeador, barrer los salones, pulir las mesas del Gran Comedor, lavar las cortinas, limpiar los pizarrones, aspirar las alfombras, quitar las telarañas, asegurarse que los bordes del lago estuviesen libres de algas, ayudar a él anciano Filch en todo cuando ordenara y esto… al "cruel estilo muggle", pero pese a los esfuerzos de la directora de hacer sufrir a los muchachos, esas dos balas de cañón siempre se aseguraban de convertir el trabajo en otro divertido juego… y justo ahora, estaban caminando a oscuras por los corredores cantando a todo pulmón después de una larga noche de limpieza, importándoles poco las quejas de los magos en los cuadros de la pared.

Eran diez para las ocho y aún les faltaba el salón de Transformaciones, pero Hugo y Lance estaban dispuestos a pasarla de maravilla…

-_¡Howarts, Howarts mi querido Howarts, enséñanos magia por favor!_

-¡Por favor! –cantó Lance en un tono más grave.

-¡Por favor! –le segundó Hugo haciendo gala de toda su voz de adolecente en proceso.

Ambos chicos se soltaron a carcajadas y se detuvieron frente al enorme portón del salón de Transformaciones.

-¿Listo?... es el ultimo… -dijo Hugo levantando su trapeador.

-Hagamos que valga la pena –Lance sonrio resignado y entro detrás del pelirrojo.

Un movimiento de varita y el salón se iluminó por completo. Un par de largos y sonoros suspiros y pusieron manos a la obra. Hugo movió unos cuantos pupitres y empezó a barrer el piso, Lance se dirigió al escritorio y de uno a uno acomodó en el estante los cientos de pergaminos que la profesora Minerva muy "amablemente" había dejado ahí para que fueran ordenados.

-No puedo creer que Hadrid tenga un hipogrifo en la cabaña –dijo Lance siguiendo con la platica.

-Hadrid no me preocupa, él ha criado dragones… pero Lily ni siquiera tiene mascota –Hugo movió más pupitres y avanzó con la escoba.

-Estará bien Hugo… Beaky la ve como su "mamá hipogrifo" y Hadrid le pagará, ¿Qué más quiere?

-¿Qué tal un seguro de vida?...

-¡Por favor!... si alguien debe temer es el hipogrifo –bromeó Lance acomodando los tinteros.

El pelirrojo río también y empezó a recoger el polvo.

-Y hablando de temerle al homicidio… mi papá me dijo que esta sorprendido de que no hayamos hecho "algo" aún –Lance y Hugo se miraron serios y bufaron con fastidio.

-¡Que poca confianza!

-¡Siempre pensando lo peor de nosotros!

Los muchachos se quejaron con sarcasmo.

-¡Haaaa demonios! –gritó Lance enfadado.

-¿Qué paso?

Hugo se acerco hasta él y lo encontró con el uniforme lleno de tinta.

-Frascos baratos…porque la profesora McGonagall usaría…

Lance que estaba dispuesto a quejarse durante un buen rato tuvo que callarse ante la impresión de lo que sucedió… manchas en su camisa… manchas invisibles.

-Merlín…–susurro Hugo mirando literalmente "atreves" de su amigo.

Las manchas empezaron a secarse y los agujeros invisibles volvieron a ser molestas manchas oscuras.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –Lance alzó la botellita a la altura de sus ojos –No puede ser… es imposible.

-¡Lance te volviste invisible! –gritó Hugo poniéndose de pie.

-¡Claro que no!... debe ser otra cosa –Lance no daba crédito a lo sucedido.

-¡La profesora McGonagall esta haciendo POCION DE LA INVISIBILIDAD! –Hugo le arrebató el frasco.

-¡ESTAS LOCO!... ¡Hugo eso es imposible!... no existe… no puede… es imposible –decía Lance una y otra vez mirando las manchas en su túnica –Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… tu tío tiene una capa invisible… tu y yo no estaríamos aquí de no ser por esa capa.

-¿No lo vez Lance?... ¡Poción de la Invisibilidad!... McGonagall esta muy cerca… estoy seguro que si nosotros…

-¡No, no empieces!... Hugo están apunto de expulsarnos si… ¡"Dejamos volar nuestra imaginación"!... no voy a caer en viejas tentaciones...

-¡Lance esto es enorme!... lo más difícil que hemos hecho jamás… estoy seguro que podemos terminarlo.

-¿Y crees que McGonagall va a dejarnos solos con un equipo de pociones? –preguntó Lance con sarcasmo.

-No… por eso no se lo vamos a decir… -apuntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa picara –vamos… podemos cambiarlo todo… las reliquias de la muerte… la historia de los tres hermanos… la capa de invisibilidad… ¡Podemos cambiarlo!... ¡Nos haríamos invisibles!

Lance lo miró serio.

-Será muy difícil… peligroso… y tal vez nos cueste nuestra estancia aquí…

-Sí… ¿Estas conmigo o no?... –Hugo estiró su mano.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?... ¡Claro que estoy contigo!

Los dos Gryffindors sonrieron con malicia y estrecharon sus manos.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir… pensando… imaginando…creando… jamás nada les había parecido tan difícil y tan perturbadoramente atrayente como el hecho de revolucionar para siempre la historia de la magia… después de todo era un reto… así que no se sorprendieron al mirarse el uno al otro revolviéndose entre sus camas, esperando que el sol de dignara a aparecer, doce horas para tratar de hacer lo imposible. Podía costarles mucho… tal vez demasiado… McGonagall no pretendía soportarlos mucho tiempo más y eso lo hacía mucho más excitante. Apenas entró el primer rayo de luz por la ventana los dos jóvenes brincaron literalmente de sus camas… sin una gota de sueño, con la cabeza a explotar de ideas… se dieron una ducha, se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar en completa soledad.

-Tengo que hacer algo… conseguir algo… te veo luego… -susurró Lance.

-Sí… -Hugo termino su tazón de cereal en silencio y sin poder resistirlo más, sacó su inseparable cuaderno azul de "Ideas" y comenzó a garabatear velozmente, rascándose la nuca de vez en cuando.

Levantó la vista en lo que a él le parecieron segundos y encontró el Gran Comedor atiborrado de gente y su hermana y sus primos desayunaban animadamente junto a el.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos. –dijo Rosie besándole cariñosamente la mejilla.

Hugo sonrió.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Lily dejó su "interesante" plato de Hotcakes y miró fijamente a su primo.

-Nada.

Lily le miró molesta.

-¿Qué crees que soy? –preguntó ofendida.

-Una perdedora de apuestas –bromeó Albus sonriente.

La pelirroja lo golpeó en el hombro.

-Cállate…. ¿Sabe tu esposa que no has terminado tus reportes para el proyecto? –Lily le sonrio complacida.

Albus frunció el ceño y se empinó su jugo de calabaza ignorándola.

-Es tarde, vámonos –dijo Rosie tomando su mochila seguida de sus primos.

Hugo se revolvió incomodo esperando a que se fueran.

-¿No vienes? –preguntó Lily preocupada.

-En un segundo… tengo que… esperar a Lance… -respondió ocultando perfectamente su nerviosismo, aún así sabia que su prima no le creería, esa chica le conocía como la palma de su mano.

-Bien… te veo en clases –la pelirroja se fue poco convencida y se abrió paso entre la multitud.

En cuanto Hugo la perdió de vista abrió nuevamente su cuaderno azul y repasó sus notas.

-Hola Hugo.

El joven levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Grease Cottren una de las chicas más hermosas de su curso, cabello largo y negro como el ébano, ojos grises y una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquiera a seis metros de distancia.

-Hola Grase –respondió él amablemente.

-¿Qué haces?

Hugo cerró su cuaderno de golpe.

-Nada… solo… solo notas –contestó con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrio también… poco importaba que estuviera planeando el fin del mundo, iba por otras razones…

-La próxima semana es la salida a Hogsmeade… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

-Los siento Grease, pero el sábado hay un desayuno en casa de Lance, es el cumpleaños de mi tía Luna.

-¿Es tu tía? –preguntó ella sorprendida.

Hugo sonrió.

-No… pero siempre la llamamos así, a ella y a mí tío Neville.

-Haa ya veo… eres muy tierno… en fin… tal vez podamos salir otro día… ¿No?

-Sí, sí claro –aceptó el pelirrojo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¡Genial! –dijo ella feliz y levemente sonrojada- Podríamos ir al café de Tresse –una nueva y "seductora" mirada se hizo presente en sus bellos ojos grises.

-¿Tresse?... pero nadie va ahí –Hugo parecía totalmente confundido.

-Sí ya lo se… -dijo ella sonriendo con obviedad.

-Pues… será muy aburrido… ¿No?

-Te prometo que no… -Grease se inclinó lentamente hacia el pelirrojo.

-Sí… a Rosie no le va a gustar.

-¿Rosie? –la chica se enderezó de un golpe.

-Sí… mejor vamos a otro lado… Lance y yo somos insoportables cuando estamos aburridos.

-¿Lance?... ¿Qué?... No, creía que iríamos solos…

Hugo lo pensó un segundo.

-¿Solos?... ¿Porqué?... no tendría sentido…

-Te estoy invitando a salir conmigo –dijo ella visiblemente exasperada.

-¡Sí!... todos salimos juntos… -Hugo entendía cada vez menos.

-¡Oye que seas encantador no te da derecho a burlarte de mí! –gritó Grease ya completamente fuera de sus casillas.

-¿Burlarme?... no… yo… -el pelirrojo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo!... escucha, eres muy guapo, pero no voy a dejar que te rías a mis espaldas.

-Pero yo no… -no había otra explicación para Hugo… ella tenía que estar hablando en otro idioma.

-¡Y-Y ni siquiera me miras el trasero! –vociferó la joven furiosa.

-¿Qué?... ¿Quieres que yo?...

-¡Olvídalo!... ¡Eres un idiota Weasley!

Grease se dio la vuelta hecha un energúmeno y salió del Gran Comedor caminando a grandes zancadas.

El pelirrojo la miro alejarse sin haber entendido nada… ¿Qué había hecho mal?

-Hugo.

Una voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Lance sentándose junto a él.

-No estoy muy seguro…

-No importa… lo tengo…

Hugo se puso serio.

-Genial… yo también…

Ambos chicos sonrieron… ese día matarían más de una clase…

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Lograrán cambiar la historia?**

**Los espero el proximo viernes!!**

**E infinitas gracias por sus reviews, nada vale más para mí que sus opiniones :3!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	12. Hermosamente Diferente

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**¿Saben?...esta parejita se ha ganado más fans de los que esperaba... **

**Haaa el amore...**

**

* * *

****Hermosamente Diferente...**

El asunto estaba resbalando rápidamente por sus manos, él jamás creyó que se vería en esta situación, ¡Porque nunca antes había estado en "esta situación"!, pero Albus prefería no pensar en eso y disfrutar de la agonía. Llevaba ya una semana y media "casado" y aunque le aterraba pensar en la idea… se estaba enamorando…

¿Cómo no la había visto antes?, Leanee era increíblemente divertida, autentica, inteligente, espontanea y tierna… esa sonrisa, esa mirada, ese hermoso cabello rubio que se mecía cuando ella brincoteaba por los pasillos… y sobretodo ese dulce "Hola querido" que le susurraba en la mañana a modo de saludo y que siempre venia acompañado de un suave beso en su mejilla. Azul era otro asunto, lloraba, gritaba, comía, jugaba y se ensuciaba… pero por alguna extraña razón todo aquello le estaba resultando divertido, hasta el pequeño Dumnsroon azul tenía sus bueno ratos y tenia que aceptar que le estaba tomando algo de cariño.

En diez días había aprendido tanto de ella… le gustaba el pan tostado con mermelada de zarzamora, tararear canciones cuando hacia los deberes, sujetarse el cabello en una coleta alta durante las calses, mirar la lluvia, leer cuentos de hadas y algo que le derretía el corazón… era muy friolenta de sus manos, así que entrelazaba cariñosamente sus dedos con los de él cuando tenia frio, pero jamás sin antes preguntarle con timidez: _¿Puedo Al?_

Eran diez para las ocho y habían quedado de verse en la Sala Común para terminar sus reportes del proyecto de "Padres Responsables" y Albus Potter tenía que pensar en una excusa y rápido, no tenia nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, ni siquiera su hoja de datos completa, hacia cinco horas desde ese momento que se había prometido a sí mismo terminar su deberes, pero el quidditch una vez más había triunfado sobre su razón y acababa de llegar de un asombroso y largo partido con sus amigos… siempre le pasaba, postergar sus responsabilidades por la "pelota", pero nunca antes se había arrepentido de hacer esa elección tanto como ahora.

Corría tan rápido como trataba de pensar en un buen argumento para su "esposa", ¿Qué le iba a decir?... seguro que ella se molestaría y tendría todo el derecho, Leanee tomaba muy enserio el taller y no parecía haber otra salida… tendría que mentirle.

-¡Hola Albus! –saludó la joven rubia con sorpresa mientras el Gryffindor depositaba un rápido beso sobre su cabello.

-¿Y Azul? –el moreno se sentó en una silla frente a ella estirando los segundos antes de hacer algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiría después.

-Esta durmiendo sobre mi cama, no despertará hasta mañana –Leanee sonrió- esto es muy extraño, llegaste cinco minutos antes de las ocho… tú no sueles ser puntual.

Albus se rascó nerviosamente la nuca.

-Sí, pero ya sabes… siempre hay una primera vez…

Leanee rió.

-Supongo… ¡Ohh!... mira, aquí están mis reportes, son exactamente diez y no te preocupes omití la parte de la "subasta" –Leanee rejuntó todos sus papeles y los metió dentro de una carpeta.

-Sí, Leanee sobre eso… yo… no tengo… no tengo los reportes… -Albus bufó avergonzado y se dejo caer en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Pe-pe-pero cómo?... tu dijiste que… -empezó ella pero el moreno la interrumpió.

-No tengo los reportes… aquí. Los deje en mi baúl y… tengo un horrible desorden, tengo que hacer limpieza urgente… ¿Puedo dártelos mañana? – preguntó como niño pequeño.

Leanee le miró con ternura y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, mañana esta bien.

-¡Gracias! –gritó aliviado- voy a acomodar mis libros, a emparejar mis calcetines y a doblar mi ropa y mañana…

-¡Ropa!... lo olvidaba, Rosie me dio algo para ti… –la joven se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y rebuscó en su mochila –Ten, pidieron cuatro y esta es la tuya.

Una increíble camiseta de _Salem _se desplego ante sus ojos, era sencilla, negra y tenia el elaborado logotipo del grupo en el pecho, combinado con purpura y gris los colores oficiales de la banda.

-¡Wow!... no puedo creer que las consiguiera –antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Leanee le arrebató la prenda de las manos y con una alegre mirada le indico que subiera los brazos. Albus obedeció sin pensar y la joven bajo cuidadosamente la camiseta por su cuerpo.

-Te queda muy bien, solo que… -ella dudó un instante.

-¿Qué? –la sonrisa de Albus desapreció.

Leanee se paro de puntitas y revolvió juguetonamente los negros cabellos del joven.

-Listo, ahora si parece que vas a un concierto de rock –dijo la rubia risueña mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Albus se sonrojó vorazmente y la siguió.

-Espero que se diviertan mucho…

-¡Claro que nos divertiremos!... ¡Es _Salem_!... El mejor grupo de rock que… oye…oye… ¿Tú tampoco vas a ir verdad? –preguntó él sin poder evitar un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-No Al, tengo planes para esa noche.

-¿Ha si?

-Sí, la fiesta de _Sortilegios Weasley_ –apuntó Leanee riendo.

Albus se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Claro… la fiesta –susurró él apenas audible.

-Como sea… a mí no me gusta mucho esa música.

-¡¿No?!... es _Salem_ Leanee, ¡DEBE gustarte!

-No, lo siento…no me gusta –ella rio suavemente –me parece solo… ruido.

-¿Ruido he? –Albus levantó una ceja escéptico- ... ¿Entonces que música te gusta?

-Me gusta tocar el piano… -la joven rubia le dedico una tímida sonrisa pero dispuesta a contestar la siguiente OBVIA pregunta.

-Pain-que?

-Piano, es un instrumento musical muggle, lo tocaba mi abuela.

-Mi papá vivió toda su vida como un muggle y jamás me ha dicho nada de un… ¿piano?

-Pues tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, prometo enseñarte este sábado en mi casa cuando celebremos el cumpleaños de mamá, además… también tengo algo importante para el día antes de la fiesta… sucede algo muy especial en mi jardín.

Albus sonrió embelesado, ella perecía muy feliz.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Luciérnagas... -Leanee suspiro- esta es la época del año donde buscan pareja, salen en la noche, así que mi jardín se llena de lucecitas… es muy hermoso…

-Ya lo creo… -susurró Albus sin apartar sus ojos de la chica.

Jamás había conocido a nadie que tuviera intereses tan… "peculiares"… Leanee era verdaderamente diferente… hermosamente diferente…

-En fin, en vista de que no podremos revisar nuestros reportes, ¿Por qué no hacemos otra cosa?

Albus sintió esa horrible sensación en su estomago y el demonio de la culpa le secó la garganta.

-…prometo… prometo… prometo darte los reportes mañana, hagamos lo que tú quieras.

Leanee lo pensó un instante y miro hacia la ventana abierta.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

Ambos chicos sonrieron y salieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, rumbo a los jardines del castillo. Era la hora de la cena y el Gran Comedor estaba lleno, solo había unos pocos alumnos en los pasillos y eso les regalaba el ambiente perfecto para estar solos afuera… o eso creían…

-¡Hola Leanee! –saludó un joven en la entrada de la puerta principal.

-¡Omen! –la chica sonrió ampliamente y se acerco para abrazarlo.

Omen Bass, era el capitán del equipo de Revenclaw, las chicas no podían encontrar otra palabra para describirle que no fuera "encantador", no era demasiado guapo, ni tenía ningún atractivo físico en particular, pero era atento, caballeroso y galante… ¿Para que querían un Adonis?, cuando este hombre les tendía la mano para bajar del carruaje y extendía su brazo para acompañarlas a su destino.

Albus desconocía la definición de lo que sentía, o se negaba a asociarlo con "esa" palabra, pero sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que el acido que empezaba a consumirle el estomago se llama: _Celos._

-Me tienes terriblemente abandonado –dijo Omen ladeando la sonrisa.

-Mmmm he estado muy ocupada… -contestó ella bromeando.

-Me imagino, se que entraste nuevamente al taller y para mi desgracia llegue demasiado tarde… ¿Verdad Albus?

Albus lo miró retador, absurdamente ofendido que de se atreviera a llamarle por su nombre y decidido a aclarar los limites.

-Hola Bass –murmuró secamente y desvió la mirada.

Omen asintió entendido, sin la más mínima intención de seguir el juego del Gryffindor.

-¿Así que entraste de nuevo? –preguntó Leanee ajena a la "batalla".

-Sí, es el último año, no me lo perdería, estoy con Brandie… de Slytherin.

-¿Brandie Houston?... mmm ella es una chica… -Leanee se detuvo a elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Ambos chicos se miraron nerviosos, no compartían la filosofía popular de: "Hablar mal a espaldas de los demás"

-Es una chica preciosa –dijo Omen dando por cerrado el tema.

Albus tragó saliva, jamás hubiera podido decir nada gentil sobre esa chica estúpida, después de todo él mismo la había rechazado de la lista de "esposas" el día de la discusión con McGonagall.

-Sí, lo es… ¿Cuántos Dumnsroon les dieron? –Leanee sonrio feliz de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Dos, dos Dumnsroons.

-Ohhh que suerte… a Albus y a mi solo nos dieron uno.

-Que pena Leanee, se la ilusión que te hacía volver a tener trillizos como el año pasado… ¿lo recuerdas?

Albus sintió que se le detenía el corazón.

-¡Sí!... claro que lo recuerdo… fuiste un padre excepcional.

-No digas más, yo fui el afortunado.

¿Pero que demonios?... ¿¡Ellos habían sido pareja el año pasado!?... lo único que le faltaba, jamás lo admitiría ante nadie... nunca, pero para sus adentros sabía que si de compararse se tratara… él saldría perdiendo… apenas podía con un solo Dumnsroon y Omen parecía encantado con tres, fue "sobornado" para entrar en el taller, y el Revenclaw se inscribió aún después de saber que Leanee no estaba disponible y lo más importante, ella reconocía su empeño y él… ¡él no había podido ni completar su hoja de datos!

-En fin… tengo que irme Leanee, me dio mucho gusto encontrarte y ojala que puedas acordarte de mi de vez en cuando… tanto como yo de ti –Omen sostuvo con delicadeza las manos de Leanee y le paso un rizo rubio detrás de la oreja.

A Albus le dolió el gesto más que cualquier quaffle en la cara.

-Adiós Potter, espero que Gryffindor juegue la final con nosotros –se despidió cortésmente el joven.

-Tenlo por seguro –dijo Albus haciendo un esfuerzo olímpico por ser educado.

-Es un gran chico… ¿Te conté que él fue mi esposo el año pasado? –preguntó Leanee con inocencia –tuvimos la nota más alta del taller.

-¿Enserio?... que bien.

Albus se adelantó un par de pasos sin poder esconder el sarcasmo de su voz.

-Al… ¿Estas bien? –Leanee le siguió el paso y estando a un escalón del jardín detuvo al chico del brazo.

Él se volvió dispuesto a expresar su incomodidad con particular detalle, pero la dulce mirada de la rubia lo dejó una vez más sin palabras, resopló resignado y se tragó su orgullo, ella no tenía la culpa de nada…

-Estoy bien, es solo que…

-¿No te pusiste celoso?... ¿O sí?... porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti –Albus sonrió furiosamente sonrojado y Leanee soltó una carcajada –no es cierto, no te asustes Al, solo serás mi esposo por dos semanas más y volverás a ser libre.

La joven rió más fuerte y comenzó a caminar, el césped se sentía suave bajo sus pasos y hacia un poco de frio.

-Sí… solo dos semanas más… -susurró Albus para si mismo.

-¿Vienes?... ¿O quieres que llame a Omen para que me acompañe? –bromeó Leanee considerablemente lejos de Albus.

El Gryffindor la miro con una sonrisa suspicaz y empezando a caminar hacia ella decidió disfrutar del paseo.

-Te daré cinco buenas razones, por las que te conviene más que yo te acompañe- dijo Albus con picardía.

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio.

-¿Numero uno?

-Numero uno. Yo soy tu esposo y tienes un Dumnsroon conmigo… lo siento pero es tu obligación.

-Mmmm cierto. ¿Numero dos?

-Numero dos. Conozco estos jardines como la palma de mi mano, así que no debes temer a perderte.

-Que conveniente –sonrió Leanee siguiendo el juego.

-Numero tres. Las ardillas pueden ser peligrosas.

-¿Las ardillas?

-Ohhh si, son… ya sabes… salvajes, necesitas a alguien que te defienda de esas pequeñas bolas de pelo.

Leanee rió fuertemente arrugando la nariz como a Albus le encantaba.

-Numero cuatro. Soy muy guapo, ¿Recuerdas?

La joven se dobló de la risa acompañada de las carcajadas de Albus.

-¿Y numero cinco? –preguntó ella risueña después calmarse.

-¿Numero cinco?... Es suficiente con las cuatro anteriores.

Leanee río nuevamente y Albus obligó a su cerebro a trabajar a todo vapor para encontrar una idea que alimentara sus ganas de abrazarla.

-Oye… ¿Puedo Al? –preguntó ella tímidamente frotando sus manos.

Albus sonrió inmensamente feliz y de un rápido movimiento se quitó su sueter azul y lo deslizó con toda la delicadeza de su ser por el cuerpo de la joven, le quedaba enorme y eso la hacia más adorable todavía, entrelazó sus dedos con ternura y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado…

Estuvieron hablando por más de una hora, de pianos y luciérnagas, de quidditch y _Salem, _de Azul y el proyecto… y de mil cosas más que hasta ese instante bajo la luna nueva, parecían carecer de importancia. No pararon de reír, pero aprendieron a escuchar, descubriendo que cada cabeza es un mundo, y que los jardines de Howarts son mucho más cortos de lo que parecen, que el frío puede ser increíblemente cálido y que un minuto tiene más de sesenta segundos… fue entonces que Albus se sorprendió a si mismo anhelando que aquella hermosa chica se fijara en él, no pedía demasiado, no tenia derecho y por ahora estaba feliz con el suave tacto de sus manos, pero descubrió con temor que había demorado una eternidad para "encontrarla" y solo un pestañear en enamorarse y que si quería envolverla entre sus brazos tenia que demostrarle que él, era su mejor opción y que no se arrepentiría de escogerlo, porque era mucho mejor que cualquier Omen Bass y aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo… estaba dispuesto a dar la batalla…

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Leanee aún no ha dicho nada... ¿Sentirá lo mismo por Al?**

**Jajajajaja**

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	13. Solo Son Niñas De Primero

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Jajajajaja mi hermano me dice...**

**_Lauris... entró y leo algo de Albus y Leanee, asi que el siguiente viernes espero leer que pasa con ellos, pero hay capitulo de Hugo y Lance, el siguiente viernes entró para saber que pasa, pero hay capitulo de Lily y cuando me resigno a saber que el siguiente es de Rosie... ¡Repites alguno de los otros tres!... maldita seas ¬¬_ **

**Jajajajaja amo a mi hermano... pobre, en fin es parte de la sorpresa del fic.**

* * *

**Solo Son Niñas De Primero**

Siempre supo que ser la capitana del equipo de quidditch no sería pan comido, después de todo siempre había vivido rodeada del juego como si de una religión se tratara, pero se necesitaba solo un poco de sentido común para saber que estar a cargo de siete adolescentes que no tenían problema en golpearse unos a otros por atrapar una pelota requería de una mano de hierro. Era firme y estricta con su equipo, regia los horarios de modo que no se desperdiciara ni un solo segundo y se preocupaba porque sus chicos estuvieran siempre en forma, pero justo ahora… se sentía frente a la espada y la pared y aunque le costaba horrores aceptarlo… necesitaba ayuda. Y no cualquier tipo de ayuda, prefería cortarse una mano antes de mostrar su "debilidad" con alguien que se burlara de ella, necesitaba el apoyo de un verdadero amigo y no podía pensar en nadie mejor que Edward Rogers, uno de sus mejores amigos desde tercer año, quien no solo era su mano derecha dentro del equipo sino el "implícitamente" heredero de su capitanía para el siguiente año que Rosie saldría del Howarts.

Así que no perdió más tiempo, apenas terminó la última clase del día, emprendió la larga caminata hasta la torre de astronomía donde Edward tomaba Aritmacia, a causa de un proyecto especial con la profesora Vector, decidida a buscarle solución al hilarante problema que tenían encima: Estaban apunto de calificar para la final, solo necesitaban ganar un juego contra Slytherin, habían entrenado hasta morir y justo cuando creyeron que tenían la Copa de las Casas en las manos el estúpido novio italiano de Dothy había decidido que se casarían el sábado veintitrés de octubre… ¿Qué tenia eso de malo?... ¡Todo!, Dothy era la hermana mayor de Anne, una de las tres cazadoras del equipo y al celebrarse el matrimonio de su hermana mayor tenia que estar en Roma desde el jueves para afinar los detalles de su loca madre, que pretendía que la boda pareciera un cuento de hadas, así que no tenían cazadora, no había nadie en la banca y amenos que fuera un "superdotado genio del quidditch" ningún chico aprendería las formaciones para el viernes, lo que implicaba perder por de faul, amenos que recurrieran a una olvidada amonestación del reglamento que les permitía jugar... pero que les retiraba de sus permisos para salir en fin de semana, y eso especialente para Rosie significaba... _Adiós_ _Concierto_... en tres simples palabras… ¡Un completo caos!

-¡Edward! –gritó la pelirroja, mientras se abría paso entre los alumnos de sexto –Necesitamos hablar.

-Ya lo se, estaba apunto de ir a buscarte, por favor dime que Hugo aceptó jugar con nosotros –susurró él esperanzado.

-¡No!, ¡Ya te dije que no!, mi hermano no quiere jugar… además esta raro… él y Lance están tramando algo… lo sé… pero en este momento, tengo otros problemas como para interrogarlos y salvar al mundo de lo que se que vayan a hacer esta vez –Rosie bufó exasperada, odiaba tener las cosas fuera de control.

-¡¿Y que vamos a hacer?!, no podemos repartir carteles diciendo que necesitamos un cazador, toda la escuela se enteraría, la casa de Gryffindor confía en nosotros… y Merlín sabe que Malfoy se aprovecharía de la situación.

Rosie sonrió con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué si se aprovecharía?, Malfoy es capas de patear a un perro moribundo… pero no veo otra salida, ¿Cómo encontramos candidatos, si no esparcimos la noticia? … esto se terminará sabiendo tarde o temprano Edward.

-Sí, pero prefiero que sea más tarde que temprano… -el joven miró a ambos lados asegurándose de que ya no hubiera nadie en la torre –escucha… justo en este momento la Coach Gear, esta dando lecciones de vuelo a los niños de primero, podemos ir y…

-¡¿De primero?! –preguntó Rosie con enfado -¿Estas loco?... ni siquiera saben volar, ¿Cómo van a aprender a hacer una formación de diamante?

-¡Bien!, entonces haz una enorme convocatoria, que todo Howarts se entere, que nuestra casa se decepcione de nosotros y que Malfoy tenga tiempo de sacarle provechó –Edward miró desafiante a su capitana, la idea no le gustaba más que a Rosie, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada, un niño de primero en una semifinal de quidditch, que idea tan increíblemente estúpida… y la única salida.

-¡Hola Coach Gear! –saludaron al unisono los dos jóvenes.

Rosie y Edward decidieron dar una "inocente" vuelta por las lecciones de vuelo de la Coach Gear, ¿Quién les aseguraba que no podían encontrar a otro Harry Potter entre las filas de primer curso?

-¡Hola chicos! –saludó la profesora caminando hacia ellos -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nuestras clases terminaron, venimos a verla un rato… ¿Podemos quedarnos? –preguntó Rosie con inocencia.

La pequeña mujer se acerco a los chicos, inspeccionándolos con la mirada.

-No puedo creer que tu hermano no aceptara jugar con ustedes… no me digas… seguro que él y Longbottom planean otra cosa para hacer explotar a McGonagall –susurró con complicidad.

Los Gryffindors se miraron con resignación, no podían mentirle a la mujer que "literalmente" les había enseñado a volar.

-Por favor Coach, es nuestra única esperanza, no podemos hacerles saber a los de Slytherin que tenemos un punto débil –explicó Edward sin rodeos.

-¡Claro que no!... esos niñitos de papi ya juegan muy sucio normalmente, no pueden enterarse… pero me temo que no puedo ayudarlos mucho… estos chicos de primero apenas reconocen lo que es una escoba.

Rosie y Edward dirigieron la mirada hacia los nuevos, un verdadero jardín de niños… incluso un par de ellos estaban sentados del lado equivocado de la escoba.

-Quédense si quieren, pero aquí no hay nadie capaz de diferenciar una quaffle de una bludger… -la Coach dio media vuelta y regreso a su clase, dejando a los chicos con menos entusiasmo del que tenían en un principio.

-¡Muy bien pequeñas larvas de pantano, todos a sus escobas!... ¡Oigan ustedes, tienen la escoba al revés! –gritó la mujer sonando sus silbato.

-Vámonos de aquí Rosie, que Betty haga un letrero y que sea lo que Merlín quiera –dijo Edward jalando suavemente la túnica de la pelirroja.

-No, espera… debe haber alguien… quien sea… -la verdad es que ni ella misma lo creía.

Las probabilidades eran de una en un millón, y como su madre le había enseñado, no hay porque pelear por lo que ya esta perdido, pero también tenia esa inabatible esperanza Weasley que la obligaba a esperar un milagro.

-¡Las palmas de sus manos extendidas frente a sus escobas!... Cuando cuente tres, gritarán "Arriba" a sus escobas… ¿Bien? –la profesora recorrió con la vista la fila de niños –¡Uno, Dos, Tres!

_-¡Arriba!... ¡Arriba! _–Se escuchó en el campo de parte de todos los niños.

La escoba de una niña castaña, fue la primera en elevarse.

-¡Blair Scott! –gritó la profesora mirando disimuladamente hacia Rosie.

-Blair… -susurró Edward cruzándose de brazos… la primera candidata.

Una de las escobas comenzó a temblar en el césped, hasta que reaccionó rápidamente ante la voz de su dueña rubia.

-¡Ethel Wade! –la Coach no volteo esta vez y se limitó a escribir algo en su lista de calificaciones.

-Ethel… tenemos dos… -Rosie miró de reojo a Edward y suspiro esperanzada.

Otra chica rubia logró levantar su escoba.

-¡Fear Johnson!... vamos chicos, no dejaran que sus compañeras les pateen el trasero… ¿O si? –preguntó la Coach presionando.

Cinco minutos pasaron y nadie más fue capaz de levantar la escoba del suelo.

-¡De acuerdo larvas!... no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer si no consiguen levantar sus escobas, practiquen y nos vemos mañana… en cuanto a ustedes chicas… no se confíen… yo no tengo favoritos… ¡Hasta mañana!

La felicidad no tardó en aparecer en los rostros de los niños y agradecidos de que la clase terminara tomaron sus mochilas dispuestos a salir de ahí. La Coach Gear pasó a un lado de Rosie y Edward y susurró: "Necesitarán más que suerte…"

Los chicos la miraron con resignación y se acercaron lentamente hasta las niñas que resultaban "de los males el menor"

-¡Hola niñas! –saludó Rosie efusivamente –Blair... Ethel… Fear…

Las pequeñas, retrocedieron con temor… una chica de séptimo estaba hablando con ellas.

-No se asusten, no le quitaremos su dinero… pero no hay problema con un pequeño préstamo de vez en cuando… ¿Verdad? –preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

Ellas rieron nerviosamente.

-Las hemos visto jugar… parece que tienen talento… ¿Les gustaría hacer una prueba para pertenecer al equipo de Gryffindor? –Rosie fingió su mejor sonrisa, convencida de que se arrepentiría después.

Los rostros de las niñas se iluminaron rápidamente.

-¿No-no-no-nosotras? –preguntó Blair incrédula.

-Sí. ¡No les prometemos nada!... pero nos gustaría que jugaran con nosotros… –Edward mintió mas "creíblemente" y les dedico a las niñas su sonrisa de "conquistador" provocando que las pequeñas se sonrojaran.

-¡Cielos!... invitada a formar parte del equipo en el primer año… ¡Me siento como Harry Potter! –gritó emocionada Fear Johnson.

Rosie se acerco disimuladamente al oído de Edward y susurró: Merlín, esto tiene que ser una mala broma…

-Oigan –saludó bruscamente una niña trigueña –Yo quiero hacer la prueba.

-¿Perón?... ¿Tú eres? –preguntó Rosie, asombrada por la falta de modales en la niña.

-Soy Charlotte Barton, ¿Cuándo es la prueba?

-¿Barton?... ¿Te llamas Charlotte Barton? –Edward abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-No puede ser… ¡¿Eres algo de los hermanos Barton?! –Rosie la miró estupefacta, rogando porque fuera solo una coincidencia.

-Soy su hermana. ¿Cuándo es la prueba?

-No sabía que esos tres tenían una hermana… pero ellos… tú no… -empezó Edward buscando el apoyo de Rosie con la mirada.

-Tus hermanos están en Slytherin –dijo la pelirroja sin darle vueltas al asunto.

Charlotte suspiró.

-Sí, yo quedé en Gryffindor… ¿Y que?... ¡He respondido a todas sus preguntas!... ¿No han entendido la mía?... ¡¿Cuándo es la prueba?! –preguntó la pequeña gritando sin tacto alguno.

-¡Oye niña, si quieres dar la prueba tienes que calmarte y mostrar algo de respeto! –la calló Rosie con firmeza.

Edward tomó a Rosie del brazo y sonrio.

-Permítanos un segundo… mi capitana y yo tenemos que hablar.

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron unos cuantos pasos, dando la espalda a las chicas.

-¡Rosie!... esto, esto, esto es… -Edward empezó a dar pasos de un lado a otro tratando de asimilar lo sucedido.

-Demasiado malo para ser verdad… no puede ser, esta niña es la hermana menor de esos idiotas… pero… ella… bueno no tiene ni un cabello de educación, es grosera, irrespetuosa, brusca y…

-Esta en Gryffindor… ¿Qué tan… "sus hermanos" puede ser? -preguntó él tomando por los hombros a Rosie.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo… si juega la mitad de bien que sus hermanos… -murmuró la pelirroja sopesando las consecuencias de su decisión.

-Querrás decir… si juega la mitad de sucio… -corrigió Edward soltando a Rosie y mirando a Charlotte.

-Sí… a eso me refería… escucha, haremos la prueba con las cuatro y… y... pero… espera… -Rosie caminó hasta las chicas y se dirigió específicamente a Charlotte –¿Por que no estabas con los demás en la lección de vuelo de la Coach?

-Por su horrible conducta… -dijo Ethel con una mueca de desaprobación.

-¡¿Quieres que vuelva a arrastrarte por tu hermoso cabello niña?! –preguntó Charlotte con suma agresividad, mientras Ethel corría a escudarse detrás de Rosie.

Edward tomó a la "pequeña fierecilla" por la túnica, para impedirle avanzar.

-¡Merlín niña!... ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!...¿Desayunaste gnomos crudos esta mañana? –gritó Rosie impresionada por la falta de tolerancia de Charlotte.

-Demonios… ¿No me digas que tú también eres una princesa boba? –la niña trigueña intentó acercarse a Rosie, pero Edward la sujetó con más firmeza por la tela de su ropa.

-¡Oye! –nadie, absolutamente nadie le hablaba a Rosie Weasley de esa manera.

-Rosie… el partido –le recordó Edward ente dientes.

La pelirroja suspiro profundamente en un vano intento de enfriar su sangre.

-Bien… necesitamos un cazador, ustedes… cuatro –remarcó Rosie mirando a Charlotte –son nuestras candidatas… la prueba es mañana al terminar las clases, aquí en el campo de quidditch, sean puntuales… ¡Y no lo comenten con nadie!...

-Pero por… -empezó Fear.

-¡Nadie! –volvió a decir Rosie con más fuerza -¿Entendido?

Las cuatro chicas asintieron en silencio y Edward soltó a Charlotte quien lo miro con enfado y tomado su mochila, se encaminó sola al castillo sin decir otra palabra.

Rosie miro a las niñas desaparecer poco a poco, lo hecho, hecho estaba…

…

Esa misma noche, ella y Edward convocaron a una junta en la biblioteca con el resto del equipo, para informarlos sobre la "nueva estrategia". Anne, Artie, Roy, Betty y Albus asistieron puntuales rogando porque su capitana hubiese encontrado una solución… y cual fue su sorpresa…

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos a la vez.

-Rosie… con esa idea, creo que tenemos más posibilidades tratando de convencer a mi madre –dijo Anne con su habitual sarcasmo.

-Esta hecho… mañana esas niñas darán la prueba… -Rosie se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a defender su decisión.

-¡Apenas les habremos enseñado a volar para el día del partido! –se quejó Albus.

-También hay… otra cosa... –susurró Edward después de un largo suspiro.

Los chicos miraron a Rosie con expresión de: _¿Aún hay más?_

-Los Barton… tienen una hermana en primero… ella dará la prueba –dijo la pelirroja con resignación.

-¡¿Los Barton?!... pero ellos son de Slytherin –Betty la miró anonadada.

-Espera, espera… ¿Carlton, Cameron y Carter tienen una hermana?... "Los tres C's" son en realidad… ¿Cuatro? –preguntó Roy más que sorprendido.

-Sí… ella se llama Charlotte… son cuatro C's… -explicó Edward con desanimo.

-Pero… ella quedó en Gryffindor… ¿Cierto? –apuntó Artie hablando por primera vez.

-Eso nos obliga a pensar lo mejor de ella –concordó Rosie.

-Rosie, tu sabes como juegan los hermanos Barton… es decir… esta niña… ¿juega "sin trucos"? –Roy se levantó de su silla y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

-No lo sabemos… parece que la Coach Gear, le llamó la atención por algo y estaba lejos de la clase… pero… -empezó Rosie pero Anne la interrumpió.

-¡Eso la hace igual que sus hermanos!... voto por "preparar" lo mejor que podamos a alguna de las otras novatas.

-¿Por qué pensar solo en las novatas?... busquemos a alguien más… -sugirió Artie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Rosie y yo pensamos en eso también, pero toda la escuela se enteraría… la casa se decepcionaría de nosotros, y lo más importante… Malfoy se encargaría de formar una estrategia para nuestro "cazador inexperto" –Edward trató de cubrir todos los puntos para hacerle ver al equipo que era la única opción.

-¡Con Scorpius enterado o no perderemos con una de esas niñas! –gritó Anne como si nadie más se diera cuenta del problema.

-¡Oigan! –les llamo Albus levantándose de su asiento –¡¿Qué solo van a quejarse?!... somos un equipo… nuestra capitana ha hecho lo creía mejor y yo voy a apoyarla, ¿Qué quieren que haga Rosie si solo van a lloriquear? –Albus tomó las mejillas de su prima y le dio un fuerte beso en la frente.

-Gracias Al… –susurró la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es cierto… -dijo Betty bajando la mirada.

-Lo siento Weasley… -Anne se acercó a abrazar a su amiga.

-Al tiene razón… siempre hemos sido fuertes por ser unidos y eso no lo va a cambiar nada, te apoyamos Rosie, haremos de esas niñas las siguiente generación de las Arpías de Holyhead –apuntó Roy con entusiasmo.

-Sabía que podía contar con su apoyo chicos –Rosie sonrió con renovadas energías –además… son solo niñas de primero… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?...

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Ganarán el partido o no?**

**Nos vemos el proximo Viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**

**...**

**Antes de que mis lagunas mentales, me impidan recordar... quiero darle la bienvenida a todas las chicas nuevas que han entrado a leer el fic!!... a las que apenas se han animado a dejar review, a las que hace 10 capitulos que no se pasan xD, a las que no logré convencer y dejaron de leer y a las que si convencí pero se les olvido y ya no las veo xD... ****Y obviamente!! a las que me apoyan desde el primer capitulo y las que no me han fallado ni un solo viernes :3...**

**Biank Radcliffe, sol potter black, IDALIA2209, saralpp, XxHeRMiOnE92xX, rosa.chocolate, ilovedanyrupert, Varita-2, -Argentinita-, LunaWP, MeLiNa LoVeGood, Anais Cefiro, Joslin Weasley, Krazygirl 140, Puredestiny, oscarlos, desirecita, Hechicera Idhunita, Fany, Sunshine90, abygate69, Mely Black n.n, veela.io**

**Gracias por todo. Sin ustedes .:Crónicas De Un Concierto:. sería poco menos que nada, gracias por sus reviews y por las hermosas personas que son.**

**Muchos Besos Capuchinos Para Ustedes!!**


	14. Cinco Galeones

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Prffffff, lamento no haber subido ayer, ya van dos veces que por "problemas técnicos" no puedo actualizar, resulta que los cables de mi lap, pasaron a mejor vida y por el contrario de lo que yo creia no es tan facil y barato conseguirlos de nuevo, y claro!! una vez no basta para escarmentar, y los capitulos del fic en mi lap sin plia bien gracias, pero prometo que apenas suba este capitulo voy a guardar los archivos en una memoria y que esto no se repita.**

**xD **

**

* * *

****Cinco Galeones**

Estaba muy emocionada, esa tarde iniciaba oficialmente su empleo como "Cuidadora de Hipogrifos" y dejando a un lado las paranoicas advertencias de Hugo, acerca de cómo podía morir a garras de la pequeña criatura, espero ansiosamente a que terminaran las clases, y se apresuró hasta su abitación para cambiarse el uniforme y prepararse para comprar su boleto de _Salem_ de una vez por todas.

Le demostraria a Albus, que no era más la niñita de papá, juntaría su dinero ella sola y esa chaqueta Rumana tendria nueva dueña muy pronto. ¿Qué tan dificil podia ser cuidar de una hermosa criatura?, si su hermano James le hablaba maravillas de los dragones, dragones que podian comerselo de un solo bocado, estar con un hipogrifo debia ser ciertamente mucho más facil.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro y Lily ya se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de Hadrid, alzó su brazo para tocar cuando algo la detuvo de golpe…

El semi gigante abrió la puerta segundos antes de que la pelirroja pudiese tocar y un horrible y ensordecedor chillido llenó los oídos de Lily, Fang salió corriendo por entre sus piernas agradecido de poder irse de ahí y desapareció en los arbustos, ella apenas logró retroceder unos pasos cuando Hadrid la tomó firmemente de la mano y la introdujo a la vieja cabaña.

-¡Lily que bueno que llegaste! –gritó Hadrid para que su voz se escuchara sobre los chillidos del hipogrifo - ¡Beaky no se ha callado desde que despertó esta mañana!

Lily miró a Beaky graznando a todo pulmón desde su sesta en el suelo e indecisa se acercó para tomarlo en brazos, esto provocó que el hipogrifo llorara aún más fuerte y se revolviera inquieto en el abrazo de la chica.

-¡¿Intentaste darle de comer Hadrid?!

-¡Claro que sí! –la enorme figura de Hadrid cruzó la cabaña y señaló el plato de insectos machacados que había preparado para la cría -¡Pero no quiere probar bocado!

Lily sintió nauseas por el menú del animal y volteó la mirada antes de rematar el cuadro de "mamá primeriza" vomitando.

-¡Espero que puedas hacer que coma algo… yo tengo que salir! –dijo Hadrid echándose su enorme morral al hombro.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Me vas a dejar sola?!... ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haré yo?! –gritó Lily con una mezcla de furia y terror.

-¡Estarás bien!... ¡Fang y yo confiamos en ti!... ¡Recuerda que tú eres la mamá! –Hadrid le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo más cerró la puerta tras de si.

Indignada, la pelirroja se acercó hasta la ventana y pudo observar al semi gigante y al Gran Danés "escapar" velozmente en dirección al bosque.

-Traidores… -susurró Lily frunciendo el ceño.

De vuelta a su realidad y a su "recién estrenada maternidad", la idea de quedarse en el castillo haciendo deberes la noche del concierto resultaba tremendamente divertida… estaba por demás decir que su nuevo empleo no era lo que imaginaba y debatiéndose mentalmente entre lanzar al hipogrifo por la ventana o ella misma, empezó a dar vueltas por todos lados con la criatura en brazos esperando que lo arrullara, pero Beaky parecía empeñado en lograr que sus gritos se escucharan hasta el castillo.

Una eterna hora de llanto pasó cuando la pelirroja, tuvo una idea… tal vez el hipogrifo necesitaba un baño.

Sentó a Beaky en sus sesta y con horror comprobó que lloraba aún más fuerte cuando no lo cargaba, así que haciendo gala de toda su inventiva se las arregló para hacer todo con una sola mano.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña para sacar agua del pozo y no había dado cinco pasos cuando los gritos del hipogrifo ahuyentaron a todas las aves en cinco kilómetros a la redonda. Provocando la envidia de cualquier persona que hubiese dedicado su vida al circo, Lily logró sorprendentemente llenar el balde con agua… claro, al quinto intento y después de empaparse a si misma y a Beaky en el intento fallido numero tres…

Chorreando agua helada por todas partes, entró nuevamente a la cabaña y se dispuso a encender el fuego en la chimenea, cosa que fue tremendamente más fácil gracias a un simple movimiento de la varita, por supuesto… después de decirse mentalmente todas las palabrotas que conocía por no haber pensado en usar la magia para sacar el agua del pozo…

Con el animal llorando literalmente en su oído, Lily camino desesperada de un lado a otro esperando a que el agua se calentara, cosa que no sucedió si no hasta que la pelirroja cayó en la cuenta de que el fuego necesitaba avivarse constantemente o se apagaría en un santiamén.

Cuando el vapor de agua comenzó a salir del balde, la pelirroja conto hasta diez por lo que haría a continuación, tuvo que dejar a Beaky en su sesta para preparar su bañera… inmediatamente el hipogrifo grazno con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que Lily pensó que tarde o temprano se quedaría sin voz. Moviéndose lo más rápidamente que podía vertió el agua en una de las enormes cacerolas de Hadrid, rogando por que esa fuera la solución para callar a Beaky.

Lily introdujo cuidadosamente a la cría en la cacerola y el milagro sucedió… el hipogrifo chapoteó un poco en el agua y se calló… la pelirroja sintió sus ojos humedecerse de felicidad y exhausta se dejó caer en una silla, mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camiseta rosa.

-Gracias Merlín… -murmuró la pelirroja observando al hipogrifo jugar felizmente en el agua.

¡Pero claro!... como no lo había pensado antes, Beaky tenia frio, después de todo era un ave y las aves empollan, el pobre animal necesitaba mucho más calor que el que su manta le proporcionaba y al sentirse en el agua caliente, había dejado de llorar.

-Que estúpida soy… -Lily se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y antes de que el agua del hipogrifo se enfriara tomó el grueso abrigo de invierno de Hadrid y lo acomodo en la sesta de Beaky, en forma de cuna, obviamente la descomunal prenda hacía las veces de nido y dado que Lily se sintió sofocar con solo acomodarlo dedujo que la criatura estaría calientita ahí.

Sacar a Beaky de la tina resultó mucho peor que su mal anterior y ya "acostumbrada" a los gritos del hipogrifo lo secó lo mejor que pudo con una toalla vieja que encontró en el diminuto armario de Hadrid y una vez que el animal se sintió en su "nueva cama" los gritos bajaron drásticamente de intensidad, sin embargo seguía llorando sin parar.

-No me hagas esto Beaky… ¿Qué pasa hora?... –Lily inspeccionó la cabaña con la mirada y se dirigió como un rayo hasta el plato de comida que el guardabosques había preparado con anterioridad.

Sintió nauseas de solo acercarse, por lo menos medio kilo de insectos machacados flotaban en su propio jugo en el tazón, algunos aún no terminaban de morir y se movían asquerosamente tratando se salir del plato.

Lily tosió fuertemente llena de asco y tapándose la nariz, acercó el palto a Beaky que de inmediato se abalanzó sobre el, pero sus picoteos carecían totalmente de dirección y en la desesperación de no poder comer aumentó nuevamente sus graznidos. La pelirroja comprobó tristemente que tendría que ayudarle y agradeciendo que las cucharas de Hadrid fueran enormes dio de comer al hipogrifo en el pico, lentamente… muy lentamente, como si el animal gozara cada instante que Lily miraba, olía y "saboreaba" su comida.

Una vez terminado su plato Lily corrió hasta la puerta de la cabaña y alejándose lo más que pudo se entregó a las ganas de vomitar que la acompañaron toda la tarde, agradeciendo infinitamente porque nadie tuviera que verla en esa situación.

Sin darse cuenta la noche había caído, seguramente se habría perdido la cena del gran comedor… estupendo, porque no tenia ganas de llevarse algo a la boca nunca jamás…

Estuvo con la cabeza agachada por un buen rato más, escuchando como música de fondo, los gritos de Beaky que le decían que no gustaba de estar solo, arrastro sus pasos hasta el pozo y sacó una pequeña jícara de agua que uso para enjuagarse el vomito de la boca, se ató el cabello con una de sus pulseras y por primera vez en su vida le importo poco como se viera.

Regresó a la cabaña y tomó a Beaky en brazos, que de inmediato dejo de llorar, lo paseo, lo arrulló, le canto, pero incomodo, el hipogrifo lanzaba lastimosos quejidos, en un intento de descansar su brazo y cambiar de posición al animal, la pelirroja lo cargó de espaldas, Beaky eructó en el acto y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Lily para… finalmente dormir

-Claro… eso era… -susurró Lily restándole importancia, enormemente agradecida por el silencio en la cabaña.

No supo cuanto tiempo más se paseo de un lado a otro, con Beaky en los brazos mirando incesantemente por la ventana en espera de Hadrid, quería irse… ¡Pero claro que quería irse!... irse a casa… los viernes siempre se iba a casa, probablemente su hermano, ya la estuviera buscando… ni siquiera había hecho su equipaje… que importaba, ¡Solo quería irse!…

Estaba cansada, furiosa, mojada, friolenta, llorosa, ¡Vomitada! y harta de estar en ese cabaña de dos por cuatro todo el dia, que Albus se quedará con su chaqueta, haría los deberes de su hermano encantada, se quedaria en casa la noche del concierto pero por piedad que Hadrid apareciara... ¡Ya!

Una enorme sombra apareció en el marco de la puerta abierta y la inconfundible voz de Hadrid susurró:

-Lily lograste que se durmiera… ¿Qué tenia? –preguntó el semi gigante sonriente, mientras Fang entraba en la cabaña y se dejaba caer en el tapete.

La pelirroja lo miró infinitamente enojada, dispuesta a gritarle que… que… ¿Qué?... ella habia aceptado el empleo, y no tenia porque decir nada… así que aún más frustrada, apretó los labios y sonrio falsamente…

-Frío… hambre… sueño…

-Ohhhh, pero claro, tenia frío… debes estar cansada Lily, hiciste un trabajo estupendo –dijo Hadrid estirando los brazos para cargar al hipogrifo.

¿Cansada?... ¿Qué si estaba cansada?... tenia por lo menos diez buenas respuestas para eso, y ninguna incluía un buen tono y una amigable sonrisa.

-Pero mira nada más que animal tan hermoso, tan tranquilo… seguro que duerme toda la noche… me recuerda a Buckbeak… tan lindo…

¡¿Lindo?!... ¡¿Tranquilo?!... ¡Seguro que duerme toda la noche!... ¡Pero claro que duerme toda la noche, si estuvo llorando todo el día!... ¡Con ella!... ¡A Hadrid le tocaba la mejor parte!...

-Sí… muy lindo –se obligó a decir la pelirroja, reprimiendo el deseo de salir corriendo de ahí.

-Vete a casa Lily, nos vemos el lunes, McGonagall me dio mucho trabajo y estaré fuera toda la semana, puedes llegar a las cuatro… -remató Hadrid con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a cargar a la "inofensiva" criatura por un tiempo más.

-Sí… a las cuatro –Lily se contuvo olímpicamente – me voy Hadrid… buenas noches…

Ya tenia un pie fuera cuando el guarda bosques la detuvo.

¡No!... ¡Dejame ir, con un demonio! –pensó para si misma, pero sonrio y murmuró: ¿Qué pasa Hadrid?

-Tu paga Lily, casi lo olvido, deberías dedicarte a la crianza de hipogrifos –el semi gigante metió la mano en el enorme bolsillo se su chaqueta y hurgó unos minutos en el –Aquí esta… toma… te lo mereces…

La pelirroja sintió todo su esfuerzo recompensado, seguramente podría comprar hasta veinte boletos para _Salem, _se lo merecía…

Cinco brillantes galeones.

-Creo que es justo, cinco galeones, el día… -Hadrid sonrió- … ya no te detengo más, seguro que ya te vas a Grimmauld Place… buenas noches Lily, salúdame mucho a Harry y a Ginny.

Cinco galeones.

-Sí… claro, yo les digo… adiós Hadrid…

Cinco miserables galeones.

-Hasta el lunes –se despidió el hombre cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Hasta el lunes… -susurró Lily sin poder moverse.

Cinco malditos galeones.

Perfecto… ya solo le faltaban noventa y cinco…

¡Cinco estúpidos galeones!

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y subió la ladera en absoluto silencio, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, sus piernas le respondían por inercia y sujetaba los cinco galeones en la palma de su mano como su de ello dependiera su vida.

Casi media hora después estuvo cerca del castillo, aún caminaba como un zombie y el silencio en los pasillos indicaba que ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones, en el cuarto de las redes flu o tranquilamente en sus casas…

-¡Lily estaba apunto de ir por ti!... ¡Es tardísimo!... Albus esta buscándote como loco… ¿Dónde…? –Hugo se quedó callado de golpe - ¿Qué te pasó?

Lily miró a su primo como si fuera un completo extraño, se acercó pausadamente hasta él y le mostró las monedas.

-¿Cinco galeones?… -preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender.

La pelirroja lo miró fijamente unos segundos y haciendo una mueca, se abrazó a él soltándose a llorar.

-¿Lily que pasa? –Hugo le correspondió al abrazo preocupado- ... estas helada… tu ropa esta mojada… hueles a… hueles como a…

La pelirroja lloró más fuerte.

-¡Iagggggg! –gritó el muchacho con asco- ... ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Lily miró a donde Hugo le indicaba, el hombro de su blusa estaba manchado de… justo donde Beaky había eructado después de comer…

-¡Haaaaaa nooooo! –era lo ultimo que le faltaba.

-¿Qué paso Lily?... ¿Lily? –Hugo la tomó por los brazos.

-¡Cinco galeones Hugo, cinco galeones…! –lloriqueo abrazándose nuevamente a su primo.

Definitivamente no tenía un empleo de ensueño.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Ustedes juntarian el dinero así?**

**¿Olvidarian el concierto?**

**xD **

**Los espero el proximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	15. Lo Mejor Aún Esta Por Venir

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Suelo subir temprano, pero hoy me fue imposible!!... tuve la foto de mi generación y ya se imaginarán... el vestido, los zapatos, el cabello, chicas gritando por todos lados y chicos que crees que nunca has visto, pero no!!... son tus mismos compañeros que "limpios y presentables" cambian sobremanera... xD**

**En fin, queria comentarles, concidero que los "dialogos" son mi talón de Aquiles, haaaa!! si y lo odio!!... al principio tuve mucho problemas y mis escritos resultaban un revoltijo total para el lector, pues no se entendía quien estaba hablando, aww!!... incluso yo me frustraba... la propia escriitora no entendia su historia!!... espero poder haberme sacudido ese horrible problema aunque sea un poquito y que les guste el capitulo...**

**:3**

* * *

**Lo Mejor, Aún Esta Por Venir…**

El cumpleaños de Luna Longbottom no podía haber llegado en mejor momento. Era más que obvio que los chicos necesitaban un respiro, sobre las cosas que habían pasado, las que estaban pasando y claro… las que estaban por pasar…

Era una fresca mañana de Sábado y el desayuno en honor de la recién cumpleañera estaba puesto. Neville se había levantado muy temprano, se había duchado, se había cambiado sigilosamente mientras su esposa aún dormía y había bajado a preparar un banquete digno de la mujer que hacia veintiocho años atrás se había robado su corazón.

Jugo de calabaza, pan tostado, huevos fritos, bollitos de jamón y queso, fruta fresca, café y pastel de chocolate eran el menú. Solo la "Familia" vendría para la celebración, hacia tan solo un par de años que el padre de Luna había muerto, y casi una década que la abuela de Neville descansaba en paz… ella y Neville. Así que los Potter y los Weasley eran prácticamente sus hermanos y sus pequeños habían convivido toda su vida como primos de sangre.

Tenia planeado algo muy especial para Luna esa mañana, no podía esperar a ver su cara cuando abriera su regalo de cumpleaños, Neville Longbottom no se consideraba un hombre romántico, su vida no había sido precisamente un cuento de hadas, pero esos hermosos ojos le hacían sentirse capaz de bajar las estrellas. Dicen que el amor "como tal" dura solo cuatro años, que las relaciones se desgastan y que la cotidianidad de un matrimonio termina con la felicidad… Neville sentía pena por las personas que creían en eso, pues él, se enamoraba cada día un poquito más cuando antes de aparecerse en Howarts, su esposa se acercaba hasta él para acomodarle cariñosamente el cuello de la túnica y susurraba un _Te amo_ contra sus labios, mientras se abrazaba a su pecho y le acariciaba la espalda… aquello era todo lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz…

-¿Te ayudo con…? –la joven rubia sonrio- con nada… ya terminaste.

-Sí, todo esta listo… buenos días cariño –Neville se acercó hasta su hija y deposito un suave beso sobre su frente - ¿Y tu hermano?

-Hammm –Leanee dudó unos segundos- él esta…

-Aquí –dijo Lance bajando las escaleras con el cabello aún húmedo por la ducha –Buenos días papá… ¿Te ayudamos con algo?

-No, ya solo tengo que… ¡Demonios!, deje el jarrón en el invernadero… vuelvo en seguida – Neville salió rumbo al jardín murmurando cosas inaudibles dejando a los chicos solos en el comedor.

Leanee se aseguró de que su padre estuviera fuera de vista y le propinó un golpe a su hermano en el hombro.

-¡Auuuch!... ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Lance sobando enérgicamente su brazo.

-Estuviste despierto toda la noche –comenzó Leanee en un susurró – y no te atrevas a negármelo, me levante en la madrugada por un vaso de agua y tu luz estaba prendida, y tu puerta cerrada… ¡Tú no duermes con la puerta cerrada!... ¿Qué están haciendo tú y Hugo ahora?

-Nada –mintió Lance evitando la mirada de su hermana.

Leanee lo tomó por la barbilla y clavo sus azules ojos en él.

-Bien…-admitió el trigueño- pero no estamos haciendo nada malo, de hecho… créeme, esta vez es algo bueno. Hugo y yo solo estamos… estudiando…

-El estudio no incluye coágulos de dragón Lance –le recriminó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oye!, eso fue un accidente, si Lily no se hubiera volteado justo en ese momento nosotros…

-¡Prefiero no saber cual era el plan inicial! –interrumpió Leanee tapándose los oídos.

-Ahora si… ya no falta nada –dijo Neville entrando nuevamente en la abitación con un enorme jarrón de flores amarillas para adornar la mesa.

Leanee y Lance sonrieron nerviosamente hacia su padre y lo miraron entrar en la cocina. Estaban apunto de reanudar su conversación cuando un suave golpeteo en la puerta distrajo a los muchachos.

-Dejaremos esto para después… -susurró Leanee y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola tía Hermione!

La castaña abrazó cariñosamente a su "sobrina".

-¿Dónde esta tu madre? –preguntó Ron sonriente cargando una gran caja de regalo.

-Aún no baja, pasen… el desayuno esta listo –Leanee señalo el comedor con la mirada.

-Genial –dijo Ron adelantándose a la mesa.

-Hola rubia –saludó Hugo acercándose para besar la mejilla de la chica.

-Hola –contestó ella sin sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa? –Hugo frunció el seño.

Lance carraspeo suavemente acercándose hasta ellos, Hugo entendió en menos de un segundo.

-¡Esta vez no es nada malo, lo prometo! –dijo el pelirrojo retrocediendo instintivamente un paso hacia atrás.

Leanee estaba por hablar, cuando la puerta sonó nuevamente, momento que los chicos aprovecharon para alejarse lo mas posible de ella.

-¡Hola Leanee! –saludó Harry besando la frente de la muchacha.

-Hola tío Harry, pasa… -dijo Leanee mientras era abrazada por Ginny.

-¿Y Luna? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Mamá no tarda en bajar, siéntense…

-Leanee, tanto tiempo sin verte… –saludó Lily malhumorada pasando de largo.

-No le hagas caso, desde ayer en la noche esta insoportable –dijo Albus con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba a besar la mejilla de su "esposa"

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó ella con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-No sé, apenas nos parecimos en casa, se encerró en su cuarto.

Albus siguió a Leanee hasta el comedor donde Neville ya se encontraba conversando alegremente en la espera de Luna.

-Dime Ron, ¿Todo listo para la gran fiesta de Sortilegios Weasley? –preguntó Neville sentándose junto a sus invitados.

-¡Sí!, ya todo esta listo… solo falta… avisarles a los inversionistas –bromeó el pelirrojo sin poder esconder el nerviosismo de su voz.

Hermione le acarició la espalda.

-Estoy segura de que todo va salir muy bien con la compañía Oriental –susurró la castaña besando cariñosamente el hombro de su esposo.

-Es cierto Ron, tú y George se lo merecen –apoyó Neville con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo que nos da a nosotras la excusa perfecta para comprar una obscenamente costosa túnica de gala, para el gran evento, ¿Cierto Hermione? –dijo divertida Ginny –además si mi hermano se pusiera esa preciosa túnica que uso para el baile de Navidad en cuarto grado, seguro que cerrarían el contrato sin miramientos.

Todos rieron ante el comentario mientras Ron tronaba un fuerte beso en la frente de su hermana justo como sabia que ella detestaba.

-¿Celebrando sin mí? –se oyó la suave voz de Luna que bajaba radiante por las escaleras.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños madre mía! –Lance fue el primero en acercarse a felicitarla abrazandola cariñosamente.

Harry que ya se estaba comiendo un bollito de jamón a escondidas fue el segundo en levantarse.

-Feliz cumpleaños Luna, te quiero –dijo el moreno en un largo abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños amiga –le segundo Ginny besando la mejilla de Luna.

-Quítense, voy a pasar –bromeó Ron, abrazando fuertemente a la cumpleañera.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Luna, que cumplas muchos más… -susurró Hermione mientras besaba cariñosamente a una de las mejores amigas que habia tenido en toda su vida.

-Gracias Hermione… me gusta pensar que cada año, soy más grande… -sonrió Luna, con la mirada ligeramente húmeda.

-Que loca estas amiga, lo que yo daría por ser más joven… -rió Ginny.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mami –dijo Leanee abrazándose a su madre, el parecido era sorprendente.

-Gracias cariño –pero antes de que Leanee pudiera despegarse, Rosie, Albus, Hugo y Lily hicieron "Sándwich de Luna".

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tía! –gritaron los cuatro jóvenes al unisono.

Luna soltó una carcajada.

-Gracias, gracias, ahora déjenme respirar.

-Bien, bien, siéntense todos la comida va a enfriarse –dijo Neville sonriente.

Luna se acercó hasta él.

-¿Y tú, no vas a felicitarme? –preguntó risueña.

-No, aún… tengo todo el día… -susurró Neville hundiendo sus labios en los de ella.

-Neville, hay niños aquí… -bromeó Harry tomando asiento.

El susodicho se sonrojo levemente por el comentario, pero sonriente deposito muchos besos más en las mejillas de su esposa.

Todos comenzaron a desayunar en una alegre charla que suponía no tener fin, hasta que la abundante comida sobre la mesa desapareciera. Hambrientos y felices, los amigos conversaron como si los años no hubiesen pasado, como si aún fueran seis alumnos de Howarts charlando en el gran comedor… la amenazante guerra de su juventud, no se los había permitido entonces y ellos no lo iban a desaprovechar a hora, tal vez sus hijos no lo entendieran del todo, pero el echo de que pudieran sentarse juntos a celebrar un momento feliz, era algo invaluable, después de todas esas noches en las que justamente se habían sentado a planear como seguir vivos por el resto de la semana, por fin todo estaba bien… por fin todo estaba en paz… y los seis guerreros al fin podían vivían felices…

Pero claro… eso no exentaba a la nueva generación de sus propios y complicados problemas…

-¿Quieres más fruta Lily? –preguntó Leanee acercándole el tazón de fresas que sabia que tanto le gustaban.

La pelirroja se obligó a sonreír, tenia tanta hambre… pero cada vez que lograba hundir su tenedor en cualquier cosa, la imagen de los insectos machacados de Beaky, acompañada cruelmente por el recuerdo de su olor, le hacían imaginar en su boca, las diminutas patas de los escarabajos caminando sobre su lengua, o un enorme gusano viscoso deslizándose por su garganta.

-¡No gracias! –respondió molesta mientras toma una gran trago de jugo.

-Yo si quiero… -dijo Hugo, quitando el plato de las manos de la rubia.

-Ayer estaba leyendo un libro de mi padre… creo que descubrí algo bueno… -susurró Lance acercándose discretamente a Hugo- hay una planta, que puede retardar el efecto de la poción de invisibilidad…

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Hugo serio.

-Aún no lo se, pueden ser unos segundos más… un par de horas, todo depende de la edad de la plata… -Lance sonrió de repente ante la mirada de su padre.

-¿Te sirvo más café papá? –preguntó rápidamente el trigueño, y antes de que Neville pudiera responder, su hijo ya estaba llenando su taza.

-Lily, pásame la cajeta por favor –pidió Rosie con un pan tostado en la mano. Lily miro la espesa mezcla en el tazón y las imágenes regresaron… desvió su mirada y paso rápidamente el plato a su prima.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Albus mientras miraba como Rosie untaba su pan.

-¿Y bien que? –la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Edward me dijo que cancelaste el entrenamiento de las novatas ayer –dijo Albus visiblemente molesto.

Rosie lo miró fijamente y suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero no cancele nada… lo pospuse para el miércoles, tuve que hacerlo, resulta que esas niñas no tienen escoba propia, la Coach estaba ocupando las de la escuela, en un clase y sabes que no puedo enseñarles a volar si están cambiando continuamente de escoba, deben tener la suya.

Albus bufó resignado.

-¡Demonios!... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Pues por ahora, no perder la esperanza… -se burló Rosie con sarcasmo.

-¿Tu crees que ganemos el partido? –Albus la miro fijamente esperando una respuesta sincera.

-Yo creo que… -Rosie lo dudo unos instantes- yo creo que… que… que Merlín nos ayude Al, que nos ayude…

La mañana continuó sin mayores comentarios, ninguno de los cuatro primos quería hablar sobre sus impedimentos para el Concierto y esperaban de todo corazón que esta no fuera la "oportunidad perfecta" para que sus padre preguntaran sobre el tema, así que desviaron sus conversaciones y se dedicaron a pensar en otra cosa… por lo menos un día…

El desayuno terminó y como era costumbre, los adultos se dedicaron a hacer la sobre mesa, que se traducía como: "Temas que no les interesan a los adolescentes, váyanse de aquí".

-Ven Al, te dije que te enseñaría mi piano –dijo Leanee sonriente, mientras tomaba a Albus de la mano que no opuso resistencia alguna.

-Vamos… es el momento perfecto, subamos a mi habitación y te mostraré lo que llevo para la poción –susurró Lance, y él y Hugo subieron corriendo las escaleras.

Lily se levantó enfadada de la mesa, y se metió en la cocina. Rosie la miró con el ceño fruncido y la siguió.

-¿Lily?... ¿Estas bien?... desde ayer que nos fuimos estas así –la pelirroja se sentó junto a su prima en la mesa de la cocina y espero a que ella hablara, pero Lily desvió la mirada y la respuesta nunca llego.

-Bien, si no quieres contarme, lo entiendo, pero debes de saber que estar enfurruñada todo el día no va a cambiar las cosas –Rosie estaba a punto de levantarse de la silla.

-No te vayas… -murmuró Lily- lo siento… lo se, pero estoy… cansada… triste…

Rosie la miro preocupada y busco encontrarse con sus ojos.

-¿Triste?... ¿Qué paso?

-Lo que pasa es que… que… que soy… ¡Soy la más pequeña Rosie! –gritó aliviada de poder sacarlo de su pecho.

La pelirroja la miró sin entender y espero a que Lily terminara de explicarse.

-Siempre me ayudan… no puedo hacer nada sola, y la primera vez que lo intento… ¡Descubro que no sirvo para nada! –Lily suspiro hondamente y sintió ganas de llorar – Y por favor, lo que menos necesito ahora es que me vengas con el cuento de que se hacer muchas cosas y que tengo muchos talentos, en este momento es lo último que me creería…

Rosie la miró inexpresiva unos instantes y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno.

Lily, quien esperaba inconscientemente que su prima alabara sus dones, se sorprendió por la reacción tan seca de la joven.

-"Bueno", ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?, "Bueno"…

-Sí tú piensas eso de ti misma, yo no tengo nada que opinar –susurró Rosie restándole importancia.

-Ohhh gracias Rose, la confirmación de mi ineptitud, era todo lo que necesitaba –farfulló Lily enojada mientras se limpiaba ruidosamente la nariz, con una servilleta.

-Lily –Rosie tomó las manos de su prima entre la suyas –lo único que necesitas para fracasar, es pensar que no puedes hacerlo… por eso es tan fácil, pero cuando te propones superarte a ti misma… bueno… es ciertamente más difícil, pero es por eso que resulta tan gratificante… no se que problema tengas, y si no quieres decírmelo esta bien, pero mientras sigas con esa mentalidad las cosas no van a cambiar…

-Pero no puedo… -gimió Lily con la voz entrecortada.

-Las cosas no siempre deben salir bien a la primera, vale mucho el haberlo intentado… pero vale mucho más… seguir adelante a pesar de las circunstancias… es como en Aritmacia, los números no siempre…

-Odio tus metáforas de Aritmacia Rosie… -interrumpió Lily asomando una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

Rosie rio.

-Bien… es como en el quidditch, aprender puede ser difícil y doloroso… vaya que puede doler, pero lo único que debes hacer es volver a subirte a la escoba y seguir tratando de anotar en los aros, no siempre se puede, pero ¡oye!... el partido no tiene limite de tiempo… - Rosie empujó juguetonamente el hombro de su prima con el suyo.

-Tienes razón Rosie, tengo que volver a subirme a la escoba… -dijo Lily levantándose de la silla, con los ánimos renovados.

-¡Claro que si! –apoyó la pelirroja.

-¡No importa cuanto cazadores traten de detenerme, voy a hacer que la quaffle entre en los aros!

-¡Exacto!

-¡No voy a rendirme!

-¡Así se habla Lily!

-¡Hadrid no tendrá quejas de mí!

-¿Hadrid?...

-¡Esa "adorable" criatura no podrá conmigo!

-… ¿Seguimos hablando de quidditch?

-Gracias Rosie, te quiero prima –dijo Lily besando la mejilla de la muchacha – voy al baño a lavarme la cara, ¡no más lagrimas!... en seguida regreso.

Rosie la miró salir de la concia, con la expresión desencajada, dudosa de si había ayudado a Lily o no…

Lily atravesó la estancia a paso firme y entró en una puerta cerca de la sala... lugar donde se encontraba el piano…

-Espera, espera… vas muy rápido –rio Albus nerviosamente, mientras ponía toda su atención en el movimiento de los dedos de Leanee.

Los dos jóvenes Gryffindors estaban sentados muy juntos a causa del estrecho taburete del piano, él a la izquierda y ella a la derecha.

-No espero que puedas tocar una sinfonía completa Al –bromeó ella dejando de tocar –mira…

Leanee tomó ambas manos del chico y las dirigió a las teclas que correspondían a su lado del teclado.

-Solo vas a usar el dedo anular de tu mano izquierda…–la rubia presionó una tecla con el dedo de Albus –y con tu mano derecha, tocaras estas dos… -ella volvió a señalarle dos teclas más y le indico el orden que debían ser tocadas, era una melodía en extremo simple y en unos segundos él pudo tocarla sin ayuda- listo, ya lo tienes… ahora no dejes de tocar… -Leanee regresó a su parte del teclado y comenzó a producir el más hermoso sonido que Albus hubiese escuchado jamás… sus finos y blancos dedos se movían ágilmente por las teclas, en una coreografía que parecía imposible de recordar, pero que usaba de base, las tres notas que Albus tocaba - ¿lo ves?... ¿no es tan difícil verdad?, ya estas tocando… Al te presento al piano, piano te presentó a Al –bromeó Leanee, demostrando que podía tocar sin necesidad de ver las teclas y que incluso podía hacer otra cosa al mismo tiempo.

-Eres buena maestra… -susurró el muchacho disfrutando de la cercanía entre sus cuerpos.

-Y es solo la primera clase… ¡imagínate si pudiéramos practicar diario!, haría de ti un experto en una semana –rió Leanee siguiéndole el juego.

-Sería mi materia favorita… -sonrió Albus cada vez menos consiente de sus palabras.

-Hablando de eso Al, la próxima semana se entrega el proyecto, necesito tus reportes…

Albus dejo de tocar de golpe…

¡Lo había olvidado por completo!, después de su paseo a la luz de la luna, ella no había vuelto a mencionar el tema y los reportes habían caído hasta el fondo de su lista de deberes… después de todo ¡era un chico!... y todo el mundo sabe que un chico necesita de recordatorios constantes para cumplir con sus deberes… ¿o no?... ¡claro que no!, esa era solo otra de sus patéticas excusas... de aquellas que usaba para no hacer las tareas de Transformaciones que si mal no recordaba era lo que lo había metido en ese problema desde el principio.

-Sí, sí, claro, yo te los doy… los tengo entre mis libros desde hace días…-dijo Albus sonriendo con nerviosismo maldiciéndose mentalmente por tener que mentirle de nuevo.

-Genial, porque te toca tener a Azul esta semana, ¿Recuerdas?... se supone que decidimos separarnos porque éramos demasiado jóvenes para criar a un bebe en pareja y ahora cada quien vive con sus padres, y puedes levarte al bebe una semana cada mes… ya sabes, para darle realismo al proyecto, McGonagall adora eso, era obvio que la situación que nos dio no terminaría en una familia feliz – bromeó Leanee con sarcasmo mientras seguía tocando el piano.

-No… era obvio… era obvio porque yo soy el padre, el sujeto más imbécil del mundo… –susurró Albus más para si mismo que para Leanee, haciendo cuentas sobre cuantos reportes tenia que entregar… dos cuartillas diarias por el lapso de un mes…

-¡Oye!, podrías poner eso en el ultimo reporte, la culpa es un buen detalle, apuesto a que nos darán puntos por eso… –apuntó la rubia con una enorme sonrisa -Espera, voy a mi cuarto para mostrarte mis escritos…

-No, no, no, no es necesario yo…

-No tardo querido… –insistió Leanee besando rápidamente la frente del muchacho, y como si fuera posible… Albus se sintió infinitamente más culpable…

Leanee subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su abitación, iba tan apresurada que no reparó en la puerta cerrada de la alcoba de Lance…

-¿Raíces de Umnporia? –preguntó el pelirrojo saboreando las palabras en sus labios.

-Sí, es una planta muy rara… es venenosa… pero solo necesitamos la raíz, raíz joven… de eso dependerá cuanto dure el efecto… -explicó Lance, mostrándole la foto del libro a Hugo.

-Así que… -Hugo carraspeó nervioso- ¿Qué puede pasar si nos equivocamos en la dosis?

El trigueño le lanzó una mirada boba.

-No se si estas enterado, pero no lo se... en eso consiste un experimento…

-Sí, Lance… como el brujo Noruego que murió asfixiado por hacer experimentos con polen de Jifortas…

-Es por eso… que sabemos que el polen de Jiforta es peligroso… –apuntó Lance sonriente –como sea… no planeo que NOSOTROS probemos los efectos de la poción…

-¿A no?... ¿Quién va a probarla?...

Lance sonrio maliciosamente.

-McGonagall, esta usando ranas para que los de primero practiquen transformaciones básicas…

-¡Transformaciones BASICAS Lance!... ¡Nada más lejos de un libro que croa!... ¿Qué tal si matamos a las ranas? –grito Hugo enojado.

-No vamos a matar a nadie… es una poción de Invisibilidad, no una maldición imperdonable… -Lance trató de convencerse a sí mismo con su argumento.

-¡Haaaa claro!... así que si las ranas mueren, lo habrán hecho en nombre de la magia… ¿no? –farfulló Hugo con sarcasmo.

-No dramatices Hugo, ¿Qué puede salir mal?... otra vez –susurró Lance sonriente.

EL pelirrojo lo miró muy serio y lo tomó sorpresivamente por el cuello de la camisa.

-La ultima vez que dijiste eso Longbottom… todo el salón terminó en la enfermaría y casi nos expulsan… otra vez… -murmuró Hugo amenazadoramente.

-ya lo se… pero si no mal recuerdo la noche que tuvimos "esta conversación" yo era el paranoico y tu el incitador, así que… sabiendo los riesgos… ¿Estas conmigo o no? –dijo Lance serio aún siendo sujetado por Hugo.

Él sonrió.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? –rieron los dos al unisono.

-¡Chicos bajen, vamos a partir el pastel! –se escuchó la voz de Harry desde la planta baja de la casa.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la abitación de Lance y bajaron por las escaleras donde ya todos estaban reunidos en torno a la cumpleañera.

Neville encendió las velas de la tarta de chocolate y el rostro de Luna se iluminó levemente por el fuego.

-_Feliz cumpleaños a ti –_comenzó Ron sonriente.

-_Feliz cumpleaños a ti… feliz cumpleaños querida Luna, feliz cumpleaños a ti… -_corearon el resto de los presentes con alegría.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Luna! –gritaron todos aplaudiendo.

-¡Sopla tus velas mamá! –dijo Leanee emocionada.

Luna miro a su alrededor unos segundos y sonrió… tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y sopló a sus velas.

-¡Y ahora tus reglaos! –Ginny se apresuro a la rubia y coloco una brillante caja roja frente a ella –Este es mío y de Harry… bueno… Harry pagó y yo lo escogí.

-Yo no sabría que regalarte… soy un hombre… -apoyó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Es preciosa, gracias chicos! –Luna desdobló una fina blusa blanca de seda.

-¡Lo se! –rió Ginny más emocionada que la propia Luna.

-Este es mío, también soy un hombre… pero yo si supe que comprarte… -bromeó Ron, pasándole a la rubia su enorme caja de regalo.

Luna abrió su paquete ansiosa y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¡Cielos!... ¡Es bellísimo Ron!... ¡¿Dónde lo conseguiste?! – un gran reloj cucú fue sacado de la caja, tenias incontables y estrafalarios adornos por doquier, números tallados en madera e innecesarias manecillas.

Estaba por demás decir que todos estaban estupefactos por la atinada elección del pelirrojo.

-En una tienda de antigüedades… fue fácil, entre y compre lo más "Luna" que encontré… y por alguna extraña razón el tendero estaba deseoso de deshacerse de el… ¡que locura! –dijo Ron con un leve tono de sarcasmo.

-Este es mío… espero que te guste tanto como el de Ron –Hermione sonrio entre los brazos de sus esposo y le paso una pequeña cajita a su amiga.

Un brazalete sencillo… pero con una luna tallada en marfil…

-Haaa gracias Hermione, me encanta… ¿Dónde…? –Luna estaba asombrada.

-La mande a hacer… tan original como tú… -la castaña sonrió tiernamente.

-Esto es de nosotros, tía… de los cuatro –Rosie le paso un paquete plano, envuelto en papel amarillo -lo compramos hace meses… hubo un mercado de pulgas en Hogsmeade…

La rubia rompió el papel con paciencia… un porta retrato lleno de cuentas brillantes, de todos los colores y en el centro, una foto de ella con los cuatro chicos cuando estos eran bebes en los jardines de Howarts… hacia años que no veía esa foto… y su sonrisa creció más que nunca.

-Es precioso… -susurró Ginny conmovida.

-Gracias muchachos, pero… me gustan más sus abrazos-sándwich –todos rieron- y claro… que estos dos se porten bien por un largo rato –añadió Luna revolviendo los cabellos de Hugo y Lance que se miraron apenados… aquello no encajaba en sus próximos planes…

-Solo falta el mío –susurró Neville pasándole una caja pequeña… como para un lápiz…

Luna lo miró expectante y abrió la cajita…

-¿Tu varita?

Los presentes se miraron confundidos, Neville solo sonrió.

-Permíteme –el moreno tomó su varita con tranquilidad- llevo un año, perfeccionando esto para ti…

Neville hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita y dio siete golpecitos en la orilla de la mesa del comedor… y una larga y gruesa raíz pareció nacer de la madera, se expandió a una velocidad impresionante por toda la superficie y hojas y tallos comenzaron a brotar… hermosas orquídeas florecieron… grandes y pequeñas… las raíces no cesaban de brotar y encaramándose por los muros, enrollándose en las sillas y desprendiendo un suave aroma… hicieron que la abitación se tornara de un hermoso color purpura a causa de las elegantes flores…

-Las orquídeas son tus favoritas… estarán vivas y frescas por una semana… ahora si… feliz cumpleaños amor… -susurró Neville abriendo los brazos.

Luna lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se abrazó fuertemente a su esposo… su amor… su vida…

Ron y Hermione se besaron entre risillas.

Harry arrancó una orquídea del muro más cercano y la acomodo en el cabello de Ginny acercándose a besarla.

Lily y Rosie se sonrieron esperando que algún día… su propia historia de amor, resultara así…

Hugo y Lance, no dejaban de inspeccionar las flores… que hechizo tan fascinante… decididamente tenían que aprender a realizarlo…

Albus escucho la suave risa de Leanee y la miró… ella le regreso la sonrisa y el hueco en el estomago del chico se hizo más grande… él no la merecía…

Esa tarde, Luna pasó el mejor cumpleaños de su vida… porque cada uno era mejor que el anterior, la razón por la que disfrutaba ver el pasar de los años, porque sin importar cuan feliz se sintiera en ese momento… sabía… que lo mejor aún estaba por venir…

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Este capitulo tuvo de todo un poco.**

**¿De quien será el proximo?**

**Nos vemos el proximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	16. Un Pésimo Padre Un Pésimo Esposo

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**La verdad me siento muy apenada porque no he podido contestarles sus reviews individualmente como lo hacia en un principio, ya saben... aqui es donde viene el rollo de que tengo mucha tarea, o mucho que hacer o mucho trabajo para poder conquistar al mundo y bla, bla, bla, bla... pero he decidido que ¡No es una excusa! y que desde ahora no importa que ocupada ande, le daré tiempo al tiempo y les contestare a todos!!... claro que si son usuarios no registrados deben dejar su correo ¬¬... **

**Como sea, con este capitulo iniciamos un cuarteto de historias (una para cada primo claro) que suceden el mismo día, en diferente horario, en una parte distinta del castillo. Así que los proximos tres viernes podran leer la leyenda: _Miércoles 16 de Octubre "hora" "lugar"_ debajo de cada titulo.**

**Espero que pudiera explicarme bien y si no fue el caso, no os preocupeis que sobre la marcha se entiende x3.**

**

* * *

****Un Pésimo Padre... Un Pésimo Esposo...**

**Miércoles 16 de Octubre 7:00pm Biblioteca**

Albus Potter, no hacia tarea. Albus Potter, no hacia trabajos extraescolares. Albus Potter, no podía estar encerrado en el mismo lugar por más de una hora. Albus Potter, vivía en el campo de quidditch… pero Albus Potter, nunca había estado enamorado hasta ahora…

Llevaba ya dos horas, totalmente instalado en la parte mas profunda de la biblioteca y… ¡No había terminado ni la mitad de los reportes!, sumado al hecho de que no tenia ni la menor idea de que escribir, estaba Azul… ¿Por qué demonios no podía estarse quieto un instante?, si no jugaba con el lloraba, si no le hablaba lloraba, si no lo miraba lloraba… ¿Cómo lo hacia Leanee?

Al final, había puesto al pequeño Dumnsroon azul en su cestita justo delante de él, donde pudiera controlarlo cada vez que la criaturita se inquietara. Sin embargo "su hijo" demandaba su atención cada dos segundos, así que no era una sorpresa que llevara mas de veinte minutos en la misma línea, de la misma hoja, del mismo reporte y como si todo conspirara para hacerle pagar por sus mentiras, afuera se podía vislumbrar una tarde perfecta para jugar quidditch… y no era que todas la tardes no le resultaran perfectas… pero el saberse atrapado y culpable, era la mejor manera de incrementar sus ganas de montarse en su escoba.

Estaba harto, quería arrancarse el cabello, romperse la camisa, saltar por la ventana... lo que significara menos esfuerzo… ¡Eran dos cuartillas diarias durante todo el mes!, más de sesenta hojas que pretendía escribir en un par de horas, y aquello no sonaría tan difícil de no ser por el hecho de que Albus tenia muy poca experiencia con escritos largos… sin tan solo hubiera hecho una de las tantas redacciones que McGonagall le asignaba en Transformaciones, el panorama sería distinto… pero era una tortura pensar así, pues una vez más se encontró con que de ahí radicaban todos sus problemas…

-¡Awwwwwg! –gritó el Dumnsroon cuando se percató de que su "papá" no jugaba con el.

-Aquí estoy Azul, aquí estoy, necesito terminar esto o tu "madre" me matará… solo dame un minuto, un minuto –suplicó Albus con cansancio.

Azul lo miró inexpresivo y sabiéndose dueño de la atención del muchacho, se revolvió felizmente entre su cómoda cesta.

Albus entendio que Azul no tendría "piedad" con él y dejo caer su torso sobre la mesa, totalmente exhausto.

-¡Ahí estas Potter! –Un chico alto y de cabello castaño se acerco hasta la mesa -¿Tú?... ¿En la biblioteca?... ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amigo Al?

-Hola Brester –murmuró Albus hundiendo nuevamente su cara entre pergaminos.

Brester Kendall, era uno de los mejores amigos de Albus en Howarts, el chico vivía solo con su padre al este del Reino Unido… su madre había muerto cuando era muy pequeño y aunque el Señor Kendall era un hombre muy adinerado, Brester no tenia la vida fácil… pasaba la mayor parte del año en el castillo, y cuando iba a casa para Navidad, se encontraba con Monie, su nana… cada nueve de julio recibía un costoso regalo de cumpleaños y una tarjeta con la firma de su padre… solo su firma, nada personal y en los siete años de escuela que los muchachos tenían de conocerse, Albus solo había visto al padre de Brester tres veces… los tres primeros años para la ceremonia de apertura de clases… pero para cuando entraron a cuarto curso, dejo de asistir… tal vez era por eso que Albus dejaba pasar muchas cosas de Brester, era arrogante y grosero con las personas que no pertenecían a su circulo social, le daba un nuevo nivel a la palabra hipocresía y no hacia nada por nadie que no significara algo a cambio para él. Los últimos dos años había reprobado la mitad de sus materias… y las había recuperado en un solo examen final, estaba claro que no era ningún tonto, pero jamás se le vería comprometerse o esforzarse por algo, y claro… no sobra decir que el chico era sumamente atractivo y que estaba consiente de ello, lo que aunando a su personalidad, lo convertía en la "dulce pesadilla" de las chicas, pero no todas las chicas… solo las físicamente "merecedoras" de su compañía, y que por muy hermosas que fueran no llegaban más lejos de lo que el mismo Brester quisiera, y que aun así debían sentirse afortunadas, pues el castaño no tenia ningún escrúpulo con aquellas que a su parecer ni siquiera eran buenas para lamer las suelas de sus zapatos.

Solo se necesitaba un poco de sentido común para saber que Brester Kendall no era precisamente la mejor de las compañías, y Albus estaba totalmente consiente de ello, pero jamás olvidaría su primera noche en Howarts… noche en que conoció a Brester, un niño de apenas once años que lloraba bajo su cama, murmurando _"mamá"_… y desde esa noche Albus se había prometido a si mismo que no importaba que sucediera, ese niño necesitaba de su compañía…

Así que a pesar de las advertencias de Lily, los regaños de Rosie y las miradas desaprobatorias de Hugo, Albus seguia ahi... tratando de ser el mejor amigo posible.

Pero con el pasar de los años... había empezado a hacerse la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cómo debía de considerarse por ser amigo de Brester?… ¿Afortunado?... o… ¿Desafortunado?...

-Los chicos y yo, llevamos horas buscándote, y al parecer solo a mí se me ocurrió que podrías estar aquí –dijo Brester mirándolo sonriente – ni Rosie sabía donde estabas…

-¡Rosie!... demonios… ¡Rosie va a matarme!, se supone que debía ayudarla con la prueba para las de primero… –Albus se levantó de la silla y pateo fuertemente su mochila en el suelo.

-¿Las de primero?... ¿Qué prueba? –preguntó el castaño confuso.

-Nada olvídalo, solo quiero largarme, terminaré en mi cuarto… -susurró el joven apilando sus cosas.

Brester se cruzó de brazos y miro a Albus fijamente -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¡Baaaaaaguaaa! –balbuceó Azul evidenciando su presencia.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es… es… es… es mi hijo –se rindió el moreno cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Brester soltó una carcajada.

-¿Es una broma verdad?... –Brester le dio la vuelta a la mesa y se colocó delante de la criatura -¡Merlín! –se rió más fuerte –¿Entraste al estúpido taller de McGonagall?... no puedo creerlo, ¡Esto es invaluable!... ¡Tengo que decirle a los chicos! –dijo el muchacho con ademán de irse pero Albus lo tomó por el brazo.

-No Bres, esto ya es lo suficientemente malo como para que los demás se enteren.

El castaño sonrio maliciosamente.

-¿Es una chica no?

Albus lo soltó.

-¡Sí¡, es una chica, pensé que no viviría para ver el día que te interesaras en una, ¡Merlín Al, me enorgulleces!... ¡¿Quién es?!

-No es lo que piensas Bres, no es… no fue, por eso –dijo Albus acomodándose innecesariamente los lentes.

-¿Ha no?, ¿Entonces te morías por hacer el curso de paternidad? –preguntó Brester con sarcasmo.

-Claro que no tonto, McGonagall me dijo que si no entraba en el taller, tendría que tomar cursos de verano para recuperar la materia y… bueno… sabes lo que significa… -Albus dio la media vuelta y siguió metiendo pergaminos en su mochila.

-Que no te dejarían ir al concierto… -el castaño se encogió de hombros- bien… al menos se que no has enloquecido, estas cosas solo son como para el idiota de Omen Bass.

-No me hables de ese imbécil… es tan "perfecto" que me enferma…

_Albus cambiaba mucho cuando estaba cerca de Brester..._

-¡Guuarrrr! –gruño Azul adorablemente.

-¿Y tú que haces con esta cosa? –preguntó el castaño molesto.

-No es una cosa, es un Dumnsroon, simula nuestro bebé.

-¡Ya se para que es!, te pregunte… ¿Qué haces TÚ con el?, eso es tarea de las mujeres… -apuntó Brester como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Es porque nuestro caso dice que… olvídalo, es complicado de explicar…

-Sí… supongo… así que… -Brester sonrio- ¿Con quien has estado jugando a la casita?

-No empieces Bres…

-¿Qué?... ¿Es un secreto de estado? –preguntó el chico con sorna –vamos… ¿Quién es la "mamá"?

Albus suspiró.

-Leanee… Leanee Longbottom es mi esposa…

Brester abrió la boca anonadado.

-¿Leanee "la loca" Longbottom?... ¡¿En que estabas pensando?¡

-No la llames a sí, ella es… es linda… -la defendió Albus nerviosamente.

-¡Eso no lo niego! –el castaño caminó alrededor de la mesa y se recargó sobre el muró –Oye, la chica es preciosa, una carita de ángel y un lindo trasero, muy importante, lindo trasero, ¡Pero la tipa esta loca!

Albus apretó los dientes con fuerza y simuló estar acomodando unos libros en su mochila, ¡Quería gritarle algo!, ¡Quería defenderla!... ¿Por qué no podía defenderla?

-No está loca, ella solo es… diferente

-¡No Al!... es literal, ella-está-loca, habla con los arboles, va saltando como tonta en los pasillos, tararea canciones que jamás he oído y ¡Tiene unos pendientes de rábanos! –grito Brester expresando toda su aversión.

-Los pendientes son de mi tía Luna –apuntó Albus recogiendo sus cosas con más prisa, tenia que alejarse de Brester y de él y de esa conversación… ¡¿Porque demonios no podía decir nada?!

-¡Por mi, pueden ser de su abuela!, son horrendos… escucha, la chica esta bien para pasar el rato, pero solo eso…

Albus se volvió dispuesto a decirle lo que se merecía.

-Abubububuuuuu –interrumpió el encantador balbuceo de Azul.

El moreno bufo resignado y tomo al Dumnsroon en brazos que parecía encantado de que su "padre" por fin lo cargara.

-Y luego tú y esa cosa… ¡La loca debería estarlo cuidando! –Brester lo miró completamente asombrado de que Albus supiera sostener a la criatura.

-Es mi turno, resulta que… yo no he hecho nada… -susurró Albus bajando la mirada.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, tu cabeza esta donde debe de estar… en el Quidditch... ¡Como el juego de la semana pasada!, ¡Aplastamos a esos chicos de Hufflepuff!

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Albus.

-¡Sí lo se!, prácticamente tuvimos que dejarlos anotar al final… son unos perdedores…

_Valla que Albus cambiaba cuando estaba cerca de Brester…_

-Ya se amigo… -el castaño suspiro- … en fin, estar entre libros me hace daño, vamos a cenar, el Gran Comedor ya debe estar lleno…

Albus dejo a Azul en su cestita de nuevo y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata incomodo.

-Sí, yo… yo… yo voy a... tengo que quedarme…

-¿Porqué? –preguntó Brester como si no lo entendiera.

-Tengo que terminar unos reportes… hay que entregarlos mañana –dijo Albus lo más firmemente que pudo.

-¿Y?... ¿Desde cuando eso te importa? –Brester lo miro suspicaz y se acercó a Albus que instintivamente retrocedió hasta quedar justo de espaldas a la salida –Aquí hay algo más…

-No hay nada más, quítate y dejame terminar Bres –murmuró el moreno con la sonrisa fingida.

-No… a ti no te afectan estas cosas… es… es… ¿Te gusta Longbottom no es así?...

-¡Claro que no! –negó el joven antes de poder pensarlo.

-¡Ohhh si!, yo creo que si… hasta donde entiendo McGonagall te obligo a entrar al taller, no a "casarte" con la loca…

-¡Sí, pero esto no es así! –gritó Albus tratando de buscar una buena excusa en su mente.

-¡Amunaaaaam! –vociferó Azul para ponerse a tono con la conversación.

-¡¿Puedes hacer que se calle?! –Brester miró al Dumnsroon con asco.

Albus le restó importancia.

-Tuve que entrar al proyecto cuando este estaba a punto de empezar, así que la lista de esposas estaba casi agotada… -susurró Albus quitándose los lentes para tallarse los ojos un momento.

Brester rió.

-¿Lista de esposas?

-Sí, solo había tres disponibles, Brandie Houston…

-¡Hey!... esa chica esta como para…–interrumpió el castaño sonriente.

-¡Ya se Bres y tiene el cerebro de un pájaro!... también estaba Helga Brumonski, y yo, no iba a "emparejarme" con esa gorda desesperada de Hufflepuff… y finalmente Longbottom… que resultaba de los males el menor…

_Definitivamente Albus era otra persona cuando estaba con Brester…_

Brester soltó una fuerte carcajada y con la mirada le indicó a su amigo que se diera la vuelta.

-¿Ha si? –preguntó Leanee que permanecía de pie entre los estantes.

Albus sintió como se rompía su corazón… gruesas lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de los hermosos ojos de la rubia.

-¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones anejas "loca"? –preguntó Brester divertido.

-Lo siento yo… yo acabo de llegar solo… solo escuche el final –dijo Leanee en un olímpico intento de su voz sonara de una sola pieza.

Albus abrió la boca para decir algo pero el sonido no salió de sus labios… solo podía atinar a pensar que la bella sonrisa de la que se había enamorado estaba siendo sustituida por una expresión de profunda tristeza… una mirada que le lastimaba hondamente el corazón…

-Yo creí que… creí que… -susurró Leanee dejando escapar sus lágrimas.

-¡Pues creíste mal tonta! –gritó Brester con suma brusquedad –Ahora desaparece…

Mas lagrimas surcaron por las mejillas de Leanee que no espero a ser más lastimada, se acercó firmemente hasta la mesa, tomo a Azul entre sus brazos y se alejo caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

El moreno se quedo inmóvil, escuchando el eco de sus pasos alejarse cada vez más de donde se encontraba y como si aquello fuera el detonante que necesitaba, hecho a correr a toda velocidad hacia ella… esto no estaba pasando, ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!, sintió sus propios ojos humedecerse de tristeza y solo sonrio débilmente cuando vislumbro la figura de la muchacha en el pasillo…

-¡Leanee!... ¡Leanee! –gritó desesperado… y para su propia sorpresa… ella se detuvo.

La joven era un mar de lagrimas, Leanee no reprimía sus emociones, incluso aquellas que dolían…

Albus la miró totalmente abatido… sin nada que decir… ¿Qué podía decir?... no había ninguna palabra en el mundo que no sonara estúpida ante aquella mirada desconsolada.

Leanee asintió con suavidad y abrazando más fuerte a Azul, siguió caminando hasta la salida.

Él se quedo ahí, mirando como se marchaba… con las ansias de correr tras de ella lastimándole las piernas, pero no tenia caso… esta vez se le habían terminado las excusas y sin saber exactamente a cual de las mil emociones que experimentaba en ese momento entregarse, regreso sus pasos mecánicamente…

Tomaría su mochila, el sueter y la túnica del uniforme, caminaría hasta su habitación y… y… bueno ya pensaría en algo que hacer después…

Pero como ya se había hecho costumbre, se estaba olvidando de un pequeño detalle…

-¡Valla con esa chica he!... mira que creer que tú…

Albus no lo pensó dos veces… y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Brester estaba en el suelo con abundante sangre brotando de su boca…

-Lárgate –dijo el moreno furioso con una voz que parecía no ser de él.

Brester se pasó los dedos por los labios llenos de sangre y sonrio sorprendido, se levanto lentamente y clavo sus castaños ojos en Albus…

-Yo no te obligue a decir nada… -murmuró seriamente y camino hasta la salida.

Podría ser lo que fuera… pero Brester tenía razón…

Una vez más el silencio absoluto se hizo presente y Albus se dejo caer en una silla… definitivamente era un pésimo padre… un pésimo esposo…

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Lo ven, les dije que Al aún podía arruinarlo todo ¬¬**

**¿Cómo les ira a los demás?**

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	17. Operación: Ranas Invisibles

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Haaa!! este capitulo simpre me recuerda la primera vez que me entere de que habia sido del resto de los personajes que J.K no menciona en el epílogo, no puedo creer que mi pobre Neville terminara casado con Hanna Abott, y viviento en el piso superior del Caldero Chorreante!!, Que decepción!!... snif, snif... como sea por eso es que escribimos fanfics no?... eso me consuela... lo siento necesito un pañuelo...**

* * *

**Operación: Ranas Invisibles**

**Miércoles 16 de Octubre 5:00pm Salón de Transformaciones**

Apenas llegaron a Howarts el domingo pasado, Hugo y Lance pusieron manos a la obra, ¡Vaya que esos dos eran un equipo!, Lance se había dado a la tarea de investigar todo a aquello que usarían en la poción, los efectos de cada uno de los ingredientes y más importante… como y donde conseguirlos, pregunta que Hugo aún se negaba a hacer por motivos de seguridad, este ultimo por su parte , se había encerrado en la Sala de Menesteres para hacer la poción, Lance ni siquiera había metido las narices ahí, pues sabia que prepararla era ciertamente más peligroso que planearla…

Así que después de casi tres días de arduo trabajo, Hugo y Lance, mal dormidos, mal comidos, mal vestidos y con una evidente baja en su atención a las otras clases, decidieron que estaban listos para hacer la "primera prueba", después de todo habían decidido usar a las ranas de McGonagall y rogando porque no terminaran haciendo "sopa de anfibio" esperaron que la directora saliera de su salón para dedicarse de lleno a sus experimentos, tenían un litro de poción color negro, muchas agallas y todas sus esperanzas puestas en pasar a la historia, pero como solía suceder, también los acompañaba el molesto pero excitante presentimiento de que algo saldría mal…

Minerva McGonagall salió como todos los días de su salón, a las cinco en punto de la tarde, hora a la que se dirigía a tomar el té al salón de profesores para después retirarse a su oficina a hacer "cosas de directores".

Escondidos detrás de las cortinas del pasillo, Hugo y Lance la vieron salir y cerrar la puerta con llave tras de si, esperaron un par de minutos hasta que la elegante silueta de la profesora desapareciera por el corredor y no salieron hasta asegurarse de que nadie más pasaría por ahí.

-Vamos… no hay moros en la costa –susurró Lance.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraron de pie frente al aparentemente irrompible candado de la puerta del salón.

-¿Qué hechizo usaremos para abrirlo?... no creo que un simple _Alohomora _abra un candado que puso Minerva McGonagall –apuntó Hugo con la varita en la mano.

-Ese es precisamente el problema con la profesora McGonagall, hay métodos más "mágicos" que la propia magia… –Lance sonrió maliciosamente y metió la mano en su bolsillo – Usaremos esto –dijo mientras sostenía triunfalmente un pasador de cabello.

Hugo le dedico una mirada de profunda compasión.

-¡No me mires así!, ¿Sabes cuantos allanamientos he hecho con esta cosita? –preguntó el trigueño esforzándose por mantener su voz en un susurro.

-Por favor Lance… es la directora de Howarts, Minerva McGonagall no puede ser burlada con un simple…

"_Click_"

-Ya esta –Lance sacó el pasador del candado abierto, lo beso con cariño y lo guardo nuevamente en su bolsillo – Te lo dije… entremos.

Hugo le arrebató el cerrojo y lo examino sin dar crédito a lo que había visto.

Una vez dentro de la enorme aula, no perdieron más tiempo, sabían exactamente donde estaba lo que necesitaban y no debían demorarse más de la cuenta. Hugo despejó el escritorio hasta que nada que no le perteneciera estuviera ahí y comenzó a instalar sus cosas tal y como lo había hecho en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Lance corrió hasta la pequeña oficina detrás del salón y sacó una enorme jaula de inquietas ranas verdes con un _Wingardum Leviosa_. Las colocó a la mitad del escritorio donde Hugo ya previamente había dejado el espació y con sumo cuidado abrió la pequeña puertecilla para sacar solo una de las ranas.

-¿Listo para la operación "Ranas Invisibles"? –preguntó Lance con una enorme sonrisa.

Hugo rodó los ojos.

-Es la primera y la única vez que te dejo escoger los nombres, así que disfrútalo –murmuró Hugo avergonzado –Bien, se supone que la raíz de Umnporia debe hacer que el efecto de invisibilidad dure un poco más de tiempo – Hugo tomó un diminuto gotero de cristal entre sus dedos –así que pondremos unas gotas sobre la rana y veremos cuanto dura.

-¿Y para eso trajiste esa enorme botella? –preguntó Lance con molestia -¿Solo usaremos unas gotas?

-No seas bobo, el efecto puede variar dependiendo de la rana, su edad, su peso, su sexo… haré varias pruebas –contestó Hugo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

El pelirrojo metió la punta del gotero en la botella y extrajo apenas un par de gotitas negras.

Lance le abrió la boca a la rana.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Hugo miró a su amigo confundido.

-Le darás eso a la rana… ¿o no?

-Lance, apenas estamos comenzando, por ahora la poción solo funciona al contacto, mejor que se le ponga morada la piel antes de que le destroce un riñón, ¿no crees? –dijo Hugo con sarcasmo.

-Bien, bien, yo solo pensé que… que eras más listo –bromeó Lance sonriente para quitarle un poco de tensión al asunto.

El pelirrojo hizo el amago de sonreír pero no podía evitarlo… estaba muy nervioso.

-Sujeta bien a la rana… ahí vamos –susurró Hugo con voz temblorosa.

Un segundo que parecía no tener fin, jamás el trayecto de un par de gotitas de poción les había parecido tan eterno… ninguno de los dos parpadeo y acercado instintivamente sus ojos a la rana esperaron el resultado…

La pequeña criatura cerró los ojos al sentir el líquido sobre su cabeza y croó.

Absolutamente nada sucedió…

Los dos chicos se enderezaron de golpe con un enorme suspiro de desaliento.

-Tal vez no funciona con ranas… -murmuró Lance tratando de sonar optimista.

Hugo que ya garabateaba sin parar en su cuaderno azul, ni siquiera levantó la vista.

-No es la rana… debía funcionar con lo que fuera… -contestó claramente desanimado.

-Hugo… -le llamó Lance son la voz entre cortada.

El pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza y soltó su cuaderno.

La rana se estaba poniendo amarilla… como si las gotas de la poción se hubieran quedado como una mancha en su cabeza, una mancha que se expandía por todo su cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¡La piel absorbe la poción! –gritó Hugo con toda la alegría de su joven corazón.

-¿No-no-no-no debería ponerse negra entonces? –tartamudeo Lance con temor, ¡Era él, el que sostenía a la rana!

-Los colores pueden variar… -susurró Hugo fascinado acercándose lo más que podía a la rana en manos de Lance.

Cuando la rana, se volvió totalmente amarilla empezó a croar incesantemente y a luchar contra el agarre del muchacho.

-¿Le dolerá? –preguntó el pelirrojo asustado.

-¡No lo se, no hablo rana! –gritó Lance sin saber que hacer.

El resto de las ranas se revolvieron inquietas en la jaula al escuchar el extraño croar de su compañera y pronto el salón parecía haberse convertido en un pantano. Haciendo gala de toda su agilidad la rana logro zafarse de Lance y se alejo rápidamente dando brincos por doquier.

-¡¿Por qué la soltaste?! –grito Hugo enfadado tratando de seguir al animal.

-¡Yo no la solté, estaba muy resbalosa! –contestó el trigueño que estuvo a apunto de agarrarle una pata al anfibio.

Aquello era un terrible caos, las ranas en la jaula no se callaban y su croar estaba impacientado velozmente a los muchachos que perseguían a la rana amarilla por toda el aula, que a su vez, esparcía el desordena a su paso, rompiendo tinteros, tirando papeles y haciendo que los dos jóvenes movieran incesantemente los pesados pupitres de madera, produciendo todavía más ruido.

-_Wingardum Le_… -empezó Lance apuntando a la rana con sus varita.

-¡No!, ¡No podemos hacerle nada!, ¡Esta bajo los efectos de una poción que no conocemos!, ¡Podría explotar o algo! –gritó Hugo tomando a Lance por los hombros.

-¡Bien, pues que explote!, porque solo eso faltaría para completar la fiesta que tenemos aquí, ¡No pusimos ningún _Muffliato!_

_Miau –_se escuchó el suave murmulló de Nina, la hija de la Señora Norris_._

-¡La gata de Filch! –gritaron los dos muchachos al unisono.

El anciano conserje abrió la puerta de un golpe, era obvio que su edad ya no le permitía responder "al deber" tan rápido como antes, pero justo después de mirar fijamente a Hugo y Lance se dio la media vuelta y gritó: ¡Directora McGonagall!, ¡Profesor Longbottom!

Los dos Gryffindors se miraron con terror.

Filch se había puesto en marcha y sin dejar de gritar ni un solo segundo se movía lo más apresuradamente que su bastón le permitía.

-¡Mi padre!... ¡Vámonos de aquí! –grito Lance, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía por al boca.

Atravesaron el salón como dos ráfagas de viento y justo antes de salir se pararon en seco.

-¡La rana! –grito Lance.

-¡La poción! –gritó Hugo.

Y más rápido aún de lo que habían tardado en salir, regresaron sus pasos.

Apenas llegó Lance al escritorio se puso en cuatro patas gateando en busca de la rana, se pego en la cabeza con un par de esquinas de sillas hasta que la encontró muy quieta debajo de una mesa así que evitando cualquier movimiento brusco que pudiera espantarla, se acercó sigilosamente y extendió su mano, claro que no contaba con que seria la rana la que lo asustaría a él, pues a segundos antes de que pudiera rozarla con sus dedos, la rana se volvió invisible…

-¡Merlín! –gritó Lance poniéndose de pie del susto y lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien caía sobre él.

Hugo que llevaba la jaula de ranas de vuelta a la oficina con el hechizo levitatorio, no vio a Lance arrodillando frente a sus pies y asustándose por su repentina aparición se había tropezado con él llevándoselo consigo al suelo, a Lance, y a la jaula de ranas que se abrió del golpe, provocando que los treinta animales que ahí descansaban empezaran a saltar por todos lados.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacías en el suelo?¡ -grito Hugo furibundo.

-¡Quítate de encima! –gruñó Lance de igual modo.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron con dificultades e inmediatamente después escucharon el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose.

No parecía haber nada ahí, pero Lance no tenia que pedir explicaciones… la rana invisible había tirado la botella de la poción…

Todo el litro de poción negro cayó sobre el suelo, goteando sobre el resto de las ranas y salpicando las ventanas y las cortinas.

-¡¿Pero como…?! –empezó Hugo, pero Lance lo tomó aterrado por al túnica.

-Funcionó Hugo, funcionó… la rana se volvió invisible.

La teoría del pelirrojo era cierta, y cada cosa que había tenido contacto con el derrame, estaba cobrando un nuevo color, ranas rojas, azules, moradas, verdes, rosas y moteadas, saltaban inquietas por toda el aula, dejando huellas negras en el piso en cada rebote, salpicando la poción por todos lados.

Hugo y Lance retrocedieron hasta el otro extremo del salón.

El enorme charco de poción negra en el piso se expandía mucho más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en el cuerpo de la rana, empapando toda la pared, la alfombra y la madera de todos los pupitres salpicados, se había adueñado prácticamente de la cuarta parte del aula y bastaron solamente dos segundos para que la solida imagen del muro del castillo desapareciera ante sus ojos…

Ninguno de los dos chicos sabía como sentirse en esos momentos… ¿Felices?, ¿Orgullosos?... ¿Aterrados?

-¡Lance Frank Longbottom! –se escucho el fuerte grito de Neville que entraba en el salón seguido de la directora McGonagall.

Fue entonces que Lance sabia que la respuesta era TERROR.

Neville cambio tan rápido el todo de su piel que Lance creyó que su padre se desmallaría.

Minerva se llevó una mano a los labios y la otra la coloco rápidamente sobre su pecho para asegurarse que de su corazón siguiera latiendo después del susto.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, decía nada…

Eran las siete con diecisiete minutos, el sol ya empezaba a bajar por el bosque prohibido, como si fuera el lugar donde pasaba la noche… el particular todo rojizo de un atardecer comenzaba asomarse en el reflejo del Lago Negro, indicando que otra tarde había llagado a su fin y que pronto llegaría la hora de la cena. Un piso abajo, en un salón de estudio, varios muchachos le habían sacado provecho a la tarde, repasando lecciones, ensayando encantamientos o jugando una relajante partida de ajedrez. Un piso arriba, la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, descansaba en su permanente silencio, ningún chico había decidido romper las reglas esa tarde y los oscuros y largos estantes de libros con palabras prohibidas, parecían imperturbables del sueño eterno al que se les había consignado… ¿Qué como lo sabían?...

Los sabían porque el salón de Transformaciones parecía hacer sido "mordido" por un descomunal gigante, parte del techo, parte del piso y todo el muro que daba la vista hacia el bosque prohibido se había esfumado… huellas invisibles, de ranas invisibles, que habían decidido posarse sobre pupitres invisibles pasaban "desapercibidas" a los ojos de los tres adultos que aun sin atreverse a poner un pie en el aula trataban de explicarse la situación.

Murmullos y susurros sorprendidos se colaban por "el agujero" del piso que resultaba a su vez el techo, de un salón de estudio del piso inferior, donde varios alumnos se preguntaban… ¿Qué habrá sucedido?... y que una vez que reconocían las dos siluetas, de los dos jóvenes, que no se atavían a mover un musculo, daban gracias a Merlín, por no estar en sus zapatos…

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Creen que después de esto Hugo pueda ir al concierto?**

**¿Como la estarán pasando Rosie y Lily?**

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capcuhinos!!**

**Notita: Es obvio que el segundo nombre de Lance sería Frank, como el papá de Neville :3**


	18. HipoResfriado

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Si ya se, ya se, se que no tengo perdón de Merlín!! pero ya estoy de vuelta con una buena explicación del porque de mi ausencia, la verdad fue una situación que escapó totalmente de mis manos... al parecer, no soy la persona favorita de "alguien"... "alguien" a quien supuestamente "Un día de estos" ofendí y "alguien" que creyó que la mejor manera de "Vengarse" era Jakeando todas y cada una de mis cuentas en Internet, hasta esta semana yo habia desaparecido completamente de la web. Esta personita ataco por donde pudo, mysapce, mi messenger, mi sonico, mi hi5 y finalmente mi cuenta aqui en , borro lo que pudo y dejo mensajes ofensivos para mis amigos, cambio mis contraseñas y puso "lindas" imagenes y palabras en todos mis sitios, la verdad que al principo lo goce mucho!! xD, no me cabia en la cabeza como alguien podia tener una vida tan escasa, como para creer que mi mundo se desmoronaria por "cambios" en mis paginas... el susuto vino depues, cuando lei un mesaje que me dejo en mi Hi5, diciendo que hiba a secuestrarme y despues a matarme y que iba a pagar por lo que sea que dice que le hice, tambien amenazó a mis dos mejores amigas y repitió el proceso en sus respectivas cuentas, borrando lo que podia y dejando groserias al por mayor, porque al parecer la ofendimos "en grupo".**

**Pero por fortuna ella no es la unica que conoce a un Jaker, asi que el credito es para mi amigo Adrián, que fue quien "arregló" (y no se comó) una por una todas mis cuentas, empezando por mi messenger, sin la necesidad de rehacer ninguna, asi que los aplausos son para él, y aprovecho para agradecer publicamente, para que todos sepan que fuiste mi principe azul en su caballo... ¿verde? Jajajajaja, muchas gracias amigo te debo una... bueno... muchas, pero tu anotamela en la lista, te quiero muchisimo Adrián!!, es tan genial que l****a semana pasada encontró un rasto y dimos con la persona culpable de este "numerito", el resultado me dejo helada, ya que es una chava que no veo desde la secundaria (hace tres años) y que ademas si no mal recuerdo era de mi "grupo de amigas", la verdad que no se que le hice, me machaqué los sesos intentando recordar, pero la verdad que no... Adrián me ofreció pagarle con la misma moneda, pero siento que eso me rebajaría a su nivel... ¿Ustedes que piensan?... en fin, solo me limite a dejarle un "amistoso xD" mensaje en la entrada de mi diario en mi Hi5, no se si vuelva a entrar para ver que paso, pero prefiero olvidar todo este molesto episodio.**

**A Ardián le tomó más tempo del que pensaba arreglar esta cuenta, incluso hoy hablamos seriamente sobre la posibilidad de que abriera otra, porque esta ya no tenia ninguna esperanza, pero él hizo su magia y ¡Listo! asi que si a alguien le debemos que hoy pudiera subir es a él.**

**Nuevamente disculpen por el inconveniente, espero que no perdieran el interes por la historia _ese_, es mi mayor temor...**

* * *

**HipoResfriado**

**Miércoles 16 de Octubre 4:00pm Cabaña de Hadrid**

Con el ánimo recuperado Lily Potter, se dirigió puntualmente rumbo a los límites del bosque hacia la cabaña del guardabosques, sabiendo de antemano lo que eso significaba… que no la pasaría bien. Ella misma no entendía como paso del amor al odio con el hipogrifo en tan poco tiempo, pero estaba decidida a ir a ese concierto y más aún demostrarle no solo a su hermano y primos si no a sí misma lo independiente que podía ser, llevaba mucho tiempo siendo "pequeña" y "corriendo con papá" había estando dándole vueltas al asunto toda la noche y había llegado a una conclusión… las cosas tenían que cambiar…

Estaba a tan solo unos pocos metros de la cabaña y ya podía escuchar los horribles gritos del hipogrifo como música de fondo, un desesperanzador escenario… pero ella estaba preparada. Llevaba puestos los vaqueros más viejos y desgastados que había encontrado en su armario, una sencilla blusa morada que consideraba "de uso rudo" ya que la usaba para jugar al quidditch, zapatos deportivos y su largo cabello rojo bien sujeto en una coleta alta, era obvio que tendría que alimentar al animal de nuevo así que asombrada de que hubiera pensado en todo , saco un paquete de pastillas de menta de su bolsillo y se metió cuatro a la boca, nada podría salirse de control ese día, así que con paso firme se acercó hasta al enorme puerta de roble y golpeó un par de veces.

-¡Lily! –gritó desesperado el semigigante.

Era el último recibimiento que hubiera esperado la pelirroja.

Una vez más Fang salió disparado por la puerta con el terror conduciendo sus pesadas patas hasta el inicio de la colina.

-¡Creí que nunca llegarías! –Hadrid cerró su enorme mano en el brazo de Lily y la condujo dentro.

-¡¿Qué pasa Hadrid?!... ¿Qué…?-La pelirroja deseó con todas sus fuerzas nunca haber preguntado.

La pequeña cabaña era un lugar prácticamente inhabitable, platos y tazas rotas se esparcían a todo el rededor del suelo que amenazaba con convertirse en una piscina, producto de una "extraña" fuga que parecía no venir de ninguna parte y el enorme y sucio sillón de Hadrid había empezado a absorber rápidamente el agua desprendiendo un penetrante olor gato muerto.

-Tal parece que Beaky esta creciendo más rápido de lo que debería –empezó Hadrid con una sonrisa irónica- está mañana se levantó muy juguetón… no se que… no… no se que pasó, de pronto comenzó a llorar y a ponerse inquieto, no quiso comer y…

-¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?¡ -preguntó Lily enojada, sintiendo como la mezclilla de sus vaqueros empezaba a absorber el agua también.

-Haaa si… –el semigigante la miro avergonzado- como la última vez todo lo que necesito fue un baño pues… quise hacer lo mismo… pero bueno… Beaky no me lo permitió…

Lily que se abría paso entre la nueva piscina de la cabaña, se sintió terriblemente ofendida, Hadrid tenía que estar tomándole el pelo…

-¡¿Quién crees que soy?!... ¡Eres enorme Hadrid!... ¡Más del doble que yo!, busca otra excusa más ingeniosa, ¡¿Cómo que Beaky no te dejo?¡… ¡YO LO BAÑE CON UNA MANO! – gritó la pelirroja sin contener ninguna de sus palabras.

-Lily –susurró Hadrid en tono de suplica- no quería bañarse… mira esos ojitos tristes, no era lo que quería… incluso se molesto un poco y desplego sus alas… eso no me lo esperaba y tópese con el balde de agua que había traído.

Al menos eso tenía sentido, era obvio que el balde que Hadrid usaba para sacar agua del pozo era por lo menos tres veces más grande que lo que la joven torpemente había podido sacar, prácticamente la mitad de Lily entraría en el balde de Hadrid.

-¡Hadrid eso es lo más…! –la pelirroja estaba furiosa, aquel descomunal hombre tenia un corazón de pollo, así que respiro profundo y tomo al hipogrifo en sus brazos que se tranquilizó un poco e hizo amago de querer dormir.

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre Lily y el guardabosques, ninguno de los dos recordaba haber tenido "diferencias" por lo que la situación resultaba terriblemente desagradable.

-Así que… bueno, tengo que salir Lily… regreso a las ocho…

Lily ni siquiera lo miró y Hadrid sintió un terrible peso de conciencia por lo que pediría a continuación.

-Sé que… se qué no es parte de tu trabajo pero… tu podrías… podrías limpiar la cabaña y…

La pelirroja abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a gritar todo lo que el gigante se merecía.

-¡Te pagaría por eso también por supuesto! –gritó Hadrid a modo de defensa como si temiera que Lily le lanzara una maldición imperdonable y cubriéndose los ojos espero la respuesta de la muchacha.

Las palabras de Rosie, resonaron fuertemente en los adentros de Lily… ¡Ahí estaba su oportunidad! Y visualizándose a sí misma usando la chaqueta de Albus brincoteando en el concierto de Salem, sonrio complacida, dejando a Hadrid totalmente fuera de combate.

-No hay problema Hadrid –susurro con suficiencia con una voz que parecía venir de la mismísima Molly Weasley.

EL guardabosques espero unos segundos más con los ojos cerrados y solo cuando tuvo la certeza de que no moriría esa tarde a manos de una niña de quince años, se enderezó.

-¿En serio? –pregunto aún sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-Vete tranquilo Hadrid, yo cuidare de Beaky, ¿No es así corazón? –jugueteo la pelirroja haciéndole cosquillas a Beaky, cosa que el hipogrifo pareció no tomar muy bien pues lanzó un suave resoplo, parecido a un estornudo que salpico "pegajosamente" la cara de Lily.

Al parecer Lily estaba destinada a vomitar en esa cabaña.

-¡Genial!... Buena suerte –gritó Hadrid alejándose del lugar antes de que Lily considerara cambiar de opinión.

-¡¿Qué demonios Beaky?! –Lily dejo al hipogrifo en el suelo y se limpió asqueada con el borde de su camiseta, con la sensación de que tenía que advertirle al mundo que los consejos de su prima no cubrían todas las posibilidades.

El animal, comenzó a abrirse paso por el "charco" que simulaba la casa de Hadrid y a graznar fuertemente.

-¡No!... ¡Ven Beaky! –Lily reaccionó aún con mocos de hipogrifo en el rostro - ¡Te dará frio de nuevo!

La pelirroja persiguió al inquieto animalito por la estancia y cuando finalmente lo atrapó se dio cuenta que había algo raro en el… o más bien, "algo malo".

Temperatura helada, ojos vidriosos, algo viscoso y negro escurriéndole de la nariz y un horrible temperamento…

-Merlín... estas resfriado…

Beaky chilló fuertemente como si realmente hubiese entendido las palabras de Lily y se revolvió entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué…?... ¿Qué se supone que haga contigo?... yo no se… ¿Tienes… "HipoResfriado"? –Lily bufó y se dejo caer en el sillón -¡Que tontería!... –y le bastaron solo dos segundos para recordar que el sillón donde se había sentado estaba empapado y apestoso… justo como ella.

Era un hecho, esa cabaña "no la quería"… tenía "mala yuyu" como solía decirle Lance cada vez que se metía en problemas que le obligaban a recordar como demonios había terminado ahí en primer lugar.

-¡Aggg que asco! –gritó Lily sintiendo toda su espalda, empapada de porquería, no podía evitar seguir preocupándose por como se veía.

Pero los gritos de Beaky la regresaron a la realidad, estaba claro que no había vuelta de hoja y tendría que resolverlo le gustara o no.

-Bien, bien, dejame pensar en algo… mmm… -Lily camino en círculos con los vaqueros mojados hasta las rodillas, sintiendo como el agua helada le ayudaba a concentrarse –¡Claro!... demonios… -masculló "triste" de saber la respuesta.

Salió corriendo de la cabaña hasta el pozo, no estaba dispuesta a malabarear nuevamente con el hipogrifo y lo dejo llorando en la estancia, tuvo un poco más de suerte con el agua esta vez y recordó que podía prender fuego con un movimiento de su varita, al igual que podía ponerle fin a la humedad, una vez la cabaña estuvo seca, Lily cerró puertas y ventanas, para que el calor de la chimenea no se escapará, esta vez fue mucho más rápido, pero no por eso menos agotador...

Tomó al hipogrifo en brazos y este se calmó un poco, pero estornudo un par de veces más sobre la pelirroja dejando sus "regalitos" por doquier.

Lily que estaba a punto de gritarle algo que para empezar, el animal no comprendería, recordó como se sentía ella cuando estaba resfriada, lo ultimo que hubiera querido es que su mama se molestara por el "nido de pañuelos" sucios junto a su cama, así que suspiró hondamente y se resigno con nauseas.

Veinte minutos pasaron, hasta que se calentó el agua, pero también fue tiempo suficiente para que el olor del sillón se encerrara a falta de ventilación y Lily se maldijo a si misma por no haber prendido bien el hechizo de limpieza en clase de Encantamientos, Rosie lo sabia de memoria… que inútil se sentía…

Metió a Beaky en la "bañera" y este regreso a su estado natural, tranquilo y adorable. Lily lo dejó chapotear un rato mientras pensaba como deshacerse del sillón, si lo sacaba con un _Wingardum Leviosa _tendría que abrir la puerta lo que perturbaría la nueva actitud del hipogrifo y el baño no habría valido la pena, ademas de que estaba segura de la escasa limpieza que habria debajo de este y si duda alguna una asquerosa "sorpresa" la esperaba debajo del sillón... podía usar un hechizo para secarlo, ¡Claro que si!... era una magnifica idea, si descartaba el hecho de que no se sabía ninguno... así que solo quedaba la primera idea disponible y esto suponía esperar que Beaky terminara su chapuzón. Dejo pasar un considerable tiempo para que el ave descansara en el agua y adquiriera una saludable temperatura corporal, después resignada a soportar los ensordecedores gritos del hipogrifo en su oído, lo seco con la toalla que ya había usado anteriormente y que adivinaba que Hadrid había "heredado" a su querido invitado. Una vez que Beaky estuvo en paz le dio de comer, asegurándose de no tener que pasar por el infierno de la ultima vez, dejo el rebosante plato de insectos machacados en su baba cerca de Beaky y se los acercó al pico con una "palita" que el semigigante usaba para cocinar sus estofados, lo que le regalaba a la pelirroja una distancia placentera del asqueroso espectáculo, pero a pesar de la lejanía, tuvo que meterse ocho pastillas de menta en la boca, no estaba dispuesta a vomitar de nuevo…

Como de costumbre, cuando Beaky por fin se durmió termino tan exhausta como si hubiera arado una hectárea de maíz, así que lo llevo detrás de la única puerta de la cabaña que conducía a la "habitación" de Hadrid, que más que eso parecía un área totalmente acolchada ya que lo único que entraba era la enorme cama del guardabosques de la que Lily estaba segura no alcanzaba a cubrir las necesidades de espacio para su enorme amigo. Depositó suavemente a Beaky en la cama, quien se revolvió cómodo entre sus mantas y solto un adorable gorgoreo, Lily se quedo mirandolo unos segundos, imaginando como aquella hermosa criatura podía causarle tantos problemas en un lapso de tiempo tan increíblemente corto… sin duda tenia afecto por el hipogrifo… afecto que casi desaparecía la única tarde que había pasado con el, pero dado que esta ultima vez había reajustado considerablemente sus expectativas sobre lo "fácil" que resultaría cuidarle, se sentía incluso feliz a cargo del hipogrifo.

Aún conservaba esa cálida sensación en el pecho cuando salió sigilosamente por al puerta y tal vez hubiese sido mejor idea que nunca saliera… pues le aguardaba mucho trabajo por delante…

Pequeños pero detestables charcos se escondían aun por los rincones, sacando a relucir la verdadera personalidad de la vieja cabaña de Hadrid, una personalidad realmente sucia… Lily no se atrevía a imaginar que podía producir esa clase de olores, y ya no estaba muy segura de si venían todos del mojado y mohoso sillón de la estancia.

Así que, como hubiera adivinado cualquier muggle, tendría que arrastrar el sillón hasta afuera… pensamiento que la hizo sentir el cansancio aún antes de empezar, pero se remango las mangas decidida a seguir los consejos de Rosie y abriendo la enorme puerta se apresuro a empujar el sillón antes de que el húmedo frio de Octubre le calara los huesos… que ingenua esperanza… le parecía haber empujado una eternidad y el mueble solo parecía haber cedido unos cuantos centímetros, segura de que sus brazos no tenían mas fuerza, resolvió que empujarlo no "podía" ser la única opción y arriesgándose a su racionalidad, desenfundo su varita.

-_¡Windgardum Leviosa!_ –dijo sonrientemente, de pronunciar un hechizo que resultaba familiar en su labios, sonrisa que desapareció de inmediato…

Nunca antes en toda su vida se había sentido tan miserable de tener la razón… y tal y como había previsto un vomitivo conjunto de "cosas" se escurrieron por los bordes del sillón, no tenía la menor idea de que podía ser y poco le importaba, en ese momento solo existía el hecho de que no podía haber algo más asqueroso en todo el mundo, olía como a huevos podridos, carne pasada y humedad, pero aún sin la necesidad de prestar a tención podían percibirse también, unos toques de sudor de hombre, acido de cascara de fruta y juguetes llenos de baba fresca de Fang…

Estaba decidido iba a vomitar y ya que no había pasado mucho desde su ultima vez la idea parecía incluso alentadora, así que corrió a toda prisa por el jardín a "su lugar de siempre" y se entrego sin restricciones a sus nauseas, ¡Como se había permitido el descaro de comer en el castillo!... ¡La próxima vez ayunaría con una semana de anticipación!, una vez más se quedó con la cabeza agachada un par de minutos en los que su mente se desvivía en encontrar una solución para entrar ahí y mantener la calma, incluso tuvo tiempo suficiente para observar como su "devuelto estomacal" había obrado maravillas en esa parte del jardín donde hasta hace una semana la hierba no crecía, eso la hizo sentir aún más desdichada y enferma que aún contra sus expectativas solto otra "generosa porción" de su ultimo desayuno… ni los consejos de su prima, podrían obligarla a volver mañana…

Resignada a que lo que estaba viviendo estaba muy lejos de ser solo una pesadilla, se enderezó lentamente y arrastro sus pies hasta el pozo donde los eventos de su ultima visita parecían volver a cumplirse, saco un poco de agua con la pequeña jícara y se enjuago la boca, varias veces para comprobar con desanimo que ya no tenia más que una pastilla de menta, muy cansada para crear una expresión de desaliento en su rostro, se la metió en la boca y camino hasta la cabaña deteniendose en la puerta, el "delicioso" aroma de lo que se a que fuese que había caído del sillón de Hadrid ya la estaba esperando, entrar en ese lugar sin vomitar nuevamente parecía imposible, podía dejar de respirar… pero no para siempre, y la opción de salir a tomar una bocanada de aire cada treinta segundos paso a descartase de inmediato, era como tratar de nadar por… ¡Un momento!, ¡Conocía esa historia!, tan bien que hubiera sido un crimen no ponerla en practica, era obvio que no usaría branquialgas, ¡Pero podía usar un encantamiento burbuja!, precisamente gracias a esa anécdota de la juventud de su padre sabia como hacerlo, además estaba en quinto grado y su padre era un año más chico cuando tuvo que arreglárselas para no morir en la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Lily no lo pensó dos veces y antes de poner otro pie en el escalón de la entrada, una pequeña "bolsita" se adhería a su rostro como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, evitándole cualquier trago amargo y bien rellena de aire fresco de la montaña, así que con determinación tomo la enorme escoba en el fondo de la cocina y puso manos a la obra…

Barrio toda la superficie de madera vieja de la cabaña, sin poder evitar esa molesta vocecilla que le dacia que estaba haciendo "trampa" pero hasta donde Lily se permitía pensar, estaba haciendo su trabajo y aunque si, efectivamente era la "adecuación" de una idea vieja, le estaba viniendo tremendamente bien en ese momento, así que la vocecilla de su cabeza podía gritar si le apetecía, tenia un estomago… "delicado" y después de todo era una solución…

No se tentó el corazón para examinar que había dentro de esa pila de pastosa y asquerosa basura, ya _nada _podía servir en esas condiciones, así que se apresuró a tirar todo dentro de una bolsa de basura, antes de que el aspecto visual, le arruinara su buena idea y terminara vomitando de todas formas.

Lo demás fue relativamente sencillo, pasar el trapo húmedo, sacar el sillón "sin sorpresas" afuera, escombrar por aquí y por allá y una vez que se detuvo, se paro en el centro de la cabaña encontrándola irreconocible, se sintió tan orgullosa de si misma que casi podía sentir alivio en su corazón, a pesar de estar totalmente muerta de cansancio, así que con una enorme sonrisa se dejo caer en el impecable suelo de la estancia y soltó una carcajada de desfallecimiento, no planeaba volver a levantarse jamás… y en esas estaba cuando escuchó un detestable pero familiar ruido… Beaky estaba despierto… descansado y listo para la acción…

Lily se quedo escuchando el llanto un par de segundos con la esperanza de que el hipogrifo se volviera a dormir, cosa que obviamente no sucedió, por lo que la pelirroja tuvo que reunir cada resquicio de fuerza que quedara en su débil cuerpo solo para ponerse de pie, arrastro sus pasos hasta Beaky que se calmo de inmediato al verla y lo tomo en sus brazos donde el animalito se acurruco feliz.

Solo en ese momento Lily se percató de que había oscurecido, debían ser entre las siete y las ocho de la noche, Hadrid no debía tardar en llegar, el guardabosques siempre solía llegar cuando todo estaba bajo control… Beaky aun estaba un poco inquieto, tal vez su HipoResfriado aún no desapareciera del todo, así que la pelirroja la envolvió con otra manta y se paseo exhausta por la cabaña, en la espera del guardabosques.

-¡Lily! –se escucho el grito de susodicho desde afuera.

Lily rodo los ojos, aliviada, ya lo había decidido, no iba a volver… estaba segura que otro día como ese le mataría…

-¡Pequeño Beaky! –dijo sonriente el semigigante entrando en la cabaña seguido de Fang- Ven aquí, ven con el tío Hadrid.

El semigigante tomo cariñosamente en brazos al hipogrifo y se regodeo por la estancia haciéndole cariños que el animalito estaba encantado de recibir.

-¿Dónde…donde está mi sillón? –pregunto Hadrid extrañado cuando quiso sentarse.

-Afuera –murmuró Lily con más rudeza de la que hubiera querido.

-¿Porqué? –a pesar de lo extraño que resultaba, Hadrid no parecía enfadado.

Lily hizo acopio de toda su paciencia y respiro hondo.

-Estaba totalmente mojado… mojado y apestoso, tuve que sacarlo para limpiar la cabaña.

Hadrid paseo su mirada, con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Ohh Lily pero que gran trabajo!... ¡La cabaña esta irreconocible! –grito el semigigante con los ojos llenos de orgullo y asombro.

La pelirroja contuvo sus ganas de sonreír y asintió levemente con la cabeza, nuevamente luchaba con el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí.

-Genial… debo irme Hadrid, Hugo o Al o… quien sea debe estar buscándome, ¿Te molestaría pagarme? –pregunto Lily con una sonrisa fingida.

-¡Por supuesto Lily!, ¡Por supuesto!... fue un trabajo estupendo y Beaky también parece otro, creo que te mereces…-Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en el rostro de Hadrid y metió su enorme mano en el bolso interior de su chaqueta –Oh espera… sostén a Beaky un momento mientras saco el dinero…

Lily extendió los brazos y el hipogrifo no pareció molestarse por el cambio. Hadrid seguía hurgando en su bolso y la pelirroja miraba la puerta con desesperación.

Un ligero sonidito de hipo le llamo la tención, bajo la mirada hasta Beaky y antes de poder mirar una abundante y pegajosa lluvia de mucosa la pego en la cara.

-Aquí tienes Lily… ¡Haaa Beaky, pequeño diablillo! –rio Hadrid tomando nuevamente a la criatura en brazos.

Beaky que parecía totalmente repuesto después de "haberlo sacado todo" grazno felizmente en el abrazo de Hadrid.

Lily que se resistía a abrir lo ojos por el asco, se quedo inmóvil un par de segundos, después se limpio con el dorso de su brazo, solo lo suficiente para poder abrir los ojos, no quería ver los restos del HipoResfriado de Beaky, así que estiro la mano para tomar las monedas que Hadrid le ofrecía.

-Veinte Galeones bien merecidos Lily, pensaba darte quince pero haz hecho un trabajo asombroso –dijo el semigigante con una enorme sonrisa.

La pelirroja que ya se había hecho a la idea de otra paga miserable, no se creía el sentimiento que le producía ver que Hadrid le volvia a hacer una ofensa como esa, sabia que si abría la boca podrían pasar tres cosas; se pondría a llorar, le gritaría de que iba a morir o vomitaría nuevamente por la viscosa sustancia que empezaba a escurrirle por la piel, gracias al "regalito" de Beaky.

-Buenas noches Lily… y ya sabes… límpiate la cara –murmuró Hadrid con inocencia.

Lily se despidió con la mano y trató de no verse muy ansiosa en el camino hacia la salida.

Aferró nuevamente sus ganancias en el puño y se dirigió al castillo sin prisa alguna… lo mejor era irse olvidando de ese concierto…

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Ya solo falta saber como le fue a Rosie.**

**Esta vez no los veo en una semana, mañana jueves y el viernes hay capitulo para compensarles, el capitulo 20 es muy importante.**

**De verdad, espero no haberlos decepcionado, pues soy yo la que pregona a los cuatro vientos, mi odio por las historias abandonadas, ojala que se acuerden de mi (hahaha que triste... sniff)**

**Nos vemos mañana!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**

**Notita sobre el capitulo: La verdad que no tengo la menor idea de como dormia Hadrid, y si su cabañita tiene una recamara para él, pero esto me imagino yo, cualquier corrección es bienvenida, nada detesto mas que salirme de "la realidad" xD que ironía.**


	19. ¿Charles O Charlotte?

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Solo quiero agradecer, todo el apoyo y la comprención sobre el pequeño acto de "venganza" que tuve estos dias y bueno... mil gracias por seguir aqui, pendientes de la historia y dejando sus reviews, _eso_ es lo mas importante para mi x3**

**Los quiero!!, bueno ya basta!!... suficiente cursilería ¬¬**

**

* * *

****¿Charles O Charlotte?**

**Miércoles 16 de Octubre 2:48pm Campo de Quidditch**

Rosie se revolvió inquieta… caminando de un lado a otro por los vestidores, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto al permitir que inexpertas niñas de primero entraran en su equipo para un partido de eliminatoria, después de todo… ¿Qué más podía hacer?, todo Gryffindor daba por sentado que la Copa de las Casas sería suya este año, el quipo no tenia más que excelentes jugadores y era el ultimo año de Rosie como la capitana, no importaba el costo, era una Weasley y _debía_ ganar.

Odiaba no tener el control, estar a la "expectativa" y ser "espontanea" era sin lugar a dudas su punto débil, más aún cuando el futuro de su legado de éxitos, dependía de cuatro "nuevas promesas" que lo único que prometían era un absoluto desastre. No quería decepcionar a su casa, no quería decepcionar a su equipo, no quería decepcionar al enemigo, pero sobre todas las cosas, no quería llegar a casa y contemplar la mirada de su padre, fingiendo una sonrisa por el "no triunfo"… sus padres no le presionaban… al menos no directamente, pero siempre estaba esa enorme sombra a seguir... ¿Qué mas podía esperar?, cuando Ron y Hermione Weasley, habían pasado a la historia como "Héroes de Guerra", sin contar al resto de su familia y en especial su tío Harry, por lo tanto se sentía con el deber de "ser la mejor bruja de su edad", justo como su madre, y "la mejor capitana de quidditch", como presumía su padre cuando la adornaba de virtudes frente al equipo titular de los Chudley Cannons, equipo que él entrenaba. Siendo sinceros tampoco le resultaban unos zapatos difíciles de llenar, _sabia_ que podía hacerlo, confiaba en sus capacidades y no acostumbraba lloriquear por sus problemas cuando podía levantarse a resolverlos… pero a veces… y solo a veces, deseaba que no dieran por hecho sus victorias…

-¡Rosie siéntate ya! –gritó Edward, con ansiedad sujetándola por los hombros y solo entonces Rosie compendió que el chico le había estado hablando.

-Sí, sí, es solo que… ¡Que ya quiero empezar!... –sonrio la pelirroja mintiendo excelentemente bien- ¡Vamos chicos calentemos un poco!... ¡Diez vueltas al campo!

El resto de su equipo se levanto de inmediato ante la orden, el tiempo les había enseñado que cuestionar la autoridad de Rose Weasley no era una opción.

-¿Dónde demonios esta Albus? –pregunto ella para si.

-Rosie… -murmuró alguien tomándola suavemente por el brazo antes de salir y no necesito mirar para saber quien era.

-Dime –contesto ella con naturalidad.

Edward suspiro.

-Podemos hacer esto por la buena o por la mala… no me importa.

-Sabes que nunca me ha gustado por la buena –murmuró Rosie enojada consigo misma.

-Lo se… -susurró él con desgano.

-Edward no quiero hablar de esto… esas niñas van a… ¡El equipo!... mi papá, ¡Y yo! –comenzó a balbucear la pelirroja sin sentido.

El trigueño hizo una mueca de desaprobación y la rodeo con sus brazos. Rosie trato de zafarse rápidamente, no le gustaba mostrar esa clase de debilidad…

-¡Por Merlín Rosie no eres más fuerte que yo!... ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo tan difícil?! –Edward parecía cansado de esa "barrera".

-¡No!... ¡Tu lo haces difícil!... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué…? –Rosie respiro hondo y se rindió al abrazo solo un par de segundos - ¿Sabes que?... bien, si quieres verme así… ¡Esta bien!… ¡Dime que quieres que diga, para terminar con esto de una vez¡ -grito ella visiblemente molesta, mientras se dejaba caer en una banca.

Nunca se había sentido muy cómoda con el contacto físico de Edward, siempre había habido "algo" ahí, pero sabia que un rápido pero consistente gesto de espacio, lo dejaba con la cabeza bien fría por mucho tiempo. Tampoco se detenía a preguntarse porque lo hacía, pues había _decidido_ que se enamoraría hasta la Universidad, antes de esta, podría significar una distracción considerable, además estaba el hecho de que Edward era un año menor, y aquello le incomodaba constantemente, por lo demás probablemente moriría de saber que una relación amorosa supondría una fractura en su inquebrantable amistad.

Edward que pareció entender, la palabra "Solo Amigos" que se podía leer enormemente en la expresión de Rosie, se sentó junto a ella a una distancia inocente, dispuesto a jugar el papel que la pelirroja le había asignado.

-¡Quiero que digas que te molesta!... ¡Vamos Weasley!, ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás que las cargas son más fáciles cuando las compartes?! –preguntó el trigueño tan enojado como ella.

Rosie capto perfectamente su apellido en la oración, siempre que alzaba un muro en contra de que su relación "Avanzara", Edward le decía Weasley.

-No… yo… -Rosie suspiro hondo segura de que si hablaba de nuevo se le cortaría la voz y deseo no haber roto el abrazo… ¡¿Por qué rayos no estaba Albus, cuando le necesitaba?¡

-Genial, te ahorrare el discurso –gruño Edward y se puso en cunclillas para quedar de frente a la joven –Eres una excelente capitana, la mejor que haya tenido la generación, tomas buenas decisiones y con un demonio… ¡Te apoyamos en esto!... ¡Deja de pensar que tienes toda la carga!

Rosie le miró con ternura y le acarició la mejilla tan rápido como el tiempo que tardó Edward en sonrojarse.

-Ya se Rogers… -susurró ella usando su apellido también con el fin de dejar muy en claro la situación- pero no quiero… si es mi responsabilidad y _se que puedo_ hacer esto…

-¡Rosie! –gritó Anne desde el campo.

Edward se levantó rápidamente y clavo sus ojos marrones en Rosie… sin una pizca de "lo que sea" que hubiera pasado entre ellos, amigos o enamorados, no había tiempo para eso ahora…y una vez que salieron del vestidor, eran solamente Weasley y Rogers… Capitanes del equipo de Gryffindor.

Blair Scott, Ethel Wade y Fear Johnson, se encogían temerosas, a la mitad del campo, rodeadas por el resto del equipo.

Rosie y Edward les dedicaron una enorme y sincronizada sonrisa y se acercaron a ellas.

-¿Dónde…esta su amiga Charlotte Barton? –preguntó Rosie que era quien esperaba ver primeramente.

Ethel Wade, abrió la boca para hablar cuando Charlotte llego corriendo por atrás y la empujo levemente con el hombro.

-No son mis amigas… -masculló secamente la niña apretando fuertemente su escoba.

-¡Tienes escoba propia!, ¡Eso es genial! –gritó emocionada Betty, sonriéndole a Charlotte.

-Boba… -susurró ella entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan.

Betty borro en el acto la sonrisa de su rostro y carraspeo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Bien, no perdamos más tiempo!, chicos ustedes ya corrieron así que empiecen a calentar en el aire, Betty estas a cargo… que afinen puntería, Edward y yo nos quedaremos con las nuevas… –ordeno amablemente Rosie con la sonrisa fingida más creíble de toda la tarde.

-Claro –dijo Betty sin objeción alguna y se elevó rápidamente en el aire seguida de los demás.

-Genial, bueno chicas la cosa es así… no porque el quidditch es un deporte meramente aéreo ustedes no necesitan cierta… condición –comenzó Rosie con una sonrisa maliciosa- es el primer día, así que partiremos poco a poco, ¿Qué tal tres…? –la pelirroja miro los asustados rostros de las niñas medir el enorme campo y rectificó su orden –Dos. Dos vueltas corriendo.

Las niñas no se movieron.

-¡Vamos solo son dos! –animo Edward sonriente, despertando a las pequeñas de sus propias cavilaciones.

Las cuatro se miraron sin alternativa y echaron a correr.

-Mis hermanos no hacen esto –apuntó la chocante vocecilla de Charlotte en lo que parecía más bien una orden.

-Si linda tus hermanos y yo diferimos en muchas cosas –murmuró Rosie dispuesta a iniciar la relación con el pie indicado.

Charlotte bufó con sarcasmo.

-Y yo que por un momento creí que eras una capitana de verdad… no eres más que otra princesa bonita de cabeza hueca…

Rosie se quedó helada, jamás había tenido que ser comparada con un personaje como ese.

-Y tú te comportas como un niño… pero nadie te dice nada. Ahora vete a correr. –farfulló la pelirroja torciendo sus nervios.

Charlotte, hundió levemente sus parpados con expresión lastimada y hecho a correr lo más fuerte que pudo, rebasando incluso a las otras niñas que le sacaban unos segundos de ventaja.

Rosie y Edward se miraron confusos ante la reacción de la niña, un carácter como el suyo parecía no tener sentimientos "sensibles" y fue solo en ese momento que ambos la miraron como la pequeña niña de once años que era.

-Auch –susurró Edward , ante la que por un momento fue la mirada más triste en el rostro de la niña mas dulce del mundo.

-Sí… -acordó Rosie en un murmullo -¿Quién lo diría?

Ninguno de los chicos salía aún de su trance cuando una conocida pero detestable voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué hay Weasley? –Scorpius Malfoy, les miraba nuevamente por encima del hombro como solía hacer con todo aquel que no "mereciera" su conversación.

Los tres hermanos Barton; Carlton, Cameron y Carter se irguieron rápidamente tras él, fuertes e imponentes como las enormes masas de hierro que eran.

-¡Charles! –grito Carter fuertemente en dirección a los exhaustos cuerpecillos de la s niñas que aún no completaban la primera vuelta.

Charlotte, le miro con resignación y arrastro sus pasos hasta quedar frente a sus hermanos mayores.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí Charles?... ¿No querrás ser parte del equipo o si? –preguntó Cameron con burla mientras le revolvía bruscamente el cabello.

Edward se coloco rápidamente frente a la niña, cubriéndola con su espalda.

-Se llama Charlotte… ¿Eres tan tonto que no sabes como se llama tu propia hermana? –masculló furioso de que se atreviera a tratarla de ese modo.

-¡Muévete Rogers! –espetó Carlton empujado los hombros de Edward con ambas manos – Le llamaremos a nuestra hermanita como nos venga en gana… -sonrio descaradamente, en un gesto que hacia perecerle aún mas apuesto de lo que ya era –además… hasta que no deje de comportarse como una machorra… tendrá un nombre de hombre… ¿Cierto Charles?

Los cuatro Slytherin rieron abiertamente por el comentario y se burlaron con sorna.

-Como sea… no son los lazos fraternales los que nos traen aquí –murmuro Scorpius con su perfecto y educado tono de voz –Quiero saber que… ¿Qué hacen tres encantadoras niñas de primero apegándose a tus tácticas de entrenamiento?... estamos a un pie de la final, no deberías preocuparte por el nuevo talento… ya se ocupara Rogers de eso el próximo año… o es que acaso… ¿Te falta un jugador?

Ni Rosie ni Edward cambiaron su expresión.

-No Malfoy. Como puedes ver, mi escuadra esta completa –dijo Rosie sin un ápice de desconfianza en la voz, señalando la veloz formación de estrella que su equipo formaba en el aire junto a los aros.

El rubio levanto la mirada, sin inmutarse por el imponente juego que saltaba todas luces de cada uno de los jugadores.

-Perfecto. Empezaba creer que nos evitarías la diversión del viernes con un… punto_ débil_-enfatizó la palabra mientras observaba al resto de las niñas acercarse sin aliento.

-De ninguna manera… te llevaras una sorpresa, dalo por hecho… -espeto Rosie que se concentraba internamente para que Malfoy no notara que aquello eran solo fanfarronadas.

Scorpius ladeo la sonrisa seductoramente y algo en el corazón de Rosie pareció desbocarse, si bien era cierto que no se permitía ningún tipo de "distracción amorosa", también era demasiado lista como para no aceptar los hechos, Scorpius Malfoy le encantaba. Él y su penetrante mirada verde. Él y su avasallador atractivo físico. Él, y su pinta de chico malo. Le odiaba profundamente eso lo tenia bien claro, era hipócrita, grosero, tramposo y cruel hasta la punta de cada uno de sus perfectos cabellos dorados, y por alguna extraña razón… _así_ le atraía más.

-Créeme cuando te digo que tu equipo no puede sorprendernos… tus tácticas son pobres Weasley, y ya quiero ver como te humillas ante tu casa, cuando me lleve la Copa este año –Scorpius se dirigió a ella con tanta caballerosidad que Rosie necesito unos cuantos segundos para saber que le había dicho algo malo.

-¿Cantando la victoria antes de la batalla Malfoy? –preguntó Edward ácidamente –algo tan propio de tu familia…

Scorpius borro todo rastro de superioridad en su rosto y lo remplazo rápidamente por una mirada de odio.

-Bien, si no hay más que agregar y ustedes realmente no están buscando un nuevo… _cazador_, los caballeros y yo nos marchamos… buena suerte y nos vemos en el partido… Rose – susurró con su hermosa sonrisa ladeada y metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón se marcho tranquilamente en dirección al castillo.

-¡Adiós Charles! –gritaron al unisono los tres hermanos Barton.

-¿Sabes algo Charles?... es obvio que eres una Gryffindor… ¡Ya apestas como un león! –se burlo Carter, tapándose la nariz.

-¡Pero eso que importa!... ¿No?, eres un chico y a los chicos eso no les importa –le segundó Cameron, seguido de la estridente risotada de Carlton, que resonó aún después de que se marcharan para seguir a Scorpius.

-¿Rosie?... ¿Qué paso? –preguntó la preocupada voz de Anne que bajaba de su escoba seguida del resto del equipo.

-¿Que dije esa sabandija? –Roy se acerco hasta ellos con los puños apretados.

Rosie y Edward intercambiaron una mirada de desconsuelo.

-Lo sabe… -sentenció el trigueño cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No!... –gritó Charlotte que parecía apunto de llorar- ¡No lo saben!... ¡Malfoy lo dijo!

Todo el equipo miro a la pequeña niña esperanzado.

-Sí lo saben… saben que buscamos un nuevo CAZADOR, de otro modo no habría sabido que posición nos falta –explico Rosie bajando la mirada.

-¿Pero como? –preguntó Betty.

-¡Demonios! –vociferó Anne con furia arrojando su escoba al césped -¡Y una vez más es culpa de mi madre!...

Todos los chicos la miraron sin entender.

-¡Mi mamá invito a los Malfoy a la boda, ella cree que Draco Malfoy es "encantador"! –gritó la joven rubia, acompañada de las expresiones de derrota de todos sus compañeros.

-No, no, no, no… ¡No! –se maldijo Rosie caminando de un lado a otro -¡Quede como una tonta!, le dije que estábamos completos y siempre supo que estaba mintiendo…

-¡De acuerdo!... se enteró y tendremos problemas, ¡Pero no podemos hacer nada contra eso!, yo digo que sigamos con el plan y… vamos… es un buen plan –animo Artie sonriéndole a Rosie en la ultima frase.

-¡Cierto Rosie!, es un buen plan… ¡Vamos niñas!, ¡Hoy aprenderán a jugar quidditch quieran o no! –concordó Roy con alegría dirigiéndose a las pequeñas que se miraban aterradas por el "Quieran o no".

La pelirroja hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, no podía defraudar a su equipo. Era un terrible momento para derrumbarse y el entusiasmó de sus chicos no lo merecía.

-¡Todos arriba! –gritó Rosie y el resto del equipo vitoreó su orden alzándose en sus escobas.

Blair, Ethel, Fear y Charlotte que estaban seguras de no poder, o _querer_ subir tan alto tragaron saliva cuando Edward las ayudo a montar en sus escobas.

-Vamos chicas se que suena difícil, pero… bueno, tendremos que saltarnos algunas clases –sonrio el trigueño con ternura, provocando sonrojos en las niñas.

-¿Listas? –pregunto Rosie con emoción.

Las cuatro niñas asintieron con nerviosismo y antes de poder pronuncia una palabra, Rosie y Edward golpearon la cola de sus escobas haciéndolas salir despedidas por los aires.

Dos pares de gritos de terror se escucharon en el campo y las niñas fueron sujetadas por el resto del quipo que flotaba confiadamente junto a los descomunales aros.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rosie y Edward los alcanzaban en las alturas, sonrientes ante la expresión de terror de las pequeñas.

-Tranquilas, todos estamos aquí… no pasa nada –aseguro Edward colocándose detrás de Fear que parecía la más asustada.

-Bien chicas, al parecer lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es hacerlas olvidar su temor a las alturas –comenzó Rosie llena de nuevo animo en la voz- y la única manera de hacer eso es… -sonrio complacida- pensando en otra cosa

Betty que comprendió el gesto le paso a su capitana una quaffle.

-Y que mejor manera de pensar en otra cosa que jugando al quidditch –apunto Roy situándose junto a Ethel para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio.

-Exacto, y esto es lo que haremos, vamos a pasar la quaffle de un lado a otro, hasta que olviden que están volando… pronto será tan natural como caminar en tierra firme- dijo Rosie que ya arrojaba la quaffle entre los jugadores.

Blair fue al primera en recibir la bola y aun hecha un manojo de nervios, logro pasarla a Edward.

-¡Bien! –celebraron los miembros del equipo.

Charlotte fue la segunda en tener éxito y _casi_ estuvo apunto de sonreír ante las felicitaciones.

Pero cuando toco el turno de Fear… las cosas se salieron de control…

Todo paso tan rápido que ni el mismo Ronald Weasley, quien fuera el Guardián estrella de los Chudley Cannons hubiera tenido ojos para todo. Fear no había podido atrapar al bola, acto que además le provoco un desequilibrio a la escoba que se sacudió a su "mala jugadora", le siguieron estrepitosos gritos de histeria por parte del resto de las pequeñas que se negaron a seguir intentando y cayeron de sus escobas, Betty y Roy apenas pudieron detener a Blair en el aire, Artie se las arreglo para detener con una mano la caída de Ethel y Anne evito que este ultimo fuera atravesado por la escoba que caía como una flecha en dirección a su espalda. Fear lanzo fuertes patadas de pavor en todas direcciones mientras descendía en caída libre a una muerte segura, Edward logró detenerla a pesar de llevarse una fuerte patada en la cara que le dejo aturdido por solo tres segundos, tres segundos que necesito para saber que Charlotte había caído de su escoba, y que ahora al lograr sujetarse de un extremo de la de Rosie, estaba provocando que la resistente madera de roble crujiera a causa de la presión, la pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces _era_ ella o la niña y en un acto reflejo, encaramo el cuerpo aterrorizado de Charlotte en la débil escoba y se dejo caer al vacio.

-¡Rosie! –rugió Edward sin entender aún que había salido tan mal…

...

Estaba oscuro… sin duda alguna, pero no podía recordar si era de noche o solo sus parpados cerrados que ahora le resultaban tan pesados como el acero.

-¡Rosie!, ¡Rosie!, ¿Puedes escucharme?... ¡Rosie dime que me escuchas! –gritaba una voz distorsionada que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-Tiene rota una pierna… ¿Nos arriesgamos a moverla? –pregunto otra voz masculina claramente preocupada.

-¡No esta sangrando llevémosla a la enfermería! –la voz de una chica se escuchaba terriblemente lejana.

-¡Lo siento Rosie! –gimoteo una vocecilla más aguda, alguien estaba llorando…

-Mantén derecha su pierna… uno, dos… -susurró la primera voz que parecía estar relacionada con el calor que sentía alrededor de su cuerpo - ¡tres!

-¡Haaaaaa! – gritó Rosie presa de un insoportable dolor, las voces parecieron subir rápidamente de tono y las manchas de colores en su visión se aclararon de golpe.

Betty abrazaba a dos de las niñas que lloraban sin parar, cosa que no ayudaba mucho a los nervios de la chica que todo lo que quería era acercarse a ayudar.

Roy estaba "atrapado" con una pequeña niña rubia aferrada a su cuello que lloraba fuertemente.

Anne acariciaba frenéticamente el rojo cabello de Rosie, ansiosa de moverla y sacarla cuando antes de ahí.

Artie sostenía su pierna izquierda con firmeza y finalmente Edward con la mirada más adorablemente preocupada que Rosie hubiera visto jamás la sujetaba en brazos, aterrorizado de lastimarla.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaa! –grito Rosie nuevamente al sentir un nuevo y punzante dolor en su muñeca y lagrimas ardientes se deslizaron sin permiso de sus ojos azules.

Sintió unas pequeñas manitas alrededor de su mano y el dolor se calmó.

-Yo e-e-estiro su brazo –hipo la pequeña Charlotte limpiando sus propias lagrimas con su mano libre.

-¡Rápido!, ¡Rápido! –apresuro Anne haciendo amago de querer ir con ellos.

-Quédate aquí, lleven a las niñas al comedor y que coman un pedazo de pan –ordenó Edward firmemente.

-¡Pero yo…!

-¡Quédate aquí Anne! –gritó el trigueño, y Anne no replicó más.

Rosie gritó de dolor en un par de ocaciones más, en lo que le pareció el camino más eterno a la enfermería, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenia ganas de dormir, lo siguiente que supo, era que su cuerpo descansaba sobre algo acolchonado y que un "¡Señorita Weasley"!, se perdía entre la oscuridad…

…

-¿Por qué eres tan necia? –preguntó Edward caminando por los silenciosos pasillos del castillo.

-Porque estoy bien… puedo caminar, Madame Pomfrey dijo que no era nada grave y que la poción haría efecto en una hora… solo fue el susto –apuntó Rosie viajando extrañamente cómoda en brazos de su amigo.

-¡Y que susto!, ¡Creí que te habías abierto la cabeza en dos partes o algo así!

Rosie rió.

-¡Que exagerado!, no mas novelas de terror para ti.

Los dos Gryffindors entraron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y la cálida atmosfera de su sala común los envolvió acogedoramente.

-Como sea ya estamos aquí –Edward inclino cuidadosamente su cuerpo hacia adelante y deposito a Rosie sobre el sillón como si esta fuese una pieza de cristal.

-¿Cómo están los..? –empezó Rosie, pero el trigueño puso los ojos en blanco y la interrumpió.

-Están bien, están bien, las niñas estaba ilesas y están con Betty y Anne en el comedor, los chicos están en la enfermería con unas banditas y un poco de poción para los raspones y apenas terminen bajaran a cenar también…

-Genial –dijo Rosie descansada de tener un informe completo y con "saldo blanco" - ¿Y tú? –pregunto la pelirroja acariciando suavemente el enorme moretón morado que se expandía desde la frente hasta el pómulo de Edward.

-Au –gimió el joven provocando que Rosie quitara inmediatamente su mano – supongo que si no me tocas estoy bien… ahora… ¿Qué vas a querer?

-¿Qué voy a querer de que? –Rosie le miro completamente confundida.

-Del comedor Rosie… -Edward sonrio- ¿Qué quieres para cenar? –pregunto él estirándole las piernas en una silla.

-No tengo hambre, pero gracias.

-Bien haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso… ¿Pastel de chocolate y leche fría? -le cuestiono Edward sin temor a equivocarse.

-Eso… -Rosie se rindió- eso suena realmente delicioso.

-Lo se… vuelvo en un segundo con los chicos para que no cenes sola… ¿vale?

-Vale –sonrio la pelirroja dejándose consentir.

Edward lucho fieramente con el impulso de besarla en la frente y salió de la habitación ganando _lamentablemente_ la batalla.

Una vez que Rosie le perdió de vista, suspiro… ¡Que nochecita la suya!... y sin animo alguno de pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con quidditch se _permitió_ por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ordenar sus sentimientos, Edward era la viva evidencia del "príncipe azul", había sobrevivido toda su amistad con solo eso… la amistad que Rosie le brindaba, recordándose pacientemente que no serian nada más… y era una tortura para ella pensar que Edward Rogers era la mas adorable razón por la que no le permitía enamorarse a su corazón… un triangulo amoroso entre su mejor amigo y Malfoy, el chico que más "detestaba", eran lo ultimo que necesitaba, pero había ocasiones en las que a pesar de sus intentos, los muchachos lograban anotarse varios tantos y sin duda… esta noche, Edward había ganado…

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**¿Romance?**

**Recuerden el capitulo de mañana es muy importante!!**

**Los espero!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	20. ¿Nos Rendimos?

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Aw!! Me emociono!! ****Ya esta aquí el capitulo 20!!**

**Los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo que hay mucho que decir... ¬¬ ... xD**

**

* * *

****¿Nos Rendimos?**

**Miércoles 16 de Octubre 9:53pm Sala Común de Gryffindor**

¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?!... ¡Ya lo había _decidido_!... ¡No _podía_ pensar en eso!...

Rosie Weasley se reprendió mentalmente al descubrirse pensando en _ellos_…

Ella nunca había sido el tipo de chica que se dejaba "encantar" por los hombres, se sabia "atenta" de ellos, pero eso era todo… sin sentimientos, ni ensoñaciones bobas de matrimonio e hijos, ¡Esas eran sus reglas!... aunque esta noche lo ultimo que quería era repasar los fracasos de sus ultimas decisiones.

La pierna empezó a molestarle con una pequeño dolorcillo que Madame Pomfrey le había advertido con anterioridad, ¡Al menos podía sacar algo bueno del asunto!, pues su hueso estaba dando señales de recuperación.

Observó la soledad de la sala común en un intento de calmar sus nervios y no pudo evitar enojarse consigo misma al verse ahí, tendida sin poder hacer nada, sin poder moverse, sin tener con quien hablar y con el sentimiento de que tampoco quería que alguien la viera o la ayudara.

"_Ojala Edward se hubiera quedado un poco más" _–pensó para si, en un inconsciente acto de la verdad.

Abrió los ojos como platos una vez que hubo procesado sus palabras y el nuevo y _conocido _sentimiento de era una estúpida por evitar sus deseos, se instaló en su pecho.

Llevaba ya seis años aplicando la misma táctica y no podía permitirse el lujo de una falla ahora, cuando sus calificaciones debían superar aún mas su acostumbrada excelencia y su legado como capitana de quidditch debía elevarse hasta convertirla en leyenda después de su partida, así que no tenia tiempo para el amor... no ahora…

- ¡No ahora! –le gritó a su subconsciente para que dejara en paz sus recuerdos de los brazos tibios y fuertes de Edward llevándola hasta el sillón, o el hecho de que Scorpius Malfoy le había llamado por su nombre... por primera vez en su vida, haciendo que _Rose_, sonara increíblemente bien en su aterciopelada voz.

Pego un puñetazo al antebrazo del sillón y se obligó con todas sus fuerzas a pensar en otra cosa… lo que la llevaba directo a su fiasco con la nueva cazadora, ninguna de esas niñas estaba lista... y la vaga sombra de sus gritos histéricos en el aire le comprobaron su teoría, tal vez… tal vez... Charlotte era la única con esperanzas…

Rosie sintió un terrible remordimiento en el pecho al recordar lo que había pasado esa tarde.

"_Y tú te comportas como un niño… pero nadie te dice nada. Ahora vete a correr"_

"_Además… hasta que no deje de comportarse como una machorra… tendrá un nombre de hombre… ¿Cierto Charles?"_

"_¡Pero eso que importa!... ¿No?, eres un chico y a los chicos eso no les importa"_

Que mal debía pasarla Charlotte con esos tres orangutanes insensibles que tenía por hermanos, su comportamiento contaba con una buena excusa al fin y al cabo, y aún así no era tan mala…

Aún con el insoportable dolor de la pierna cegándole los sentidos, Rosie había visto a la péquela niña llorar mientras sostenía su mano, de camino a la enfermería.

"_Yo e-e-estiro su brazo"_ –había gemido la niña tratando de controlar su llanto.

Tal vez era hora de que Rosie viera más allá de la _razón_ de las cosas y se dedicara a, por una vez… solo por una vez… escuchar a su corazón…

El ruido de unos pasos la saco de sus pensamientos, probablemente seria Edward…

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Albus entrar por el retrato, con la expresión tan devastada que no importaba cuantas ganas tuviera, este no era un buen momento para reclamarle su ausencia…

…

¡Lo había echado todo a perder!… ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que echarlo todo a perder?!...

Albus Potter, estaba tan enojado consigo mismo que incluso había olvidado sus cosas en la Biblioteca, ¡¿Qué importaban su cosas ahora?!... simplemente no podía quitarse esa mirada triste de la cabeza… esos ojos hermosamente azules que se posaron sobre él, llenos de lagrimas… lagrimas que él había provocado y que estaba seguro que ardían en el hermoso rostro de la que ahora, era tan solo el recuerdo de algo que nunca llegaría a ser… seguro que dolía… como cada una de las dolorosas punzadas que sentía en el pecho.

Era estúpido engañarse pensando que Brester tenía la culpa de todo lo que había pasado… "_Yo no te obligue a decir nada", _resonó en su cabeza como el eco de una campana... él tenía razón, todo lo que dijo había salido de su propia boca y pronto la imagen de Brester en el suelo marmoleado de la Biblioteca con la boca rota y sangrante le provocaron una nueva oleada de ira y culpabilidad. Era cierto que Brester no sacaba lo mejor de él y no necesitaba las constantes acusaciones de sus primos y su hermana para darse cuenta… pero era su amigo… y le necesitaba… tanto o más que aquella primera noche cuando lo encontró llorando bajo la cama, ¡Pero esta vez era diferente!, diferente por una situación que tenía nombre y apellido…

Leanee Longbottom le había derretido el corazón como no creía que fuera posible… se había enamorado tan rápido que ni siquiera reparó en el dolor que le produciría imaginar su rechazo. ¡No habían dicho nada!...ninguno de los dos había dicho promesas eternas de amor… ¡Pero Albus quería decirlas! Y justo ahora le carcomía la culpa de no poder abrazarla y detener con besos cada una de las lágrimas que no merecía…

¡Tampoco podía culpar a los estúpidos reportes del proyecto!... ¡Él tenía que haberse comprometido tal y como Leanee le pidió el primer día de su "matrimonio"!... si tan solo… ¡Si tan solo hubiera hecho lo que le correspondía!...las cosas serían diferentes… la entrega del proyecto era mañana… y el estaría consignado a tomar cursos de verano bajo la incriminatoria mirada de la profesora McGonagall, estaba por demás decir que el concierto estaba fuera de sus planes y ahora poco le importaba, después de todo Leanee tampoco estaría ahí…

Una nueva punzada le atravesó el corazón al decir su nombre y se paso las manos por su oscuro cabello con desesperación… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora?... ¿Estaría bien? , se preguntó el trigueño mirando las paredes del castillo como si quisiera traspasarlas con sus ojos verdes, había estado tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que se encontraba nuevamente frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, desechado su débil hipótesis sobre que pensaría en algo en el trayecto desde la Biblioteca, pero todo lo que había conseguido era darle vueltas al doloroso asunto…

Seguro que Brester ya estaría en la abitación, era demasiado orgulloso para ir a la enfermería a revisarse la herida y obviamente querría recordarle con su cicatriz la fractura de su amistad…

No le culparía… pero tampoco estaba de humor para sentir lastima por él, pues sabia inconscientemente que tarde o temprano la persona que_ era_ cuando estaba con Brester le traería problemas, lo que jamás imagino era que se le vendrían encima en el momento menos indicado… ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que Leanee estuviera escuchando justo en ese momento?... tenia que haber enfadado seriamente al equilibro del universo como para hacerle pagar por su mentiras en un momento como ese… ¿Pero que importaba ahora?... ¿Qué importaba ahora?... cuando el daño… estaba hecho…

-Ranas de Goma –susurró cansinamente a la Señora Gorda, y esta, al ver claramente que lo ultimo que quería ese chico de apabullante parecido con Harry Potter era una platica, le dejo pasar por el retrato sin decir una palabra.

Apenas entró sus ojos chocaron con la figura de Rosie, _peculiarmente_ sentada con las piernas extendidas en una silla, que dedicándole un cansado suspiro volvió su mirada azul a la chimenea.

No necesitaba preguntar si había tenido un mal día, él mismo no debía tener el mejor aspecto, así que acercándose hasta ella, se sentó a su lado a esperar que ese horrible día acabara de una vez…

…

¡Demonios!, ¡Demonios!, ¡Demonios!, ¡Demonios!, ¡Y con un demonio más!

Esta vez si que se había puesto la soga al cuello…

¡Estúpidas ranas de laboratorio! –pensó Hugo Weasley mientras caminaba temerosamente por el pasillo hasta la oficina de McGonagall esperando que en cualquier momento, su madre saliera de alguna esquina y se abalanzara sobre él para matarlo.

Nunca, en todas las ocasiones que había tenido la oportunidad de enfadar hasta al limite a la Directora, la había visto de ese modo, sin decir una palabra… con los labios tan apretados que parecía que nunca hubiera existido la abertura de su boca, con un iracundo color carmín en sus rostro que comenzaba a dudar si era a causa del enojo o por que había dejado de respirar. Caminaba más erguida de lo habitual y dirigía el paso a toda velocidad como si esperara estar en su oficina para poder gritar.

Lance iba adelante, obedientemente cerca de su padre que parecía echa una verdadera furia, Hugo miro por un segundo la imponente expresión de su tío Neville y pensó en su papa… estaría tan enfadado… el joven lo pensó un momento y un doloroso sentimiento de culpa se instaló en sus entrañas… su padre no estaría enojado con él… estaría _decepcionado_ y eso le resultaba tal vez más doloroso que su madre le gritara hasta las lagrimas, ella al menos le regañaba… su padre le miraba serio y se limitaba a negar cansadamente la cabeza hasta que le hablaba con el tono frío que únicamente usaba para reprenderle.

Tenía claro que, cualquiera que fuera el castigo, esta vez abarcaría su vida y la potencial vida de sus hijos y nietos, pues hasta el último momento que había permanecido en el aula de Transformaciones el "hoyo" en la pared, pareció burlarse de su infortunio, tenía unas ganas bárbaras de decirles que no era "un hoyo" propiamente… ¡El muro seguía ahí!, solo que… era invisible… claro que la idea era tan descabellada que por el momento lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

Llegaron más pronto de lo que Hugo hubiera querido y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya decencia con pasos temblorosos por la escalera en forma de águila de la oficina de McGonagall.

La mujer se colocó rápidamente detrás de su escritorio y golpeó con las palmas abiertas la madera de roble, provocando el estremecer de los dos niños de quince años que esperaban su veredicto final…

McGonagall pareció abrir la boca para hablar y la cerró en el acto como si nunca hubiese tenido la intención de hacerlo. Se paseo nerviosamente por todo lo amplio de su oficina y después de un par de minutos de silencio sepulcral, carraspeo la garganta y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

-Señor Weasley – murmuró entre dientes, como si no quisiera tener que volver a dirigirse a él nunca más.

Hugo dio un paso adelante listo para la horca y bajo su azul mirada todo lo que pudo.

-En vista de que no quiero tomar… _ninguna_… medida drástica… mientras tus padres no estén presentes, creo que me quedare a solas con el profesor Longbottom y su hijo –dijo la mujer haciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario por emplear todas sus palabras sin dejar salir una pizca de su ira contenida.

El pelirrojo hecho un vistazo fugaz hacia Lance y este le devolvió la mirada con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Sí Directora –susurró Hugo y sin estar muy seguro de que debía hacer, se dirigió lentamente hasta la escalera.

-Profesor… ¿Sería tan amable de mandar un patronus a su esposa?... es importante su presencia -se escucho la voz seria de la Directora una vez que Hugo comenzó a subir.

¡Esta vez si que la habían hecho grande!

Y aunque estaba seguro que la profesora McGonagall le merecía todo su miedo, no podía dejar de pensar en sus padres y el "verdadero castigo" que supondría mirarles a los ojos.

Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de sentirse feliz por el _éxito_ de su poción, después de todo… ¡Lo había conseguido!... ¡Una verdadera poción de invisibilidad!... y en lo que a los cuentos de Beedle the Bard se refería un autentico reto a la muerte… sin embargo al imaginarse por enésima vez la mirada de su padre, su victoria le sonó vacía y el temor de lo que pudiera estar pasando un aquella oficina le apretó al corazón al comprender que Lance tendía que arreglárselas solo.

Caminó a rápidamente hasta su sala común, como si aquello hiciese que Lance llegara más rápido a la abitación.

-¡Ranas de Goma! –gritó ansioso a la Señora Gorda una vez que estuvo frente al retrato.

-¡Tranquilo chico!... es muy tarde para que estés pegando esos gritos -se quejó la pintura con exagerada indignación.

-¡RANAS DE GOMA! –gritó el pelirrojo una vez más, tremendamente fuerte y La Señora Gorda se movió en un santiamén.

Estaba deseoso de subir a su cuarto, pero dos figuras conocidas en el enorme sillón junto a la chimenea le obligaron inconscientemente a bajar la marcha.

Suspiro ante las expresiones de sus rostros y se sintió aliviado de saber que no era el único con problemas…

…

¿Y esto siempre fue una mala idea?... ¿No habría sido mas fácil correr con papá desde el principio?

Lily Potter seguía subiendo la empinada ladera hasta el castillo, ignorado los enfurecidos gritos de sus piernas que le decían, que no podían dar un paso más. Aún sostenía sus veinte galeones como si de ello dependiera su vida y se preguntó vagamente que podía comprar con ellos… pero ninguno de los caramelos que podía comprar se le antojaba lo suficientemente bueno… todo el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para ganarse esas monedas no parecía compatible con hecho de que solo podía comprar un par de ranas de chocolate, un paleta de fresa, unos bastones rellenos de rompope y una caja de dulces de mil sabores… ¿Era esto realmente el "mundo laboral"?... ¿Partirte la espalda para ver como tu esfuerzo se va en el más simple de los antojos?...

La pelirroja levanto las cejas, demasiado cansada para sorprenderse, tal vez después de todo no necesitaba tantas cosas como ella creía… ¿Habrían tenido sus padres sus propias "Tardes de Hipogrifos"?... ¿Era tan terriblemente cruel ganarse la vida?...

Tenía tan solo quince años y nunca lo había visto de esa forma… pero aún el saberse conocedora de la verdad, no cambiaba el hecho de que no tenia ni la mitad del dinero que necesitaba y convenciéndose a sí misma de que limpiar las canaletas de la casa, de hojas, lodo y excremento de aves, seria divertido se resigno a la idea de perder la apuesta con su hermano e imaginarse a si misma enviando una lechuza a su padre para pedirle dinero…

¿Qué más daba?

No volvería a poner un pie en esa cabaña, amenos que fuera absolutamente necesario, dejaría pasar unos meses antes de _volver_ a querer a Hadrid y sin duda alguna el Hipogrifo saldría de su lista de animales favoritos. Ya pensaría en otra cosa que estudiar… podía ser Auror como su papá o ser jurado del Ministerio como su mamá, pero definitivamente James tendría que buscarse otra hermana que compartiera su afición por las criaturas mágicas.

La colina parecía empinarse más y más a cada paso y Lily se preguntó si su cerebro le avisaría antes de que sus piernas se desmoronaran, un último acopio de fuerza y estaría del otro lado, avanzando por la recta alfombra de pasto hasta el castillo. Su corazón sintió calidez de solo pensarlo y la pelirroja dejo a su mente vagabundear en la idea de dejarse caer en su cama.

Las tortuosas horas que Lily pensó que estaría escalando la ladera, pasaron mas rápido de lo que había pensado… como si alguien hubiera acortado el camino… ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?... ella nunca había sido una buena para caminar distancias largas… o cortas, así que descartando el hecho de que pudiera ser un poco mas ágil escalando laderas, arrastró sus pasos hasta el castillo que absorbía en sus paredes el suave eco de las voces provenientes del Gran Comedor… debía ser hora de la cena…

El cuerpo de Lily se sabía hambriento como un león, pero su razón le obligaba a no volver a tener apetito hasta pudiera lavarse los dientes para quitarse el sabor a vomito seco de la boca y eso aún no era un asunto cerrado, pues la pelirroja no se imaginaba nuevamente frente a un plato de estofado de carne. El pensamiento le resolvió las tripas con asco y negó fuertemente con la cabeza como si aquello pudiera sacudirle la idea, así que aparentado el paso para dejar atrás la cabaña y todo lo que esta le evocaba en la memoria, hizo caso omiso a la carente respuesta de sus músculos y caminó rápidamente hasta su Sala Común.

-Ranas de Goma –dijo sin aliento cuando su cuerpo el cobro la factura de su ultima caminata.

La Dama Gorda que ya tenía suficiente de Weasleys y Potters se quito inmediatamente sin amago alguno de querer entablar una conversación y Lily paso de largo como el resto de su familia.

Tres pares de ojos la miraron cuando entro, como si estuvieran _esperándola_ para completar el cuadro.

Rosie, Albus y Hugo yacían echados sin ánimo alguno en el sillón más grande de la estancia y comprendiendo que ella debía tener la misma pinta, se dejo caer junto a ellos, mientras sentía el alivio recorrerle las venas cuando por fin pudo sentarse…

…

Rosie miro de reojo a los tres acompañantes que se habían sentado con ella a compartir su propia miseria y suspiró…

El corcho de avisos se cruzó con su mirada y el cartel del concierto de Salem, se burlo de ella.

-Creo que no iremos al concierto –susurró Hugo, que había seguido la mirada de su hermana.

Albus y Lily compartieron el desaliento con sus ojos.

Nadie dijo nada… y todos regresaron la vista a la chimenea.

-Una niña de once años me rompió la pierna –murmuró Rosie aún con la vista perdida en el crepitar del fuego.

-Estoy enamorado y lo eche todo a perder – le segundó Albus, sin preocuparse por el "que dirían".

-Mis padres me van a matar. No volveré a ver la luz del sol –sentenció Hugo sin ánimos de quedarse atrás con sus problemas.

-Estoy llena de mocos de hipogrifo – vaciló Lily, demasiado exhausta para asquearse.

Los tres chicos voltearon a verla, otorgándole con eso, el premio a la frase mas incoherente de la noche.

Lily se encogió de hombros y todos regresaron mecánicamente la mirada al fuego…

-¿Nos rendimos? –preguntó Albus hablando por todos…

* * *

**Bien, como verán el capitulo es similar a "Lo Mejor Aún Esta Por Venir", un resumencillo, sin embargo el capitulo es tremendamente decisivo!!**

**Sepanse enterados de que el fic Esta Terminado, cuando subí el quinto capitulo aquí, yo estaba escribiendo el final en mi laptop y es importante que sepan que la historia ha tenido variaciones, apartir de sus reviews.**

**Así que... aquí es donde entran ustedes, este capitulo es ideal para dalre los giros que ustedes quieran a la historia. Podemos hacer sueños realidad o cortar cabezas.**

**En este momento de la historia los cuatro primos tienen problemas y quiero que griten a los cuatro vientos sus ideas!!**

**¿Quién merece ir al concierto? ... ¿Quién se queda?... ¿Lily junta el dinero?, ¿Corre con su papá?... ¿Albus es perdonado?, ¿Merece clases de verano?, ¿Leanee lo quiere?... ¿Castigo o Premio para Hugo y Lance?, ¿Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna tendran que encerrar a los chicos en el sotano?... ¿Romance para Rosie?, ¿Malfoy o Edward?, ¿Encuentran a su cazadora?, ¿Ganan el partido?...**

**Como sea, no crean que no habrá sorperesas, una vez que me digan como quieren el final!!**

**Amo profundamente la historia que escribí en un principio y nada me hace más feliz que compartirla con ustedes y que tambien sean parte de ella y parte del final.**

**No olviden dejar todas sus opiniones!!**

**Que gracias a ustedes y a la loca imagianción de esta humilde escritora esto se va a poner genial!!**

**Ahora si los veo el poximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	21. En Serios Problemas

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Son las 12:33 am y aunque ya es oficialemente sabado, apenas ahora puedo ponerme frente a mi laptop xD**

**Solo queria agradecerles por los maravillosos reviews que recibí el capitulo pasado, todos tienen ideas muy diferentes y creo que la unica cosa en la que todos concordaron fue: "Es el review más largo que he escrito" jajajajajaja, me resultó totalmente genial leerlos y bueno, es obvio que no se le puede dar gusto a todos, pero espero que puedan ver sus opiniones cumplidas a lo largo de los siguientes capitulos y que esten contentos con los resultados. **

**Gracias nuevamente por el increible momento que pase al leerlos a todos y me calló antes de que empiece a llorar como cuando ví el final de Las Crónicas de Narnia y El Principe Caspian (Soy tan pateticamente cursi ¬¬)**

**

* * *

****En Serios Problemas**

Lance no se había parecido en toda la noche y Hugo estaba demasiado preocupado para poder dormir. Su mente adolescente divagó entre las posibilidades que había sobre que su tío Neville, le hubiese obligado a limpiar la casa con su cepillo de dientes o que se rindiera de una vez por todas con los castigos y le quitara las ranas de chocolate de por vida hasta dejarlo morir a causa de una cruel baja de azúcar. Lo cierto era que mantener su cabeza ocupada en el destino de Lance, le ayudaba a olvidar el suyo propio… ¿Qué dirían sus padre cuanto se enterasen?... ¿Qué dirían _esta vez_?... pensaba una y otra vez, nuevamente atrapado en el doloroso limbo de no querer escuchar su castigo pero al mismo tiempo desear que todo terminara de una vez.

Se levantó de su cama por tercera ocasión y corrió las cortinas. El resto de sus compañeros dormía plácidamente y solo la tristemente vacía cama de Lance le miraba burlona con una manga de la pijama del chico escapando de debajo de la almohada.

Hugo bufó de cansancio y se dejo caer una vez más entre sus cobijas, maldiciendo a su cerebro que constantemente se negaba a apagarse por las noches... pero aún con el doloroso cargo de conciencia que le producía imaginarse los rostros de sus padres, lo que más lamentaba de la situación era no poder estar con su amigo para compartir la culpa… "En las buenas, en las malas y en las terriblemente malas", se habían repetido el uno al otro a lo largo de los años... así que no se sorprendió al sentir en su pecho, esa sensación de vació cuando _por primera vez_, no estaban juntos para hacer la pena más llevadera…

El reloj despertador sonó inhumanamente a las siete en punto, como si ignorara por completo la terrible noche de su dueño.

Hugo se levantó con la esperanza de que el cuerpo de Lance yaciera sobre su cama acompañado de sus habituales ronquidos de oso pardo, pero esta se desapareció al encontrarse con la imagen que prácticamente había memorizado la noche anterior.

-¿Has visto mi corbata? –le preguntó Ethan Sly, a lo que el pelirrojo contestó con un leve gruñido que se traducía como "Dejame en paz"- Tranquilo, solo preguntaba… ¿Lance se levantó temprano?... que raro…

Una ola de enojo corrió rápidamente por el cuerpo de Hugo, indignado de que nadie supiera el verdadero motivo de su ausencia y se le restara importancia.

-El jamás se levanta temprano –farfulló entre dientes pero Ethan ya no esta allí.

El pelirrojo reunió las pocas energías que quedaban en su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama, sin estirarse ruidosamente como era su costumbre, decidió que estaba demasiado cansado como para tomar un baño y se puso la ropa del día anterior, como si con eso homenajeara a su compañero caído.

No se preocupó por esperar a sus primos y a su hermana esa mañana, después de la nochecita que habían pasado el día anterior suponía que tal como el, lo último que necesitaban era preguntarse mutuamente… ¿Cómo estas?, y aquello no significaba que dejaran de importarle... pero tal como decía el abuelo Weasley; "En ocasiones tienes tantos problemas que no necesitas los de nadie más".

Ni siquiera se había molestado en tomar sus libros, conocía demasiado bien la rutina como para saber que la omnipotente presencia de la directora se las ingeniaría para buscarlo a primera hora de la mañana, como siempre ocurría en una situación similar, solo que esta vez… estaba solo.

-¡Hey Hugo! –gritó Matthew Holborn, uno de sus amigos de quinto –El profesor Longbottom me pidió que te dijera que McGonagall te verá en su oficina… ya supimos lo que Lance y tu hicieron anoche… ¡Viejo eso fue genial!

-Te veo luego Matt –susurró Hugo sin ánimos de quedarse a vanagloriar su hazaña.

Arrastró sus pasos hasta la oficina de la directora sin prisa alguna, esperando inconscientemente que el resto de la escuela entrara a sus clases, para que nadie estuviera expuesto cuando explotara la bomba. Estaba claro que ese sería el _peor_ día de su vida.

Dobló la última esquina que conducía a su muerte y el aire escapó de sus pulmones. El día se ponía cada vez peor…

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada y Hugo bajo rápidamente su azul mirada para evitar escudriñar la de sus padres. Hermione aún llevaba puesta la bata blanca que usaba en su trabajo de San Mungo y Ron vestía la ropa deportiva del equipo de los Cannons que probablemente tuvieron que posponer el entrenamiento, lo cual indicaba que se habían enterado del "incidente" esa misma mañana en sus respectivos trabajos. Las amenazas de su padre sobre la libertad condicional a la que se sometería si volvían a llamarlos de la direccion de Howarts emergió velozmente de los pensamientos de Hugo, aunque suponía que pensar en el castigo que se le venia encima era claramente más alentador que entrar en aquella oficina.

Sus padres se tomaron de la mano y se adelantaron hacia el águila de la escalera, demasiado enojados y confundidos para dirigirle la palabra.

El pelirrojo los sintió pasar a su lado y solo levantó los ojos cuando se vio solo en el pasillo.

¡Que Merlín le ayudara a salir por su propio pie de ahí!

-Hugo –susurró una voz tremendamente conocida.

Lance asomó la cabeza por la esquina del pasillo y Hugo corrió hacia él con miles de preguntas quemándole la garganta.

-Shhhhh –le calló el trigueño al verle abrir la boca para hablar – No digas nada, nos vemos en la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios dices?... ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?... ¿Qué…?

-Hugo cállate. Te veo arriba, es importante –la mirada de Lance pesaba como el hierro, tenía profundas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos oscuros… incluso parecía algo triste… ¿Qué podía haber pasado y porque se negaba a darle respuestas?

-Arthur –llamó Ron saliendo al corredor y la mirada que Hugo había tratado de evitar a toda costa se poso sobre su rostro, su padre nunca le llamaba por su segundo nombre… nunca amenos que estuviera enfadado con él… sin duda aquel era el peor de los castigos –Entra ya.

Ron le dirigió una mirada similar a Lance a quien consideraba su segundo hijo, pero este, por el contrario le dedicó la misma sonrisa radiante de siempre.

Hugo siguió a su padre hasta la oficina con más preguntas que antes y con una ultima mirada a Lance, deseó que McGonagall lo matara de una vez, para ir a los dormitorios y hablar con él.

El escenario no era mucho más alentador dentro del despacho. La directora erguida como un árbol detrás de su escritorio y tres sillas frente a este. Hermione estaba sentada a la derecha y cuando Ron se sentó en la orilla izquierda, Hugo supuso que tendría que aguantar la incomodidad de sentarse entre ellos dos.

-Señor Weasley… ¿Podría sentarse de una vez? –apresuró la directora señalando el asiento.

EL pelirrojo ocupo su lugar y de inmediato encogió los brazos sintiendo que el lugar era demasiado pequeño para él.

-Gracias –comenzó McGonagall –Como saben… el señor Weasley y el señor Longbottom decidieron que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su ultima fechoría y tuvimos un… "incidente" en el salón de Transformaciones, ayer por la tarde... el salón de Transformaciones… desapareció.

Hermione y Ron, abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y Hugo sintió el peso de su mirada sobre su espalda.

-¿Desapareció? ... ¿Co-co-co-como que desapareció? –tartamudeó Hermione totalmente estupefacta.

-Exactamente. –McGonagall suspiró- Tengo que admitir que la primera impresión que tuve, fue que su hijo había usado explosivos en propiedad de la escuela pero… el salón esta perfectamente bien ahora. También las ranas.

-¿Ranas? –La castaña parecía cada vez más confundida.

-Sí… las ranas, pero eso no importa ahora. Esto… -la directora movio rápidamente su varita y una botella llena de líquido negro pareció en la mesa- esto es lo que debe preocuparnos ahora.

-¿Una botella con soda de cola? –preguntó Ron sin poder evitar una sonrisa de sarcasmo.

-Me temo que es más grave que una botella de soda… Señor Weasley… mucho más grave, tan grave que amerita la expulsión de su hijo en Howarts.

Un hondo y cansado suspiro se escapó de los labios de Hermione y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, Ron bajo la cabeza y se levantó de la silla con desesperación y por un momento Hugo deseó que le soltara un golpe.

-¿No hay nada más que podamos hacer? –Ron parecía dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que su hijo no saliera de la escuela que tanto esfuerzo le había costado proteger –Se comportará. Yo lo prometo.

McGonagall rio suavemente y movio negativamente la cabeza.

-Lo ultimo que espero que haga Hugo ahora es… comportarse, sería ciertamente terrible –apuntó la mujer con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-¿Perdone? –la mente de Hermione seguía sintiéndose fuera de la conversación -¿Mi hijo esta expulsado o no?

-Por supuesto. Sin embargo no espero que se comporte el siguiente año, así que podremos olvidar de una vez por todas estas molestas juntas –la directora cruzó tranquilamente sus manos.

-¿Sabe algo?... me siento como cuando estudiaba aquí, porque no entiendo una sola palabra de lo que dice… ¿Hugo esta expulsado pero… lo quiere aquí el próximo año? –cuestionó Ron visiblemente exasperado.

-Exactamente señor Weasley. Esto… -la mujer señalo nuevamente el líquido negro- es… poción de invisibilidad.

Hermione y Ron enmudecieron al instante.

-Permítanme mostrarles –la directora vertió un poco de la poción sobre su pisapapeles y Hermione y Ron se acercaron expectantes.

El pisapapeles permaneció inerte por un par de segundos y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar se pinto de rosa, un segundo más y había desaparecido…

-Como ven… mi pisapapeles desapareció, pero… -Minerva curvó su mano en el ángulo exacto que hubiera requerido tomar el objeto y se lo arrojo a Ron. –aquí esta, completamente solido... pero invisible.

El pelirrojo se arrodillo junto a su esposa y ambos miraron el pisapapeles cono un niño que acaba de descubrir la farsa de Santa Claus.

A Hugo se le subieron los colores al rostro y se sintió extrañamente incomodo con la sensación de gloria.

-Weasley y Longbottom cometieron una falta muy grave contra la escuela, merecen ser expulsados, PERO... desde cualquier punto de vista estos chicos ameritan un premio.

Los tres Weasleys levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y se miraron atónitos.

-Me avergüenzo del tiempo que me ha tomado explotar las capacidades de estos muchachos. Les debo una disculpa. Tomo mi personal merece una disculpa –la elegante mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Ron la miro fijamente y solto una carcajada.

-Perdone, perdone maestra, pero… yo no… esto no tiene sentido… no… -Ron no podía terminar ninguna de sus frases.

Una ola de tranquilidad se expandió en el corazón de Hugo al escuchar a su padre reír.

-Debo admitir que no resultó tan divertido para mi señor Weasley, pero si, Hugo tendrá clases particulares. Terriblemente difíciles, pero eso es relativo para el chico que ha creado algo que puede burlar a la muerte –acotó la directora con absoluta seriedad.

La risa de Ron se apago poco a poco y la oficina calló en un profundo silencio.

-La patente será propiedad absoluta de los chicos. El Ministerio tendrá que aprobar el hecho de que dos adolescentes de quince años han hecho lo que ningún mago o bruja ha podido hasta ahora y eso me incluye a mí… Hugo jamás volverá a entrar a una clase de pociones con el resto de sus compañeros, él y el profesor Ferrel tendrán tres horas diarias de pociones avanzadas y esperamos que Hugo pueda llagar a séptimo año, antes de que necesite un nuevo tutor y el ego de Richard no sufra estragos.

Ron no pudo contener más su grito de alegría y aspirando una profunda bocanada de aire dejo escapar la felicidad de sus pulmones. Hugo sonrio ampliamente también, más por la relación de su padre, que por el éxito de su poción. Hermione le abrazó demostrando su orgullo por cada poro de su piel y le beso incesantemente las mejillas.

-Había olvidado lo efusivo que era señor Weasley, me alegra que no perdiera esa cualidad después de todas las cesiones que tuvimos a causa de las travesuras de su hijo –murmuró la directora sonriente mientras veía a Ron tronar besos en la frete de su "copia miniatura".

-Estamos tan orgullosos cariño –dijo Hermione con lagrimas escapando de sus ojos castaños.

-¡Gracias Merlín por permitir que mi hijo heredara el cerebro de su madre! –gritó Ron a todo pulmón.

Hugo rió tan fuerte como él y por primera vez se sintió merecedor se los frutos de su trabajo.

-¡Será genial!... ¡Gracias directora!... ¡Lance y yo vamos a hacerle sentir muy orgullosa!... ¡Lo prometo! –dijo Hugo lleno de dicha.

La sonrisa de McGonagall se vio opacada rápidamente y Hermione y Ron lo notaron.

-Eso ya lo ha hecho Señor Weasley –murmuró la mujer midiendo cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras –pero usted y yo sabemos que… el Señor Longbottom tiene… diferentes habilidades.

-¿Diferentes? –preguntó el pelirrojo aún con los vestigios de su sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lance, tiene un talento apabullante para la Herbología… él necesita… otro tipo de clases –apuntó la profesora con suma seriedad.

-¿Mi tío le dará clases avanzadas? -Hugo sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-Señor Weasley, el profesor Ferrel es el mejor en su campo desde Severus Snape, usted merece lo mejor… y el señor Longbottom también. La facultad de Herbología de Nueva Zelanda es la mejor escuela a la que el señor Longbottom podría asistir. Le debo lo mejor tanto como a usted.

Hugo dejo de escuchar a la profesora y sus ojos se perdieron en el vacio.

-Lamentablemente el semestre acaba de iniciar y Longbottom debe irse lo más pronto posible -McGonagall siguió hablando ante la mirada de tristeza de Hermione y Ron- Será difícil pero…

-¡No! –gritó Hugo provocando el sobresalto de la profesora -¡Usted no sabe que…!

Los puños se le cerraron tan fuerte que sintió el dolor que le producían sus uñas en la carne, se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la oficina tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, la primera hora de clase había terminado y los pasillos estaban a reventar. Hugo empujo a varios alumnos antes de que estos se quitaran de su camino por voluntad propia y subió las escaleras de tres en tres. Cuando llegó ante el retrato de la dama gorda su mirada parecía tan enfadada que esta ni siquiera le pido la contraseña.

¿Debía estar enojado con Lance?... ¿Debía estar enojado con McGonagall?...

Nada de esto habría pasado sin esa estúpida poción…

Abrió la puerta de los dormitorios de un golpe y ahí estaba... sentado en la orilla de su cama con las piernas colgándole por la altura del colchón, aún vestido con el uniforme y con el enorme baúl de su equipaje abierto sobre el edredón.

-La poción funcionó- murmuró el trigueño olvidando por completo lo que había planeado decirle.

-¿Te vas? –pregunto Hugo con la voz apunto de quebrársele y ambos se miraron en absoluto silencio…

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Vale la pena separarse?**

**¿Hay recompensas sin sacrificios?**

**Los veo el proximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	22. Pasa Todos Los Años

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Hoy solo quiero hacerme un pequeño comercial (soy taaan modesta ¬¬) para demostrarles que hago mi tarea.**

**Todos los nombres y apellidos usados en esta historia, son Ingleses. De vez en cuando, uno es un poquitin nortemaericano, pero me doy a la busqueda de nombres y apellidos propios del contexto de Harry Potter, porque aunque que más quisiera yo, que las cartas para Howarts se extendieran por toda América, creo que Justino Pérez, romperia el encanto no creen? xD**

**

* * *

**

**Pasa Todos Los Años…**

Estaba claro que se sentía como el cretino más grande del mundo… y no estaba dispuesto a seguirlo siendo.

Sabía que sería un descaro de su parte presentarse sin nada… pero tampoco quería imaginarla en la penosa necesitad de asumir las consecuencias sola… ni siquiera se había molestado en llevar sus vanos "intentos" de reportes, pues tenían el mismo valor que sus manos vacías. Anoche había sido por mucho el peor día de su vida y esa mañana amenazaba con querer ocupar el puesto. Había olvidado los deberes de todas sus asignaturas, tenía un par de detenciones para el final del día por su falta de atención y consiguió varios cientos de puntos menos para su casa en solo cuatro clases.

Albus Potter se dirigió aún indeciso al salón de Transformaciones donde se llevaría acabo la clausura del taller de "Padres Responsables", donde la directora McGonagall calificaría de uno en uno el desempeño de todas las parejas e informaría su calificación. El estomago se le revolvió de solo pensarlo y aunque la idea de permanecer el verano en el castillo para tomar sus regularizaciones no le hacía ninguna gracia, no era aquello lo que le preocupaba _realmente_…

No la había visto en toda la mañana… y se negaba a sopesar mentalmente si eso era bueno o malo. Su corazón le pedía aberrante volver a mirarla… pero su razón le gritaba que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla en paz. No podía evitar preguntarse como estaría… a pesar del dolor que le causaba saber que era precisamente él, el causante de esos ojos tristes que habían sido la ultima imagen que tenía de ella y la que estaba seguro, no se borraría de su mente hasta que la viera sonreír de nuevo.

Lo que sea que fuera a pasar, seria ya. Le faltaba solo un pasillo para encontrarse en la recién "aparecida" aula y ya podía distinguir a algunos de los chicos que vio anotados en la lista el día que se inscribió. Dobló una esquina más y quedó de frente… la enorme puerta estaba abierta de par en par, invitándole a entrar… e intimidandolo lo suficiente como para que quisiera salir corriendo.

Albus tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y entró evitando cautelosamente mirar a nadie… lo que resultó la peor de las opciones… pues ella fue la primera en cruzarse con sus ojos.

El chico tragó saliva y se acercó temeroso.

Leanee permanecía sentada en uno de los tantos pupitres dobles, que debían ser llenados por una _pareja… _con su largo cabello rubio sujeto en una simple trenza, y los brazos cruzados entorno a la cestita de Azul. Parecía no haber notado su presencia.

Albus estuvo apunto de abrir la boca consiente de que no tenia nada que decir, cuando una segunda voz lo interrumpió.

-Hágame el favor de sentarse señor Potter… ya vamos lo suficientemente atrasados – dijo la profesora McGonagall entrando como una ráfaga de aire al salón.

Leanee levantó la vista al sonido del nombre y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban pidiendo su permiso para sentarse. La rubia se corrió de inmediato en su banco, aún aturdida por la presencia del chico… definitivamente no esperaba verlo ahí.

Albus se sentó torpemente con un enorme hueco de nervios en el estomago, procurando que su brazo y el de ella se rozaran lo más posible.

El pequeño Dumnsroon azul, reconoció rápidamente a su "padre" y lanzo un adorable ruidito de alegría.

-Hola Azul –saludó Albus sorprendido de encontrarse a sí mismo feliz de ver a la criaturita.

-Lamento el retraso jóvenes, estaba… arreglando una inscripción en Nueva Zelanda… -dijo la directora con un suspiro de preocupación, que se obligo a cambiar rápidamente por una sonrisa- ¡En fin!... me alegra mucho decir que esté, ha sido el año más concurrido del taller de "Padres Responsables", estoy consiente de que es el ultimo año para la mayoría de ustedes y espero que este proyecto haya servido de algo en sus vidas…

Albus miró de reojo a Leanee y sonrio tristemente… definitivamente había cambiado su vida.

-Está por demás decir que espero un evidente esfuerzo de su parte y eso, creo yo… es lo menos que puedo esperar de ustedes que forman parte de mis más sobresalientes estudiantes –terminó la profesora subiendo de tono la ultima frase para inspeccionar cuidadosamente las reacciones de los chicos, esperando evidenciar rápidamente aquellos que no se sentían merecedores del alago… y una mirada verde descendió al piso tan rápido que Minerva no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse porque.

-¡Empecemos entonces! –anunció la profesora con la alegría de aquel que no puede esperar a desenvolver un regalo de navidad.

El aula se llenó de murmullos, risitas y balbuceos de los Dumnsroons que reaccionaban a las voces de sus "padres".

Albus se aflojó inconscientemente el nudo de la corbata y por un solo segundo, él y Leanee se miraron cómplices en la espera de un plan que les salvara el pellejo a los dos.

-Se que siempre suelo empezar por estricto orden alfabético, pero este año son tantos que creo que me dejare llevar por el azar –admitió la directora con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó hasta la enorme pila de reportes en su escritorio y golpeó suavemente la punta de su varita, justo en la mitad de la pila. Un encuadernado conjunto de pergaminos voló hasta sus manos y la mujer pudo leer los nombres en la primera página.

-Penny Bover y Emett Sutton –murmuró McGonagall buscando a los mencionados con la mirada.

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados justo delante de Albus y Leanee y levemente nerviosos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta el pizarrón.

-Dos Hufflepuff –apuntó la mujer, mirando sus corbatas y sonrió cariñosa – Empecemos. Primera pregunta… ustedes… ¿Ustedes se frecuentaban antes del taller?

Penny Bover, que era una joven morena de sexto año sonrio abiertamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, profesora. Nos conocemos desde primer año y siempre hemos sido buenos amigos… es por eso que lo escogí como mi compañero… sabía que podía contar con él.

Albus sintió el acido quemarle la boca del estomago. Probablemente el equilibrio del universo planeara hacerle pagar, a base de crueles indirectas.

-Excelente respuesta señorita Bover. Su turno –dijo la maestra dirigiéndose a Emett- ¿Fue… _divertido_ ser padre? –la palabra estaba claramente _mal_ empleada.

Emett soltó un bufido de sarcasmo y sus bellos ojos grises se posaron en los dos pequeños Dumnsroons verdes que dormían en sus brazos.

-¡Que va!... nunca he estado más cansado, somnoliento, mal comido y atrasado en todos mis deberes como en estos días… vaya que estas cosas requieren de un día de cuarenta y ocho horas, pero… -Emett se sonrojo levemente- creo que me he terminado encariñando con los "peludos".

Una sonrisa general se hizo presente en el rostro de todas las chicas de la clase.

-¿Cómo se llaman? –preguntó McGonagall feliz de la muestra de sensibilidad que las criaturitas habían inspirado en el Revenclaw.

-Elizabeth y Darcy como los protagonistas de nuestro libro favorito… Pride and Prejudice –respondió Penny visiblemente orgullosa de su idea original y ella y su compañero se miraron nerviosamente sonrojados.

-Pasa todos los años… _alguien siempre se enamora_ -susurró la profesora sonriendo abiertamente para sus adentros –Bien. Su hoja dice que, ambos eran una joven y exitosa pareja que se vio… repentinamente sorprendida para por la llegada de un embarazo doble, una clara demanda de gastos y atención se produjo… ¿Cómo lo resolvieron?

Penny y Emett se miraron y les tomó una fracción de segundo saber que contestarían, obviamente la pareja estaba preparada.

-Bueno… "amo mi trabajo de cheff en la pastelería" –dijo Penny refiriéndose a la situación ficticia- pero un embarazo siempre es una bendición y un motivo de alegría y… aunque es un sacrificio, Emett y yo decidimos_ juntos_ que dejaría mi trabajo y me dedicaría de tiempo completo a los bebes... y estoy segura que fue la mejor elección.

La directora asintió sin sorpresa alguna.

-Así que… señor Sutton… ¿Cómo tomó su "esposa" esta baja de atención a la que estaba acostumbrada de parte suya?

-Oh por favor… -murmuró Albus ofendido ajenamente… ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?... ¿Cómo demonios un chico de dieciséis años iba a saberlo?... el taller no era "real".

-Hamm al principio fue difícil yo… _nosotros_… estábamos muy cansados –Emett sonrió irónico- MUY CANSADOS… pero ella sabe que… -sus mejillas subieron fuertemente de todo y concentro toda su atención en mirar sus "interesantes" zapatos- ella sabe que la amo y que… nuestros hijos cambiaran nuestra relación pero… nos esforzaremos por que el cambio sea para bien.

-Hay que pensar en todo –susurró Leanee solo para que su "esposo" le oyera, evitando mirarlo con decepción. Albus se encogió abochornado y decidió dejar sus comentarios sobre los extremistas métodos de la directora para otra ocasión.

Un par de cortos suspiros que oyó en el aula, proveniente de algunas chicas rápidamente ensoñadas con Emett Sutton.

-¿Es eso cierto señorita Bover?... ¿Su "esposo" se esfuerza? –preguntó la maestra con interés, inspeccionando el rostro de la chica a cualquier señal de "palabrerías-salva-calificación"

-Por supuesto que sí. Es verdad que el "embarazo" nos ha caído PESADO… no recuerdo la ultima vez que dormí ocho horas… pero nunca me sentí sola en esto, Emett siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme.

McGonagall echó una rápida mirada al aspecto de los Dumnsroon, comprobando su saludable y gordita constitución, garabateo algo en el encuadernado de los chicos y lo colocó al otro extremo del escritorio.

-Excelentemente bien hecho muchachos. Han sido unos magníficos padres –sonrió la mujer con dulzura- ahora digan adiós a Elizabeth y Darcy quienes estoy segura, les extrañaran tanto como ustedes.

Una canastita doble apareció en el escritorio en un movimiento de varita de la profesora y Penny y Emett se miraron resignados. Colocaron cuidadosamente a las criaturitas dormidas en la canasta y haciéndoles un último cariño, les miraron desaparecer.

-¿A dónde van los Dumnsroons? –preguntó un chico a su pareja detrás de Albus que agradeció infinitamente no tener que cuestionárselo a Leanee.

-Regresan a Albania… ahí terminan de criarlos, son mucho más lindos cuando crecen, parecen conejitos, la gente de la región los compra como mascotas, pero los Dumnsroons se deshacen naturalmente de las plagas silvestres en las granjas y en los jardines, comen hiedra venenosa y hierbas malas… son muy útiles, al final es mejor irse para ellos, este no es su ambiente, pero no quita el hecho de que aquí todo el mundo se encariña con sus "bebes".

Albus que había escuchado sin perder detalle, miró a Azul y se sintió rápidamente triste de tener que dejarlo.

Penny y Emett regresaron a sus asientos antes de Albus terminara de divagar sobre el futuro de su único "hijo" y pronto la directora estaba buscando una nueva pareja en la pila.

-Brandie Houston y Omen Bass –dijo la directora complacida de sacar esos nombres.

A Albus se le revolvieron las entrañas. Había olvidado por completo a Bass desde aquel paseo a la luz de la luna con Leanee, donde se había dado por enterado de su anterior "matrimonio" y del rotundo éxito de este, más en su contra, McGonagall también parecía una de sus tantas "admiradoras" y sonreía ampliamente de ver de nuevo al apuesto joven en el taller.

-Una Slytherin y un Revenclaw. Interesante combinación –la directora relleno su pluma de tinta y no tardo en formular su primera pregunta –Es obvio que ustedes no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, dada la diferencia de sus casas… ¿Cómo fue la relación?- Minerva parecía especialmente curiosa de las palabras que Omen usaría para referirse a su "esposa" que estaba bien sabido, no era la Hermione Granger de la generación.

-En realidad ha sido muy interesante. Brandie es una chica por demás especial –contestó Omen sin dudar un solo segundo, estaba claro que la prueba dependía totalmente de que él, no soltara ningún insulto en contra del desempeño de su "esposa".

McGonagall sonrió complacida.

-¿Cómo fue para usted señorita Houston?

-¡Hay Omen es encantador!... y estas cositas moradas con pelo lo adoran –respondió ella arruinando el perfecto cuadro de su belleza… al hablar.

-¿Cositas con pelo? –preguntó la profesora intrigada de cómo salvaría Omen la situación.

-Así es como Brandie les llama de cariño, sus nombres son Rowena y Salazar, los nombres de los fundadores de nuestras respectivas casas, queríamos hacerle honor al lugar que permitió que nosotros y nuestros pequeños nos conociéramos.

Albus maldijo internamente. Esa respuesta era _demasiado_ buena.

-Excelentes nombres señor Bass –acordó la profesora, sonriendo ante la impecable preparación del Revenclaw –Ahora antes de hablar de lleno sobre el problema que se les asigno, díganme… ¿Qué dijeron sus amigos, al saber que tenían que pasar todo su tiempo libre en compañía de alguien ajeno a su casa?

Omen le dedico una dulce mirada a Brandie invitándola a hablar primero.

-Pues mis amigas estaban encantadas de que estuviera con Omen, es decir, es un chico muy guapo y tierno y el capitán del equipo de quidditch de su casa, ¿Quién podría ser más que eso?... creo que nadie mejor pudo pedirme ser su esposa –dijo la rubia acompañada de una tonta risita.

-Claro… -la directora parecía impresionada del inocente descaro que tenia la joven para demostrar sus intereses superficiales -¿Qué me dice usted señor Bass?... ¿Qué dijeron sus amigos?

Ahí iba otra bola curva, pues por más "corteses" que fueran los amigos de Omen, ningún adolescente evitaría la oportunidad de dar su opinión sobre Brandie Houston.

-En realidad, mis amigos no tendrían porque decir nada. No necesito de su aprobación para hacer lo que quiero… claro que tuve que reorganizar mis tiempos para poder estar con ellos y encargarme del equipo de quidditch, pero… no hubo ningún problema con ellos, son realmente mis amigos y me apoyan en lo que hago, sea Brandie o no… de mi casa –Omen se libró triunfante una vez más, de una pregunta que estaba claramente formulada para tomarle por sorpresa.

McGonagall ladeo la sonrisa, ¿Había algo que ese chico no pudiera contestar bien?, caso contrario de Albus que se sentía nuevamente atacado con la indirecta del universo. Él ni siquiera había podido decirle a sus amigos que había entrado al taller… y lo ocurrido con Brester era una terrible consecuencia de esa decisión, pero aún siendo consiente de eso, Albus se sabía _débil _sobre el tema de… ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos?, y lo peor de todo es que no tenía motivos reales para fundar su furia contra Omen Bass.

-Por supuesto… bien y hablando enteramente de su problema que era… -McGonagall echó un rápido vistazo a su encuadernado- un embarazo escolar por parte de la señorita Houston, que le hizo pasar una horrible seria de carencias hasta el parto y que ahora parece tener solución con la llegada de un hombre dispuesto a aceptar una paternidad que no le corresponde. Por favor señor Bass, ¿Por qué alguien tan adinerado como su personaje terminaría enamorándose de una irresponsable jovencita con los brazos lleno de bebes?

Albus arrugó la nariz, ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de esa mujer?... y más importante… ¿De donde había sacado esas horribles ideas?... ¿Qué había de malo con un matrimonio feliz?

-Como lo dice nuestra hoja de situación, enamorarme de Brandie fue inevitable, y la responsabilidad de ser padre, aún cuando los niños no son míos, pasa a segundo plano una vez que uno pasa tiempo con ellos, Rowena y Salazar se convirtieron rápidamente en la alegría de mi vida y estoy encantado de poder ofrecerle a Brandie una oportunidad para permitirme hacerla feliz.

-Merlín ese chico es un sueño… -susurró una chica a espaldas de Albus que a estas alturas era lo ultimo que necesitaba escuchar.

-Increíble señor Bass. Increíble –McGonagall garabateo rápidamente en el encuadernado de los chicos- ¿Algo que desee agregar señorita Houston?

-Mmmm no, solo que las cositas con pelo lloran muuuuuuy fuerte –Brandie rio de su innecesario comentario y una suave ola de risas se expandió por el aula. Definitivamente esa chica era perfecta cuando estaba callada.

-Gracias señorita Houston… -McGonagall rodo los ojos con decepción- Bien. Pongan a los Dumnsroons aquí.

Una nueva cestita apreció y Omen recostó a las borlitas de pelo morado en su lugar, no sin antes acariciarlos por última vez. Las criaturitas desaparecieron en un parpadear y Omen y Brandie se dirigieron a su asiento tomados de la mano.

-Siguiente pareja - La varita de la profesora bailo suavemente entre el resto de la pila de reportes y se paró cerca de la punta.

-Leanee Longbottom y Albus Potter –dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa, pero había puesto su encuadernado donde ella pudiera verlo, pues la curiosidad sobre aquella pareja le carcomía desde que había revisado las listas de inscripción… ¿Lo habría Potter echado a perder?

Albus levantó atónito sus ojos verdes, obligándose a creer que había escuchado mal, pero una nerviosa mirada por parte de su "esposa" le bastó para ponerse de pie, machacando su cerebro en el trayecto al pizarrón ante una buena excusa, que le salvara el trasero.

-¡Un solo Dumnsroon!... parece que la suerte fue un poco más benévola con usted esta ves, señorita Longbottom. El año pasado usted tuvo trillizos… ¿Cierto? –preguntó la profesora mirando al sonriente Dumnsroon azul que se revolvía juguetón entre los brazos de la chica.

Leanee sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-¡Oh no!, me hubiera hecho muy feliz tener más –murmuró la rubia con su habitual tono alegre de voz.

McGonagall sonrió ante el comentario.

-Bien. Empecemos… ¿Cómo se llama su bebe?

-Su nombre es Azul, profesora –dijo Leanee tranquilamente y Albus sintió una terrible punzada en el corazón… ella no mostraba ninguna muestra de querer evidenciar su irresponsabilidad.

-¿Azul? –repitió McGonagall extrañada por la falta de originalidad.

-¿Se quebraron la cabeza he? –preguntó un chic al fondo del salón y las risas burlonas no se hicieron esperar.

-No se llama Azul porque sea… azul –murmuró Albus sorprendido de que la voz le saliera, a pesar de estar hecho una descomunal bola de nervios.

-¿Ha no? –Minerva parecía muy interesada en la respuesta de un joven que jamás había planeado inscribirse.

_-Bueno. ¿Y entonces como lo llamamos?..._

_Albus la miró fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes y sonrio, después miro al Dumnsroon y dijo:_

_-Es azul._

_Ella rio._

_-Que original._

_-Azul suena bien… ¿No?_

_-Mmmmm… supongo que le "queda" bien el nombre…_

_-Bien. Azul se llamará._

-Se llama Azul por los ojos de Leanee… -el moreno olvido que se encontraban rodeados de personas y la miró como aquella vez en la desierta Sala Común –son del azul, más hermoso que jamás haya visto en mi vida y ahora, cada vez que miro algo de ese color, no puedo evitar pensar en ella…

Leanee se quedó de una pieza… nunca pensó que el nombre tuviera ese significado… después de todo… ¿A qué más podía referiste Albus que no fuera a el color de la criatura?

-Muy romántico, señor Potter… ¿Quién lo diría de usted? –dijo la profesora, interrumpiendo la ensoñación de Al, quién se sonrojo furiosamente y desvió la mirada. No planeaba decir eso nunca, aunque tuvieran que torturarle.

El salón aún se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, nadie esperaba aquella respuesta por parte del Gryffindor.

-Siguiente pregunta…

-No –interrumpió el Albus.

-¿Disculpe señor Potter?-McGonagall se quito los pequeños lentes que usaba para leer y posó sus fuertes ojos marrones en el muchacho.

-No… Leanee, no merece esto… no más –Un suave murmullo de voces corrió en todo el salón y Albus trago saliva- Yo no hice nada, no termine el trabajo… ni siquiera lo empecé, no tengo ningún reporte y el proyecto esta incompleto por mi causa… por favor no culpe a Leanee, yo… yo… le mentí. Le dije que había terminado y nunca fue así…

-¡Señor Potter!... ¡¿Pero qué esta diciendo?! –comenzó la profesora, levantándose ofendida de su asiento.

Pero Albus ni siquiera la escuchó, se volvió para mirar solo a Leanee y dejaron de importarle los veinte ocho alumnos a sus espaldas que escuchaban pendientes, de cada una de sus palabras.

-Perdóname Leanee, yo nunca, nunca quise entrar al taller, mis notas habían bajado, por no tener nada más en la cabeza que quidditch y tuve que inscribirme para recuperar mi calificación… pero nunca pensé que… no… no quise lastimarte. Lamento todo lo que paso con Brester, eso también fue mi culpa… ¡todo fue mi culpa!... y tú no te lo mereces… yo no te merezco… lo único cierto aquí es… es… que me enamoré perdidamente de ti.

Albus acortó la distancia entre ellos, y tomo a Leanee suavemente de las manos.

-Me enamore como no creí que fuera posible… y todo este tiempo junto a ti… ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido… eres la persona más bella, tierna, divertida, cariñosa, amable, inteligente y especial que he conocido jamás y… y lo siento, porque lo eché a perder y si alguna vez tuve una oportunidad de que te fijaras en mí… ¡La eché a perder!... perdóname Leanee… fui un terrible esposo, un terrible padre y creo que… ni siquiera se como ser un buen amigo… disculpa por lo que te hice pasar la otra noche y lamento con todo mi corazón haberte mentido, porque tu no merecías más que… todo de mí… espero que… -Albus subió lentamente el dorso de su mano y acarició con extrema ternura la mejilla derecha de Leanee- espero que no derramaras muchas lagrimas, porque no merezco ninguna… lo siento… lo siento mucho, y verte así… por mi culpa, ha sido peor que la idea de pasar el verano en la escuela, eso ya no me importa… y no me atrevo a pedirte que me dejes ser tu amigo porque sería el colmo de mi parte, solo… yo solo… te suplico que me perdones, porque no soporto estar lejos de ti… permíteme sentarme contigo en el gran comedor y ayudarte a cargar tus libros… dejame escucharte tocar el piano y caminar detrás de ti bajo la luna, regálame una más, de esas preciosas sonrisas tuyas y la oportunidad de poder entrelazar tus manos cuanto tengas frío… yo… perdona… yo… lo siento Leanee, de verás lo siento…

Al beso tristemente la frente de la muchacha y sin decir otra palabra salió a toda prisa del aula, dejando a Leanee con la voz apagada y un par de amenazantes lagrimas en sus ojos azules…

McGonagall se dejo caer en su silla rompiendo el implacable silenció de la habitación y murmuró:

-Como dije… pasa todos los años…

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué opinará Leanee?**

**¿Albus tendrá que pasar sus vacaciones encerrado en el castillo?**

**Nos vemos el proximo viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	23. Lo Merezco

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Quiero darles una calurosa bienvenida a las nuevas chicas que entraron al fic esta semana x3**

**Celina, bel, marlinne1089 y waleska**

**Con la esperanza de los 22 capitulos que se leyeron no les parecieran muy pesados xD... y un abrazo muy especial a las personitas que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos pero que aún no se animan a dejarme un review, no os preocupeis!! xD, esperaré pacientemente a que les convenza del todo, y solo espero que lo disfruten, que al final del día, es lo unico que cuenta x3**

**

* * *

**

**Lo Merezco**

Esa mañana había decidido dejar todo en el pasado…

Se levanto temprano y se aseguró tener tiempo suficiente para tomar un largo baño caliente, se puso su crema favorita para humectar la piel y aplicó tratamiento capilar a todo lo largo de su cabello pelirrojo. Su uniforme tenia ese agradable aroma a recién lavado y sus zapatos negros relucían brillantes en sus pies. El resto de sus compañeras apenas comenzaban a levantarse de la cama, cuando Lily Potter, ya había acaparado el espejo de la habitación, para rizar sus pestañas, e incluso pudo darse el lujo de desperdiciar unos minutos buscando su brillo labial sabor durazno. Al final sonrió complacida de su reflejo y tomando sus cosas se metió tres pastillas de menta en la boca, aún tenia esa desagradable sensación…

Cuando bajo a la sala común, se detuvo unos segundos frente a la chimenea esperanzada de ver a sus primos o a su hermano mayor, pero ninguno de los tres apareció… Lily suspiró decaída y le dedicó una larga mirada al mullido sillón en medio de la estancia…

_-Una niña de once años me rompió la pierna –murmuró Rosie aún con la vista perdida en el crepitar del fuego._

_-Estoy enamorado y lo eche todo a perder – le segundó Albus, sin preocuparse por el "que dirían"._

_-Mis padres me van a matar. No volveré a ver la luz del sol –sentenció Hugo sin ánimos de quedarse atrás con sus problemas._

_-Estoy llena de mocos de hipogrifo – vaciló Lily, demasiado exhausta para asquearse._

Después de la "extraña" conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior, no podía esperar que _todas_ las cosas, regresaran a su estado normal.

Por supuesto que no había entendido ni una palabra de los problemas de su familia, pero decidió que tal vez la información que les había dado sobre los de ella, había sido la más perturbadora de todas, decirle a alguien que estas cubierta de mocos de hipogrifo no es algo que se escuche en una charla normal.

Lily hizo una mueca de asco, tan común en ella esos días… pero firmemente propuesta a olvidar todo el asunto se dio la media vuelta y planeo ir a vagabundear por los pasillos un rato, pues no existía fuerza humana que la obligara a tomar el desayuno esa mañana.

Arrastro sus pasos cerca del salón de pociones donde tendría las primeras dos horas y divisó un grupo de rostros familiares.

Matthew Holborn, Sally Cornwell, Aaron Halper y Jamie Creed yacían sentados en uno de los arcos del castillo, enfrascados con lo que parecía ser la "Conversación del Momento"

-Hola –saludó la pelirroja como si hubiesen pasado semanas desde la última vez que había interactuado con alguien que no tuviera alas y pico.

Saludos entusiastas y grandes sonrisas se posaron rápidamente en los cuatro chicos y la invitaron a sentarse con ellos.

-Tienes que darnos tooodos los detalles –dijo Sally con el rostro emocionado.

Lily sonrió sin entender

-¿Detalles de que?

-¡Oh vamos!... no saldrás con eso de que no sabes nada –Aaron la empujó juguetonamente con el hombro.

-¿Saber que?

-¡De la ultima hazaña de tus primos Lily!, ¡Todo el mundo esta hablando de ello! –volvió a decir Sally que parecía ser la más interesada en hablar.

La pelirroja rodó sus ojos con cansancio pero bufó agradecida de poder ocupar su mente en los problemas de alguien más.

-¿Qué hicieron esta vez, ese par de idiotas?

-¿Cómo?... ¿No sabes nada? –preguntó Jaime en un tono totalmente diferente… casi compasivo.

Las sonrisas se apagaron de golpe y cuatro pares de atónitos ojos se posaron sobre ella.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa, qué hicieron?

-Lily… nosotros… esperábamos que tu supieras algo… los rumores dicen que esta vez, McGonagall no se tentara el corazón… los van a expulsar –susurró Matthew hablando por primera vez

Lily soltó una sonora carcajada

-¡Por favor!, la directora suspendería a Omen Bass antes de desterrar a mis primos de Howarts… ellos no… ellos –la risa de la muchacha fue desapareciendo poco a poco al ver como ninguno de sus amigos la seguía- ¿Qué paso? –preguntó al fin con un hilo de voz.

-Esto… pues ellos… volaron la mitad del salón de transformaciones… un chico de sexto dice que vio salir un poco de humo de los muros… -Jaime se sintió arrepentida de incluir a Lily en la conversación.

-Esos dos explotaron algo… la verdad me asombra que estén vivos… -dijo Aaron del mismo modo -Pero lo más curioso de todo es... que el salón esta… como nuevo…

-Como si nada hubiera pasado –susurró Sally inspeccionando la reacción de su amiga.

-Lo que parece no importar nada... el grito del profesor Longbottom se escuchó hasta el bosque prohibido –dijo Jaime sin poder evitar dejar escapar una risilla.

-Nadie ha visto a Lance en todo el día y Hugo no habla… yo lo vi hace un rato… McGonagall lo mando llamar, pero no quiso decirme nada… -Matt recordó la "charla" que había tenido con el pelirrojo y torció el gesto avergonzado.

Lily se levantó de un brinco, puso sus cosas en manos de Aron y salió disparada rumbo a la oficina de la directora… si aún quedaba algo de Hugo y Lance, tenían que arreglarlo antes de que su tía Hermione se enterara… ¡Demonios su tía Hermione!, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más algo se atravesó en su camino.

-¿Va a algún lado señorita Potter?... mi clase esta apunto de empezar –dijo el profesor Ferrel sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Sí, yo tengo que… -empezó Lily pero fue interrumpida por el hombre.

-Nada que no pueda resolver en el almuerzo… ¡Entren todos! –gritó el profesor refiriéndose a los demás y empujando suavemente a la pelirroja para asegurar su asistencia.

Lily no pudo hacer más para escapar de ahí y nerviosa se sentó cerca de la puerta.

-¡Rayos!... excelente día para tener dos horas seguidas de pociones –masculló Lily, abriendo a regañadientes su libro.

El tiempo paso eterno... cada movimiento del reloj parecía una hora y las manecillas parecían divertidas de la mirada ansiosa que les dedicaba la pelirroja cada segundo y justo cuando esta creyó que podría salir corriendo, la segunda hora comenzó y el profesor Ferrel no los dejo salir hasta terminar la poción del día… ¡¿Y que importaba la poción del día?¡, Lance y Hugo probablemente ya estarían empacando sus cosas y ella sentada ahí, sin más que hacer que mover nerviosamente los pies y echar puños y puños de polvos raros a su caldero.

La segunda hora por fin terminó y la pelirroja salió prácticamente corriendo del aula, chocando con cuando se cruzara por su camino. Todos estaban saliendo de sus respectivas clases y el camino hacia la oficina de la directora nunca antes le había parecido tan largo…

Solo necesitaba bajar un par de escaleras más, ni siquiera se sabía capaz de darle la vuelta al castillo en el tiempo record de un minuto cuando ya estaba frente a la gran águila dorada. Sentía la garganta llena de palabras y rogaba porque su mente no soltara nada ofensivo hacia la mujer que prácticamente había levantado Howarts, y estaba a dos pasos cuando los vio…

-¡¿Tíos?¡ –preguntó Lily encontrando menos sentido en aquellas palabras que cuando las pensó.

Hermione y Ron, que salían tranquilamente de la oficina miraron desconcertados a su sobrina, con las mejillas coloradas y el corazón saliéndosele por la boca.

-¿Lily?... ¿Qué pasa? –Ron acarició la mejilla de su sobrina y le sonrio sorprendido.

-¡Tíos!, ¡Tía!... por favor, por favor, no se enojen con Hugo… se que… ¡Seguro tienen razón!, ¡Hugo es un idiota!, ¡Pero McGonagall no puede expulsarlos!... seguro que su intención era… bueno seguro que… ¡Bien, sí, seguramente sus intenciones eran volar el salón pero…! –balbuceó Lily ante la divertida mirada de sus tíos.

-Tranquila Lily –susurró Hermione con una suave risita.

-Sí, pecosa, Hugo no ha sido expulsado… amenos eso fue lo que yo entendí –dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

Hermione rio nuevamente.

Lily suspiro y sintió como hubiera adelgazado 10 kilos de un solo golpe.

-¡Vaya!, que susto me metieron esos dos… ¡Otra vez!, es un hecho, los odio, pero no puedo vivir sin ellos –acepto la pelirroja con sarcasmo- ¡Imagínense!... no verlos más…

Hermione y Ron, opacaron sus sonrisas tal y como habían echo los amigos de Lily hacia dos horas.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué todo el mundo hace esas caras hoy? –gritó la muchacha, esperando una noticia tan mala como la anterior.

Hermione carraspeó la garganta y ella y su marido se miraron desanimados.

-Bueno ya que sabes que no hay ningún problema, es hora de irte a tu salón, mira eso –la castaña vió su reloj de pulsera- aún tienes dos minutos para llegar a tu siguiente clase… ¿Qué tienes?

-Herbología pero…

-Genial, saluda a Neville de nuestra parte, ¿Nos vamos ya cariño? –preguntó Ron apurando la situación.

-Sí, te vemos el sábado preciosa, adiós –Hermione besó las mejillas de su sobrina y tras una ultima sonrisa Lily miró a sus dos tíos desaparecer en el pasillo.

¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí?

Lily caminó hasta Herbología con toda la intensión de no llegar a tiempo, segura de que sus tíos no le habían contado toda la verdad, y como si aquello fuera posible, su apuro por ver a Hugo y a Lance y gritarles lo que se merecían se hizo más grande. Para su infortunio puso un pie en el aula de Herbología justo antes de que no le dejaran entrar y se sentó inusualmente adelante para inspeccionar cualquier cambio en el semblante de su tío Neville.

-Bien chicos hoy vamos a comenzar con un ensayo sobre la Coclearia… ¿Quién puede decirme para que sirve? –Neville que ya se encontraba de espaldas a los alumnos escribiendo en el pizarrón, volteo para buscar inconscientemente la mirada a su hijo menor, quien siempre sabía la respuesta.

El resto del los estudiantes lo buscaron también y los murmullos imprudentes no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Silencio!... ¿Nadie sabe la respuesta? –dijo el trigueño y el ruido paro en seco- ¿No?... bien creo que eso amerita que el ensayo sea un poco más largo, ¿No creen?... cinco pergaminos más.

Leves lamentos de molestia se dejaron oír por toda el aula y más de uno se preguntaron donde estaría Lance Longbottom.

-La planta Coclearia, resulta muy eficaz en los filtros para confundir o ofuscar, inflaman el cerebro… es muy interesante y ustedes lo sabrían si le hubieran dado una leída a su lección antes de venir –continuó Neville haciendo caso omiso de las molestias que el incremento de su ensayo produjo- Ahora vamos a empezar haciendo…

Un "leve" toque en la puerta, sorprendentemente fuerte, interrumpió la lección y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hadrid asomaba su enorme cabeza, dentro del aula.

Lily se encogió aterrada en su asiento, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haberse sentado adelante. ¿Es que acaso el semigigante había presentido el abandono de su trabajo y venia por ella?, ¿No podía dejarla en paz, ni siquiera durante las clases?, ¡¿Disfrutaba Hadrid de verla vomitar?!

-Disculpa Neville… es decir, profesor Longbottom… ¿Podría llevarme a Lily?... es importante, la directora le dio un permiso especial –susurró el guardabosques con el extraño sentimiento que le producía decir "Profesor Longbottom" a alguien que había visto crecer.

-Claro Hadrid, si la directora lo aprueba no veo porque no, ve Lily… -dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

Lily le miró con ojos sorprendidos, ¿Por qué cuando necesitaba a su tío estricto, este no se encontraba?

Con el presentimiento de que Beaky estaba esperándola afuera con un nuevo desastre bajo las alas, la pelirroja tomó sus cosas y siguió a Hadrid fuera del salón.

-¡Lily no lo vas a creer! –dijo Hadrid emocionado.

-¡Oh no Hadrid, ten la seguridad de que no lo puedo creer! –Lily caminó junto al semigigante sintiendo como iba siendo arrastrada nuevamente hasta el bosque.

-¿Recuerdas que tuve que salir estos días? –preguntó Hadrid totalmente ajeno al mal humor de la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Pues, escucha esto… ¡Alguien está interesado en comprar a Beaky!

Lily se paro de golpe y miró al guardabosques buscando cualquier indicio de mentiras en su expresión.

-¿Cómo que comprar a Beaky?

-¡Sí!... obviamente no le daría a Beaky a nadie en quien no confiara, y no te preocupes, este hombre es muy decente, tiene una reserva en Rusia, él y su equipo no se atreven a sacar a los hipogrifos de sus hábitats aunque corran peligro en estos… como la mamá de Beaky… pero están completamente capacitados para recibir a aquellos que andan perdidos, Lily, los hipogrifos son criaturas familiares, no pueden estar solos cuando llegan a su completa madurez, necesitan un compañero, amplios espacios y sentirse libres, este sujeto Timothy Nash, es un gran cuidador, posee un bosque entero para los hipogrifos… y quiere conocerte…

Lily que aún no terminaba de asimilar tanta información, se sintió amenazada con la petición.

-¿Por qué a mí?... ¿Qué le dijiste Hadrid?

-Que tú eras su cuidadora.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Estas loco?!, Hadrid para eso se estudia… ¡Yo solo lo baño y lo alimento!... ¡Sin mencionar que limpio tu casa!

Hadrid bufo quitándole importancia.

-¡Baaa!, no seas modesta Lily, has hecho un gran trabajo y mereces reconocimiento, iremos a ver al señor Nash, se llevara a Beaky…

Una sorpresiva ola de tristeza invadió el corazón de la pelirroja, Beaky se iba… estaba claro que no era su animal favorito en estos momentos, pero de cualquier modo… le extrañaría… se había encariñado con el… pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de entristecerse, se vio a pocos metros de la cabaña de Hadrid. Un hombre alto y fornido los esperaba serio al pie de la ladera.

-¡Gran Hombre, es apenas una niña!... ¿Tu esperas que yo me crea que esta pequeña ha criado sola al hipogrifo? -peguntó el señor Nash, con su chistoso acento Ruso.

-Así es señor Nash, Lily Potter, es la cuidadora de Beaky.

Lily sonrio dando un par de pasos atrás, aquel hombre le inspiraba temor, y Hadrid parecía dispuesto a dejar que se la comiera.

-¿Haaa Potter he?, la hija del gran héroe… supongo que puedo reconsiderar… niña quiero saber... ¿Qué has hecho con el animal?

-¿Que-que-que he hecho?... ¿A qué se refiere? –tartamudeó la pelirroja con nerviosismo asiéndose al borde del abrigo de Hadrid.

-¡Sí niña!... ¿Cómo lo alimentas?, ¿Con qué lo alimentas?, ¿Cómo lo bañas?, ¿Cómo lo cargas?, ¿Qué hiciste con el huevo?, ¿Cómo lograste que no te arrancara la mano cuando nació?, ¿Por qué no estas sorda?, ¿Qué haces para que deje de llorar?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Lily lo miró jurando que solo la última pregunta estaba en su idioma.

-Quince años, señor.

-¡Quince años!... ¡Válgame!... bueno... para ese entonces tu padre, ya se había medito en el Ministerio… supongo que la idea no es tan descabellada -el hombre se golpeo el pecho con fuerza en señal de admiración y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Lily, que aún yacía pegada a la enorme pierna de Hadrid –He visto al animal, Niña de Quince… y debo admitir que esta en excelentes condiciones, Gran Hombre, me dice, que solo ha comido insectos machacados en su propio jugo y ha recibido un baño diario… y eso es más de lo que podemos pedir, las crías que tenemos en el centro no dejan que les acerquemos al agua y no he conocido a nadie con el estomago tan fuerte, como ver a un hipogrifo comer insectos en sangre… eres ruda Niña de Quince y quiero comprarte a tu animal.

La pelirroja se quedó de una pieza, sin saber si reírse o enfadarse.

-Así es señor Nash, Lily es la dueña de Beaky, yo prácticamente no lo he tocado –dijo Hadrid halagando a la muchacha como si la venta la incluyera a ella.

-¡Perfecto!... pues el trato es contigo entonces… -el señor Nash metió la mano dentro de su grueso abrigo Ruso y saco una bolsita de terciopelo rojo- doscientos rublos, no más y no menos.

Hadrid dio un pequeño empujoncito en la espalda de Lily y esta aún echa una bola de confusión se acercó hasta el hombre y sintió el _delicioso_ peso de la bolsita sobre sus dedos temblorosos.

-Entiendo que querrás despedirte de tu animal… pero ahora que ya me pertenece me veo obligado a darte 2 minutos, debo volver a Rusia, antes de que algún hipogrifo salvaje se coma a alguien en la reserva –rió el señor Nash, con una carcajada tan ruda que parecía dolerle en la garganta.

Lily se olvido del peso de su recompensa y se dirigió hasta la cabaña retrasando sus pasos todo lo que podía… ¿Debía estar feliz?... ¿Debía sentirse triste?... no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, en cuanto puso el primer pie sobre la vieja madera lo supo… debía sentirse triste.

Beaky parecían esperarla en su cestita, ajeno a su compra y a el largo viaje que emprendería con su nuevo amó, con la alegría en sus ojos de ver a su "mamá" y aunque resultara una idea por demás idiota, Lily se sintió capaz de jurar ante el Ministerio que los hipogrifos sonreían..

-Hola Beaky –murmuró ella, sintiendo sus ojos humedecer, sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto al hipogrifo como el hermoso animal que era. Le resultó más difícil tomarlo en brazos, Beaky había crecido el doble de su tamaño, en solo siete días y bastarían solo un par de semanas más para que Lily pudiese montarlo… lastima que no estaría ahí para entonces.

Beaky, soltó un suave gorgoteo de cariño, como si después de todo, supiera que los ojos vidriosos de su ama significaban el _adiós_.

-No voy a mentirte Beaky… no voy a extrañar cuidarte… -Lily suspiro luchando con sus lagrimas- pero claro que voy a extrañarte _a ti…_

La pelirroja se abrazó a Beaky todo lo que podía y supo dentro de si misma que esta sería la _ultima vez..._

-Lo siento Niña de Quince, pero no puedo esperar más, el pájaro y yo nos vamos –dijo el señor Nash, mostrando un poco de amabilidad por primera ocación.

Lily asintió una sola vez y deposito cuidadosamente a Beaky en brazos del hombre ruso.

Beaky no se resistió y batiendo suavemente sus alas, grazno en señal de despedida.

El señor Nash, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un "simple" botón de camisa color marrón.

-Un placer hacer negocios en Howarts, salúdenme a la mujer gato, es una excelente directora.

Lily y Hadrid soltaron una suave risita… ¿Ese hombre no podía llamar a nadie por sus respectivos nombres?...

El botón marrón brillo suavemente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el señor Nash y Beaky habían desaparecido del bosque…

Dos segundos de silencio parecieron toda una vida...

-¡Oh no llores Lily, Beaky va a un mejor lugar! –dijo el semigigante abrazando a la pelirroja que estaba aún de pie en el primer escalón de la cabaña, situación que le proporciono un "verdadero" abrazo con el guardabosques.

-Lo se Hadrid, lo se… -susurró ella, sintiéndose como una estúpida por llorar algo que verdaderamente nunca apreció.

-Ve el lado positivo… tienes doscientos rublos, Beaky estaría muy feliz de saber que fuiste a ese concierto.

Lily se separó un poco del semigigante para verlo a los ojos y sabiendo que no lo lastimaría ni una pizca la propino un golpe en el pecho.

-¡¿Tu lo sabias verdad?!

Hadrid solo una bonachona carcajada y se separó de la niña.

-Sí, la verdad es que si, fue muy divertido ver tu expresión estos días pero bueno… ¡Bienvenida al mundo laboral!

-¡Eres de lo peor Hadrid!, créeme cuando te digo que pusiste en serio peligro nuestra amistad –dijo la castaña ya luchando con su propia risa.

-¡Que va!, tú y tu padre tienen el corazón tan grande como un dragón… aunque siendo hija de Ginny si esperaba que me lanzaras una maldición de un momento a otro

Lily no contuvo más su carcajada y se abrazo de nuevo a Hadrid.

-Lo mereces Lily… lo mereces –susurró el guardabosques.

-Sí... lo merezco –rió ella sintiéndose terriblemente millonaria.

Minutos más tarde, Hadrid dejo a Lily en la entrada del castillo y después de bromear de nuevo con su sufrimiento, se marchó para dar de comer a Fang.

"No olvides pasar con McGonagall por tu permiso de ausencia" le había dicho el semigigante antes de marcharse y el ahora excelente humor de Lily, le permitió bincotear hasta la oficina de la directora.

-¿Directora?... lo siento solo venia por mi… -comenzó la pelirroja callándose apenas echar un vistazo.

Su hermano estaba ahí…

-Si, ya lo se, Hadrid me dijo, haga el favor de esperar afuera señorita Potter –dijo la elegante mujer señalando a Albus con la mirada.

Lily poso sus ojos marrones en Al y finalmente accedió a subir las escaleras de nuevo.

-Bien señor Potter, me temo que sería una perdida de tiempo hablar sobre el porque esta usted aquí… así que vayamos al punto de una vez… -la directora se levanto de su asiento con la gracia de una gacela y comenzó a pasearse por la estancia.

-Sí profesora… -murmuró Albus aún sin levantar la cabeza.

-Es obvio que merece las clases de verano…

Albus asintió inmediatamente y alzó la mirada en señal de absoluto respeto por la decisión de su maestra.

McGonagall sonrió complacida y continuó.

-Pero por otro lado, la muestra que nos obsequio hace unas horas sobre que, Shakespeare, no escribía boberías después de todo, me he permitido… reconsiderar… aquí todo el mundo sabe lo que es un RRC…

Albus cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió.

-Reporte de Recuperación de Curso… Reporte Endemoniadamente Difícil por Hacer Enojar a la Directora McGonagall con Mi Holgazanería, resultaba demasiado largo… -masculló la mujer disfrutando de el sonido de aquellas palabras juntas – Usted lo hará…

-Pe-pe-pe-pero… ese reporte es para los chicos que han perdido el año y… -Albus rió nerviosamente- apenas terminó el semestre… amenos… amenos que usted quiera que yo haga un RRC de… cosas que no se…

Minerva dejó escapar una limpia y musical carcajada e incluso saco su pañuelo para secarse las pequeñas lagrimillas de risa.

-¡Por supuesto que no señor Potter!... ¡Por Merlín!... yo sería incapaz de pedirle semejante cosa…

Albus suspiró de alivio inconscientemente.

-Hará seis… uno por cada año… -susurró McGonagall deseando poder conservar por siempre la expresión del muchacho.

-Uno por cada año… -dijo Albus en un murmullo apenas audible, sintiendo como la sangre le huía velozmente del cerebro.

-¿Cree usted que… merece menos? –preguntó McGonagall rogando para sus adentros poder escuchar la palabra de un caballero.

La imagen de aquella hermosa chica con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, volvió a la mente de Albus por milésima vez en el día y de inmediato supo que contestar.

-No profesora –contesto más rápido de lo que hubiera planeado.

-Bien… -dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente de orgullo –pase mañana, tendré las especificaciones para su trabajo entonces…

-Sí profesora – Albus dio la media vuelta y salió por el águila dorada, sintiéndose de un escalofriante y extraño modo… tremendamente aliviado…

Antes de que pudiera dar otro paso en el pasillo Al sintió un suave peso sobre él y tardó solo dos segundos en reconocer el abrazo de su hermana pequeña.

-¡Al!, ¡Al!, ¡Al!, ¡No lo vas a creer!, ¡No lo vas a creer! –gritó la pelirroja dando saltitos con los brazos aún alrededor del cuello de su hermano.

El chico sonrio sorprendido y correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo como si no hubiese visto a su hermana en meses.

Lily se separó solo los centímetros suficientes para ver a Albus a la cara.

-¡Tengo el dinero!... ¡Me debes una chaqueta Rumana! –celebró la pelirroja volviendo abrazarlo.

Albus dejo escapar un profundo gemido de desamparo y dijo:

-¡Merlín... lo merezco, lo merezco!

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Lily lo merece?**

**¿Albus lo merece?**

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes!! xD**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	24. Ocho Horas Antes

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Lamento subir en domingo, rayos!!, pero estos dias han sido de locos, ya entro a la escuela!! xD... dejando a un lado todas esas materias de relleno que no sirven en tu carrera y por fin empiezo mi Licenciatura y estoy tan feliz como si me hubiera bebido una botella de Felix Felicis, de un galón xD!!, en fin, que aunque ya tenía el capitulo terminado para el viernes, no quise subirlo porque no habia tenido tiempo de checarlo y nunca subo algo, con lo que no este satisfecha, no es justo para ustedes ni para mi amada historia x3**

**Pero ya reorganize mi agenda y el proximo viernes actualizaré bien tempranito para no ponerme loca en la tarde xD**

**

* * *

**

**Ocho Horas Antes**

Rosie Weasley miró a su alrededor… ya no solo era una capitana sin cazador, ahora era una capitana con dos cazadoras potenciales menos…

Blair Scott y Fear Johnson yacian cada una en una cama de enfermería, quejándose del dolor, llorando silenciosamente y maldiciéndose por entrar en un equipo de quidditch que tenia un accidente grave en promedio por entrenamiento. Madame Pomfrey iba de un lado a otro ayudando a las niñas y lanzando furiosas miradas a la pelirroja con toda la intención de que esta las notara.

El resto de los chicos del equipo Gryffindor ayudaban en lo que podían, siguiendo las estrictas instrucciones de la enfermera de Howarts que probablemente por una cuestión de jerarquización culpaba solamente a la capitana por el incidente.

Rosie bufó con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas y salió como una ráfaga de la enfermería.

-¡Rosie!, ¡Rosie!, ¡¿A dónde vas?! –gritó Edward corriendo tras de ella.

La muchacha volvió sobre sí misma y clavó sus azules ojos en Edward.

-Necesito hablar con CHARLES Barton…

_Ocho horas antes…_

Rosie se levantó más tarde de lo usual y contrario a todo lo que hubiera sucedió en una situación _normal… _no le preocupó en lo absoluto. Se sentó en el borde de su cama unos minutos, mirando hacia ninguna parte en medio de todo el murmullo de su alcoba, el resto de sus compañeras ya se habían levantado y se alistaban para salir a clases, a la pelirroja le pareció escuchar algunas voces familiares en el lapso de ese tiempo, pero ignoro por completo las palabras de preocupación de sus amigas y se limitó a negar con la cabeza en señal de que la dejaran en paz.

Anne entró en la habitación con el cabello aún mojado por el baño y con la corbata a medio amarrar, miró a su mejor amiga, inerte en la cama como si estuviera petrificada por un basilisco, la rubia suspiro hondamente y se acercó hasta ella, se agachó para quedar de frente y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de Rosie.

-¿Rosie?... "¿Estas bien?" es una pregunta muy tonta, pero no se que más decirte.

La pelirroja entornó la vista como si hubiese salido de un sueño profundo e identifico la voz de Anne como la única que no le molestaba en esos momentos.

-¿Estas mejor de tu pierna? –preguntó la rubia al ver que Rosie no se animaba a hablar.

-Mmmmm –gimió Rosie en un acto de indiferencia mientras columpiaba su pierna ya completamente sana en el borde de la cama, esa poción para los huesos era fantástica.

-Podría decirle a McGonagall lo de tu accidente y tal vez te deje faltar a clases, es hora de aprovechar tus beneficios como la favorita de la directora… o de todos los maestros… -bromeo Anne esperando que su habitual sarcasmo hiciera sonreír a su amiga.

-No me gusta faltar a clases –dijo Rosie hablando por primera vez- haré lo que tengo que hacer, solo… solo dame un minuto más y volveré a ser la hija prodiga de Howarts.

Rosie se levantó suavemente, comprobando que después de todo no estaba petrificada y dejando a una preocupada Anne arrodillada junto a su cama se marchó para ducharse.

Veinte eternos minutos pasaron y Rosie aún no podía reunir el animo suficiente para abotonarse la túnica, Anne ya no sabía que más decirle y estaban empezando a cansarle sus respuestas vacías.

-Creo que mejor te veo en el salón –murmuró esperando que Rosie reaccionara, cosa que no sucedió y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera darse cuanta de algo más un fuerte abrazo le despertó los sentidos…

-Te quiero Weasley, lamento que la boda de mi hermana te cause tantos problemas y no me importa que es lo que pienses tú, la _verdad_ es que eres una gran capitana y todos estamos orgullosos de ti.

Anne salió del cuarto después de eso y Rosie se quedó helada, como si hubiera pasado la mañana en blanco y acabara de despertar, abrió la boca para decir algo más pero Anne ya se había ido para entonces…

Edward escuchó unos pasos bajando por la escalera y se acercó esperanzado.

-Hola, lamento no ser quien esperas –dijo Anne entre risas.

El chico sonrio ampliamente.

-No te pongas celosa… ¿No va a bajar? –preguntó cambiando su bella sonrisa por un gesto de profunda preocupación.

-Sí, pero no anda con el mejor animo del mundo, ¿Por qué no le dices que la amas y le alegras el día? –Anne golpeó suavemente el hombro de Edward y le guiñó un ojo.

-No creo que eso le alegre el día… además no necesita que se lo diga, tengo sus berreras muy claras –murmuró él, sin poder evitar un dejo de resignación en su voz.

Anne torció el gesto y se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema a flote.

-No tarda en bajar, por asombroso que parezca aún tiene tiempo para llegar, espérala tú, yo no hice un buen papel como su mejor amiga –dijo la rubia con la sonrisa triste.

-Tú nunca podrías hacer eso… -Edward le paso un brazo por los hombros, y aun a pesar de que era un año más chico, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era su hermano mayor- ahora vete a tu clase, si alguien puede llegar tarde, aún con tiempo eres tú.

-Bien, me voy –Anne caminó hasta el retrato y antes de dar el ultimo paso se detuvo- confío en que la levarás hasta el aula de Historia de la Magia a tiempo, tendrán unas de esas "charlas de capitanes" y será mi Rosie de siempre cuando vuelva a verla.

-Espero… -susurro Edward despidiendo a la rubia con la mano.

Él tambien esperaba a _su_ Rosie.

-¿Anne se fue? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas y no necesito ni un solo segundo para reconocerla.

-Sí, me dijo que me asegurara de que aún perteneces al mundo de los vivos y que te llevara a tu clase –dijo el chico con esa sensación de timidez que le invadía cada vez que la tenia cerca y en un galante gesto le extendió su brazo para escoltarla hasta su salón.

Rosie, le regaló su primera sonrisa de la mañana y cerró suavemente sus dedos en torno al brazo del muchacho.

-¿Cómo están tu pierna y tu muñeca? –Edward aún parecía sorprendido de que Rosie no le rechazará el gesto, con el pretexto de sus "Limites de amistad".

-Bien… yo… Edward lamento hacer tan dramática esta situación, estoy exagerando las cosas, siempre lo hago y ahora tú y Anne creen que debo quedarme en cama y gritar en una almohada o algo así.

El trigueño rió ante la imagen y su alegría pareció contagiar a Rosie.

-No lo creo, pero seguro te sientes mal por no tener entre tus múltiples cualidades la habilidad de volar sin escoba, ¿Sabes Rosie?... nadie es perfecto –apuntó Edward a modo de broma y logro arrancar otra sonrisa de su acompañante.

-No… -Rosie se detuvo a dos pasos del retrato y se solto de Edward- ayer esas niñas pudieron lastimarse… y fue mi culpa, Charlotte pudo haber caído, que... que... ¡¿Qué se supone que hubiera dicho yo?!, soy la capitana, soy la responsable y… no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo últimamente, daba igual quien se enterara, debí haber abierto una audición seria y…

-Rosie… Charlotte no cayó, estabas ahí… y no me minetas, porque tú y yo sabemos que volverías a hacer lo mismo de ser necesario, basta de esto, no tienes la culpa de nada, ni del accidente de ayer, ni de que nos falte un cazador, ni de la visita de Malfoy, solo falta que te culpes por la boda de Dothy… no siempre puedes tener el control, pero la Rosie que yo conozco es una experta en ponerle solución a los problemas sin lloriquear… ¿Crees que puedas dejarla salir un rato? –preguntó Edward con tanta ternura que Rosie sintió derretirse sus piernas cuando él le paso un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja.

-Gracias… -susurró ella, pensando que la idea de tener a ese hombre como solo su amigo era terriblemente estúpida.

-No hay de que… vámonos ya o tendré problemas con Anne –rio el muchacho liberando la tención del momento antes de que se lanzara a besarla.

-Sí… -sonrio Rosie con la firme convicción de que le debía un abrazo a alguien.

Y como si el tiempo hubiera detenido sus manecillas para esperarla, Rosie llegó justo tiempo a su clase, Edward apretó cariñosamente su mano antes de irse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cosas volvieron a su lugar.

Más lo que empezó como una de sus clases favoritas, terminó en una nueva preocupación…

Albus estaba despilfarrado sobre su silla, con la cabeza entre los brazos, y el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre, lo cual le recordó dolorosamente que hacia días que no cruzaba palabra con sus primos, ¡O con su hermano!, pero justo antes de que pudiera sentarse con Albus a _arreglarle _la vida, un par de ojos brillantes la invitaron a tomar asiento en otro lugar. Rosie dedicó una ultima mirada al "bulto" que era su primo en el pupitre del fondo y le sonrió a Anne que pareció encantada de tener a su amiga de vuelta.

Usualmente, Rosie Weasley se dedicaba a escudriñar las lecciones en busca de algo que no hubiese leído con anterioridad en los libros de texto que devoraba antes de iniciar el semestre, pero hoy su primo se había ganado toda su atención. La clase aún no terminaba y Albus ya había perdido cuatrocientos puntos menos para su casa, contestado mal a todas las respuestas y sin un solo apunte en su cuaderno… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

En cuanto la clase terminó Rosie se levantó como un bólido de su asiento, dispuesta a enterarse de las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas de su primo con lujo de detalle, y dueña de un corazón igual al de Molly Weasley, estaba segura de que no estaría en paz, hasta saber santo y seña de Hugo y Lily también, esforzándose por vislumbrar una mata de cabellos azabaches entre la multitud, se ciño sus libros fuertemente al pecho, cuando le vio saliendo del salón... ¿Cómo había caminado tan rápido?

-¡Hey Weasley!... ¿A dónde vas?, no pensaras en ir a suicidarte al Lago Negro… ¿o si? –preguntó Anne deteniéndola por los hombros.

-¡Anne estoy bien!... solo necesito hablar con Albus, dejame pasar.

La sonrisa sarcástica se borro de los labios de la rubia.

-Ah sí, yo supe algo de lo que paso, amo a ese chico pero creo que realmente se lo merece.

Rosie frunció el ceño.

-¿Se merece qué?... ¿No ves como está?

Anne negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos como si intuyera ese comentario.

-Familia tenían que ser, pero si me lo preguntas, realmente me sorprende que lo defiendas.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Rosie cada vez más intrigada… ¿De verdad sería mucho lo que ella ignoraba?, ¿Se había perdido de tanto en solo una semana?

-Ya sabes… ayer vi a Leanee un rato –susurró Anne en una voz demasiado baja para ser la ella.

-¿Leanee? –Rosie entendía cada vez menos, ¿Qué tenía que ver Leanee?... y pensándolo bien… justo ese día su salida se mezclaba con el grupo de quinto de su hermano… ¿Dónde estaba Hugo?... ¿Por qué no veía a Lance por ninguna parte?, definitivamente había descuidado mucho a su familia.

-Sí Leanee, ella obviamente no quiso contarme mucho, pero Brester tiene una boca muy grande –apuntó la rubia con un gesto despectivo en la voz –lo vi en la enfermería cuando Madame Pomfrey terminó de vendar el brazo de Artie, ¿Quién diría que Albus pega tan fuerte?

-¡¿Qué rayos?!... ¡¿Albus le pegó a Leanee?!

-Rosie, adoro el sarcasmo, pero _este_ asunto particularmente no esta para tus bromas –Anne comenzó a caminar más rápido, pues tenían Herbología en la siguiente hora y eso quedaba casi del otro lado del castillo.

-¡Anne es obvio que no estoy enterada!, ¡¿Te molestaría dejar de aparentar que si?!...

La pelirroja recibió su respuesta… pero no precisamente de Anne.

-¡Oh Merlín!... –Anne soltó una carcajada- no creí que fueras tan orgulloso, ¿No entraste a la enfermería idiota?

Brester Kendall, caminaba del lado contrario a las chicas, tal vez en busca de algo para ponerse en el labio completamente hinchado que no dejaba de tocarse.

-Pomfrey no quiso curarme, no quiere tener nada que ver con "peleas hormonales" –susurró el muchacho con sorna, al tener que soportar la mirada acusadora de Rosie –además parece que le dieron mucho trabajo ayer, ¿Casi matas a un par de niñas anoche he Ross?

Rosie, lo miro dispuesta alanzarse sobre él, para demostrarle todo lo que siete años de quidditch habían hecho con ella.

-¡Hola Albus, no te había visto! –saludó Anne alegremente y Brester se volteo rapídamente para buscar al chico detrás de él, pero claro… no había nadie ahí.

Anee rió.

-¿Miedo Brester? –preguntó la rubia entre risas.

-¡ÉL, debería tener miedo de lo que YO voy a hacerle!… nadie se mete conmigo… Albus es un traidor… -masculló Brester visiblemente enfadado.

-Y tu único amigo… -susurró Rosie- mi primo te pasa muchas cosas Brester, y él lo sabe… pero aún así lo hace, así que trata de encontrar en tu lista de "amigos" algo remotamente parecido a lo que Al ha hecho por ti todos estos años… y dime, ¿Quién es el traidor?

La pelirroja pasó de largo, sin detenerse a observar la reacción de Brester y pronto sintió como Anne caminaba a su lado.

-¡Merlín Weasley!... ¿Por qué no te quedaste a ver su cara?, ¡Debí tomarle una foto!... –dijo Anne con una amplia sonrisa.

Rosie se sonrojó levemente.

-No digas nada, ni siquiera se que paso, y yo ya dije cosas que no debía… ¡¿Qué tal si Albus es culpable de verdad?!

-Te sorprenderías amiga… te sorprenderías…

-¿Qué paso Anne?- Rosie ya sentía esa extraña sensación en el estomago de que algo andaba mal.

-Te digo después ya estamos aquí –Anne jaló del brazo a Rosie y la introdujo en el salón, la "platica" con Brester les había quitado tiempo y ahora la siguiente clase había comenzado.

Tres horas más pasaron lentamente y la oportunidad de hablar con Albus, parecía haberse convertido en una misión imposible, fue sacado de la segunda clase del día por falta de atención, llegó tarde a la tercera ganándose una detención para el final del día, y justo cuando creía que lo tenia solo a un par de pasos, su primo dio un inesperado giro en uno de los pasillos, rumbo al salón de Transformaciones.

-¿A dónde va? –preguntó Rosie para si y se quedó una vez más con un palmo de narices.

Anne que metía unos libros en su mochila se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-¿Hoy es el cierre del taller, no?... siempre se hace en el salón de Transformaciones.

-¡¿El taller?!... ¡¿Anne no me digas que todo esto tiene que ver con el taller?! –gritó Rosie, tomando a la rubia por los hombros, dispuesta a sacarle la historia como fuera necesario.

-Bien, bien, te digo lo que se… escucha, ayer vi a Leanee saliendo de la biblioteca y ella estaba…

-¡Oigan! –interrumpió Edward abriéndose paso entre los alumnos.

Rosie nunca había estado tan enojada de verlo, ¡Qué inoportuno!

-¡Esto es genial!, ¡No van a creer!, La Coach Gear, me buscó, dijo que sabia de el incidente de anoche y nos dio un pase del resto del día para ponernos al corriente, los demás chicos ya están en el campo… ¡Voy por las niñas y las veo ahí! –Edward gritó la ultima frese mientras se pedía de vista entre el gentío de alumnos que se apresuraban a sus clases y aunque Rosie aún se sentía con el mundo en sus hombros, sabía de antemano que si quería ayudar a quien fuera, primero debía de poner sus problemas en orden, así que en un parpadeo ella y Anne prácticamente corrían hasta los jardines, seguras de que el tiempo era ciertamente oro molido.

Tal como Edward había dicho, Betty, Roy y Artie ya estaban en el campo, con la expresión tan desorientada como ellas.

-¿Rosie?, ¿Qué pasa?, Edward habló tan rápido que solo pude entender que debía venir aquí –dijo Betty cruzándose de brazos en espera de una respuesta razonable de su capitana.

-Al parecer la Coach Gear, esta dándonos una mano… -dijo Rosie.

-¿Rosie, donde está Al? –preguntó Roy inspeccionando el rostro de la pelirroja –Hace días que no se pasa por aquí… ¿También nos falta un nuevo buscador o que?

Rosie miró de reojo a Anne y maldijo mentalmente, Albus le debía el pellejo.

-Él, tiene algo importante que hacer, estará aquí más tarde así tenga que arrastrarlo, pero por lo pronto preocupémonos por nuestra cazadora…

-Menos mal que tenemos de donde escoger –susurró la voz de Edward a sus espaladas, y el trigueño apareció en el campo seguido de las cuatro niñas, que ya vestían su ropa deportiva.

Rosie, no tuvo tiempo de hablar, pues cuando menos lo esperaba tres pequeños cuerpecillos se abrazaban sus piernas fuertemente y un trió de cabezas se hundían en sus cintura.

-¡Lamentamos mucho lo que paso ayer! –gritó Blair despegándose de la pelirroja.

-¡Todo fue mi culpa, lo siento mucho Rosie! –le segundó Fear.

Ethel también rompió el abrazo y sonrio tristemente a Rosie, quien rio nerviosa ante tan adorable muestra de cariño.

-Fue un accidente estoy más que recuperada y lo único que importa hoy es que no se sientan presionadas con eso… yo no debí subirlas tan alto y tan pronto, también lo siento, pero hoy tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer así que vayan por sus escobas a los vestidores –dijo Rosie acariciando el cabello de Ethel.

Las niñas sonrieron ampliamente y echaron a correr por sus escobas…todas excepto Charlotte…

-¿Ya no te duele? –preguntó la pequeña en un tono terriblemente acido.

Rosie frunció el ceño.

-No, gracias… ¿No iras por tu escoba?

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! –gritó Charlotte y Rosie tuvo que dar un paso atras por la impresión- ¡Mis hermanos me dijeron que todo fue tu culpa!, ¡Nosotras no sabíamos volar!, ¡Tú debiste saber eso!

Rosie se quedó sin palabras y una dolorosa punzada le atravesó el corazón. Edward dio un paso frente a ella y miro fijamente a la niña.

-¿Quieres estar en el equipo? –preguntó inexpresivo.

Charlotte asintió con la cabeza y echo a correr donde el resto de las chicas.

-Nadie te culpa Rosie… -susurró Artie.

Betty se acerco hasta la pelirroja y tomo cariñosamente su mano.

-No debes sentirte mal… me enfadaré mucho si lo haces –bromeó Roy.

Rosie hizo un amago de sonreír... un fallido intento.

-¡Llegamos! –gritó Fear, sin aliento, corriendo hasta los muchachos.

Las otras tres niñas no tardaron más de dos segundos en aparecer.

-¡Bien, corramos unas vueltas! –dijo Roy al ver que Rosie, no hablaba y él y Artie corrieron junto a las niñas, que no parecían contentas con el ejercicio.

Betty y Anne se miraron entendidas.

-Nosotras vamos a los vestidores a cambiarnos, terminaremos el calentamiento con las chicas para que Artie y Roy puedan cambiarse también –dijo Anne y sin decir otra palabra ella y Betty se encaminaron al vestidor.

-Rosie… -comenzó Edward pero la pelirroja levanto la mano en señal de que no hablara.

-Ya se… ya se… pero si tiene razón… voy a cambiarme también, ve con los chicos.

Edward asintió y se preguntó si hubiera podido hacer más por ella, si fuesen algo más que solo amigos.

Una hora de entrenamiento pasó como agua, y pronto las niñas ya estaban sentadas en sus escobas de nuevo, a una distancia tremendamente más considerable, pero al menos las cuatro ya flotaban con más confianza.

-Bien, el puesto de cazador, radica prácticamente en su velocidad, no importa si por el momento no anotan puntos en los aros, pero si necesitamos que puedan bloquear a los cazadores del equipo contrario… ¡Fear y Ethel, a la derecha y Charlotte y Blair a la izquierda, vamos! –Rosie, no había recuperado su expresión normal, pero estaba empeñada en hacer de ese entrenamiento el mejor, tal vez, ayer no había tomado la mejor decisión, pero hoy, lo mejor de ella, era lo mínimo, que las pequeñas merecían.

Las chicas se pusieron rápidamente como su capitana les indico, y al sonido del silbato, Roy arrojó una quaffle al aire. Blair, fue la primera en tomarla y se inclino sobre su escoba para tomar mayor velocidad, Ethel la perseguía muy de cerca, y parecía ser la menos temerosa de subir un poco más. Fear y Charlotte se cerraron el paso entre ellas, para que ninguna pudiera ayudar a su compañera… todo _iba_ muy bien…

Charlotte, hizo un movimiento que no había aprendido ese día, un movimiento muy propio del equipo de Slytherin… espero a que Fear, subiera un poco su altura para quedar debajo de ella y desviarla con un fuerte golpe en las piernas, provocando que cayera desde metro y medio, después rebaso a Blair velozmente y con el sucio truco de golpear la cola de la escoba, logró quitarle la quaffle que de inmediato pasó a Ethel, con tanta fuerza, que le sacó el aire y esta tuvo que descender por el impacto.

Rosie sintió como sus puños cerraban de furia y dando un fuerte silbatazo hizo que Charlotte bajara como las demás.

El resto de los chicos, corrieron a auxiliar a las niñas y se alejaron lo más posible de la discusión que probablemente estaba a dos pasos de estallar.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso Charlotte?! –gritó Rosie, enojándose aún más por el gesto de inocencia de la niña.

-Así es como juego yo –contestó ella tranquilamente.

-Pues lo siento pero _así_ no es como se juega al quidditch, al menos no como se juega _correctamente_, ¡Solo he visto eso una vez, y fue tu hermano Cameron, el imbécil hizo añicos la escoba de Anne!

Charlotte sonrió maliciosa.

-Es una jugada muy efectiva.

La pelirroja rió con sarcasmo.

-¡Haz eso en un partido de verdad y nos penalizarán dos meses! –Rosie, comenzó a sentir la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas y respiro hondo –otra "jugada" como esa y estas fuera…

-¡¿Fuera?!... ¡¿Cómo qué...?! –obviamente Charlotte no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Ya me oíste… ¡Todas arriba!

El ambiente podía rebanarse con un cuchillo de pan, nadie había dicho nada y diez interminables segundos pasaron antes de que nadie moviera un pie, las niñas regresaron al aire y Charlotte se comportó un par de horas, ya habían conseguido subir diez metros más y los aros se veían cada vez más cerca, Rosie mandó al resto de los chicos entrenar en sus posiciones y ella, Anne y Artie se quedaron con las niñas.

-¡Excelente chicas!... vamos hagamos el ultimo ejercicio –dijo Rosie con una tierna sonrisa, al ver a las niñas completamente molidas –pasemos unas quaffles, se que aún les tienen algo de…

-¿Terror? –completó Ethel y las niñas soltaron una risita.

-No son tan malas de cerca… pero no muuuuy de cerca –rió Artie e incluso Anne y Rosie.

-Vamos, solo unos pases, cada una atrapará cinco quaffles, solo atraparlas, haremos pases mañana… ¡¿Betty, puedes venir un segundo por favor?! –gritó la pelirroja y su guardiana bajo rápidamente -¿Nos lanzas unas quaffles?

-Claro –sonrió la muchacha y se puso en posición.

-Bien, esto es muy parecido a los ejercicios que hace Betty para el entrenamiento de guardián, un cazador debe anotar en los aros, pero dudo que eso pase si no le pierden el miedo antes, así que pónganse en fila.

Rosie, se coloco delante de las niñas e indico a Betty con la mirada que le lanzara una quaffle.

Betty lanzó con especial fuerza, no siempre tenia la oportunidad de demostrarle _literalmente_ a su capitana cuanto había mejorado, Rosie hizo una atajada limpia y sonrio orgullosa de su guardiana.

-No se asusten, Betty lanzara con más cariño la próxima vez… ¿Cierto? –Artie soltó una carcajada por la expresión aterrada de las niñas.

En efecto Betty lanzó con cuidado las siguientes quaffles, segura de que en un par de meses, esas niñas estarían atajando correctamente una de sus "Bolas Calientes".

Ethel, hizo un estupendo trabajo con su equilibro y Blair seguía siendo la más veloz, Fear, tuvo problemas con las primeras dos bolas y después comprobó que en efecto no eran tan malas de cerca… tres prometedores comienzos, cosa que no puso muy contenta a Charlotte. Llegó su turno y Rosie y Betty se inclinaron precavidas, a sabiendas de que esa mirada en los ojos de Charlotte, era idéntica a la de sus hermanos. La primera atajada, quedó muy bien, limpia y a tiempo. La segunda fue estupenda, la quaffle estuvo a punto de caer pero Charlotte la alcanzo en el último segundo, pero la tercera…la bola jamás llegó a manos de Charlotte quien se movio claramente apropósito para que la quaffle le diera a Blair de lleno en la cara. La niña se llevo las manos al rostro y chillo de dolor.

-¡Charlotte! –gritó Rosie, más temerosa que enojada, ¿Qué había pasado con la adorable niña que había sostenido su mano de camino a la enfermería?

-¿Qué?... aquí nadie aguanta nada… mira, ¡Piensa rápido! –Charlotte, tomó otra quaffle y se la lanzó a Fear, mucho más rápido de lo que sus reflejos pudieron evitar y le dio de lleno en el pecho.

Los ojos de Fear se humedecieron al instante, y se sobo el pecho dolorida.

-¡Se acabó Charlotee, te vas de aquí! –Rosie tomó a la niña por el cuello del uniforme y la obligo a descender con ella.

-¡No puedes echarme!, ¡Soy tu única oportunidad y lo sabes!, ¡Se jugar mejor que ellas!

-¡A mí me parece lo contrario!, ¿Esto es realmente lo que quieres?, ¡¿Quieres ser como tus hermanos Charlotte?!

-¡Ellos me dijeron como eres en realidad!, ¡Ellos y Scorpius saben que eres una pésima capitana!, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si alguna de esas tontas se hubiera lastimado en serio?, ¿Qué hubiera echo la consentida de McGonagall con eso?, ¡ Tu solo estas preocupada por tu estúpida Copa de las Casas!... ¡Te odio!

Rosie se quedó muda de nuevo, sintió ganas de llorar y ganas de gritar, y aunque muy en el fondo sabía que todo eso venia de los hermanos Barton y Scorpius Malfoy, que Charlotte lo dijera dolía más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Tal vez, soy una pésima capitana… pero sigo mandando aquí… y te ordeno que te vayas.

Charlotte abrió sus ojos de par en par, Rosie Weasley era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

-Ahora –repitió la pelirroja secamente.

La niña sabía que si miraba esos ojos azules un segundo más, lloraría, así que antes de que Rosie, pudiera ver su debilidad, aferró su escoba y salió a zancadas de ahí.

Ella bufó furiosa, sus entrenamientos estaban terminando en "tardes de enfermería"…

Rosie Weasley miró al su alrededor… ya no solo era una capitana sin cazador, ahora era una capitana con dos cazadoras potenciales menos…

Blair Scott y Fear Johnson yacian cada una en una cama de enfermería, quejándose del dolor, llorando silenciosamente y maldiciéndose por entrar en un equipo de quidditch que tenia un accidente grave en promedio por entrenamiento. Madame Pomfrey iba de un lado a otro ayudando a las niñas y lanzando furiosas miradas a la pelirroja con toda la intención de que esta las notara.

El resto de los chicos del equipo Gryffindor ayudaban en lo que podían, siguiendo las estrictas instrucciones de la enfermera de Howarts que probablemente por una cuestión de jerarquización culpaba solamente a la capitana por el incidente.

Rosie bufó con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas y salió como una ráfaga de la enfermería.

-¡Rosie!, ¡Rosie!, ¡¿A dónde vas?! –gritó Edward corriendo tras de ella.

La muchacha volvió sobre sí misma y clavó sus azules ojos en Edward.

-Necesito hablar con CHARLES Barton…

-No Rosie, la cosas ya están demasiado mal con esa niña, otra discusión no arreglará nada.

-No es ella quien está hablando Edward, se que Charlotte no es así, ¡Lo sé!

-¡Le rompió la nariz a Blair, Fear tiene una hermorragia interna con un enorme moretón en pecho y Ethel está aterrada de visitar la enfermería después de cada enteramiento!

-¡Lo se, y es horrible, pero tú y yo sabemos que no vamos a ganar sin ella, ya fue suficiente, no voy a fallarle a mi equipo, no voy a fallarle a mi casa, y por Merlín que no le fallaré a esa niña!

-¡No importa que le dijeran sus hermanos, si la dejas entrar, estas niñas creerán que apruebas esa clase de comportamiento y que lo que ellas han hecho vale un comino para ti, por favor _Rose_, deja las cosas como están!

Rosie, contuvo la respiración, no recordaba la última vez que Edward Rogers, le había llamado por su nombre completo… pero no estaba pidiendo su consentimiento, sabía lo que tenla que hacer. Se dio la vuelta y no tardo en imaginar donde podría estar Charlotte.

Una pequeña figura podía vislumbrarse sentada en las gradas del campo de quidditch, Charlotte titiritaba de frio y se abrazaba las piernas con la cara oculta entre los brazos, Rosie hizo más ruido del debido con sus pasos para llamar la atención y Charlotte se sobresaltó, miró a la pelirroja y después ladeo la cabeza en otra dirección.

-Debí haber quedado en Slytherin –susurró la pequeña, limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su blusa.

Rosie sonrio triste y se sentó juntó a ella.

-El Sombrero Seleccionador es muy sabio Charlotte… todos están donde _merecen_ estar –dijo tratando de buscar la mirada de la niña.

-Yo… Blair y Fear… ¿Cómo…?... no quise, él dijo que… mis hermanos…-balbuceó Charlotte y rompió nuevamente a llorar.

Rosie la abrazó fuertemente y acaricio su cabello con ternura, jamás se equivocaba con las personas, y Charlotte era claramente una digna Gryffindor.

-Mis padres están… muy molestos conmigo… por la casa, el quidditch… mis hermanos no dejan de recordármelo – murmuró la pequeña una vez que estuvo más calmada.

-Lo imagino, pero no tienes que seguirles el juego, eres muy especial Charlotte… deberías dejar que más personas lo vean –dijo Rosie con una sonrisa que se contagio rápidamente a la niña.

-Eres la primera… y la única amiga que he tenido … gracias –Charlotte se abrazó a la pelirroja de nuevo y por primera vez, desde que había pisado Howarts, no se sentía tan sola...

Rosie apretó más el abrazo y sonrio, definitivamente las cosas se veían mucho peor ocho horas antes…

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Es Charlotte una Gryffindor después de todo?**

**¿Ya tienen nueva cazadora?**

**¿Qué diran las otras niñas?**

**Nos vemos el proximo viernes, temprano en la mañana!! x3**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	25. Que Difícil Es Decir

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Ya que estamos en el capitulo 25, creo que es un buen momento para decirles que son 30!!, solo 5 viernes más... que raro se escucha no? xD **

**En fin, también quiero decirles que no concibo la parte final de este capitulo sin la canción: Elsa y Fred (Piano Solo) de Lito Vitale, espero que puedan tener la oportunidad de bajarla antes o despues de leer, para que puedan sentirse _ahí_ del todo x3**

**

* * *

**

Que Difícil Es Decir…

No podía decidir como sentirse, aliviado de que por fin, esa infernal semana hubiera terminado… o furioso porque la siguiente vez que pisara Howarts… ya nada seria igual…

-¡Se fueron! –gritó Albus corriendo a la mitad del pasillo.

Hugo arrugó el gesto y le propinó una fuerte patada a su mochila.

-Cálmate… -dijo Rosie- es obvio que no se irá sin… -la pelirroja dudó un segundo- sin… decir _adiós_.

Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar la ultima palabra… no _podía_ ser cierto.

Los cuatro primos se encontraban justo frente al Salón de Chimeneas. Cada viernes, aquello se convertía en una autentica estación de trenes, chicos entrando y saliendo, cargando con algunos deberes atrasados y arrastrando sus pesadas mochilas a lo largo del corredor, deseosos de volver a casa aunque fuera solo por el fin de semana. Sin embargo los rostros de Rosie, Albus, Hugo y Lily, desentonaban cruelmente con la alegría que prácticamente podía respirarse todos los viernes por la tarde. La sombra del concierto en el calendario los amenazaba sin piedad, aunque a juzgar por todo lo que había pasado esos días, Salem pasaba a segundo plano. Hacía tan solo veinticuatro horas desde que Hugo Weasley había soltado la noticia de la mudanza de Lance, quien al parecer necesitaba arreglar papeleo sobre su pasaporte, así que él, Leanee y Neville, se habían marchado a casa más temprano de lo usual.

Una variada gama de reacciones se había hecho presente en los chicos, y la frase "Lo único que faltaba" nunca tuvo más sentido que entonces, pero antes que ninguno pudiera decir nada al respecto, una preciosa ave marrón entró por la ventana. Blaze, la lechuza de Ginny traía cambios inesperados para el viaje de esa noche, al parecer ella y Harry trabajarían hasta muy tarde y Grimmauld Place, estaba totalmente desierto de atención y comida, así que los hermanos Potter, se quedarían con Ron y Hermione. No era la primera vez... pero tal vez si la primera que Leanee y Lance no estaban para completar el cuadro familiar…

Y ahí se encontraban… de pie junto a sus respectivos equipajes, con las ganas de desahogar la impresión lastimándoles el pecho, como si el resto de sus problemas hubiesen desaparecido de golpe. Lance Frank Longbottom _se iba_ y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

-Vámonos – susurró Rosie y colgándose su bolso al hombro entró en la enorme habitación de redes flu.

Lily fue la segunda en seguirle, pero Hugo y Albus se quedaron afuera.

-Necesito hablar con él –dijo Hugo.

-Necesito hablar con ella –dijo Albus.

El verde y el azul de sus miradas chocaron, decididos a encontrar una solución.

-¿Crees que mi tía…? -comenzó el trigueño.

-No, mi mamá iría con nosotros y esto terminaría en un drama...

-Tenemos que verlos _hoy _Hugo.

-Lo sé, pero mis papas ya lo saben, McGonagall habló con ellos y no creo que hoy tengamos alguna oportunidad –Hugo le dedicó una mirada de resignación a su primo, tan impropia en él y pateando su mochila de los Cannons siguió a las chicas dentro del salón.

Albus, que se sabía mucho menos temerario que Hugo, se rindió también.

Su familia ya le esperaba formada, para tomar la siguiente chimenea, ninguno se hablaba… todos parecían cargar el mundo sobre los hombros, y por primera vez en toda su vida, los cuatro chicos no parecían un equipo…

La chimenea soltó una llamarada verde y las siluetas de Rosie, Albus, Hugo y Lily se asomaron en la estancia, sin una pizca de ceniza, en medio de un silencio avasallador.

-¡Se dice "Ya llegamos"! –gritó irónico Ron, quien ya los esperaba sentado en el sofá.

El pelirrojo recibió cuatro miradas inexpresivas, que poco a poco desaparecieron al subir por la escalera.

Hermione llegó desde la cocina y abrazó a su esposo por la espalda.

-Lance se va el domingo –susurró la castaña y Ron se relajó en su abrazo.

-Lo sé… pero no esperaba verlos así…

Los dos soltaron un largo suspiro y perdieron la mirada en el techo siguiendo los pasos de sus muchachos.

Lily y Rosie, soltaron sus mochilas en el cuarto de esta última, aún a pesar de que la casa Weasley tenía suficiente espacio para albergar invitados, los primos siempre compartían habitación. Rosie tenía una litera, Lily dormía abajo y ella arriba, estuviera su prima o no, sin embargo, ese día ninguna de las dos, parecía especialmente entusiasmada de compartir el espacio, la mezcla Weasley-Potter, no había heredado los genes adecuados que permitían compartir las penas.

Rosie se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio y se cruzo de brazos enojada, ¡Lance podía tomar sus clases en Howarts!, ¡McGonagall estaba siendo extramista!, ¡Seguro que todo esto venia de los ancianos prejuiciosos del Ministerio que no podían aceptar que dos adolescentes les patearan el trasero!

Lily se sentó al borde de la cama sin saber que hacer, y pronto algo sobre la mesa de noche llamó su atención. Una foto enmarcada en bronce… los siete hace un año, antes de que James se fuera a Rumania a criar dragones con el tío Charlie. Los primos inseparables, abrazados y sonrientes con la magnifica vista del castillo a su espalda.

La pelirroja acarició suavemente el rostro de Lance en la foto, y sin poder evitarlo más, soltó un sollozo tristeza.

Rosie escucho a su prima y sin pensarlo se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

_Ellos eran muy diferentes a sus padres…_

En cuanto Lily se sintió protegida, dejo de reprimir sus lágrimas y abrazó a Rosie también.

-No quiero que se vaya… -balbuceó Lily.

-Es lo mejor para él… -Rosie se sintió culpable, ni siquiera ella creía esas palabras.

La menor de las pelirrojas no tenia replicas para eso, esto ya había pasado antes… claro que con James había sido diferente, él era su hermano, pero ella y Lance siempre habían sido la dulce promesa de _algo más_… sostuvo el marco más fuerte entre sus dedos... si la vida estaba echa a base de momentos… y aquellos más felices, son fotografiados, no estaba dispuesta a tomarse otra foto sin Lance…

Pero del otro lado de la pared, las cosas se contaban de otra manera.

_Los hombres, actúan de un modo muy distinto…._

_-_¡No te acobardes ahora!... la "niña" aquí soy yo, ¿Recuerdas? –Albus caminaba de un lado a otro, como un león hambriento, farfullando cuanto podía para machacar el orgullo de su primo, quien parecía perder la paciencia tan rápido como su padre.

-¡Albus cállate ya! –gritó Hugo subiendo su piel un par de todos en la escala del carmín - ¡Y hazme el favor de sentarte de una vez!, ¡Nadie nos prohíbe verlos, ya es muy tarde hoy, eso es todo!

-¡Son apenas las nueve! – apuntó el trigueño, sin dejar de revolotear en la habitación.

-Iremos mañana, siéntate ya –murmuró Hugo, repitiéndose a si mismo que Albus Potter era su primo.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!... ¡NOSOTROS QUEREMOS HABLAR AHORA! –el chico ya no solo daba zancadas de aquí para allá, si no que además movía los brazos en todas direcciones.

-No hay modo de salir por esa puerta –dijo Hugo señalando en el suelo, la ubicación de la salida, en el piso inferior.

-¡Pues piensa en algo!... ¡No esperaré hasta mañana! –gritó Albus y comenzó a caminar más rápido, cosa que los nervios de Hugo no soportaron más.

-¡Maldición Al, quédate quieto! –Hugo tomó una pelota de tenis que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche y se la arrojó a su primo midiendo la fuerza.

Los reflejos de buscador en el equipo de quidditch, le permitieron al trigueño quitarse antes del golpe, que dio de lleno en el armario abierto. Un par de quaffles cayeron de la repisa de arriba, un balón de futbol americano, regalo del abuelo Granger y un amarre viejo que uso para un campamento de verano, quedó a medio colgar de su gancho.

Albus y Hugo se miraron entendidos y corrieron rápidamente hasta el mueble.

-¿Cuánto mide?-preguntó Albus desamarrando los nudos.

-Diez… tal vez doce metros, la usamos para hacer un puente.

Los dos chicos se las ingeniaron para extender la gruesa cuerda por toda la habitación y amarrándola al cerrojo de la ventana, la arrojaron al vació. Solo dos metros la separaban del suelo. Hugo se encaramó rápidamente en el marco y saco medio cuerpo de la casa.

-¿Crees que nos aguante? –Albus se quedo mirando el nudo doble que habían hecho en la ventana, con poca confianza.

-¿Estas insinuando que estoy gordo? –preguntó Hugo sonriente, exagerando una voz indignada.

-Oye si te rompes una pierna por mi esta bien, pero dudo que quieras que mi tía tenga que salir a curarte…

El pelirrojo lo pensó dos segundos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, si su madre se enteraba de que había estado jugando al escapista en la ventana, con un amarre de campamento y se lastimaba seguramente le dejaría sanar en la lenta y dolorosa manera muggle.

-Ouch –gimió Hugo solo de pensarlo.

Albus sonrio irónico y estaba apunto de sacar un pie cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe…

-¡Aja!, el viejo truco de la soga en la ventana…-gritó Ron entrando por la puerta y los chicos se quedaron helados –que buenos tiempos aquellos… gracias a Merlín que no usaron magia, Hermione se hubiera dado cuenta… nada tan seguro como saltar diez metros en la noche, ¿Cierto?

Hugo sonrio ampliamente, y se deslizo por completo hacia la noche, de modo que ya solo podían verle la cabeza.

-Muévete Al –le apresuró Ron, dejando dos enormes platos con comida, sobre el escritorio de su hijo.

Albus también sonrió, su tío Ron era _increíble_.

-¿Para que es eso papá? –preguntó Hugo señalando la comida, con la mirada.

-Le dije a tu madre que les subiría la cena para darles tiempo, ella JAMAS me abría creído que USTEDES, no tenían hambre –dijo el pelirrojo comiéndose un pedazo de queso, de uno de los platos.

Los chicos rieron.

-Listo, bájate –dijo Albus, sentado en el marco de la ventana esperando a que su primo hiciera espacio.

Hugo apoyo las piernas en la pared y tensando los brazos comenzó a descender cuidadosamente. Albus le siguió de inmediato y pronto se encontraron a medio camino.

-¡¿Esta todo bien cariño?! –gritó la voz de Hermione desde el piso de abajo y los tres hombres contuvieron la respiración aterrorizados.

-¡¿Hermione podrías dejarme tener una conversación seria con mis hijos?! –contestó Ron, en un todo ofendido que parecía completamente real.

La castaña no respondió y eso fue todo lo que Albus y Hugo necesitaron para seguir bajando.

-Los quiero aquí a las once en punto ni un minuto más, ¿Me escuchaste Hugo?, o yo mismo iré con tu madre –murmuró Ron firmemente.

Ya en el suelo, los chicos asintieron, seguros de que Ron era capaz de cumplirles la amenaza y echaron a correr por el enorme jardín.

La casa Longbottom no quedaba lejos de ahí, ciertamente era menos distancia que de la Madriguera a la antigua casa de Luna. Albus y Hugo corrieron casi todo el camino, pero justo a unas calles de llegar sus piernas se negaron a seguir con el mismo ritmo y los dos primos se resignaron a caminar.

Como siempre, la familiar fachada de la casa, les invitaba a entrar. Era una casa preciosa, herencia de la abuela de Neville, que a pesar de su conservadora arquitectura, resaltaba inmediatamente gracias al color purpura con que Luna había decidido pintarla. Los faros de la entrada principal estaban prendidos, pero el auto no estaba en el aparcamiento.

Albus y Hugo decidieron entrar por la puerta de la cocina que siempre estaba abierta y encontraron la casa en penumbras.

-Merlín, creo que no están –dijo Albus pasándose las manos por el cabello, evidentemtemente desesperado.

Hugo estaba punto de decir algo cuando se oyó un fuerte ruido proveniente del piso superior.

-¡Con un demonio! –gruñó una voz conocida.

-Lance esta arriba… -susurró el pelirrojo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Suerte… -le sonrió Albus.

-Suerte también… con lo que sea que esta pasando… -contestó Hugo y subió los peldaños de dos en dos.

La puerta del cuarto de Lance estaba abierta y un par de ansioso pies se movían de un lado a otro, amontonando ropa y abriendo cajones. Su enorme baúl con la insignia de Howarts, yacía abierto sobre la cama y un montón de libros nuevos sobre el escritorio, esperaban a ser empacados.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva, y dio un par de toques en la madera.

-Hola… -susurró Hugo sin atreverse a pasar.

Lance levantó inmediatamente la cabeza, y después de fruncir el ceño sonrio nervioso.

-Hola… tu, que… que… ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –preguntó Lance, aterrorizado de sentirse incomodo con la presencia de su mejor amigo.

-Digamos que… mi papá me dio permiso de salir –rio Hugo encogiéndose de hombros -¿Te ayudo con algo?

-No, no… ya, casi tengo todo.

El pelirrojo miro a su alrededor, no necesito mucho tiempo para declarar el lugar zona de desastre y soltó una carcajada.

-Sí claro… tienes todo bajo control aquí.

Lance sonrió infinitamente aliviado de romper la tención y rio también.

Hugo se abrió paso entre el desorden y se sentó en la cama.

-¡Hey!, ¡El nuevo almanaque Herbologico de Witraff! –dijo Hugo con entusiasmo tomando un pesado libro empastado en cuero negro.

-¡Sí!, es… es uno de los... libros de la lista –Lance carraspeó la garganta sintiéndose un imbécil por hacer las cosas más difíciles al sacar el tema, de su "Nueva Escuela".

-¿Sabes?... creo que… creo que es genial-apuntó el pelirrojo dejando el libro a un lado y mirando a los ojos al chico con quien había compartido toda su vida.

-¿Qué?

-Que te vallas, es… es genial.

Lance arqueó una ceja y rió.

-Gracias Weasley yo también voy a extrañarte.

-No me refiero a eso torpe, irte es una gran oportunidad… es lo que siempre quisiste.

Lance soltó un bufido y se sentó junto a Hugo.

-Sabes que no lo veo así… no si irme de aquí es el precio.

-El tío Harry dice que los cambios siempre son buenos –dijo Hugo con una sonrisa de suficiencia idéntica a la de Hermione.

-El tío Harry, es un héroe de guerra, todos los cambios son buenos si se parte del punto en el que él estaba –ironizó Lance y un bulto de lana azul sobre la silla captó su atención.

Sabía perfectamente que era, así que se estiró un poco para tomarlo y se lo puso sin dificultad. Era _su_ sueter. El que _su_ también abuela Molly Weasley había tejido para él, con una L plateada en el pecho.

-Me gusta mi vida como esta ahora Hugo –susurró Lance.

-A mí también… -Hugo hizo una pausa- pero no todos los días hacemos historia, ¿He? –dijo sonriendo y golpeando suavemente el hombro de su amigo con el suyo.

Lance soltó una risilla.

-Lo sé… mataría por ver la cara del Ministro de Magia, cuando McGonagall desaparezca ante sus ojos, con nuestra poción… ¡Estaremos en los libros!

Ambos se carcajearon.

-¡Sí!, ¡Esos ancianos tendrán que besarnos el trasero!

-¡Ya se!, muero por restregar nuestra patente en su curtidas caras –dijo Lance doblándose de la risa.

-¡Merlín de verdad voy a extrañarte! –y antes de que le consumiera la vergüenza, Hugo lo abrazó.

Lance no lo pensó dos veces y abrazó al pelirrojo también. Hugo se vio a si mismo en una de las tantas historias que había escuchado sobre sus tíos Fred y George Weasley y se sintió afortunado de poder despedirse, de su "hermano gemelo".

**Que difícil es decir adiós…**

Gruesas lagrimas se escaparon de dos pares de ojos tristes, que no lucharon por esconderlas más.

-Siempre serás mi mejor amigo Lance… -susurró el pelirrojo sin romper el abrazo.

Él aludido sonrio.

-Nunca has sido mi amigo… eres mi hermano Hugo…y nada será lo mismo sin ti.

Nadie nunca entendería cuan difícil había sido despedirse para ellos, no habían estado lejos jamás, y ahora Lance se iba por todo un año... y aquello sonaba tremendamente interminable.

-No, nada será lo mismo sin ti… supongo que me comportare ahora –dijo Hugo separándose mientras secaba sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Sí, creo que yo dejare la mala vida también… al menos hasta que regrese de nuevo –concordó Lance.

-Pero imagina lo que haremos para entonces… -susurró el pelirrojo como si el tiempo ya hubiera pasado.

-Imagina… -Lance sonrió aún con las pestañas empapadas –Dile a alguien que lloramos y regresare a partirte la cara Weasley.

-¿Quién lloró? –preguntó Hugo con voz inocente -¡No me vengas con tus cosas de niña o me voy de aquí!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Bien, muévete y ayúdame, aún tengo mucho que empacar –dijo Lance levantándose de la cama.

Y entre bromas y risas Hugo Weasley y Lance Longbottom, que no necesitaba un apellido que los uniera como familia, se dispusieron a sacarle provecho a _su última noche juntos…_

…

Albus vio desaparecer a su primo por las escaleras y suspiro. La situación le resultaba muy familiar. Él y James eran tan unidos como Hugo y Lance y nunca olvidaría la noche en que tuvo que despedirse de su hermano mayor… pero estaba seguro de que tal como él había hecho, Hugo entendería que si Lance era feliz, él también lo sería.

Tuvo el impulso de subir a despedirse de "su primo" también cuando una suave melodía le endulzó los sentidos…

Una música tan bella, como jamás había escuchado antes… lenta y penetrante… guiándolo inconscientemente como el primer rocío de la mañana.

Ahí estaba ella… en un escenario tan hermoso que solo podía ser obra de la naturaleza.

El jardín trasero de los Longbottom, lleno de jazmines y gardenias, se hallaba colmado de pequeñas luces verde-azules por doquier, que revoloteaban al azar como si tuvieran vida propia… eran luciérnagas. Leanee se hallaba justo en el centro, sentada elegantemente frente a su piano, justo de espaldas a su silencioso visitante. Su largo cabello rubio, caía libremente por su espalda, en suaves ondas que se movían al capricho de la fría brisa de Octubre, llevaba puesto un precioso vestido azul oscuro de gala, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y se ceñía a su cintura en un delicado moño de seda en el mismo color. Deslizaba sus dedos fácilmente entre las teclas y sus pies descalzos se asomaban por debajo del banquillo, dando a Albus la sensación de estar frente a un hada.

Fue incapaz de interrumpir su música, embelesado por la melodía y por aquella fina silueta de aura angelical, sonrio disfrutando del momento.

Leanee termino su canción y suspiró satisfecha de su interpretación. Se quito el fleco de los ojos y se levantó saltarina de su asiento.

Albus se quedo de una sola pieza y sintió que el corazón le reventaría en el pecho cuando ella le sonrio…

-¿Al?... ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la rubia tiernamente -¿Mis tíos vinieron?, porque mis papas tuvieron que salir...

Albus simplemente no tenía palabras… ¿Cuánta pureza cabía en ese corazón?

**Que difícil es decir hola…**

-Te ves bellísima… -alcanzó a susurrar.

Leanee rio suavemente.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó alegre dándose una vuelta - mamá me lo compró esta mañana para la fiesta de Sortilegios Weasley y quería que me lo probara, estaba apunto de quitármelo cuando vi las luciérnagas y decidí bajar… ¿Son preciosas no te parece?... saque el piano con un Wingardum Leviosa y creo que les gusta la música…

La mirada del chico se tornó triste… hubiera preferido que Leanee estuviese enojada con él.

-¿Al?... –Leanee curvo su sonrisa y se acercó hasta el chico en un honesto gesto de preocupación -¿Estas bien?

Albus suspiro y sonrio violentamente sonrojado.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan maravillosa? –soltó de un solo golpe y la rubia parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida –Leanee yo… he venido a pedirte disculpas… por lo del taller, por lo de Brester, los reportes y el ridículo que te hice pasar frente a McGonagall, yo no…

Leanee sonrio nuevamente y tomo las mejillas de él entre sus manos con dulzura, Albus trato de escapar de su contacto y clavo su mirada en el piso.

-No Leanee, no me mires así…

-No Al, tu escúchame… – dijo ella con suavidad y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos- ¿No crees que mi vida sería muy difícil si me importara lo que todos piensen de mí?... no me interesa, ese día... pensé que era lo que TÚ pensabas de mí…

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Te juro que no quise decir eso!, ¡No es lo que pienso de ti! –gritó Albus con la mirada suplicante.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé –rió Leanee y acarició las mejillas del muchacho- lo dejaste bastante claro la ultima vez…

-¿Así que no estas enojada? –preguntó el muchacho hundiéndose en la suavidad de aquellas manos.

-¡Hay Al!, te juro que a veces pienso que serias más feliz si te gritara que te odio –bromeó la rubia.

-Sí, yo también… -dijo Albus sonriendo por primera vez.

-También me enamoré de ti… -murmuró Leanee ya muy cerca de los labios del Gryffindor y negándose a darle tiempo de responder, lo besó… lo besó profundamente… rodeando su cuello con los brazos, acariciando tiernamente su nariz con la suya, perdiendo sus dedos entre su cabello negro e inundándose de su aroma.

Albus sonrio entre sus labios, y correspondió. Abrazando fuertemente su cintura, envolviéndola todo lo que podía contra su pecho, perdiéndose en su sabor a frambuesas frescas. Comprobando que a partir de ese momento ya no sería feliz sin esos besos…

-¿No crees que esto sería más romántico, si no me hubieses orillando a besar a Tina Graham en una subasta? –preguntó Albus separándose suavemente de la chica, fascinado de encontrarse tan cerca de esos ojos azules.

-Tina Graham jamás te besará como yo –Leanee aferró el cuello de la camiseta de Al y lo atrajo hacia ella fuertemente, iniciando un beso más delicioso que el anterior.

Ambos rieron entre besos y rodeados del tenue brillo de las luciérnagas disfrutaron de _su primera noche juntos…_

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Dedicada especialemente a todas las fans que se ganó esta pareja!!**

**Nos vemos el siguiente viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	26. ¿Para Siempre?

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Nuevamente lamento la demora, pero me temo que mi primera semana en la Universidad me devoró, como cuando mi hermano llega de la escuela y se traga practicamente las servilletas a la hora de la comida xD, pero como siempre digo, lo bueno de estos casos es que el capitulo del viernes les sabrá mas fresquesito x3**

**En fin, como ven que ando indignadisima con lo de la fecha para la nueva pelicula!! mira que moverla un año!! y por dinero!! malditos sangres sucia de la WB, los veré en el infierno!! ¬¬, yo que andaba tan emocionada de ver a mi Ron en acción x3, obvio ustedes y yo sabiamos que esperar, que quitarian un buen de cosas y como siempre pondrian escenas que ni existen pero pues ver a los bombones se agradece!!, pero bueno... ya que, la estaremos viendo en poco más de 300 dias xD**

**Por cierto que me permito hacerles otra sugerencia musical para acompañar la lectura x3, le debo toda la inspiracion del capitulo a "Sad Eyes" de Josh Rouse, ojala puedan bajarla x3.**

* * *

**¿Para siempre…?**

Hay distintos tipos de noches… aquellas que se alargan una eternidad, empujando constantemente las manecillas del reloj para evitar que estas avancen… y también están aquellas que son terriblemente rápidas, tan rápidas que no puedes distinguir el lapso de tiempo en que recostaste tu cabeza en la almohada y cuando la alarma del despertador sonó. No había duda alguna, Lance Longbottom había tenido una de estas ultimas… ni siquiera recordaba haber podido cerrar los ojos, cuando ya sentía el inusual calor de Octubre entrando por la ventana, iluminando cruelmente su baúl de Howarts… totalmente lleno. Había llegado el día… era hora de _irse_…

El corazón percibe muchas más cosas que la mente... esa mañana su razón le indicaba que sería un sábado como cualquier otro, quedarse tarde en cama, desayunar en familia junto al televisor e ir por la tarde a cualquiera de las casas que su familia dispusiera para pasar el fin de semana, pero la fría soledad del pasillo, la tención en el aire, el doloroso nudo en su estomago y la opreción en el pecho le decían que estaba muy lejos de un sábado normal.

Aún así Lance se levantó como siempre, rascándose la nuca, y estirando sus brazos todo lo posible hasta que escuchaba tronar sus huesos, le encantaba la frescura del piso en sus pies descalzos y aún con ese leve tambaleo que se produce cuando recién te levantas, se dirigió al baño… como todas las mañanas.

Se mojó la cara, se lavó los dientes y decidió que sería el primero en darse un baño y estar listo ese día, el estúpido, pero incontrolable sentido del tiempo, le obligaba a pensar que entre más rápido se fuera, más pronto regresaría.

Regresó sus pasos hasta su habitación para tomar su toalla de baño, cuando una figura en el pasillo lo hizo detenerse.

-Estaba apunto de entrar… -susurró Leanee suavemente.

Lance, sonrió tristemente y se sentó junto a su hermana en el piso alfombrado del pasillo.

-No voy a mentirte, desearía que no tuvieras que irte –dijo la rubia. Leanee Longbottom odiaba ir con rodeos.

-Ve el lado positivo, puedes convertir mi alcoba en cuarto de música o algo –bromeó Lance sonriendo ampliamente.

Leanee le dedicó una mirada muy seria y el chico suspiro.

-Bien, bien, tendremos un momento melodramático, pero no me culpes si después ya no quiero soltarte y terminas en mi maleta –Lance entrelazó sus manos y ambos recargaron su espalda contra la pared.

-Suena como algo que yo haría –rio ella, no había forma de estar seria con Lance.

-Hugo lo intento ayer… pero se arrepintió cundo encontró mis calcetines sucios en el fondo.

Leanee rio suavemente.

-¿Cómo estuvo ayer?, ¿Lloraron? –preguntó la chica "inocentemente" inspeccionando la reacción de Lance.

-¡Leanee!, ¡Por Merlín, claro que no!... ¿Por quienes nos tomas? –el trigueño desvió la mirada, completamente consiente de que no la engañaría ni por un segundo –fue una despedida de hombres… lo golpeé en la cara.

-Que bien, que bien… -rio ella siguiéndole el juego, mejor dejar a esos dos en paz.

-Hablando de eso… Albus vino también… ¿O no?

La rubia sonrio ampliamente.

-Me temo que estoy más feliz de lo que las circunstancias ameritan –susurró ella acariciando la mejilla de su hermano.

-¿Me cuentas? –preguntó él empujándola suavemente con su hombro.

-Estoy enamorada… -suspiró la chica.

Lance hizo una descarada mueca de sorpresa.

-¡Merlín!... ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado!

-¡Oye! –se quejó Leanee golpeándole el pecho- ¿Cómo sabias?

-Los vimos ayer por la ventana –dijo Lance sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Gracias por la privacia!

-¡Oh por favor!, ¡Fue peor que esas bobas películas de amor que ve Lily!

Leanee sonrio.

-Se llama romance Lance.

-Se llaman cursilerías –apuntó él torciendo el gesto- pero como sea, más le vale comportarse contigo… conozco por lo menos diez formas diferentes de matarlo _sin _tener que tocarlo…

La rubia soltó una carcajada y se abrazó a su hermano.

-Voy a extrañarte horrores bobo.

-Y yo a ti… –susurró Lance abrazandola también –y yo a ti…

_**Las despedidas siempre son difíciles.**_

…

El reloj, volvió a correr a todo pavor y las manecillas llegaron a marcar las cuatro de la tarde, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Alguien de la Facultad de Nueva Zelanda iría por Lance a la estación de trenes, donde tomarían un traslador que finalmente llevaría al chico al que sería su nuevo hogar.

Neville empacó el enorme baúl de su hijo en el auto y los Longbottom se alistaron para salir, ninguno era muy presto a ver el lado negativo de las cosas, y eso era algo que Neville estaba infinitamente agradecido de aprenderle a su esposa. "_Sonríe mi amor"_ le decía ella cuando alguna mueca amenazaba con cruzar sus labios. Así que una divertida charla se hizo presente en todo el camino, hablando de todas las cosas que Lance aprendería, de todos los paisajes nuevos que verían sus ojos y de los cuales querían millares de fotografías, de las nuevas personas que conocería y que mas pronto de lo que imaginaba ya estaría diciéndose así mismo "Amo Nueva Zelanda"…pero aunque aquello no estuviera alejado de la realidad, Luna sabía que habría un hueco espantoso en la mesa del comedor a la hora de la cena, Leanee ya podía sentir esa dolorosa punzada que le provocaría pasar por la puerta cerrada de su hermano… segura de que no había nadie adentro y Neville, sonreía melancólico de pensar que su _estudiante favorito_ ya no estaría ahí para responder a sus preguntas, o que no le visitaría en su oficina entre clases, peor aún… que no le vería entrar por la chimenea de la sala los viernes… pero claro, los tres estaban haciendo un esfuerzo olímpico por no mencionarlo.

La noticia había llegado a oídos del resto de la familia como si alguien hubiese cancelado la Navidad. Aún Ron y Hermione que ya estaban enterados, no podían dejar de pensar en la falta que les haría ese muchacho, quien prácticamente era su hijo también. Harry y Ginny sentían como la pesadilla que habían pasado cuando James se había ido, volvía con toda su fuerza, especialmente por que quince años, les parecía un tiempo demasiado cruel como para que el destino se llevara a sus pequeños tan pronto, Harry lo había decidido esa mañana, esa foto en la encimera de la estancia tenia que irse… una foto donde siete hermosos _niños_ saludaban a la cámara… tal vez la cambiaria por otra más reciente, pues cada vez que veía esa foto, cometía el error de no encontrar ninguna diferencia entre esos pequeñitos y los jóvenes adolescentes que ya no cabían sentados juntos en el sillón.

Para el resto de los Weasley la impresión no era menor, para Bill y Fleur la despedida de sus recién casados Victorie y Tedd que habían decidido vivir en París, la ciudad natal de la veela aún parecía haber sido ayer, Percy y Claire se miraban tristemente, todo indicaba que las reuniones familiares serian cada vez más pequeñas, George odiaba decir _adiós_, ¿Por qué la vida no podía mantenerlos juntos?... se imaginaba la tristeza de Hugo… no había nada peor que separarte de tu hermano… y finalmente Molly y Arthur Weasley, que ya no podían pisar la estación de trenes sin derramar unas lagrimas, el tiempo les había arrebatado a sus hijos, y no conforme con eso también empezaba a llevarse a sus nietos, y lo que algún día fue una casa _demasiado pequeña_ ahora lucia malvadamente abismal…

_**Las despedidas siempre hacen recordar…**_

Sí… el camino a la estación había sido muy silencioso para todas las familias, pero como si de modelos de comerciales se trataran, todos pusieron sus mejores sonrisas apenas vislumbraron a Lance, llenándolo de felicitaciones y halagos, bromeando y haciéndole sentir al trigueño que los vería al día siguiente.

Lance, no sabía que pensar, sabía de antemano que su familia estaba llegando al límite con esta absurda "despedida feliz" pero tampoco quería hacer un escándalo del asunto… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-Es una de las mejores escuelas, tienes mucha suerte –dijo Percy.

-Conozco varios chicos que trataron de entrar y fueron rechazados… en cambio tú, ¡Vendrán personalmente por ti! –grito Ginny abrazándose al muchacho.

-¿De veras?... y yo que pensé que era porque McGonagall estaba ansiosa por deshacerse de mi –bromeó el trigueño provocando una oleada de risas nerviosas.

-¿Y quién no desearía deshacerse de ti? –preguntó Lily con sarcasmo y Lance le sonrió tristemente, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-McGonagall aún esta haciendo papeleo… ya sabes como son esos ancianos, al parecer están "cerciorándose" de que en verdad lo hicimos nosotros, la directora cree que ya estarás de vuelta para nuestra ceremonia de patente –Hugo hinchó el pecho orgulloso. Todos necesitaban escuchar buenas noticias.

-Y es por eso que te trajimos algo para celebrar –se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ron y George cargaban una gran caja de cartón con el logo de Sortilegios Weasley impreso en la tapa.

-Mereces un poco de nuestra colección más ilegal –susurró George guiñando un ojo.

-Todo lo que siempre me negué a darte por miedo a que harías con el, es todo tuyo… al menos, si incendias algo será en Nueva Zelanda y no aquí -concordó Ron, poniendo la caja encima del baúl de Lance.

-Y yo que pensé que habían madurado –Ginny se cruzo de brazos y miro a sus hermanos como si ella fuera la mayor.

-Nosotros también te trajimos algo –Bill le tendió una bolsa de papel.

Una increíble chamarra de gamuza negra.

-¡Vaya!... ¡Esta increíble, gracias tío! –gritó Lance tomando la prenda entre sus manos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Bill se encogió de hombros.

-Esta echa de pelo de hombre lobo.

Todos se callaron de golpe.

-¡Claggo que no! –gritó Fleur divertida rompiendo la tención- tu tggio es un toggpe, es pagga el fggio –la rubia besó la mejilla de su sobrino.

-Y no pienses que nosotros nos quedamos atrás… –dijo Harry y una deslumbrante escoba nueva apareció ante los ojos del muchacho.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?! –Lance simplemente estaba maravillado –¡El nuevo modelo de la Saeta de Fuego!

-El quidditch es universal Lance, puedes olvidar empacar tu ropa interior, pero nadie se va de viaje sin escoba –Harry y Ginny parecían encantados con la reacción del trigueño.

-Incluso yo cooperé –le susurró Lily al oído en una risilla.

-¡Yo te hice un sueter nuevo! –gritó la abuela Molly, que no quería quedarse atrás con los regalos. El suéter seguía siendo del mismo color que el anterior, incluso la L era igualmente plateada, pero este era mas grande, el otro empezaba a quedarle apretado y la lana había bajado un par de tonos en color por tanto uso.

-¡Vaya!, tal vez deba irme más seguido –bromeo Lance perfectamente cómodo en su nueva prenda y mirando el resto de sus inesperados presentes.

_**Las despedidas siempre vienen acompañadas de regalos…**_

-Te queda mucho mejor que el otro… como has crecido –Molly acaricio las mejillas del apuesto joven que tenia frente a ella y no pudo evitar dejar escapar sus lagrimas- ¡Me _pequeño_ Lance, como vamos a extrañarte!

Lance se abrazó a la mujer que lo cargo en brazos cuando era un bebe y una profunda tristeza lo invadió.

-Gracias por dejarnos ser tus abuelos Lance… -dijo Arthur sumándose al abrazo también.

El "Abuelo Lovegood" había muerto hacia mucho tiempo ya… incluso antes de que Leanee naciera. Luna nunca se demostró triste por eso, antes de morir su padre le había dicho que ahora que Neville estaba en su vida, podía marcharse con la seguridad de que su única hija seria inmensamente amada y feliz… más sin embargo, los hermanos Longbottom nunca necesitaron de sus abuelos… porque Molly y Arthur Weasley se habían ganado a pulso su titulo…

-¡Pórtate bien muchacho! –dijo seriamente Arthur tomando a su nieto por los hombros – aprovecha el tiempo, siempre se agradecido y no te desanimes.

Lance asintió fuertemente con los ojos húmedos, seria el último consejo que escucharía de su abuelo en mucho tiempo.

-Mis padres son lo peor Lance –dijo Ginny ya llorando mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su sobrino –vamos a extrañarte muchísimo.

-Y yo a ustedes tía… -la pelirroja lo tomo por el rostro y le limpió las lagrimas –estamos muy orgullosos Lance.

-Y estoy seguro que lo estaremos aún más –acordó Harry abrazándolo también, recordando vívidamente el momento que James partió... ¿Feliz o triste?... el corazón siempre se encarga de confundir esa línea divisoria cuando llega el momento de decir adiós…

El chico se separó suavemente y se encontró con un par de ojos castaños que ya esperaban su turno.

-¡No me hagas llorar demonio! –gritó Hermione mientras abrazaba a su "otro hijo" –No quiero que pienses que estoy triste, ¡Claro que no!, ¡Estoy tan orgullosa!, ¡Espera a que le presuma a todo San Mungo que mis hijos son los magos más listos de su edad!

Lance sonrió entre los brazos de su tía Hermione, y más lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos.

-Eso ya lo saben… -susurró Ron, Lance no recordaba la ultima vez que había visto a su tío triste –patea algunos traseros extranjeros por mi –dijo el pelirrojo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Claro tío… -no quería seguir con esto… estaba resultando mucho peor de lo que pensaba, le estaba doliendo mucho… un año era _demasiado_.

-Perdona lo que hacemos aquí, pero… –Percy se acercó para abrazarlo también –es nuestra naturaleza... ser patéticamente cursis… -Lance rió sin soltar el abrazo- ¿Pero sabes?… es peor cuando ya es demasiado tarde para despedirse…

Clarie se unió al abrazo, su esposo nunca dejaría de sentirse culpable con Fred…

-Todos vamos contigo… no lo olvides –susurró Clarie y Lance abrazó por ultima vez a su tía.

-Consíguete una hermosa novia chico –sonrió George a quien _esto_ le costaba especial trabajo.

El muchacho le sonrió con expresión divertida y lo abrazó.

George le palmeó fuertemente la espalda y alargo el abrazo todo lo que pudo.

_**Las despedidas siempre saben un poco a sal… a lagrimas…**_

-Perdón –interrumpió un hombre acercándose a la familia -¿El joven Longbottom?

Lance asintió suavemente.

-Mucho gusto, soy Thomas Amnderss, de la Facultad de Herbología de Nueva Zelanda…

Todos torcieron el gesto y bajaron la mirada.

El señor Amnderss sonrió nervioso, justo le habían dicho que los Ingleses no eran muy expresivos.

Lance empujó su carrito y suspiró hondo.

-Permítame –sonrió amablemente el hombre de la Facultad y tomó el pesado equipaje, esperando con paciencia a que su nuevo acompañante terminara de despedirse.

-Solo es un año… -dijo Lance sonriente tendiéndole los brazos a Rosie.

La pelirroja lo abrazó inmediatamente y soltó un sollozo.

Lance volvió a sentir ese terrible hueco en el estomago y se negó a seguir luchando con sus lagrimas.

-Me harás mucha falta… -murmuró Rosie sin dejar de abrazarlo y Lance le acarició la espalda.

-Tanto como tú a mí… te quiero Rosie.

Los chicos se separaron lentamente y Lance besó la frente de su prima.

-Gracias por dejarnos incompletos –bromeo Albus abrazándolo antes de que "las cosas de hombres" le impidieran el gesto.

Lance rió y abrazo más fuerte a Al.

-Te veré en tus pesadillas Potter.

-Eres mi conciencia malvada Lance, te extrañare más de lo que mi orgullo me deja decir.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada y se separaron.

-Claro, claro… el mío también, por cierto… -el trigueño se acercó de modo que solo su primo pudiera escucharlo – cuida a mi hermana o regresare exclusivamente a partirte la cara

Albus sonrio ampliamente.

-Si hay algo por lo que no debes preocuparte es por eso… en lo absoluto.

-Lo se, le vi la cara a Brester –concordó Lance, completamente satisfecho con la respuesta.

-¿Y tú porque lloras boba? –preguntó el trigueño refiriéndose a Lily –Ni que fueras a extrañarme.

Lily bufó molesta y se limpio las lágrimas.

-No seas idiota, hace calor y… me sudan los ojos… que bueno que te vas.

Él sonrio con ternura y tomo el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos.

-Jamás voy a escribirte… -murmuró él recargando sus frentes.

-Como si fuera a estar esperando… -un par de lágrimas más resbalaron de los ojos marrones de Lily.

Lance se acercó despacio y beso a la pelirroja muy cerca de los labios.

-Volveré por ti, lo prometo –susurró antes de separarse por completo.

-¿Haremos esto de nuevo? –preguntó sigilosamente Hugo cuando su primo se acercó a él.

-¿Tenemos otra opción? –rio Lance encogiéndose de hombros y los dos se abrazaron.

Sin palabras, sin gestos, solo un largo y fuerte abrazo de dos hermanos que desde ese momento no dejarian de ver el calendario.

Lance les dedico la última sonrisa y se giro para enfrentar lo más difícil de todo…

-Adiós mi Lance –Luna se acercó hasta su hijo menor y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que sus brazos le permitían –voy a extrañarte tanto…

-Adiós mamá… te escribiré diario… -murmuro Lance tratando de grabar cada detalle del perfume de su madre.

-Se que se ve mal ahora… pero pronto veras esto como una de las mejores cosas de tu vida, no te preocupes por nosotros mi cielo… estamos muy felices por ti… y te amamos mucho -dijo Luna limpiando las nuevas lagrimas de su hijo.

-Mucho hijo… -Neville le sonrio a su _pequeño_ y lo abrazó como la primera vez que le dijo _papá._

-Estarás muy orgulloso de mi… -dijo Lance en un tono firme y ocultó la cabeza entre los hombros de su padre.

-Ya lo estoy hijo, ya lo estoy… -Neville besó los oscuros cabellos de Lance y lo soltó a regañadientes.

-¿Sabes?... he estado pensando en lo de tu cuarto, tal vez si lo convierta en un salón de música después de todo –bromeo Leanee dispuesta a hacer sonreír a su hermano.

-No importa, dormiré en la sala –sonrió él, abrazandola.

-¿Sigue en pie lo de llevarme contigo? –preguntó la rubia acariciándole el cabello.

-Ya no… no quiero romper el corazón de pollo de Al.

Leanee rio fuertemente mientras su hermano le besaba repetidamente la mejilla.

-Lo siento joven… pero ya tenemos que irnos –apresuro el señor Thomas, personalmente arrepentido de tener que romper con el momento.

_**Las despedidas siempre parecen muy cortas…**_

Lance se alejo unos cuantos pasos y miro por última vez a su familia… sonriendo entre lagrimas.

Les despidió con la mano y siguió de largo caminando a la par del hombre de la facultad, a sabiendas de que si volteaba una vez más no se iría…

El sentimiento de soledad se esparció como la pólvora en su pecho... cuando recordó una de las cartas que le mando James, en la primera semana de su partida.

Sonrió…

_**Las despedidas nunca son para siempre…**_

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Tendran ganas los chicos de divertise en el concierto despues de esto?**

**¿Cómo lo pasará Lance por allá?**

**Nos vemos el viernes!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**

**Posdata: Tal vez no recuerden a Clarie, sale solo una vez en el capitulo: "La Mejor Forma de Homenajear al Tio Fred" y es la esposa de Percy xD, para que no digan: Y esta quien rayos es? ¬¬**


	27. La Ofenciva 526

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Juro que no iba a actualizar hoy viernes, 11:55pm pero "alguien" me recordó que ya me he salvado muchas veses del Colacuerno (xD, ojala entendieran el chiste)**

**Lamento no haber podido contestar sus reviews el capitulo pasado, pero no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar estos dias. Como sea, saben que los agradesco como el oro molido y que me hacen el día, como un capitulo de House x3**

**Con respecto al capitulo, tengo que decir que me encantaban las escenas de quidditch en los libros x3, aw las amaba!! deberían verme cuando hay Super Bowl xD!!**

**

* * *

****La Ofensiva 526**

-¡Gryffindor!, ¡Gryffindor!, ¡Gryffindor!

La tribuna escarlata amenazaba con derrumbarse de un momento a otro, absolutamente toda la casa se había reunido para el partido de quidditch…

El estadio, lleno a reventar, se quebraba en aplausos y chiflidos de un duelo que estaba por iniciar. Toda la casa Hufflepuff yacía en murmullos ambiciosos de una tabla de apuestas que albergaba mas de tres mil galeones de por medio. Los Revenclaws se revolvían nerviosos en sus asientos, esperando por el nuevo ganador. Gryffindor o Slytherin, cualquiera que lograra desbancar al otro, sería su contrincante para la final y _esa_ sola victoria indicaba que podrían perder su trono invicto de toda la temporada. Slytherin, orgulloso y confiado sonreía ante una gloria que aún no ganaban, pero que esperaban, aquellos implacables jugadores que habían dejado en la enfermería a la mitad del equipo de Hufflepuff, doblaran la dosis aquella tarde. Y finalmente los leones de Gryffindor, que rebosaban de entusiasmo por su equipo, agitaban pancartas y banderines, en medio de un ensordecedor ambiente, que seguramente los obligaría a gritar para escucharse entre sí las próximas semanas.

-Merlín… creo que no es un buen momento para anunciar nuestro cambio –susurró Betty quien por tercera vez se volvía a abrochar sus guantes de guardián –Tal vez, debimos hacer un poco de poción Multijugos y transformar a Artie en Anne.

El mencionado enarcó una ceja divertido, pero nadie rio a causa de la tensión.

El quipo de Gryffindor terminaba de alistarse en los vestidores, escuchando temerosos a la concurrida audiencia que esperaba verlos ganar.

-Evita decir eso frente a Charlotte, ¿Quieres Betty? –Edward no levantaba la vista del tablero de jugadas que Hugo Weasley había dibujado para ellos –Tal vez debamos empezar con la ofensiva 526

-¡No! –gritó Rosie frente al espejo mientras terminaba de atar su largo cabello rojo en una coleta –Hugo dijo que lo mejor era tomar el marcador con calma…

-Sí, pero Hugo no será golpeado por los Barton –dijo Roy con sarcasmo, blandiendo fuertemente su bate de golpeador.

-¡Llegamos! –anunció Albus, entrando con la pequeña Charlotte subida en su espalda.

-¿Arreglaron todo? –preguntó Rosie acercándose a su primo.

-Si, claro, aunque no había mucho que hacer… al parecer la Coach Gear ya presentía que Charlotte jugaría hoy –terminó Albus sonriendo ampliamente.

Charlotte encogió los hombros y rio con nerviosismo, el cambio que se había operado en la niña era sorprendente… ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que detrás de esa irritable fachada de machorra malcriada se escondería alguien tan dulce?

-¿Cómo estas Charly? –Edward se incó frente a la pequeña y esta respiró profundamente.

-Bien… eso creo.

-No te preocupes… solo son unos cuantos metros en el aire –dijo Artie sonriendo y todos le dedicaron una mirada acusadora. La altura era el problema principal de Charlotte.

-¿Rosie? –Leanee entró en el vestidor garabateando cosas sobre un cuaderno –Cinco minutos, estamos sobre tiempo.

-Sí, gracias Leanee –murmuró Rosie, mordiéndose el labio impaciente.

-Necesito el nombre de tu nueva cazadora… -dijo la rubia sonriente ante la boba mirada de Albus.

-Charlotte Barton.

Leanee levantó la mirada y la posó sobre la niña que le sonrio nerviosa.

-¿Barton?... ¿En serio?... ¡Genial! –terminó ella con una sonrisa.

Todos la miraron atónitos.

-Claro… hablo como una fanática… será un buen espectáculo –Leanee soltó una risilla y esta pareció contagiar al resto de los chicos.

-¡Esto es el circo! –gritó Roy animadamente.

-Sí, y más les vale ser los leones… LITERALEMTE –apuntó Leanee con sarcasmo, provocando otra oleada de risas.

Albus se acercó a su novia antes de que esta se marchara, y fue recibido con un largo y delicioso beso.

-Para la buena suerte…-susurró ella aún cerca de sus labios.

El trigueño se sonrojó furiosamente, aún no podía quitarse la timidez ante aquellos besos.

-¿Listo para encontrar la Snitch en un tiempo record? –preguntó Leanee sonriente, al tiempo que se abrazaba al cuello del muchacho.

Albus fingió dudarlo unos segundos.

-Tal vez con un poco más de suerte… -susurró aferrándola por la cintura, para volver a besar su sonrisa. A veces la timidez se _olvidaba_ por completo…

-Lucen muy felices… -Edward se sentó cerca de Rosie, quien terminaba de ponerse las protecciones del uniforme.

-Lo son –contestó ella con una media sonrisa- debiste vernos a Lily y a mí cuando nos enteramos, por alguna extraña razón Hugo y Lance ya lo sabían…

Edward sonrió.

-Son afortunados… -agregó el trigueño e hizo ademán de levantarse cuando sintió una mirada azul clavada en su espalda.

-No todos podemos serlo…

Edward se sentó nuevamente, más cerca esta vez.

-Podemos decidir ser felices… -susurró él, pero Rosie ladeo la cabeza para evitar el contacto de sus ojos-… yo puedo hacerte feliz…

-Lo sé –contestó Rosie inmediatamente- y eso es lo peor de todo.

La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa triste y se levantó.

-¡Bien chicos!, ¡Juntos!

El equipo se movio rápidamente en torno a su capitana, formando un pequeño grupo en medio de la habitación.

-ESTE, es el día… de nada sirve preocuparnos por la final, si no ganamos este partido… será difícil… sobre todo sin Anne aquí, pero tenemos a alguien muy especial en su lugar –Charlotte se sonrojo de inmediato y bajo la vista ante las miradas de sus compañeros- esta semana ha sido dura para ella… pero creo esta lista… tenemos una nueva cazadora.

Aplausos y chiflidos inundaron el vestidor y como si fuera posible, Charlotte subió un par de tonos más su rubor.

-Un par de meses más de entrenamiento y podremos deshacernos de Artie de una vez por todas –rio Betty por lo bajo, mientras el susodicho la empujaba suavemente con el hombro.

-¡Por Charlotte!, que es oficialmente parte del quipo –dijo Roy.

-¡Y por Anne!, que no debe estarla pasando bien en la mala copia de la boda de Cenicienta –apuntó Edward sonriente.

-¡Y claro, por el resto de las chicas!, que ciertamente parecían aliviadas de no jugar hoy… -terminó Rosie, sonriente de recordar tres caritas aliviadas de no tener que volver a la enfermería.

La voz de Leanee, se escucho lejana en el estadio y montando sus escobas se colocaron en su posición de salida.

-¡Hola otra vez quidditch-maniacos!, bienvenidos al partido de semifinales… ¡Gryffindor contra Slytherin!" –gritó Leanee, desde el palco de profesores, indicando que el partido había comenzado –¡Ustedes son ustedes y yo soy Leanee Longbottom, encantada de traerles la gran semifinal!

El ruido que hasta entonces parecía imposible de aumentar, se expandió por el estadio provocando una ola de emoción y entusiasmo, propia de un montó de adolescentes en la espera de un juego peligroso. Leanee definitivamente había nacido para dirigir a las masas.

-¡Y aquí vienen los Leones! –Leanee se dirigió hacia la parte derecha del campo y el equipo de Gryffindor enfilo una complicada formación en el aire.

La tribuna de la casa de Godric, estalló en aplausos.

-¡¿Podrán con las Serpientes?! –gritó la rubia y el equipo de Slytherin salió al campo con una elegante pirueta, envueltos en su brillante uniforme de seda verde.

Así mismo su tribuna, llenó el estadio de un fuerte _siseo_ de serpiente y rompió en aplausos también.

-Quiero un juego limpio –dijo la Coach Gear acercándose a los capitanes - ¿Entendiste eso Malfoy?

Scorpius curvó su flamante sonrisa y se inclino como un caballero.

-Que gane el mejor, mi querida _Rose _–susurró él galantemente, justo antes de que la Coach soltará la Snitch.

La memoria de Rosie no hacia justicia en lo más mínimo, al recuerdo de su voz…

-¡Y ahí van los buscadores!

El juego comenzó dos segundos antes de que Rosie regresara en si misma y subiendo rápidamente hasta sus aros, se dispuso a defender su formación.

-Tenemos un inesperado cambio en el equipo de Gryffindor esta tarde, nuestra querida Anne Vreston, ha tenido un compromiso nupcial… ¡Pero no pongan esas caras!, ¡Un minuto de silencio por el novio de Dothy Vreston que acaba de encadenar sus días a una vida sin quidditch!

Fuertes risas y abucheos se escucharon de parte de todo el campo.

-¡Lo se, lo se!, pero es la vida que ese pobre chico decidió vivir… ¡Sin embargo tenemos quien cubra la posición!, ¡Gryffindor, saluden a su nueva cazadora!... ¡Charlotte Barton!

La pequeña niña que ni siquiera esperaba ser reconocida, sonrio llena de alegría al escuchar los aplausos y alaridos de bienvenida provenientes de _su_ casa.

…

-Aún creo que matarán a esa pobre niña, ¡El chico más joven en el equipo de Slytherin tiene nuestra edad! –gritó Lily indignada.

Ella y Hugo yacian sentados en la quinta fila de la tribuna, cómodos entre el escándalo, gracias a una vida llena de partidos de quidditch profesionales.

-Es buena… pero hace prácticamente dos semanas que aprendió a jugar de verdad, así que… si… tal vez le corten la cabeza –dijo Hugo con resignación, mientras se zambullía medio paquete de hojuelas cubiertas de chocolate a la boca.

-Mas te vale haberles dado un buen pizarrón –dijo Lily mirando fijamente a su primo.

Hugo sonrio con malicia.

-Te sorprendería… ¿Quién dice que el ajedrez no es un deporte?

…

-¡La escuadra de Slytherin se acerca rápidamente a los aros rojos!, Artie McRown, defiende la punta y… ¡Tanto para Slytherin, los hermanos Barton desvían la jugada! –gritó Leanee colocando los primeros diez puntos en el marcador verde.

Los vitoreos por parte de la respectiva casa no se hicieron esperar y los tres Barton, levantaron el puño hinchados de orgullo.

-Ese maldito… desviará las jugadas al carril de Charlotte, tenemos que cubrirla –dijo Edward flotando tras de Rosie.

-Espera… -Rosie frunció el entrecejo- no lo harán de nuevo… dile a Betty que a la izquierda

-¡Los hermanos Barton se acercan de nuevo!, Carter tiene la pelota… Gryffindor retrocede…

Rosie vio claramente a Cameron y Carlton acercarse a la línea de su hermana menor, dejo que Artie volara en su ayuda y tal como lo predijo Carter entró por la izquierda, donde Betty esperaba la quaffle.

-¡Sorprendente atajada!, ¡Ahora Rosie Weasley tiene la quaffle!, atraviesa como un rayo el campo y… ¡Tanto para Gryffindor!

¡Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie! –gritaba la tribuna escarlata dirigidos por Hugo y Lily que se destrozaban la garganta por la emoción.

-Diez contra Diez… bola para los leones, Charlotte lanza… ¡Intercepción de Carter Barton!, ¡La escuadra de Gryffindor defiende y son demolidos por Jorfon y Foster! ¡Golpeadores de Slytherin!

Edward y Roy, se recuperaron rápidamente del golpe y regresaron a defender.

-Los Barton buscan el espacio, acorralan a la capitana y… ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín!, ¡Roy Gareen para la jugada!, ¡Ese chico es una pared!

Un suspiro contenido escapó de todos los corazones de la casa de Gryffindor que aclamaron a su golpeador.

-¿Lista Charly?, es tu turno… -murmuró Rosie, para que solo la pequeña pudiera escucharla.

Charlotte asintió temerosa.

-Y el marcador no se mueve, bola para los leones, Artie McRown se acerca…

Los dos golpeadores en verde se acercaron amenazadoramente, Artie y Rosie pasaron la bola un par de veces.

- Esta a punto de tirar, hace un pase y… ¡Charlotte Barton aparece de la nada, tanto para Gryffindor!, ¡Veinte contra diez!

…

-¡¿De donde demonios salió!? –Lily se levantó de su asiento entre el griterío de su tribuna y miro anonadada a la aparentemente frágil niña que celebraba su primer anotación.

Hugo se subió al borde de la tarima y señalo al equipo de Slytherin como si estos pudieran escucharle.

-¡Mi jugada numero 25, para el ajedrez!, ¡Solo un imbécil cree que los peones son inofensivos! –grito el pelirrojo comenzando a bailar ridículamente junto con el resto de la casa.

…

-¡Al parecer los genes Barton están llenos de quidditch! –gritó Leanee seguida de un coro de aplausos.

-Dejemos que cubran a Charly, entraré a anotar –susurró Rosie, aún llena del entusiasmo del punto de la pequeña.

-¡Los cazadores rojos se acercan!, una preciosa formación de diamante… los Barton cercan a su hermana, ¡Pero la capitana Weasley tiene la bola!, ¡Entra!, Los Barton regresan y… ¡Frederic Jorfon alcanza a Rosie con una bludger!

Un expresión de dolor se asomó entre los murmullos de los alumnos de Gryffindor.

Rosie bajó rápidamente un par de metros e inspeccionó su muslo adolorido.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Edward, con esa mirada de príncipe en corcel, que la pelirroja adoraba.

-Sí, bien… -mintió Rosie, mordiéndose la lengua del dolor - pero me quedo atrás, que Artie y Charlotte, avancen….

-¡Inviertan el diamante! –gritó el tigueño.

-Parece que no es nada grave, pero Edward Rogers, pide una inversión de diamante y Artie McRown y Charlotte Barton van al frente… -dijo Leanee visiblemente preocupada por su prima.

-¡¿Enfermería?! –gritó la Coach Gear desde el suelo y Rosie niegó con la cabeza.

…

-Jorfon esta muerto… -masculló Hugo entre dientes, repasando las pociones de Lance. _Nadie_ se metía con su hermana.

…

-¡Slytherin tiene la bola!, ¡Los Barton entran sin dificultad y pasan a Charlotte!, ¡Pasan a McRown!, ¡Pasan a Weasley!... ¡Y Betty no logra detenerlo!, ¡Tanto para las Serpientes!... ¡Eso es lo que se llama una bola sin escrúpulos!, ¡Pero parece que nuestra Betty Beaker esta bien!

La tribuna verde soltó un aullido de alegría y Betty maldijó para sus adentros, estirando dolorosamente sus dedos.

-¡Veinte contra Veinte!, ¡Bola para Slytherin!

-Roy y Edward se quedan atrás, nosotros iremos adelante –dijo Rosie firmemente adaptando las jugadas de Hugo a la situación –perdimos la quaffle, pero NO van a pasar.

El equipo tomó sus nuevas posiciones en tan solo cinco segundos.

-Gryffindor cambia su alineación y Malfoy… ¡Avanza a sus golpeadores también!

Edward aprovecha el momento y lanza una bludger a Jorfon, con _especial_ fuerza.

-¡Edward Rogers, golpea!, ¡Jorfon la evita!, tratan de abrirse camino… Roy Gareen, la regresa, ¡Edward la rebota y derriban a Joseph Foster!

La tribuna de Gryffindor vuelve a animarse escandalosamente.

Edward enarcó una ceja… no era a _él_, a quien quería darle.

-Gryffindor recupera la bola, los cazadores se acercan y… ¡¿Qué fue eso?!,¡Potter y Malfoy atraviesan el campo, han visto la Snitch!

Albus toma ventaja sobre el rubio y avanza hasta la Snitch, esta apunto de tomarla con la mano cuando esta cambia de dirección y Scorpius da la vuelta primero.

-¡Scorpius Malfoy toma la delantera!, ¡Baja rápidamente siguiendo la Snitch ¡

-Al necesita ayuda… hagamos un par de tantos más –dijo Rosie, dejando que su primo, se llevara la atención.

…

-¡Muévete Albus, tengo cuarenta galeones en tu trasero! –gritó Lily, inclinándose sobre la barricada para no despegar la vista de su hermano.

-¿Apostaste? –Hugo parecía anonadado, ¿Desde cuando su primita apostaba con los viciosos de Hufflepuff?

-He… tenido una buena racha… -sonrio Lily recuperado la compostura.

…

-¡Rosie Weasley no pierde tiempo y mueve a su escuadra!, ¡Artie se acerca y Cameron Barton lo quita del camino, en un movimiento que _jamás_ he visto en las reglas!

Slytherin alaba la _astucia_ de su cazador y llena el estadio de ruido. La Coach Gear suena su silbato.

-¡Tres puntos menos para Slytherin, jugada sucia! –grita la mujer desde las alturas y la casa de Salazar grita con indignación.

-La Coach marca falta y Scorpius Malfoy… luce enojado… -murmura Leanee al micrófono provocando la atención en el rubio, quien levanta dos dedos en el aire sin perder la vista de la Snitch –El capitán de las Serpientes, da indicaciones.

-Vamos solo un tanto más… avanzaré por la derecha y ustedes pasaran la quaffle frente a los Barton. Artie tú entras, Charlotte, quedate atrás, Jorfon es el mejor de sus golpeadores y… no esta lastimado.

Los chicos asintieron ante las órdenes de Rosie, y cambiaron de posición para dejarla pasar.

-Charlotte y Artie se acercan a los hermanos Barton, la quaffle esa en movimiento, ¡Artie entra un poco más!, ¡Rosie Weasley esta en posición de tomar la bola!... ¡El pase es completo!, Rosie avanza y…

Un fuerte ruido de madera crujiendo…un grito de dolor… un silencio sepulcral…

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-gritó Leanee subiéndose furiosa a su asiento- ¡Eso es una porquería!

Ni Jorfon ni Foster iban por la quaffle, Artie y Rosie estaban demasiado cerca, Edward y Roy, se habían quedado junto a Betty en los aros… Charlotte estaba sola…

Las dos enormes masas humanas que eran los golpeadores de Slytherin, se habían lanzado contra la niña, empujándola violentamente contra el interior de una de las gradas de Hufflepuff, traspasando la madera consigo, dejando el pequeño cuerpo de Charlotte atorado entre los escombros.

…

-Creo firmemente que Rosie debía incluir a Madame Pomfrey en el equipo… -susurró Ethel en la primera fila de la tribuna y Fear y Blair asintieron suavemente.

…

-¡La Coach suena su silbato, eso es una eliminación directa para Jorfon y Foster!

Incluso algunos de los alumnos de Slytherin abuchearon a sus golpeadores… no todos eran como Tom Riddle.

Albus y Scorpius, estaban increíblemente cerca, ninguno de los dos quería perder la vista de la Snitch.

-¡La Coach marca la descalificación, pero la Snitch esta aún en juego y esto no puede pararse, pero concede dos minutos a cada equipo!

-¡Charly!, ¡¿Charly estas bien?! –gritó Rosie, entrando en el hueco de la pared.

La pequeña sonrio.

-No solté mi escoba… no estoy descalificada…

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería... –empezó Roy y entro para cargarla en brazos.

-¡No!, ¡No quiero!, ¡Estoy bien, hay que terminar el juego! –grito la pequeña sin mover un dedo de su escoba.

-Dejame las ideas masoquistas a mí Charlotte, te vas de aquí.

-¡No Rosie!, ¡Puedo hacer una más!... podemos ganar… hagamos la jugada de tu hermano…

-Al, no aguantara mucho tiempo más… -susurró Betty y todos giraron la vista –Hagamos la ofensiva 526.

Albus estaba prácticamente con medio cuerpo fuera de su escoba, Scorpius le seguía celosamente por detrás y parecía tener mucho más control de su vuelo.

-Apenas me moveré… lo prometo –sonrio Charlotte débilmente y Rosie y Edward se miraron inseguros.

-Bien… la 526...¡Rayos!, ¡Pero te quedas atrás!, serás la base…- acordó Rosie, machacándose el corazón.

-¡La Coach marca tiempo fuera y los jugadores regresan a su posición, Slytherin cree que están mejor con cuatro cazadores y Peter Obnner abandona los guantes de guardián!, Charlotte parece no estar tan mal… ¡Y ahí viene la formación!

-Solo un poco más Al… -susurró Rosie y avanzo al frente, con la pierna doliéndole cada vez más.

El campo estaba en total silencio, con la atención desviada entre los buscadores y el equipo.

-Es bola de los leones, y Rosie avanza, Edward y Roy la cubren de cerca, ¡Los Barton entran!, ¡Rosie la pasa a Artie!... Artie esta solo… Obnner va sobre él… ¡Y McRown la regresa a Charlotte!, ¡A casi tres metros de sus propios aros!, ¡Obnner entra como un rayo y Charlotte la vuelve a pasar!, ¡Artie regresa! Y ¡Rosie tiene la anotación asegurada!... ¡Tanto para Gryffindor!, ¡Que jugada!

El estadio estaba apunto de deshacerse en gritos cuando dos figuras caen en la arena del suelo.

-¡Y esto no termina!, ¡Los buscadores han caído! –grita Leanee brincando de desesperación.

Albus se levanta de un brinco y muestra la Snitch.

-¡Al tiene la Snitch, Gryffindor gana!

…

-¡Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos! –gritó Lily subiéndose en la espalda de Hugo.

-¡Guajuuuuuu, mi ofensiva 526 JAMAS falla! –agregó el pelirrojo uniéndose al griterío de la tribuna.

-¡Charlotte lo hizo! –Blair, se subió a la butaca seguida de Ethel y Fear y saltaron alegres entre la multitud.

…

Todo el equipo descendió de sus escobas y en cuestión de segundos la casa de Godric había bajado para cargar en hombros a sus héroes.

Scorpius, bufó furioso y empujando a su propio equipo se metió en los vestidores. Rosie lo miro de reojo y lo siguió…

El rubio se quito las protecciones de un jalón y dio una fuerte patada en su locker.

-¿Molesto? –preguntó Rosie y un par de verdes ojos se posaron sobre ella.

Scorpius ladeo la sonrisa y su rostro pareció calmarse de un tirón. Rosie nunca había tenido tantas ganas de besarlo…

-Fue un buen partido_ Rosie _–era la primera vez que esa voz aterciopelada le llamaba por su nombre de cariño.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo…

Scorpius dio un paso a tras y su expresión cambió totalmente.

-Vi la señal… se que significa… apuesto a que tu padre te la enseño… ¡Sabías que perderías, por eso mandaste lastimarla! –gritó la pelirroja y la mirada culpable del rubio termino de concretar su argumento.

-Yo…

-Eres un idiota –atajó Rosie y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Espera, _Rosie_!... _Rosie_… -le llamó él, suavemente –... Te quiero _Rosie_… quiero estar contigo…

-Yo también… -murmuró la pelirroja sin pensarlo dos veces.

Scorpius sonrio tiernamente y suspiro aliviado.

-No soy como mi padre… lo juro…

Rosie se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo sé, lo que te hace peor… ¿Por qué tienes que actuar como algo que no eres? –le recriminó ella y el rostro del muchacho volvió a deformarse.

La pelirroja se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Es por Rogers no? –preguntó él con la voz cargada de rencor.

Rosie sonrio entristecida, no creía poder decepcionarse _más_.

-No te atrevas a compararte con Edward… más aún con lo que hiciste, espero que cambies… entonces volveremos a tener esta conversación… soy una persona paciente Scorpius –agregó Rosie, con una débil sonrisa y salió del vestidor.

Scorpius no lo pensó dos veces y corrió tras ella, momentáneamente cegado por la luz del exterior.

-¡Scorpius! –rugió una voz y antes de poder ver nada más sintió un fuerte puñetazo en su ojo, obligándolo a caer al suelo.

Una enorme mano lo levantó de la arena.

-Eres una maldita rata Malfoy… vuelve a tocar a mi hermanita y juro que yo mismo me encargaré de que no puedas volver a montar una escoba –gruño Carter Barton... Carlton parecía estar listo para otro golpe.

Cameron apareció detrás con la pequeña Charlotte en brazos, con una profunda mirada de odio surcando su apuesto rostro.

Scorpius se levantó del suelo y mirando a Rosie con una mezcla de vergüenza y resentimiento, se marchó al castillo.

-¡Rosie!, ¡Se llevaron a Charlotte! –gritó Edward aterrado, corriendo hasta su capitana.

-Lo sé… no te preocupes… esta con sus _hermanos_ –terminó ella con una risilla orgullosa y Edward sonrio incrédulo.

Rosie _no perdería un segundo más…_

-¡Ganamos! –gritó disfrutando de su victoria y se abrazó a Edward.

Él le correspondió y se sorprendo de ver que ella no se apartaba.

-Quiero ofrecerte un paquete… -susurro Rosie, separándose lentamente, pero sin romper el abrazo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-No incluye, boberías, celos o promesas que no vamos a cumplir, pero tiene sonrisas, abrazos, cosquillas, mimos y besos… ¿Te interesa?

-¿Cuántos besos? –preguntó el pasando tímidamente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Todos los que quieras… y todos los que _yo quiera_… -respondió Rosie entre risas.

-¿De verdad? –Edward parecía terriblemente triste.

-Lo siento Edward...mucho... no debí desperdiciar tanto tiempo… pero ya no quiero hacerlo más…

Él le acarició dulcemente una mejilla, bajando por su mentón, acercándola poco a poco hasta sus labios... hasta que la besó… como siempre soñó que lo haría, descubriendo que era mil veces mas dulce y que aquellas finas manos que le acariciaban el cabello, también deseaban estar con él… _quería estar con él_, y eso hacia que todo el tiempo valiera la pena…

…

-¡Papá nos comprara pizza! –gritó Lily, entrando en el Gran Comedor, totalmente vació a excepción del equipo y sus primos. El viernes NADIE cenaba en Howarts, todo mudo corría a sus casas, rogando por la comida de mamá.

-¡Genial!, ¿Si vendrán verdad? –preguntó Hugo emocionado.

-Hay pizza Hugo, iría aunque no me invitaras –contestó Roy, provocando la risa de todos.

-Iré por mis cosas –dijo Betty.

-Claro, igual yo, dudo que Lily quiera prestarme una pijama –bromeó Artie y siguió a la muchacha.

-Les avisaré a mis padres –dijo Roy levantándose también- ¡Los veo en la Sala de Chimeneas!

-Yo los alcanzo después, tengo que… -Edward y Hugo se miraron de reojo- que hacer algo importante, los veo allá.

El trigueño se levantó no sin antes llenar de besos la mejilla de su novia… que condenadamente bien se oía esa palabra.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Rosie tomándolo de la mano e inspeccionando la cara de su hermano.

-Algo… adiós –se despidió con una ultima sonrisa y corrió hasta la salida.

-Hugo… -masculló Rosie entre dientes y el susodicho se encogió de hombros.

-No me mires así, Jorfon se lo merece…

-¡Jorfon!, ¡¿Qué diablos?!, ¡¿Qué vas a hacerle?! –preguntó Rosie, concentrada en no pensar que era un encantador gesto de Hugo querer hacerle algo por lastimarla en el juego.

-Nada… no preguntes y disfrútalo –terminó él con una sonrisa – ¡Ha claro!, también tengo que decirte que apruebo a ese chico, Edward es genial, no quiero a nadie más.

-Es cierto –acordó Albus y besó la frente de su prima.

-Que lindos… -apuntó ella con sarcasmo.

-Sí, como si necesitara su permiso –agregó Lily en defensa de Rosie.

-Ohh si que lo necesita, no queremos que un chico inocente la pase mal, ¿No Hugo? –Albus uso un tono muy serio como si se tratara de un tema de seguridad nacional.

-Claro, claro –acordó el pelirrojo en el mismo tono y los cinco soltaron una carcajada.

-No puedo recordar la ultima vez, que estuvimos así… ya era hora que el equilibrio del universo nos hiciera justicia –murmuró Rosie, exhausta del ultimo mes.

Todos se quedaron callados… parecía un momento perfecto para hablar del concierto…

-Así que… esos boletos de Salem –empezó Albus, como si fuera una coincidencia sacar el tema.

-No lo se… ya no parece tan importante como antes… -susurró Hugo, con esa mirada de "Extraño a mi hermano Lance"

-¡Tienes que estar jugando!, ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir ese boleto? –gritó Lily, comprobando aterrorizada que ninguno mostraba el mismo entusiasmo -¡Tenemos que ir!, ¡El equilibrio del universo me lo debe!

-Lily tiene razón –dijo Leanee soltándose suavemente del abrazo de Albus- Lance vendría a maldecirlos personalmente si no van.

Una mueca general de tristeza se hizo presente.

Todos lo extrañaban...

-Cierto, Lance nos mataría… hay que ir… –Rosie sonrió ampliamente.

-Hay que ir… -repitió Hugo en el mismo tono y Albus y Lily pegaron un grito de felicidad.

_**Ya era tiempo de volver a sonreír…**_

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Cómo vieron el partido?**

**Los veo el proximo viernes!!**

**Espero que más temprano que me estoy cayendo de sueño xD**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	28. La Gran Noche

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Nuevamente estoy subiendo en sabado así que si abandono el final de la historia, pueden estar seguros que mi Colacuerno mascota que prometió devorarme si no cumplia cada viernes, finalemente cumplio su cometido. Por cierto, que mi dragón se llama Jimmy Hedrix y les manda saludos xD**

**Espero poder contestar a todos sus reviews esta vez y les recuerdo a los anonimos que dejen sus correos para poder agradecerles personalmente x3**

**

* * *

****La Gran Noche**

Si de algo estaban seguros era que los relojes de Howarts definitivamente estaban en su contra… aquella, que después de tanto tiempo era su primera noche como simples adolescentes que solo se ocupan de disfrutar la vida y la fortaleza de sus huesos, se estaba convirtiendo en una tediosa clase sin final.

Viernes por la tarde… cuando el murmullo del fin de semana comienza a correr por los pasillos, cuando el olor a libertad se esparce por el aire, cuando el profesor de la ultima clase parece gozar cada segundo de su tiempo en los jóvenes rostros que prácticamente ya tienen un pie en la puerta.

Rosie, Albus, Hugo y Lily no lo soportarían más. En lo que parecía ser una intervención divina del mismísimo Profesor Dumbledore habían conseguido ir contra el mal Karma del Universo y ganarse un lugar en el concierto más esperado de año. El estridente eco de las canciones se había logrado colar entre las paredes del castillo, ofreciéndoles a todos la oportunidad de parlotear del asunto. Ni siquiera una cuarta parte del alumnado asistiría, atascados en los argumentos de sus padres: "Es muy lejos", "Es muy tarde", "No puedes ir solo", "Es demasiado caro", "No, ¿Cómo regresarías a casa?", "¿Con quién iras?", "Dije que no"…

Y justo ahora que los cuatro primos habían gastado, lágrimas, sudor y sangre en el totalmente LITERAL sentido de la palabra, diez interminables minutos en el reloj los separaban de su juventud.

-Vamos… vamos… -susurró Hugo pateando los bordes de su silla, produciendo un molesto ruidito.

Lily se volteó para mirarlo y el pelirrojo se calló de inmediato, sin embargo el regaño de su prima no llegó y esta empezó a tamborilear los dedos en la madera de su butaca, ayudándole en la "desesperada sinfonía".

El profesor Filtwick no dejaba de hablar y el hecho de que Hugo terminara el trabajo en cuestión de minutos no ayudaba a matar el tiempo sobrante.

Ambos primos volvieron a posar sus ojos en el reloj… ¡Con un demonio!, ¡Solo había pasado un minuto!

…

-Leanne creo que voy a empezar a hiperventilar…

La susodicha la miró sorprendida, nunca creyó poder vivir lo suficiente como para escuchar a Rosie Weasley quejarse de una clase.

-Solo ocho minutos más… -apuntó la rubia con una sonrisa –concéntrate en tu hoja de…

-Ya la terminé… hace casi media hora –interrumpió Rosie y quitó los brazos de su pergamino, para que ella pudiera apreciar su perfecta traducción de Runas Antiguas.

Leanee soltó una risilla.

-Genial, ahora puedes empezar tu titulo en ciencias de la Alquimia… ya sabes algo fácil para empezar.

Rosie frunció el entrecejo.

…

-Gané otra vez… -bufó Hugo dando la vuelta a la ultima hoja de su cuaderno repleta de juegos de gato encerrado.

-¿Sabías que hay 8084 losetas de granito en el suelo? –preguntó Lily sin prestar a tención en su derrota.

Hugo hizo una mueca de terror.

-94 de largo y 86 de ancho… los conté cuando llegamos… y no los multipliqué…

La pelirroja lo miró anonadada.

-¿Jugamos otro? –preguntó Hugo señalando los garabatos de su cuaderno.

-Bueno… -acordó Lily decidida a no comentar las señales de locura que su primo experimentaba bajo presión.

…

-Leanee de verdad me siento mal…

-Rosie por ultima vez… No Estas Hiperventilando –susurró Leanee haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras- Se llama aburrimiento, las personas normales lo tenemos cuando no entendemos nada de lo que sucede en clase.

-¿Cuánto falta? –balbuceó Rosie ahogando un gritito de desesperación.

-Seis minutos… pero si quieres puedes terminar mi trabajo también.

La pelirroja dejó caer la cabeza en su butaca y pataleó suevamente con las piernas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Leanee sonrió y le acarició la espalda.

-Dije "si quieres".

…

-Ya… Adivina –preguntó Lily terminando la última línea de su dibujo.

Hugo estudió la figura cuidadosamente.

-Un hipopótamo con sombrilla.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó ella soltándole un golpe en el pecho –Es un oso de peluche con una paleta.

-Cuando me gradué de la Universidad dedicaré mi vida a estudiar la mente de las mujeres… -murmuró Hugo rodando los ojos.

-Muéstrame el tuyo Da Vinci –espetó la pelirroja y Hugo levantó su cuaderno.

-Adivina…

-¡Ja!, un pez en bicicleta sobre una cascada gigante –dijo Lily burlona.

-¡Exacto! –Hugo sonrió ampliamente.

…

-Leanee… dile a mis padres que los amo… dile a Hugo que mi ultima voluntad es que entré al equipo de quidditch… que Lily se aleje de la cabaña de Hadrid por lo menos un mes… y que nadie toque mi colección de cromos de las ranas de chocolate… -murmuró Rosie y se desparramó melodramáticamente sobre su silla – ¡Ha! y Al me debe tres galeones de unas gomitas…

-Claro, también besaré a Edward de tu parte –dijo Leanee sin importancia mientras luchaba con la ultima línea de su traducción de Runas.

-¡Oye! –se quejó la pelirroja y golpeó a su prima suavemente en el brazo.

…

-¡Solo dos minutos más Hugo! –rio Lily con emoción y se abrazó a su mochila que ya estaba tan lista para salir como ella.

-Te recuerdo que faltan por lo menos tres meses para el año nuevo –bromeó Hugo guardando sus cosas también.

-No arruines mi momento, este no es un fin de semana cualquiera, ¡Es un fin de semana de Salem!, ¡Y por Merlín que si alguien merece estar en ese concierto soy yo!

-¡En vivo Lily, en vivo! –gritó Hugo dejando de esconder su emoción.

-Exacto… solo un minuto más… -murmuró Lily y ambos se inclinaron sobre sus butacas pendientes de cada movimiento de las manecillas…

La tensión parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo para mantequilla, 48 horas libres de escuela parecían estar a la vuelta de la esquina e incluso algunos profesores se habían detenido a mirar el reloj. El secreto de la vida no estaría oculto entre las ultimas palabras de la clase de Aritmacia, ya nadie prestaba atención, el murmullo incrementaba y los chicos podían jurar como las puertas del Salón de Chimeneas se abrían de par en par, invitándolos a viajar por la red flu, de vuelta a dos días de levantarse a las 11:30 de la cama.

El silencio fue absoluto durante los últimos diez segundos…

Cuando la ola de ruido finalmente retumbó en el castillo, opacando incluso el repiquetear de la campana de la torre de Astronomía indicando el final de la clase. Risas nerviosas, pequeños gritos de alivio, pasos apresurados saliendo de las aulas que de un momento a otro parecían haberse vuelto más pequeñas que un cubículo de baño, y finalmente rápidas carreras a los dormitorios. El Salón de Chimeneas estaba en un grave peligro…

-¡Larguémonos! –gritó Hugo y él y Lily se levantaron cual resortes de sus butacas, abriéndose paso entre el refrescante sentido de libertad que se expandía como una hogaza de pan.

-Leanee sácame de aquí… -dijo Rosie en un susurro apenas audible y Leanee creyó que tal vez su prima no estaba exagerando del todo.

Apenas pudo sacar la cabeza del aula de Runas Antiguas y sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban nuevamente de aire, la sonrisa le volvió al rostro y Rosie Weasley regresó a sus cabales.

-Casi mueres ahí dentro, ¿he? –bromeó Leanee.

-¡Sí! Y si hubiese muerto, sería tu culpa por no… ¡Hay! –gritó la pelirroja cuando sintió cosquillas en la cintura.

-¡Hola! –saludó Edward abrazando a su novia por la espalda para llenarle la mejilla de besos.

-Suerte que no murieras –murmuró Leanee para que solo su prima escuchara al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo –En fin, voy por Al a la biblioteca, te veo arriba para irnos juntas.

-Sí… Lily ya debe estar ahí –acordó Rosie con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas loca?, Lily y Hugo ya deben estar en la Sala de Chimeneas –rio la rubia despidiéndose con la mano- adiós Ed.

-Adiós Leanee –dijo el trigueño con una sonrisa y se dirigió a Rosie -¿Me acompañas al Gran Comedor por un helado?

-¿Helado?

-Hoy los maestros tienen junta, siempre son los viernes, así McGonagall puede ordenar algo especial a sabiendas de que no estaremos aquí para arrasar con la comida–Edward se encogió de hombros y tomó los libros de Rosie, sin pedirle permiso.

-Así que… ¿Planeas quitarle su recompensa a un montón de pobres hombres y mujeres que tienen que quedarse aquí por mas tiempo? –preguntó Rosie entre risas mientras caminaban tranquilamente entre la multitud.

Edward se detuvo de golpe.

-Bueno si no quieres helado esta bien, más para mí –contesto él conteniendo la sonrisa.

-Dije que me parecía terrible… pero no dije que no lo haría.

Edward soltó una carcajada y le paso un brazo por los hombros reanudando el paso.

-¡Hey Rosie! –saludaron cuatro vocecitas un pasillo antes de llegar al comedor.

Charlotte, Ethel, Fear y Blair yacian sentadas en una pequeña banca, disfrutando de un cono helado.

-¡Hola!, veo que el secreto del helado, no durará para la junta de profesores –dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

Las niñas miraron a Edward sonrojadas.

-Yo les dije –admitió el trigueño con una sonrisa –es… información del equipo.

Rosie y las niñas rieron fuertemente.

-Vámonos ya, antes de que Rosie quiera entrenar un par de horas –dijo Fear levantándose de un gracioso brinco y las demás las siguieron al tiempo que, risueñas, decían adiós con la mano.

Rosie las miró marcharse, enormemente feliz. Había comprobado por si misma, cuan noble era el corazón de una pequeña de once años y se pregunto si ella misma podría ser capaz de actuar de ese modo. No importaba "la madurez" que las chicas de su edad pudiesen tener, estaba segura que las cosas serian diferentes. Si alguien la hubiera mandado a la enfermería de un golpe con quaffle jamás volvería a hablar con esa persona, más aún en el lugar de Charly, no tendría el valor de pedir perdón y acercarse nuevamente a tratar de construir una amistad, sin embargo aquellas niñas que brincoteaban por el pasillo entre risas parecían no haber vivido ninguna de esas experiencias y Rosie se alegró especialmente por Charlotte, quien por fin tenia _amigas_ de verdad…

Y _hermanos_ de verdad, agregó cuando las tres enormes figuras de los hermanos Barton aparecieron en el pasillo y Carlton la subió a su espalda para llevarla a casa.

-Lo sé… es aterrador… ayer vi a Carter darle un beso, ¿Quién diría que ver a su hermana golpeada, por _alguien más_ los haría cambiar de ese modo? –dijo Edward con sarcasmo.

-¿Vamos por el helado o no? –preguntó Rosie sin ánimos de demostrar su lado cursi respondiendo a esa pregunta.

Lo cual resultó infinitamente mejor que la sola idea del postre, pues pronto, Rosie estaba sentada en la orilla de la mesa de Gryffindor rascando hasta la última gota de chocolate de su copa de helado, con Edward frente a ella, degustando su cono de vainilla.

-Ojala te enteres de estas juntas más seguido –rio Rosie, antes de meterse una chuchara llena de helado a la boca.

Edward solo sonrió.

Rosie lo miró batallar mentalmente entre que parte de su túnica sería más apropiada para limpiarse la boca y soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, búrlate, voy por una servilleta –sonrio él haciendo ademán de marcharse cuando Rosie lo detuvo del brazo.

-No necesitamos servilletas… –dijo ella suavemente y se acercó para besarle todos los restos de vainilla, descubriendo que nada iba mejor con aquel sabor que sus labios - ¿Ves?, Listo.

Edward la miró embelesado e inicio otro beso, mucho mas largo.

-Te quiero Rosie… -susurró saboreando el chocolate de un helado que _él_ no había pedido.

La pelirroja sintió como le temblaban las piernas y nuevamente se maldijo a si misma por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo.

-Y yo a ti… mucho –contestó ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besarle la nariz.

-¿Pedimos otro? –preguntó Edward levemente sonrojado de pensar que otro helado vendría acompañado de mas ricos besos.

-Mmmmm –Rosie lo pensó un momento- ¿De fresa?

-De fresa –aceptó el trigueño con una sonrisa y se encaminó rumbo a las cocinas.

Rosie sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas al pensar para sí misma: _"No quiero que se demore en regresar"_

Notó una cálida sensación en el pecho, a pesar del postre frio y se encontró terriblemente feliz. Estaba segura que era su culpa… Edward tenía dieciséis y eso significaba que él se quedaría otro año en la escuela… ella no… pero solo por una vez, se obligo a no planificar el futuro y a disfrutar de su presente, un hermoso presente que no le arrancaba mas que sonrisas. Justo como había dicho antes… su paquete no incluía promesas de amor eternas… _sabía_ que no podría ser así, pero _por ahora_, estaba totalmente _enamorada_ de su elección.

…

Leanee ya no podía entrar en la Biblioteca, sin desvanecer la sonrisa.

Hacía ya una semana que Albus pedía permisos especiales entre clases, para poder pasar mas tiempo ahí… terminando su castigo. _Seis _RRC, lo cual suponía un extenso, cruel, abrumador y detallado reporte sobre todos los temas vistos en la asignatura en cuestión, había visto RRC antes, McGonagall los coleccionaba en su oficina como la prueba de su inquebrantable disciplina, además de que estos ayudaban a los chicos de primer curso a no desviar al camino a una tarea de esa magnitud. Había muchos alumnos que hacían RRC, muchos… pero solo hacían _uno_…

A pesar de que ella se sabía inocente de la situación, no podía evitar sentirse mal por él… apenas había tenido tiempo de disfrutar su victoria en el quidditch cuando se _mudó_ a la biblioteca a meter la cabeza en los libros.

Estaba segura que McGonagall no esperaba que los terminara todos, parecía una tarea imposible, y a pesar de que respetaba y amaba profundamente a la mujer que había levantado a Howarts de las cenizas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo _despiadado_ del castigo.

Ya casi no bajaba al comedor… no dormía bien, y aún así cumplía con el resto de sus deberes escolares.

Ella trataba de ayudarle en cuanto podía, pero Albus simplemente se negaba, _"Cariño, ya te dije que no, por favor no insistas"_ decía él en un tono cada vez más dulce.

Hoy se vencía el plazo de entrega y Leanee tenía pavor de preguntar cuantos reportes había terminado.

Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, antes de entrar en la sección de la biblioteca donde Albus se había _instalado_ y trato de poner su mejor sonrisa.

-Ya vine Al como… -empezó ella cuando fue atrapada entre dos fuertes brazos.

Albus hundió el rostro entre el cabello de su novia y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Me asustaste bobo! –gritó Leanee riendo también y le echó los brazos al cuello.

-¡Terminé!, ¡Terminé! –dijo Albus aún entre risas.

-¿En serio?- Leanee lo abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a dar saltitos entre sus brazos.

-¡Si! –el muchacho la separo suavemente de su cuerpo y a Leanee se le borró la sonrisa –He leído tanto que ya no puedo distinguir los colores –el trigueño parecía divertido del asunto.

-Albus… -susurró ella muy sería y Albus supo que algo andaba mal... no le llamaba por su nombre completo amenos que fuera algo serio –mírate nada más… -Leanee acarició los profundos marcos negros que se habían formado alrededor de los ojos verdes del chico -¡Que tonto eres! –gritó la rubia y lo golpeó en el brazo -¿Por qué los hombres nunca aprenden por la buena? –preguntó antes de abrazarse a su novio.

Albus rio y la abrazó también, inclinándose para besarle el cabello.

-No estoy aprendiendo nada… estoy pagando mis consecuencias.

Leanee lo golpeo más fuerte.

-¡También quiero que dejes de decir eso!, yo creo que ya has pagado más que suficiente…

-Oye, yo tenía buenas noticias cuando llegaste… ¿Recuerdas?-el trigueño la tomó suavemente por el mentón y sonrio ante su adorable puchero –además de que hoy es el concierto de Salem y créeme cuando te digo que no puedo estar más en paz conmigo mismo.

La rubia se zafó de su abrazo y se recargó en la mesa.

-No tenías que machacarte los ojos para poder estar en paz contigo…

-Leanee… -murmuró él y se rascó la nuca nervioso- yo no… no soy –Albus se aflojó la corbata y carraspeo roncamente- como verás no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero tienes que saber, jamás me perdonaré del todo por… por todo lo que pasó, para empezar no debí haberte mentido… no fue solo una vez… no debí haber dicho lo que dije, no importa que no lo sintiera… te lastime... y no puedo reparar ese tiempo, he pensado… debí haberme desvelado ese día para terminar los reportes del taller… sabía que era un descaro de mi parte presentarme sin nada… pero tampoco quería dejarte sola… y no sabía que hacer… lamento el ridículo que te hice pasar frente a la clase y que tuvieras que conformarte con mi estúpida disculpa esa noche en tu casa… también se que no te gusta que este aquí …y detestaba que vinieras porque siempre te ibas mas preocupada por mí –el chico tomó suavemente las manos de su novia y las besó- no merezco que te preocupes por mí, y entre más tiempo lo pienso… más termino creyendo que solo tuve suerte contigo… ya no quiero pedirte perdón preciosa… quiero demostrarte que puedo ser una buen novio, un buen amigo y que puedes confiar en mí… quiero hacerte feliz –Albus sonrió tristemente y volvió a levantar la mirada, acercándose más- pero me lo haces muy difícil… porque tu siempre estas haciéndome feliz _a mí_… cuando me sonríes, cuando me haces reír, cuando me abrasas… cuando me besas... y… cuando… cuando me dices que…

-Que te quiero… -completó ella, acariciándole las mejillas.

-¿Lo ves?, lo haces de nuevo- rio él pasándole un rizo detrás de la oreja –dejame pagarte Leanee… tanto como pueda, por todos los años que te debo…

-Yo solo tengo una pregunta… -murmuró la rubia con la expresión seria.

-Dime –ofreció Albus firmemente.

-¿Has estado viendo las películas de Lily verdad? –una radiante sonrisa se expandió por sus labios y ella y Albus rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Mucha diversión para esta noche señor Potter? –preguntó una voz conocida y la elegante imagen de la profesora McGonagall, apreció ante sus ojos.

Leanee y Albus enderezaron las posturas.

-Me dijeron que podía encontrarlo aquí… y quise corroborar con mis propios ojos que por una vez no estaba en el campo de quidditch.

-No he jugado desde la semifinal profesora.

-¡¿En serio?!, ¿No le preocupa el partido de la final?... ciertamente la señorita Weasley no estará muy complacida… -dijo McGonagall agregando frases cada vez más tentadoras.

Albus suspiro hondamente y escogió cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras.

-Tengo otras prioridades ahora… Rosie entiende.

La directora ladeó la sonrisa y preparó mentalmente su sermón sobre responsabilidad.

-En fin, no es el quidditch lo que me ha traído aquí… hoy era su ultimo día para entregarme los RCC…

Albus asintió con la cabeza y se movió para que la mujer pudiera ver el escritorio, donde siete enormes paquetes de pergamino encuadernado descansaban sobre la superficie de madera.

McGonagall abrió los ojos como platos y frunció el ceño, acercándose para inspeccionar personalmente el trabajo. Paso las hojas entre sus dedos, revisando cada reporte minuciosamente.

El trigueño respiraba inquieto, cuando sintió las manos de Leanee rodeando su brazo suavemente y sonrio tratando de tranquilizarse.

La mujer, dejó los pergaminos a un lado y se giró con una profunda mueca de sorpresa mezclada con culpa.

-Señor Potter… no creí que fuera a terminarlos… -susurró ella, deteniendo sus ojos dolorosamente en las ojeras del muchacho, las ampollas de sus dedos y aquella expresión de cansancio que corona a un trabajo bien echo.

-Creo que ya era tiempo de hacerlo bien –dijo Albus y la paz inundo su sistema junto con un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Es impresionante… claro que lo es… me ha dejado sin palabras Potter y _eso_, ya es algo que presumir–acordó la mujer con una enorme sonrisa y con un movimiento de su varita, los pesados encuadernados desaparecieron de la mesa. Minerva observó con detenimiento a la perfecta copia de Harry Potter que era el muchacho y se preguntó si alguna vez esa familia dejaría de sorprenderle –Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Albus Severus Potter… te extrañaremos en las clases de verano…

Todo el crecimiento personal que hacer seis RCC representaba, parecía importar un comino para Albus, que como todo buen adolescente de diecisiete años, agradecía enormemente el solo echo de olvidar las clases extra.

-Disfruta del concierto Al… -murmuró McGonagall aún sin las palabras exactas para expresar su admiración y tras dedicar una ultima sonrisa, salió caminando elegantemente de la Biblioteca.

Leanee soltó un gritito de felicidad, mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Lo mereces Al!, ¡Lo mereces! –la rubia le colmó de besos el rostro y Albus la abrazó también.

-Sí… ahora si… -susurró el disfrutando tranquilamente de los mimos de su novia de los que por primera vez, se sentía merecedor.

…

-¡Mas les vale a esos dos que nos vayamos temprano! –farfulló Hugo cargando la mochila de los Cannons que se lleva a casa los fines de semana.

-¡Los arrastraré si es necesario!, ¡Tengo que llegar a arreglarme!, Leanee me regaló las pinturas faciales que compró para la noche de brujas y tengo una gran idea para completar mi maquillaje…

Hugo frunció el ceño.

-Lily, seremos mas de dos mil personas, ¿Realmente crees que alguien va notar como vas vestida?...

-¡Simon Sttober, podría invitarme a subir al escenario a cantar con él! –dijo la pelirroja sonrojada.

Hugo se carcajeo fuertemente.

-¡Sí claro!, ya parece que el vocalista de la banda te dirá "Tú la chica pelirroja de la ultima fila, si tú, el punto rojo, ven a cantar conmigo"

Lily no tuvo más que reír también y estaba punto de hablar cuando una preciosa lechuza gris entró justo por la ventana donde iban pasando.

-¿De quién es? –preguntó Hugo al ver que el ave no se alejaba.

-No se… será de mi mamá, alguna ave del Ministerio… -Lily tomó la carta y acarició la cabeza del animal, que rápidamente pareció simpatizar con la chica.

-¡Wow! –gritó Hugo y Lily dio un brinco del susto.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Es una carta de Lance!

-¡¿Qué?!

Lily le arrebató la carta de las manos y la abrió con desesperación.

_¡Hola chicos!_

_Perdón por no haber escrito antes, pero todo aquí pasa tan rápido que siento que no tengo fin de semana, prometo que la siguiente vez, les escribiré una carta para cada uno, por lo pronto, maldiciones para Hugo, golpes para Al, abrazos para Rosie, besos para Leanee y cosquillas para Lily._

_No tenía lechuza para escribirles, así que compré una por aquí. Se llama "Frituras", ¿A que es un nombre genial?, denle agua y algo de comer, fue un viaje muy largo._

_Se que hoy es el día del concierto de Salem y solo escribí para recordarles que tomaré el primer traslador si es necesario para ir exclusivamente a patearles el trasero si están pensando en no ir. He aprendido muchas cosas en el semestre y entre ellas esta el mandar maldiciones a larga distancia._

_¡Gracias por escribirme! (sarcasmo), papá me mandó una carta contándome las ultimas novedades._

_Así que no tienen excusas, Rosie y Al ganaron el partido, y papá dice que él ahora vive en la Biblioteca así que seguro terminó los RRC, Lily tiene más dinero que Gringotts y a Hugo (y a mí) no lo expulsaron y supongo que las clases de Pociones son pan comido para él._

_¡No desperdicien los boletos grandísimos idiotas!_

_Extráñenme con desesperación._

_Los quiere Lance._

_Posdata: No le digan a nadie que dije que los quería._

Lily y Hugo sonrieron con tristeza, como lo extrañaban…

-¡Lo ves!, ¡Incluso a miles de kilómetros de aquí su torpes planes de faltar al concierto le llegaron a Lance! –dijo la pelirroja entre sonrisas.

-No deberíamos ir… -susurró Hugo y se recargó pesadamente en la pared.

-¡¿Por qué?! –Lily parecía dispuesta a golpearlo.

-Tal vez cumpla su amenaza y venga… aunque sea a patearnos el trasero –completó Hugo, esforzándose por sonreír.

Lily soltó un suspiro y se abrazó a su primo.

-También lo extraño… pero él odiaba cuando nos poníamos pesimistas, ¿Recuerdas?... Lance tiene razón, yo tampoco querría saber que esta triste en su nueva escuela.

-Lo sé… -Hugo recompuso la expresión con una terrible dificultad- haré lo que él haría, así que llevaré una poción para prender fuego o algo… ahora vamos por ese par que seguro están "noviando" por ahí.

La pelirroja rió de ver nuevamente a _su _Hugo y le siguió por el pasillo.

Dolía, sí, pero estaba segura que Lance los extrañaba tanto o más que ellos.

Lily se sonrojó levemente, le escribiría una carta apenas llegaran a casa…

…

Llevaban ya cinco horas en Grimmauld Place.

Las chicas se habían encerrado en la habitación de Lily para arreglarse, Albus dormía profundamente tendido en el sofá de la estancia y por increíble que pareciera Hugo, quien también había dormido una larga siesta, aún no dejaba de picar comida en la cocina ante la mirada preocupada de Ginny que se preguntaba si su sobrino tendría un agujero negro por estomago.

-¡Gin, ya es tarde! –gritó Harry luchando con los botones de su túnica de gala.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no me iré de aquí hasta dejar a este moustro satisfecho, ¿Qué te da Hermione?, ¿Piedras? –preguntó frustrada la pelirroja al tiempo que le servía a Hugo otra rebanada de pastel.

-Voy a un concierto de Rock… necesito energías –dijo Hugo antes de darle una enorme mordida a su postre.

-Ron me mandó un patronus, él y Hermione están saliendo para el salón –Harry se acercó al pie de las escaleras -¡Niñas, ¿Creen que puedan bajar hoy?!

-¡Ya vamos! –respondió la voz de Lily desde la planta superior.

-¿Tía me das más leche?

Ginny bufó con preocupación y sirvió otro vaso para Hugo.

-A este paso, tu postre será una poción para la indigestión.

Los inconfundibles pasos de Lily y Rosie bajando por la escalera, se escucharon desde la cocina y Hugo y Ginny salieron a ver, que habría pasado en cinco horas de maquillaje.

Las chicas, enfundadas en sus respectivas camisetas con el logotipo de la banda, se habían pintado oscuramente los ojos en tonos negros, grises y lavandas, se habían pintado una mejilla cada una, con lo que parecía pintura de día de brujas en estrellas y lunas y habían atado sus cabellos rojos en altas y alborotadas coletas.

-No las vean así, a mí también me tomó cinco horas peinarme –susurró Albus que acaba de levantarse y señalaba su cabello despeinado con la mano.

-¿No daba igual lo que llevarán?, ni que los sujetos de la banda alcanzaran a verlas –rio Harry acariciando divertido el cabello de Rosie.

-¡Es lo que yo dije! –gritó Hugo comiéndose una manzana a escondidas de su tía.

-Bien, vámonos. Ron pasara por ustedes después de la media noche al callejón Diagon y dormirán en su casa –dijo Ginny caminando hasta la puerta.

Albus y Hugo se pusieron sus camisetas de la banda también y subieron al auto. Harry fue el ultimo en entrar.

-¿Ya te dije que te vez bellísima hoy? –preguntó el trigueño mirando embobado a su esposa, en su brillante túnica color vino.

-Como unas ocho veces –contestó Ginny entre risas acercándose para besarlo.

-Oigan tenemos suficiente con Albus, Leanee, Rosie y Ed –dijo Lily fingiendo antipatía.

Harry y Ginny se besaron más apropósito y al final se separaron divertidos.

-Así que… ¡Listos para el concierto! –gritó Ginny como si tuviera diecisiete años otra vez.

-¡Sí! –dijeron los cuatro primos, haciendo un terrible escándalo, entre risas y chiflidos.

-Aquí vamos… -murmuró Harry con una amplia sonrisa y sacó el auto del aparcamiento. Seguro sería una **Gran Noche**...

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Cómo les ira en el concierto?**

**¿Y la fiesta de Sortilegios Weasley?**

**Nos vemos el proximo viernes, con todos los detalles!!**

**Me voy por que no se ustedes, pero se me antojó un helado xD**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**

**Posdata: No recuerdo si Howarts tiene timbres para cambiar de clase y no encontre nada en El Diccioario. Org al respecto, así que una campana en la torre de Astrología me pareció chubidubis x3**


	29. Que Noche!

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Iuju!! lo logré!! ES viernes ES "Tempranin" (bueno ni tanto, pero aún no termina de oscurecer por acá, así que si hay sol, es temprano xD) y mi Colacuerno Jimmy Hendrix no me comerá hoy xD**

**!¿Listos para el Rock?! xD**

**Y saludos para mi querida Wendy que el viernes pasado me esperó todo el dia x3**

**

* * *

****¡Que Noche!**

-Llegamos –dijo Harry.

Los cuatro primos bajaron rápidamente del auto y respiraron el delicioso aroma a tierra mojada que se esparcía por todo el Callejón Diagon.

-No lo olviden, Ron los recogerá después de la media noche, lleguen a tiempo… si no quieren pasar una vergüenza publica, cuando su tío decida llamar a los Aurores para buscarlos –Ginny sonrió imaginándose la escena.

-Pero pueden llamarnos si quieren, Rosie sabe como hacer un patronus y Ron o yo estaremos aquí inmediatamente –les recordó Harry por enésima vez en la noche.

-Albus, cuida a tus primos, Lily, obedece a tu hermano, Hugo, ¡Nada de fuego! y Rosie… -Ginny suspiró- que no se metan en problemas por favor.

Los chicos rodaron los ojos con desesperación, ¿Por qué los padres siempre se ponen tan paranoicos?

-Estaremos bien –río Hugo.

-Sí, respiren… –le siguió Lily.

-Feliciten a papá y al tío George de nuestra parte en la fiesta, ojala todo vaya bien con la inversión de los orientales –dijo Rosie con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mas les vale a esos ojos rasgados –apuntó Ginny con sarcasmo y los primos rieron.

-Bien… cuídense mucho –susurró Harry viendo a los muchachos, sin poder evitar su mirada de "Cambie de opinión súbanse al auto"

-Si, ya… nos vamos antes de que quieran bajar a besarnos –bromeó Albus y empujó suavemente las espaldas de Lily y Rosie, para empezar a caminar.

Ginny y Harry los despidieron inseguramente con la mano y se marcharon…

Los primos dieron la media vuelta y miraron la fría y oscura calle. Nunca habían estado solos en el Callejón Diagon… de _noche_.

-¿Aún recuerdas las clases de Karate que tenías de pequeño Hugo? –preguntó Rosie tragando saliva.

-Espero… -susurró Albus y tomó la mano de su hermana.

-¡No empiecen, cobardes! –gritó Hugo y subió corriendo la primera calle.

Lily se soltó de Albus y siguió al pelirrojo risueña.

-Sí claro… si algo les pasa a _ellos_ nos matarán a _nosotros_ –dijo Albus frunciendo el ceño.

Rosie rió y tomó a su primo del brazo para caminar también.

Definitivamente nunca habían visto algo como eso…

La calle de Holdcrof se las había ingeniado para acomodar a más de dos mil jóvenes entre magos y brujas, que eufóricos, quitaban cuanto les estorbaba el paso, permitiendo que la enorme tarima del escenario se alzara majestuosa al frente de la multitud. Los locales de los alrededores, habían cerrado sus puertas cautelosamente, asustados de que la palabra "Rock" también fuera sinónimo de "Vandalismo". Muchos habían instalado cómodamente sus tiendas de campaña a orillas del principio del bosque y parecían dispuestos a pasar la noche allí. Pequeñas pero abundantes ondas de luz, se esparcían entre la muchedumbre, producto de fogatas. Olía a cerveza de mantequilla, whisky de fuego e incluso a comida recién hecha. Todo el repertorio musical de Salem, podía escucharse perfectamente de un punto a otro y algunas de las chicas más "desinhibidas" bailaban afuera de sus tiendas impacientes porque el concierto empezara de una vez.

-Parecen los mundiales de quidditch… -susurró Hugo perdiendo la mirada entre la gente.

-Sí… casi –Rosie torció el gesto al mirar como una chica sentada en los hombros de su novio se quitaba la blusa.

-¡Debimos traer la nuestra también! –Lily señaló la hilera de tiendas, resguardadas bajo las copas de los arboles e hizo un puchero de envidia.

-Lily, papá estuvo a dos segundos de no dejar que nos quedáramos, agradece que _estamos _aquí –dijo Albus con sarcasmo.

Los muchachos se formaron tras la entrada, en una barricada improvisada, donde una larga fila avanzaba con gustosa rapidez.

-"Boletos y varitas" –dijo la fatigada voz del taquillero que parecía haber repetido la misma frase sin descanso.

Albus entregó cuantro brillantes boletos purpuras junto con su varita y la de Lily.

-¿Mi varita? –preguntó Hugo en un susurro a su hermana.

-Hugo somos un mar de adolescentes en un concierto de Rock, creo que es ilegal dejar que nos las quedemos –dijo Rosie al tiempo que le pasaba la suya a su primo.

-"Varita" –volvió a decir el hombre más impaciente y el pelirrojo la entregó de mala gana.

Albus, Rosie, Hugo y Lily comenzaron a caminar lentamente entre el gentío, deteniéndose en cuanta cosa llamaba su atención, el tipo que hacia tatuajes a la puerta de su tienda de campaña, la lectura de las hojas del té negro, póker de prendas, vendimia, baile, concursos de whisky y un grupo de chicas que cocinaban ratas para comer.

-¡Que bueno que mi tía Ginny no bajo con nosotros! –rió Hugo impresionado con un sujeto que sacaba fuego multicolor por la boca.

-Cierto –acordó Albus mientras tapaba los ojos de Lily, ante un chico que había perdido su partidade póker, y estaba a punto de sacarse los pantalones.

-¡Lily mira! –gritó Rosie y se separó del grupo.

Una chica pintaba mechas de colores en el cabello y hacía peinados increíblemente estrafalarios.

-Solo un mechón -dijo Lily sonriéndole a su hermano y echó a correr tras la pelirroja.

Albus y Hugo se cruzaron de brazos, cuando vieron pasar a una niña de no más de trece años, con todo el cabello pintado de azul eléctrico, atado en una complicada trenza.

-Bien… ellas vienen sencillas –apuntó Albus en un murmullo y Hugo soltó una carcajada.

Una vez, Rosie y Lily regresaron con un delgado mechón de cabello negro y lila respectivamente los primos pudieron regresar al camino para buscar un buen lugar.

-Ya son las diez y aún no empieza... –Hugo posó sus ojos azules en el escenario que aún no daba señales de vida.

-Quince minutos no mataran a nadie –dijo Albus quien compartía una cerveza de mantequilla con Lily.

-Seguro empieza pronto… vayamos más adelante a… -empezó Rosie cuando fue interrumpida.

-¡Hey _Rojos_! –gritó una voz vagamente familiar.

-¡Chip! –una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de los chicos.

Connor Megger, conocido solamente como "Chip" había sido el mejor amigo de James en Howarts, cazador estrella del equipo de quidditch y la persona más despreocupadamente feliz que cualquiera de los primos hubiera conocido jamás. Era alto, delgaducho y castaño. Seguidor fiel del la banda de Salem y sobretodo… un segundo hermano mayor.

-¡Hola! –saludó el castaño abriendo sus brazos para recibir a Lily.

-¡Que gusto volver a verte! –dijo Rosie besándole la mejilla.

-¿Cómo pudimos olvidar que seguro te veríamos hoy? –preguntó Hugo golpeándolo en el hombro.

-¡Aléjate de mi Hugo Weasley!, no planeaba volverá verte y comprobar que me dejaste abajo –Chip soltó una carcajada y miró al pelirrojo con resignación.

-Solo unos centímetros… -sonrió Hugo orgulloso.

-Albus Potter, desentonando como siempre –murmuró Chip revolviendo los cabellos _negros_ del muchacho.

-Ese es mi trabajo –ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, sabiendo que de alguna forma eran un lazo entre James.

-Mi hermano me escribió el mes pasado… dijo que estabas trabajando en Hogsmeade -dijo Albus.

-Sí, en la tienda de Honeydukes, empecé hace un año y ahora soy "Socio mayoritario" –Chip rodó los ojos como si no fuera importante.

-¡Eso es genial Chip!, ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Lily frunció el ceño confundida.

-Que me quita demasiado tiempo, estoy pensando en dejarlo… tal vez compre otro local, donde yo decida cuando trabajo y cuando no –terminó el castaño con una sonrisa y los cuatro Gryffindors lo miraron con melancolía, extrañaban su manera tranquila de ver la vida y disfrutarla sin complicaciones –además, creo que ya he andado mucho tiempo por aquí, y es hora de cambiar de aire, me gustaría vivir por la playa… siempre he querido aprender a nadar en esas tablas muggles.

Rosie y Hugo contuvieron la risa, los abuelos Granger los llevaban a surfear amenudo.

-Nos tendrías en tu casa todos los veranos –rió Albus.

-¡Sí!, ¡Sería genial!, Merlín sabe que los extraño… -dijo Chip- ¡Incluso extraño a ese anciano decrepito de Filch golpearme con su bastón!, cualquiera pensaría que el moretón que me dejó en la cabeza se quitaría con el tiempo, pero aún es el recuerdo mas doloroso de Howarts… como sea, vengan conmigo, tienen cara de que no saben a donde ir, mi novia Angie y yo, acampamos desde temprano y conseguimos lugares al frente.

Los primos sonrieron ampliamente y siguieron al castaño, su tienda estaba a pocos metros del escenario lo cual les regalaba una vista sensacional.

-No crean que fue fácil, tuve que pelear con tres chicos y dos ardillas por este lugar… pero ¡Oigan!, lo que sea por Salem –apuntó Chip con una sonrisa -¡Angie!

Una linda chica igualmente castaña salió de la tienda y les sonrió.

-Les presentó a mi chica, Angie, mi grupo de jardín de niños en Howarts.

Angie rió suavemente.

-Sí, los reconozco de la foto en tu casa… una foto muy vieja por cierto –dijo mientras saludaba a Hugo quien obviamente había crecido como un roble –Faltan otros dos chicos, ¿Cierto?

-¡Leanee y Lance por supuesto!, ¿Dónde están esos dos?... no me digas que el profesor Longbottom no los dejo venir –concordó Chip inspeccionando sus rostros.

Los chicos bajaron la mirada.

-No… Leanee esta en la fiesta de Sortilegios Weasley, con nuestros padres –comenzó Albus- están negociando con una compañía extranjera… Lance…

-Lance se fue a Nueva Zelanda –dijo Hugo terminando la frase de golpe y Chip enarcó una ceja.

-Parece que estos dos por primera vez hicieron algo bien y se ganaron clases particulares y el corazón de la profesora McGonagall en una noche –bromeó Lily esperando aligerar la noticia.

-Lance lleva dos semanas en la Facultad de Herbología… -susurró Rosie.

Chip los miro rápidamente uno por uno y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Lance se fue, ¡¿Y?! –dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba a empezar una fogata.

-¡Connor! –masculló Angie, indignada por la falta de tacto de su novio.

-¿Qué?, Lance se fue a estudiar lo que mas le gusta a una de las mejores escuelas del mundo, ¡Creo que es absolutamente genial!, ¡Ese "hierbero loco" se lo merece!, no veo nada de malo… ¿Ustedes si?

Albus, Rosie, Hugo y Lily lo miraron con una mezcla de risa y enojo.

-Oigan… -susurró el castaño- Lance se fue… tal como James… a perseguir sus sueños como debe de ser... no se ustedes, pero yo lo habría golpeado de no haberlo echo, prefiero tener a Potter del otro lado del mundo a verlo vivir pensado que hubiera pasado… pronto yo me _iré,_ ustedes se _irán _a donde sea que tengan que ir y nos veremos en ocasiones geniales como esta… ¡Angie es mitad muggle y el sábado pasado vimos "El Rey León" con mi cuñadito de seis años!... deberían verla -los chicos sonrieron, les hubiese gustado oír esa explicación hace un par de semanas atrás- ¿Y tú que te ganaste _Rojo_?... dudo seriamente que Lance hiciera algo sin ti…

Hugo se sonrojó levemente.

-El profesor Ferrel me da clases particulares… tres horas diarias.

-¡Oh! –Chip y Angie soltaron un gritito de sorpresa.

-Más te vale no morir en el intento _Rojo_, Richard Ferrel dirigía la resistencia del sur de Londres durante la guerra, debes ser un genio después de todo… -murmuró Chip seriamente, siempre había pensado que su profesor de Pociones sabia más de lo que les enseñaba.

-Algunos diferimos de esa afirmación –bromeó Lily y le paso un brazo por los hombros a su primo.

La noche avanzó más y más y por un momento lo cuatro primos se olvidaron del concierto, hacía casi cuatro años que no veían a Chip, quien estaba decidido a ponerse al corriente al calor de la fogata. James le contaba cosas en sus cartas de vez en cuando, pero nada como ver avergonzarse a Albus y a Rosie en vivo y a todo color, cuando Hugo comentó sus noviazgos.

-Ya paso una hora… se supone que ya tenia que haber empezado –susurró Angie y todos siguieron su mirada.

El escenario seguía tan vació como cuando llegaron, ni luces, ni sonido… ni gente…

-Tal ves cancelaron –dijo Albus y se levantó para tener una mejor vista, aún a la distancia se podía distinguir un pequeño grupo de chicos arremolinados alrededor del hombre de la taquilla.

-Sin decirnos… no lo creo –farfulló Chip con sarcasmo- he estado en cinco conciertos de Salem y esta es la _primera _vez, que no empiezan a tiempo… vamos a ver.

Hugo y Albus le siguieron y pronto se perdieron entre la gente.

-Espero no salir en el periódico, como "la prima del los busca-pleitos en el concierto de Salem" –suspiro Lily y se abrazó a sus piernas junto al fuego.

-También me preocuparía, pero es por eso que les quitan las varitas –apuntó Angie risueña sentándose junto a la pelirroja.

-Pues últimamente no la necesitan para hacerse justicia… -murmuró Rosie levantándose también- voy con ellos… ¿Te quedas con Lily?

-Claro –dijo Angie y ella y Lily la miraron correr en dirección a los chicos.

Estaban a escasos dos metros de llegar, cuando el escenario entero se iluminó por completo.

-¡Problema solucionado! –gritó Chip –vamos por las chicas.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Rosie llegando sin aliento hasta el castaño.

-Ya sabes… solo necesitaban de mi atemorizante presencia para iniciar –dijo esté sonriendo con fingida soberbia.

-¡Vamos mas al frente! –gritó Hugo.

El joven alarido de la multitud hizo imposible escuchar otra cosa y los muchachos solo supieron que Angie y Lily habían llegado cuando la pelirroja se montó sin avisar en la espalda de su hermano.

-¡Wow!, ¿Qué hicieron? –preguntó Lily asombrada.

-Es solo la atemorizante presencia de Chip –respondió Hugo sonriendo.

Las primeras notas de "Noche de Animagos" retumbaron en las calles y por imposible que pareciese los gritos aumentaron aún más. Todos se aglomeraron frente al escenario y la fría temperatura de finales de Octubre pareció subir cinco grados de un solo golpe.

-¿¡Están listos para el Rock Londres!? –gritó una voz produciendo un enorme eco y los jóvenes enloquecieron.

El oscuro telón se abrió poco a poco y la música se hizo mas fuerte.

-¡Mas vale que estén listos Londres!… porque hoy no habrá Rock… -aquel no era Simon Sttober, vocalista de la banda.

Las cortinas del telón se abrieron por completo y dejaron ver el escenario totalmente vacío… _casi_ vació.

Los seis integrantes de la banda yacian amarrados de manos y pies, con mordazas en la boca y un grupo de por lo menos doce jóvenes vestidos de negro que no debían pasar de los veintidós años, sonreían maliciosos a la multitud.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! –gritó uno de ellos y saco su varita.

Les tomó por lo menos medio minuto reaccionar cuando el rayo de luz dió de lleno contra el suelo. Los gritos de emoción y euforia fueron remplazados por unos de pánico y desconcierto. Los ríos de personas comenzaron a correr despavoridos en todas direcciones huyendo de los nuevos rayos de luz que ahora parecían venir por docenas. Los jóvenes se abalanzaron contra la barricada que conducía al Callejón Dragón, pero una nueva ola de sujetos enfundados en ropa negra arremetió contra la multitud como una red de pesca en un banco de atún. Llevaban unos enormes bates, parecidos a los de quidditch y a base de golpes secos y fuertes inmovilizaban a cuando hombre se cruzara a su paso.

Albus bajó a Lily rápidamente de sus hombros y le tomó la mano como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-¡A la tienda!-rugió Chip y comenzó a correr.

Apenas y podían verle la espalda, entre los remolinos de gente, Albus, Rosie y Hugo le siguieron el paso rápidamente, pero Angie y Lily amenazaban con quedarse atrás por el esfuerzo.

-¡A las tiendas, a las tiendas, nadie puede entrar a sus tiendas! –Chip gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Todas las tiendas de campaña estaban diseñadas para no dejar entrar a nadie que no fueran sus propietarios, amenos que contaran con el consentimiento de los mismos. Una nueva regla de seguridad que se había puesto tras la noticia de que Harry Potter y compañía se habían "resguardado" de la guerra en una simple e inestable tienda de acampar.

El mensaje corrió como el fuego y pronto la dirección de la multitud cambió a las orillas del bosque.

Pasaron los cinco minutos más eternos de su vida antes de poder vislumbrar la tienda de Chip.

-¡Corran a las tiendas! –seguía vociferando el castaño sintiendo como la voz se le apagaba.

-¡Cállate! –bramó una voz furiosa y un sujeto vestido de negro salto frente a los muchachos blandiendo su enorme bate plateado.

-¡Connor! –Angie no lo pensó dos veces y se colocó frente a su novio.

El miedo se vio reflejado en el chico de negro quien bajo la velocidad del batazo cuanto pudo, comprobando horrorizado que había logrado golpearla fuertemente y sacarle el aire provocando que el delgado cuerpo de la castaña callera al suelo de inmediato.

-¡Mal nacido! –Chip sintió la ira hervir la sangre de sus venas.

El joven del bate corrió a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta y Chip se dispuso a seguirlo sin miramientos.

-¡Chip! –gritó Rosie arrodillada junto a Angie y este maldijo ante la idea de tener que dejarlo ir.

-¡Angie, Angie!, ¡Angela, mi amor reacciona! –Chip acariciaba frenéticamente el cabello de su novia pero esta simplemente no respondía -¡Muévanse! –ordenó el castaño levantando el cuerpo de Angie en brazos.

La carrera comenzó nuevamente y los gritos, lejos de apagarse se intensificaron más. Había muchos chicos en el suelo, todos varones… ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué solo a ellos?, ¿De donde demonios habían conseguido las varitas?.

El grito desgarrador de una joven llegó como respuesta y la imagen se tornó aún más peor… se estaban llevando a las chicas...

-¡RAPIDO!, ¡Ya estamos aquí, entren, entren! –Chip ingresó al interior de la tienda seguido de los demás y dejó a Angie sobre la cama, dejándose caer de rodillas totalmente agotado.

-¡¿Dónde esta Rosie?! –preguntó Hugo con la voz llena de terror y los cuatro chicos la buscaron rápidamente con la mirada.

Hugo atravesó la tienda como un rayo y gritó su nombre apenas asomó la cabeza.

-¡Rosie!

-¡Hugo, Hugo! –le respondió un lejano grito.

Un enorme chico cargaba a Rosie por la cintura, resistiéndose a sus patadas e intentos por zafarse.

Hugo forzó sus piernas como jamás había echo en su vida para correr tas su hermana y pronto sintió la compañía de Albus y Chip a su lado.

-¡No irán a ningún lado! –gritó otro sujeto vestido de negro y dirigió su enorme bate en dirección a los chicos.

Hugo lo paso rápidamente de largo, como si ni siquiera hubiera estado ahí, Chip se movió un segundo antes de que el bate se estrellara contra su pecho y Albus se barrió por el suelo, golpeando fuertemente al joven en las espinillas. A pesar de la "limpieza" de hombres que los sujetos de negro habían ejercido entre la multitud, muchos chicos seguian aún de pie, corriendo en la misma dirección, donde probablemente sus novias, amigas, hermanas o primas luchaban por liberarse.

Estaban apunto de llegar nuevamente a la tarima, donde habían comenzado a atar a las muchachas con magia a postes de madera y una enorme barrera de tipos con bate se levantaron ante los ojos de los chicos.

-Es todo lo que se les permite ver –dijo la misma voz que había iniciado el caos.

Un joven trigueño se situó en el centro del escenario, justo delante de los integrantes de Salem que parecían incluso más terrados que las chicas.

-¡Esta noche, los caballeros de la oscuridad están aquí para impedir que ustedes, _cortos de mente_ arruinen nuevamente el espectáculo!

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre los más de cien chicos que aún quedaban y las curiosas cabezas que habían decidido salir de sus tiendas.

-¡Solo nosotros, que hemos sido agraciados con el don del entendimiento, hemos podido descifrar que es lo que verdaderamente nos piden nuestros líderes! –gritó el trigueño y fue inmediatamente coreado por los gritos de afirmación del resto de los jóvenes en negro.

-¡Hemos estudiado los canticos a fondo y hemos podido encontrar el verdadero significado de sus deseos! –afirmó el sujeto con una enorme sonrisa y su coro de vitoreos no se hizo esperar.

Simon Sttober, el vocalista de la banda escupió su mordaza y respiro una enorme bocanada de aire.

-¡¿Pero de que demonios estas hablando chico?!... ¡Espera a que vengan los Aurores! –dijo atropellando las palabras.

-¡No es necesario fingir más _Líder_, nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino!, ¡No fue difícil evitar la aparición de los Aurores!, ¡NADIE quiso cuidar el concierto… sintieron el temor de… -empezó el trigueño, cundo Simon lo interrumpió con una carcajada.

-¡Por favor chico, son un montón de adolescentes llenos de hormonas, esa es la _única_ razón por la que nadie nunca quiere cuidar nuestros conciertos!, ¡Desátanos para que pueda patear tu trasero!

-¡Esta de su lado! –gritó uno de los jóvenes en el escenario y un aullido de asentimiento se hizo presente.

-¡Al lago de las mentiras! –gritó el líder y Simon Sttober, fue levantado por los aires.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Qué demonios?!, ¡No!, ¡Al lago no!, Al lago no! –gritó adivinando el objetivo de sus captores -¡Debe estar a unos tres grados bajo ce…!

El inconfundible sonido de un cuerpo estrellándose contra el agua explotó entre la noche y el trigueño miro al resto de los integrantes por si alguno más quería unirse a la diversión.

-¡Voy a congelarme aquí mocoso!, ¡Te demandaré! –Simón comenzó a flotar sin rumbo con medio cuerpo sumergido en el agua helada y sin poder moverse a causa de las ataduras.

-¡Ahora que nos hemos desecho del traidor!, ¡Que comience la ofrenda!

El gritó de aceptación se oyó nuevamente.

-¡"Luna Nueva", estrofa numero dos, cuarto verso!, ¡"Que los siete tesoros de la vida eterna mueran con su creador"!... ¡Líderes escogan a las siete chicas que han de ser sacrificadas para…!

El trigueño fue interrumpido por una sonora carcajada.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –gritó una bonita chica rubia entre risas -¡No puedes pensar que eso significa!... ¡¿O sí?!

Rosie que estaba atada justo al lado de ella comenzó a reír también.

-¡Idiota!... no dice nada sobre sacrificar mujeres, ¡Es solo una canción!

El sujeto se acercó hasta las chicas y las miró furibundo.

-¡Y tampoco te haría mal saber un poco de historia!, ¡Esta hablando de los siete Horrocruxes y la caída de Voldemort! –dijo Rosie rodando los ojos.

-¡E-e-e-e-e-e-es ciert-t-t-t-t-to! –gritó Simon desde el lago titiritando de frio.

Lily, quien se había quedado en la tienda con Angie, se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y recordó de golpe una vieja conversación…

_-¿Por qué demonios rechazaron el dinero de mi tía Hermione? –preguntó Lance balanceándose en las patas traseras de su silla._

_-Por que apenas conseguimos que nos dieran permiso… y hablando de eso… ¡¿No vas a ir?! –Albus parecía totalmente anonadado, si alguien era fanático de Salem era Lance Longbottom._

_Lance le sonrio maliciosamente y se acerco poco a poco indicando que les contaría un secreto._

_-Saben que es la primera vez que Salem viene a Londres, vendrá gente de todos lados… he oído que hay grupos que se toman demasiado enserio eso de ser… "seguidores", han adaptado las canciones asegurando que existen mensajes subliminales… que les ordenan hacer cosas extrañas, cosas que no pueden controlar y harán lo que sea… lo que sea… por acercarse al grupo y… reclutar gente nueva… _

_Lily lo golpeo fuertemente en el hombro._

_-¡¿Dónde escuchaste eso?!... estas loco, hablas como si fueran mortifagos…_

_Lance le sonrio._

_-Oye eso es lo que yo he escuchado... ¿Te asustas?... –le bromeo haciéndole cosquillas_ _en la cintura._

_Lily soltó un pequeño grito y comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo…_

-Merlín que imbécil… -susurró Lily sin dar crédito a lo que oía desde la tienda y comprobando que Angie seguía dormida salió a ayudar a su prima.

-¡Eres un idiota!, ¡Acabas de arruinar el concierto por nada! –gritó uno de los chicos que seguía al borde de la tarima y el resto de los hombres gritaron en apoyo.

Chip bufó exasperado y se encaramó en el borde del escenario para trepar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?... esto aún no ha terminado –bramó uno de los "guardias".

-Oh sí, yo creo que ya es suficiente… -dijo el castaño y antes de que el grandote pudiera reaccionar le estampó un puñetazo en la cara.

Los otros chicos tomaron el gesto como una señal y comenzaron a golpear a los sujetos con bates también. Nuevos rayos de luz, no tardaron en aparecen en escena y los hechizos que después de todo, solo eran simples aturdimientos, comenzaron a extinguiste ante los muchachos que parecían haber recordado que también sabían defenderse sin varita.

Hugo saltó de un brinco a la tarima seguido de otros pocos y se acercó a Rosie.

-¡No tan rápido niño! –gritó uno de los tipos de negro cerrándole el paso.

-Suéltala – Hugo cerro los puños con fuerza.

-¿Y tu quien eres...?, ¿Su novio? –preguntó el sujeto con sorna.

-Peor… soy su hermano_ menor_ -murmuró Hugo y lo golpeo tan fuerte en la mandíbula que incluso pudo sentir como uno de sus dientes se despegaba de su encía - ¡Con un demonio, creo que me rompí la mano! –grito el pelirrojo tratando inútilmente de mover sus dedos.

-¡Ustedes no lo entienden! –rugió el trigueño y con un movimiento de varita, hizo que una lluvia de bombas fétidas y llenas de porquerías cayeran entre los chicos.

Las muchachas que ya comenzaban a bajar del escenario gritaron asqueadas, aquello era demasiado repugnante como para reparar en que era.

-¡¿Por qué lo más asqueroso siempre me pasa a mí?! –lloró Lily cubierta de una nata blanca que no parecía ser otra cosa que excremento de lechuza.

Hugo bajo a Rosie del poste de madera y estaba apunto de desatarla cuando un sujeto gordo le cayo encima y trató de golpearlo.

-¡Chip llévate a Rosie! –gritó Hugo vislumbrando al castaño subir a la tarima.

Chip cargó a Rosie en hombros aún atada de pies y manos y bajo por detrás del escenario.

¡¿Quiere alguien por favor desatarme?!, ¡No soy una vaca! –farfulló la pelirroja enojada cuando vio a otro mastodonte acercarse -¡Chip cuidado!

El chico se quito justo antes de un batazo en la cabeza.

-¡Albus! –grito esquivando más golpes con Rosie a cuestas.

Albus quien intentaba huir de un sujeto que al parecer era consiente de su varita levantó la vista en busca de Chip, momento que su adversario aprovecho para lanzarle un hechizo de picazón en la espalda y se marchó sonriente.

-¡Albus! –volvió a gritar Chip, con más fuerza y el susodicho se levantó del suelo sintiendo como le quemaba la espalda.

-¡Llévate a Rosie a la tienda!

-¡Dejen de tratarme como un pedazo de carne y desátenme de una vez! –chilló Rosie ahora en lo brazos de Albus.

-¡No te llevarás a la chica! –gritó el joven trigueño, y corrió tras de ellos.

Albus, consiente de que no podía más que correr cargando a su prima, ordenó a sus piernas moverse tan rápido como fuera posible, aún con el peso de Rosie. La espalda le picaba insoportablemente y estaba a dos segundos de tirarse al suelo a rascarse cuando lo vio… tan cerca…

-¡No Al, al lago no! –suplicó Rosie helándose de solo pensarlo.

-¡No Al, al lago no! –se unió Simon Sttober, que seguía sin poder desatarse las piernas y su rostro no aguantaría otro chapuzón.

Albus gritó del dolor en su piel y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró en el agua con Rosie…

-¡Hugo!, ¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Lily, llegando hasta el escenario.

Su primo estaba sentando en la espalda de un tipo gordo, amarrándole las manos tras la cadera.

-Chip se llevó a Rosie, él… -Hugo levantó la mirada y vio a la pelirroja cubierta de todo tipo de basura, cosas negras, cosas blancas, baba café y trozos de algo naranja que sin duda eran lo que más apestaba -¡¿Pero que te paso?!

-Si me haces mirar voy a vomitar, ¡Lo juro! –Amenazó Lily arrugando la nariz –desaté al hombre de la taquilla, está llamando a los Aurores, ¡Vámonos de aquí antes de que vengan y quieran interrogarnos o algo!

Hugo bajo de la tarima de un solo salto y siguió a Lily.

-Dejame v-e-e-e-er –tirito Rosie quitándole a Albus la camisa mojada.

-¡Oh! –gimió Simon, a quien recién habían desatado y seguía sin poder moverse del frio.

-¿Qué p-p-p-p-asa? –preguntó Albus.

-Tien-e-e-e-e-es la espalda ll-ll-lena de r-r-r-ronchas…

-¡Rosie tenemos que…!, ¡¿Qué pasó?! –Lily acababa de llegar con Hugo.

-No preguntes y yo no preguntaré… -murmuró Albus mirando a su hermana batida en algo que seguramente no era muy agradable.

-¡Son doce y media!, papá seguro ya esta esperándonos –dijo Hugo mirando su reloj de pulsera –Vayan por las varitas, iré a decirle a Chip que nos vamos.

Hugo echó a correr nuevamente entre la pelea.

Lily y Rosie, ayudaron a Albus a ponerse en pie y caminaron lentamente hasta la barricada de salida.

-Adiós Simon, gusto en conocerte –susurró Rosie encogiéndose de hombros y el famoso vocalista le sonrio castañeando los dientes.

Salieron justo antes de que los Aurores llegaran petrificando peleas y con un simple: _¡Accio Varita!_ de cada uno, recuperaron sus armas. Hugo llegó un par de minutos después y llamó a su varita también.

Ayudó a Albus, para que no tuviera que respirar lo que fuera que Lily trajera encima y justo como habían previsto la camioneta de Ron se hallaba aparcada al principio del Callejón, salvo que la figura detrás del volate esperaba pacientemente.

-¡¿Qué tal estuvo el concierto?! –preguntó emocionado la ultima persona que esperaban ver.

George Weasley se giró para ver a sus sobrinos.

Rosie escurría agua por su cabello, tenía los labios morados y titiritaba de frío, Albus, que por alguna extraña razón no traía camiseta había dejado caer el torso hacia adelante para poder rascarse la espalda llena de rochas con ayuda de su varita, Hugo trataba de detener la abundante sangre que brotaba de su nariz, sontenia su mano derecha dolorido y tenia dos enormes manchas rojas en las rodillas de los vaqueros y Lily, que parecía un cono de helado de sabores abrió la ventana antes de que alguno comenzara a quejarse por el olor.

George se quedó con la boca abierta, decidió que no era un buen momento para preguntar y arrancó.

¡Vaya Noche!, ¡Qué Noche!... ¡Que **Horrible** Noche!

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**xD, Pagaría por ver sus caras en este momento!!**

**¿Qué irán a decir sus papas?**

**¿Les quedan ganas de volver a Rockear? xD**

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes!!**

**En El Ultimo Capitulo!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


	30. ¿Cómo Estuvo El Concierto?

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Son las 11:00pm pero mejor hoy viernes, que mañana ¿No? xD.**

**He aquí el ultimo capitulo y me ahorro el espacio para explayarme abajo xD**

**

* * *

****¿Cómo Estuvo El Concierto?**

George no hizo preguntas el resto del camino, pero pese al semblante de sus sobrinos, el pelirrojo lo pasó de maravilla imaginando todos los posibles escenarios que los llevaron a traer esas pintas y la magnifica historia que escucharía cuando se lo comunicaran a sus padres. No se quejó del olor de Lily, ni de los estornudos de Rosie, dejó que Albus dijera las palabrotas que quisiera mientras se rascaba la espalada y por macabro que pareciera no le importo que Hugo llenara de sangre las vestiduras de los asientos, por el contrario en medio de risas contenidas condujo de vuelta a la Madriguera.

Aparcó el auto, apagó las luces, quitó la llave como un "muggle profesional" y se giro para mirar a los chicos.

Los cuatro profundamente dormidos unos sobre otros... ya habían pasado algunos amaneceres desde que podía darse el lujo de cargarlos en brazos, así que aún con una enorme sonrisa, abrió la puerta y los despertó suavemente.

-Hey… arriba demonios, llegamos –susurró George.

El frio de la noche y las luces del pórtico despertaron a los primos que bajaron dificultosamente del auto, llenos de pereza.

-Pensé que íbamos a mí casa… -murmuró Rosie entre bostezos.

George sonrió.

-Contrario a lo que la familia piensa de mí, me preocupo por sus valores morales… digamos que sus padres están… "Celebrando"… así que mas vale dejarlos solos.

Ninguno quiso hondar más en el tema y arrastrando sus pasos subieron a "Sus habitaciones".

Albus y Hugo siempre dormían en el viejo dormitorio de Ron.

Entraron sin encender las luces si quiera y Hugo se dejo caer sin piedad contra el colchón. Albus lo miró con envidia comprobando que tendría que sacarse los vaqueros empapados primero.

Rosie y Lily que se quedaban en la habitación de Ginny, hicieron muchos más esfuerzos.

Lily tenía decididamente que darse un baño, Rosie tenía que buscar algo seco que ponerse si no quería pescar una pulmonía y no fue hasta media hora después que las dos pudieron recostarse cómodamente en las camas de sus respectivas madres a dormir.

Lo ultimo que quieran hacer era repasar mentalmente la terrible noche que habían tenido y dando gracias porque sus abuelos ya estaban dormidos cuando llegaron y que por lo tanto no debían ningún tipo de explicación, se tumbaron con el único deseo de no tener que levantarse jamás…

…

¡Hacia un frío endemoniado!... ¿O no?... no, probablemente era solo el hecho de que la noche anterior se había dado un estimulante chapuzón en un lago con por lo menos cuatro grados bajo cero… si, seguro era eso.

Rosie Weasley se revolvió entre sus mantas y maldijo por lo bajo. Se sentía fatal. Nariz congestionada, dolor en el cuerpo, ojos llorosos, pies helados, sudor frio y un terrible dolor de cabeza… estaba resfriada.

Se levantó lentamente entre quejidos, comprobando que su voz sonaba tan gangosa como el rechinar de una pelota de goma y sin poder evitarlo lanzón un estrepitoso estornudo.

Lily se quejó en la cama contigua y Rosie pudo vislumbrar la borlita de cobijas rosadas que era su prima.

-No puedo creer que sigas apestando –dijo Rosie sorprendida de que pudiera notar el detalle aún con la gripe encima.

Lily salió de su "nido", pero sin atreverse a sacar más allá de la cama que su cabeza.

-Yo ya no huelo nada… -la menor de las pelirrojas, abrazó a su almohada y se acurrucó nuevamente dispuesta a dormir un par de horas más.

Rosie se abrazó a si misma convencida de que una nevada prematura era la única explicación lógica para su temperatura y se levantó para buscar algo más con que abrigarse.¡Como odiaba los planes de último minuto!, se suponía que ahora mismo debía estar en su casa, en su cuarto, donde todo era ordenado y familiar, con todo su guardarropa entero a su disposición y no hurgando entre la ropa vieja de su tía Ginny. Terminó por rendirse y en ánimas de encontrar alguna prenda de su padre, se digirió a la habitación de los muchachos.

Los ronquidos de su hermano le aseguraron que nadie notaria sus presencia.

Hugo ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa, apenas había podido descalzarse los zapatos y con "apenas" se refería al hecho de que tenia un botín a medio desabrochar colgando de su pie derecho. Albus se había puesto únicamente el pantalón de su pijama y yacía dormido boca abajo, con el torso descubierto, la piel rojiza de su espalda seguía sin mostrar mejora alguna.

Rosie sintió el contacto helado del piso del dormitorio y recordó de golpe que hacia ahí. No necesito mucho tiempo para encontrar algo que ponerse, pues en la primera puerta del armario, había un montó de camisas y sudaderas que obviamente parecían imposibles de cubrir la inmensa constitución de su padre, aún a su corta edad. Tomó aquel que le pareció más abrigador y sonrió ante el descubrimiento. Era uno de los tantos suéteres que la abuela Molly le había tejido cuando chico, a ella le quedaba enorme, pero aquello resultaba perfecto en esa situación, así que envolviendo sus dedos en lo que sobraba de la interminable manga, soltó una suave risita al notar que la R dorada en su pecho era la R de Rosie también.

-Me asustaste tonta –gruño una voz entre el silencio y Rosie pegó un brinco del susto.

Albus se giro para quedar boca arriba y se quejo ante el contacto de su espalda y las sabanas.

-Ya quiero escuchar la explicación que pensaste para nuestros padres –dijo el trigueño enderezándose dificultosamente sobre la orilla de la cama.

-Si claro… -Rosie sonrió con sarcasmo y se sentó junto a él- dejame verte…

-¡Auch! –gritó el chico apenas su prima lo tocó.

-Vas a tener que dejar que mi mamá te revise…

Albus se enderezó de golpe con los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Decirle a mi tía?!, ¡¿Tan mal esta?! –preguntó el trigueño rascándose otra vez.

-Yo no se, ¡Tu eres el de las ronchas!, pero no se porque creo que preguntarle a una Sanadora suena como la idea más razonable –Rosie frunció el ceño y le arrojó la camisa del pijama a su primo.

Un eco de risas perfectamente conocidas inundó la habitación, y solo hasta entonces, Rosie y Albus se percataron de que no habían sido los primeros en levantarse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? –preguntó Albus, bajando la voz todo lo que podía.

-¿Por qué no han venido a levantarnos es una mejor pregunta? –completó Rosie.

-No, ¿Por qué mi tío George no ha dicho nada es _la_ pregunta? –Los primos caminaron silenciosamente hasta las escaleras y no necesitaron ni dos segundos para identificar a su padres y abuelos sentados a la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Bajamos? –murmuró Rosie.

-¿Solos?, ¿Estas loca?... que se coman a los pequeños primero –apuntó Albus regresando al dormitorio –Estas cosas están matándome.

Rosie vio como su primo luchaba contra la comezón y resolvió que no pasaría otra media hora sin que su mamá le diera algo verdaderamente efectivo.

-Vamos te pondré alguna crema de Lily, ya te verá mi mamá después…

-¿Una crema de que?

-Ya veremos, aún aquí, su colección es de miedo… si no te quita la comezón por lo menos disimulará tus pecas y te aclarará naturalmente la piel– bromeó Rosie, como si a Albus le importara alguno de esos remedios de belleza.

El tigueño hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Rosie me pica la cabeza…

Escucharon apenas entrar y miraron a Lily rascarse enérgicamente el cuero cabelludo.

-¡Iagg!, hueles como a… no se… rayos, prefiero no indagar –dijo Albus tapando su nariz.

-Te habrá picado algo... –susurró Rosie, regresando del baño con algo para sonarse la nariz.

-¿En toda la cabeza?! –preguntó Lily con ironía y su prima se acercó.

-¡Demonios! –gritó Rosie mirando entre los cabellos rojos de la chica –Lo que sea que te cayó encima te irritó terriblemente la piel.

Lily gimoteó y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Bienvenida al club enana –Albus le pasó a Rosie un enorme tarro color blanco que parecía ser la crema "mas normal" de la amplia colección de Lily y se sentó en la cama inclinándose hacia el frente.

Rosie estornudo un par de veces y volvió a limpiarse ruidosamente la nariz.

-¡Merlín!, ¡¿Por qué tú no estas enfermo?! –gritó la pelirroja, golpeando a su primo en el hombro.

-Los Potter nunca nos enfermamos –apuntó Lily.

-¿Sí?, pues los Potter tiene piel de princesa –Rosie tomó una generosa cantidad de crema y la dejó caer de un solo golpe en la espalda de Albus apropósito.

-¡Rosie, esta helada! –se quejó el trigueño, arqueándose ante el terrible cambio de temperatura.

-No me digas… -dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente acompañada de la risilla de Lily.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? –preguntó la somnolienta voz de Hugo entrando en el cuarto.

-¿Te dormiste vestido? –Lily lo miró perpleja, ¿Cómo es que los hombres podían dormir así?

-¿Dormiste en el establo?, creí que te habías bañado anoche –dijo el pelirrojo en respuesta, rodeando la habitación para sentarse en la silla del escritorio.

-¿Y tú qué?, anda soy la urna de las quejas… -Rosie sonrio divertida, Hugo seguía sin poder mover su mano.

-Mnnn no tengo mucho de que quejarme… ahora, supongo que después me dolerá descubrir porque tengo sangre en mis bolsillos.

-¡Debieron verlo anoche! –Lily soltó una carcajada- vaya que Hugo sabe patear traseros.

Hugo escondió la cabeza entre las manos ante las risas de sus primos.

-Mi mamá me matará cuando sepa que estuve en una pelea.

-¿En serio?, ¿Qué crees que hará la mía, cuando se entré de que nos atacaron sin nuestras varitas? –preguntó Albus.

Los cuatro volvieron a reír.

-¡No puedo creer que eso haya pasado! –apuntó Hugo sonriente.

-Hasta donde yo se, no había forma de que lo supiéramos así que no somos culpables… -concordó Albus quien ya se sentía mucho mejor, con la frescura del masaje de Rosie.

-Dile eso a papá, espera a que sepa que se llevaron a Rosie y que golpearon a Angie –dijo Lily con un tono más serio.

-Hablando de eso… -Hugo carraspeó- ¿Vamos a decirles?

-Esa no es una opción Hugo –comenzó Rosie- es obvio que saldrá en El Profeta… de hecho me sorprende que no nos hayan llamado para…

-¡Niños, bajen! –gritó la vos de Ron desde el piso inferior y a los cuatro Gryffindors se les heló la sangre.

-Albus ponte la camiseta, Hugo ve a ponerte una pijama, Lily… tienes un minuto para darte una ducha, voy a buscarte un crema con olor o algo, ¡Rápido! –ordenó Rosie y tal cual hacia el equipo de quidditch, los tres obedecieron a su prima.

Rosie se lavó la cara, los dientes y se ató el cabello, limpió su nariz cuantas veces le fue posible y se puso una camiseta más debajo del sueter de Ron. Hugo se enfundó rápidamente en su pijama, sin prestar mucha atención a los abundantes moretones en su cuerpo, ni a los dos profundos raspones en sus rodillas, Lily se vació tanto shampoo como pudo y apenas salió del baño, Rosie la cubrió de colonia de naranja para después del baño y le paso una crema con olor a lavanda. Albus mojó la espalda de una camiseta interior y se la puso sintiendo el alivio de la humedad, se echó sobre esta la parte superior de su pijama, limpió sus lentes salpicados de sangre y los cuatro estuvieron "listos" en diez minutos, completamente consientes de que a partir de ese momento vivirían encadenados a sus camas, hasta casarse.

Pero el panorama parecía mucho mejor que eso…

George y Harry reían a carcajadas de algo que ni siquiera podían terminar de pronunciar, Ginny los miraba sonriente, negando con la cabeza mientras revolvía su café , la abuela Molly hacia Waffles, Hermione desayunaba sentada sobre las piernas de Ron levantándose contantemente para inspeccionar su estofado y Arthur se entretenía con el celular de la castaña.

Albus, Rosie, Hugo y Lily, se convirtieron en el centro de atención apenas traspasaron la puerta.

-¡Hey! –saludó Ron besando los mojados cabellos de Lily, quien cerró los ojos fuertemente en espera de que la lavanda no hubiera sido suficiente.

-Han dormido casi todo el día, ¿Se cansaron mucho anoche? –preguntó Hermione acariciando suavemente la espalda de Albus.

-Sí… -alcanzó a decir el muchacho, retorciéndose por la comezón que le producía la caricia de su tía.

-¿Cómo les fue? –Ginny depositó un enorme plato del estofado de Hermione, frente a Hugo, a sabiendas de que no sería suficiente.

-¡Primero nosotros! –gritó George, mirando a sus sobrinos divertido, estirando su tortura.

-¡La fiesta fue todo un éxito! –Celebró Ron –Los orientales estaban encantados con la mercancía.

Hermione se sentó nuevamente en los muslos de sus esposo y beso su sonrisa.

-Cabe mencionar que por un segundo pensamos que sus tíos lo arruinarían –apuntó Ginny, ante la nueva carcajada de Harry.

-Ron y George decidieron que la mejor manera de mostrarles su colección era probándola en esos pobres hombres –dijo Harry doblándose de la risa.

-Esta mal que _yo_ lo diga, pero creo que lo mejor de la noche fue ver al dueño de la empresa diciendo palabrotas, cada vez que quería hablar, uno de los meseros del salón se molestó mucho, cuando le preguntó por el baño… -recordó Hermione y una nueva ola de carcajadas estalló, aún departe de la abuela Molly.

-He de admitir que no me sabia un par de las groserías que dijo… -sonrió Ron, besando las mejillas de Hermione al verla reír.

-George muéstrales las fotos –pidió Arthur entre risas y los cuatro primos recibieron un descomunal paquete de fotos mágicas.

Era claro que había sido una fiesta grandiosa.

Ginny se acomodó entre sus sobrinos para ver las fotos por milésima vez.

-¡Esta es preciosa!, quien diría que Claire hizo de su tío Percy un buen bailarín.

-¡Yo quiero esa! –pidió Molly sonriente.

-¡Yo también quiero muchas!... ¡Empezando por esta! –George tomó una foto dónde él y Ron sonreían abrazados ante la nueva línea de productos: _Como lo haría Fred Weasley_.

-¿Puedo quedarme con una también? –preguntó Albus apartando del paquete una foto de Leanee, sonriendo divertida y soplando besos a la cámara.

-Yo quiero… ¡Oigan! –Ginny pasó rápidamente las fotos en busca de la que quería.

-Olvídalo… esa es _mi_ foto –dijo Harry sonriendo. Su esposa lucia bellísima en esa, recargada en el balcón del salón.

-¡No es justo!, también te quedaste con la de nosotros –se quejó Hermione.

-No, esa también es mía –sonrio Harry, una foto de él, Ginny, Hermione y Ron haciendo bromas en la mesa. Aquella necesitaría un lugar muy especial.

-Quiten las fotografías o van a ensuciarlas con comida y dejen a mis nietos desayunar en paz –sonrió Molly, sirviendo cuatro platos de Waffles -¿Tus hermanos van a venir o que?

-No se mamá, Bill y Fleur dijeron que sí y Percy y Claire ya deben venir en camino –contestó George llevándose un enorme trozo de melón a la boca.

-Neville me mandó un patronus temprano y dijo que también vendrían –Ron sirvió jugo para los muchachos y sonrio al ver su viejo sueter sobre su pequeña Rosie.

-¡Luna me arrastró por la pista de baile! –dijo George y Harry y Ron se quejaron también.

-Dudo mucho que Neville pueda volver a caminar… al final fui tan compasivo que acepté bailar otra ronda con ella –dramatizó Ron y un coro de risas le siguió.

Era más que obvio que lo hubieran pasado estupendamente bien en la fiesta de Sortilegios Weasley, de la que todos parecían tener algo divertido que decir.

Más importante aún, se evitarían el amargo momento que les esperaba cuando los detalles del concierto por fin se discutieran.

Rosie, luchaba por no titiritar de frío, juntándose todo lo posible al brazo de su madre, Lily se mordía el labio nerviosa preguntándose cuando se iría su olor a shampoo y agua de colonia, Albus estaba muriendo por pedirle a su padre que le rascara la espalda con un tenedor y Hugo se debatía internamente en como pedir la mermelada que estaba a escasos treinta centímetros de su mano rota.

Estos últimos meses habían sido una locura y la recompensa por el esfuerzo no parecía se equiparable… ¿Cierto?

Hugo había perdido a su "hermano gemelo" en un arranque de genialidad en sus neuronas, no había podido escribirle ni una sola carta, presa de todo el trabajo que sus clases avanzadas de pociones y el profesor Ferrel vertían sobre él y más importante aún… como le extrañaba, ¿Cómo se suponía que pasara sus últimos años en Howarts sin él?, cuando incluso habían planeado hacer una monumental broma para cuando estuvieran en séptimo. No quería tachar las cosas en su lista de adolescencia solo, ¿Con quien hablaría cuando por fin, una chica llamara su atención?, ¿A quien le pediría consejo sobre sus primer beso?, ¿Entendería alguien más porque se uniría al equipo de quidditch el siguiente año?, ¿Su legado de bromas y barbaridades se extinguiría estando solo?... ¿Volvería a tener un mejor amigo?... no quería pensar en eso… aunque sabía que también seria doloroso descubrirlo sobre la marcha. Sí bien todo el mundo le había dicho que poco a poco, entendería que ambos tenían que seguir su camino por separado, él solo estaba seguro de una cosa… tarde o temprano, sus caminos volverían a juntarse y entonces, tendría muchas cosas que contarle…

¿Sus rublos escondidos bajo la cama, le quitaban el apodo de "niñita de papá"?, ¿El merito era verdaderamente suyo?... ¿O solo una buena obra de Hadrid que había gozado con verla vomitar?, por primera vez, en toda su vida, había echo algo sola, sin hermanos, ni primos. Esa terrible sensación que le producía recordase a ella misma, subiendo la ladera hacia el castillo, sosteniendo sus cinco galeones como si de ello dependiese su vida… ya no resultaba tan mala después de todo… podía decir que había superado la prueba, pero detestaba darse cuenta de que cada ves que ella cambiaba un poquito, el resto del mudo parecía cambiar mucho más. Esperaba tener todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo _todo_… crecer… trabajar… enamorarse… pero en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había cambiado su panorama y las cosas que quería dejar para después se mostraron recias en ir primero y en aquellas que no podía esperar a vivir, se fueron por un año a Nueva Zelanda… una increíble chaqueta rumana con un dragón Gales verde descansaba cómodamente en su armario de Grimmauld Place, cosa que semanas atrás habría descartado inmediatamente mientras comenzaba a hacer los deberes de su hermano mayor, no tenía muy claro si había podido cambiar mucho o no, si estaría dispuesta volver a trabajar o si empezaría a hacer más cosas por su cuenta, sin embargo su padre siempre le decía: "Disfruta de tu edad, mi pequeña Lily", siempre sería la más chica y aunque le encantaba ese papel, era hora de empezar a cambiar…

Hacia exactamente cincuenta y ocho días que su vida era únicamente, quidditch, amigos y golosinas… pero sin que tuviese tiempo incluso de pensarlo, la lista tenía un nuevo nombre… Leanee Longbottom, el más dulce recuerdo de sus labios. Jamás había pensando en como sería enamorarse, según Brester eso era algo que solo las niñas planeaban con anticipación, sin embargo nunca había estado demasiado interesado por una chica hasta ahora. Los nervios del tiempo que falta para volver a verle, el tacto de sus manos, el brillo de sus ojos, las suavidad de sus cabellos… el sabor de sus labios. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Qué llevó a una chica como esa a confesar sus sentimientos por hombre como él?... estaba seguro que no había sido su responsabilidad, ni su confianza, mucho menos su madurez, y aunque cada noche durante la ultima semana se dormía con esa idea en su cabeza, Leanee se encargaba de borrarla por completo, _"Te quiero torpe, deja de darle vueltas"_, le decía ella cada vez que lo sorprendía mirandola con esa horrible culpa otra vez y Albus se había prometido así mismo dejar_ sus_ errores en el pasado, para concentrarse en dedicarle _sus_ aciertos. También había perdido cosas en el camino… ¿Cosas que no valían la pena?, no sabia si Brester Kendall, volvería a hablarle, y tampoco si su orgullo le dejaría ser el primero en acercarse, esa imagen de él con el labio roto en el suelo de la Biblioteca, significaba la primera vez , que anteponía lo bueno sobre lo que sabia que no lo era, no planeaba culparlo de todos sus errores, aquel que cede ante la presión de alguien más no tiene derecho a delegar sus consecuencias. Lo curioso era que ahora hacer lo que debía resultaba menos complicado que antes, ya no tenia problemas con demostrarle a su maestra que podía ser un alumno modelo cuando se lo proponía o que el tiempo que pasaba en el campo de quidditch era ciertamente mucho más satisfactorio que antes, porque sabia que una hermosa sonrisa estaba esperándole en la Sala Común, para llenarle las mejillas de besos y hacerle muy difícil recordar… ¿Sobre que era que estaba dudando?…

Jamás había tenido problemas con sus decisiones. Estas eran solo un par de opciones que siempre traen consigo una serie de consecuencias o ventajas y hay que escoger aquella que posea muchas mas de las ultimas… pero por alguna razón la balanza nunca funciona correctamente cuando se trata de sopesar a las personas, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con dos pares de sentimientos tan diferentes?, ¿Alguien era mejor que otro?... estos ultimo meses parecían haber cambiado su percepción, sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto… había aprendido más de una niña de once años que de todos sus profesores juntos, ¿Era eso correcto?, había decidido dejar de pensar en e futuro y disfrutar del presente, ¿Era eso incorrecto?... Rosie había aprendido una manera de tomar sus decisiones… ¿Por qué no dejar hablar al corazón de ves en cuando?, él también parecía hacer buenas elecciones. No quería forzar el tiempo, no recordaba el día en que había decidido estar un paso antes que este, antes de los problemas, antes de los deberes, antes de las lecciones, antes de las consecuencias… ¿Antes del amor?, ¿Y si solamente se dejaba sorprender?... ¿Y si aprendía a encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas?, aquello le resultaba muy irónico… _aprender a ser…_ espontánea, ¿Había algún libro del asunto?, ¿Podría memorizar un par de consejos?... había días en los que solo miraba a su alrededor, _sentía_ a su alrededor… todos parecían ser participes de una fiesta que ella había planeado y que no había tiempo de sentarse a disfrutar, ya había estado _antes_… pero hoy quería estar _ahora_…

-Su turno… -dijo la voz de Ron, sacando a los cuatro primos de sus pensamientos, y siete pares de ojos los miraron inquietos de ver que no habían probado bocado.

-Sí, díganos… ¿Cómo les fue en el concierto? –preguntó Ginny.

Había solo una cosa que ni Albus, ni Rosie, ni Hugo, ni Lily necesitaban pensar…

**La próxima vez, definitivamente se quedarían en casa.**

* * *

**xD, Sí, ya se que probablemente esperaban que contara como fue que los primos terminaron esposados a sus camas, pero siempre planee un final sencillo, porque ciertamente es una historia sencilla x3. Como sea si planeo decirles, cuando regrese a hacer mis amados one-shots y ya andaré soltandoles otros detallitos por ahí, asi que espero que por el momento difruten imaginando que paso. _Despues de todo_ (ironia) el "Final" que J.K le dío a Harry Potter, me permite escribir como creo yo que fueron las cosas xD**

**¿Qué puedo yo decirles?**

**No tengo palabras para agradecer los mas de 300 reviews que he recibido por esta historia, que no valdria nada de no haberla compartido con ustedes. Jamás esperé que pudiera llegar a ese numero y mucho menos que hubiera tantas personas genialosas esperando la actualización.**

**Infinitas gracias por leer y más aún por dejar sus reviews. Puedo decir con toda la seguridad del mudo que me he llevado un enorme puñado de amigas con este fic, magnificas escritoras y maginifacs personas, que cada viernes adornaron mi sonrisa con sus comentarios.**

**Gracias aquellas que me siguen desde el primer día, aquellas que me empezaron a leer despues y se tomaron la molestia de ver con que seguia, a aquellas que me dieron una segunda oportunidad para convencerles, y aquellas que tristemente no convencí. Gracias también a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a esas personitas que aunque no se animaron a dejarme comentario, pusieron la historia en alerta, eso ya vale horrores para mi y justo ahora creo que la palabra Gracias se queda muy, muy corta.**

**Gracias: , IDALIA2209, sol potter black, Luchiana.21, Fer, ilovedayrupert, saralpp, dreamhp, oscarlos, Jocy Potter, Varita-2, flormania, Ginna IsAbella Ryddle, Michelle Weasely Fenton, Lily Black 14, Daniela-777, flor de invierno, XxHeRMiOnE92xX, anilec, -Argentinita-, natys, josy red, karla!, bellatrix lastrange..., Anais Cefiro, Niernath, Lily Luna Potter, tiare, merlinne1089, bel, celina, waleska, alee!, Camila, AzumiSakura, RoSittS, Luna WP, Melina LoVegooD, Joslin Weasley, asfodelo, marweasley, Fany, Sunshine90, abygate69, Mely Black n.n, , Puredestiny, Biank Radcliffe, DesirecitaPV, Hechicera Idhunita.**

**Y a mi amiguisima Cori-****Shume-Yoyo, aunque me hiciera trampa xD**

**Saber de ustedes ha sido de las mejores cosas que me han pasado. Las Quiero x3**

**Hasta la proxima!!**

**Muchos, Muchos, Besos Capuchinos!!**


End file.
